


Love Across The Universe!! A Breathtaking Vacation!!

by eceryilyn



Series: The Magnificent Despairful Showtime [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Non-Despair Mode, POV First Person, Slight Spoilers For Main Storyline, they're just having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eceryilyn/pseuds/eceryilyn
Summary: (Non-Despair/ Love Across The Universe Mode | Slight spoilers for the mainstoryin the series.)The 16 students of the Yumeino Ultimate Academy for the Elites have found themselves in a luxury hotel... to enjoy their post-graduation vacation weeks!A breathtaking vacation where they must formed an unbreakable bond with each other!
Series: The Magnificent Despairful Showtime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522082
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: A Getaway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, Salmon Mode, baby :D  
> With a few altercations of the Free Time Events that appeared in the main storyline as well.  
> They will still be included, just being written differently here.

When I first stepped onto the auditorium, I found myself in the same room as fifteen other people, _in a variety of height and fashion sense_. My best guess is that they're all high school students, just like me.

 _'Are they all like me....?'_ I wondered to myself. _'Did they woke up here... without knowing why they're in this place...?'_

"Oh, that makes us sixteen people, then..." the tanned girl with some sort of explorer's outfit on spoke up first. "Hopefully, that's it....."

" _What an unsatisfying number!!_ " A slightly chubby person in a proper three-piece suit complained. " _Why go for an odd number?! That's so annoying, such imperfection!!_ "

"Shut up, diptshit!!" The boy with a leather jacket littered with numerous badges on snarled at him. "No one cares about that! If you're too dumb to even realize, we're trapped in some rich man's orgy house!"

" _You could have used any other words to describe this place more appropriately_...." the bespectacled man cringed at the foul language being spouted.

"Rather than a house, it's more like a hotel, isn't it...?' A girl with lavender hair and multi-coloured tips added. "It doesn't look it has any guests before for a very long time..."

"Indeed, the restless energy I felt surrounding us is trying to warn us about something...." A boy with silver locks and haori draped over his shoulder looks troubled. " _Something's about to happen_...."

"Yeah, that's me and I'm gonna shove my foot right up your-!!"

" _Alright, stop bitching already!! I had enough of these complaints!!_ "

"Who's there!?" said the girl with short white hair and piercing yellow eyes. The way she went forward as if she's someone with complete authority over the group. "What the..... _where did that voice come from...?_ "

"The critter senses a small creature.... _over there_..." The blue-haired boy with a weird animal-looking hat pointed at the stage of the auditorium. As everyone turned their attention to the front, something just popped out from the floor below, a.... _cat plush looking thing?_

"I-It's that a doll or something...?" This has to be a joke, right?

" _Wouldn't say that too soon_.."

"Huh?" I didn't realize someone was standing right next to me this entire time. This messy red-haired man just winked at me and then continue to stare at the strange cat thing on the stage, ' _Okay then....? What's with this guy.....'_

"I ain't a stuffed cat if that's what everyone's thinking right now!!!" it suddenly stood on both legs and spoke. "I am yer' host for this special limited time only, _Monomyou!!_ A very super, intelligent AI that will guide you through this luxury experience!!"

"Uwah, it actually spoke....?" said the brown-haired man with chains surrounding his waist. "Wait, did they said.... _they're going to be our host?_ "

"Sounds like a wonderful offer, even with the mistake of saying ' _intelligent_ ' twice...." the girl with twin-braided green hair chuckles. "May we kindly know why are we all here, to begin with, Monomyou? And why we can't seem to remember our memories before this place maybe?"

' _Ah, she actually asked them that_.... thank goodness.....' I'm too stunned to even process this whole _feline AI host thing_ to try and ask them myself.

"Nyahahaha, since you asked so kindly, this host will explain!! You guys are **_the 50th graduates of the Yumeino Ultimate Academy For Elites_** and as special thanks for your hard work, the academy offered a luxury experience at their very own resort hotel!!" Monomyou twirled around as they explained. "This is a part of a post-graduate after-party, nyahahaha!!"

" _Graduate_... wait a second...." The lavender-haired girl looked back at the foul-mouthed boy again. "Higura!? _You're Mochizuki Higura_ , right?!"

"What the hell are you.... on about..." Higura's eyes widened. " _Mitsun!?_ Wait, that means-"

Both Higura and Mitsuru grabbed hold onto a boy in a grey jumpsuit who was behind them the entire time, " _Sakkun!?_ "

"Y-Yes!? I'm _Sakkun_!? W-Why am I!?" He looked like he's about to have a panic attack before a flash of recognition shone through his eyes. " _Mitsun, Gura!_ "

"Ah... we recognized each other but.... _we don't remember the time we spent together?_ " That's odd, what could have lead to those circumstances? Did we somehow suffer from amnesia at the same time? "So we're all classmates then...?"

"Damn it, how the hell did it turn out like this?" the red-haired man beside me silently cursed. "This wasn't supposed to happen-"

" _What is?_ " I raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Huh? I'm just saying that I'm not supposed to be here hanging out with some strangers and hearing out their boring complains!! I have other stuff to do!!" his voice peaked a bit there. "I don't care if we're classmates or whatsoever, I wanna go home and sleep already! Hey, you host, let us leave this place since we already graduated!!"

' _So forceful...._ ' He has a lot of guts to talk like that towards our potential.... _kidnapper, probably. 'It's best to not trust this feline thing too much.....'_

"No, you're not!!" Monomyou points right at him, with its stubbed paw. "This is a gift from the academy and it's a once-in-your-lifetime experience like I told ya' before!! **_Everyone will be staying here for two weeks to have the best time of their lives together_** _!!_ "

"U-Um... why two weeks exactly..?" The man with a bomber jacket- No, that's... _Yoshimune Taiga_ , isn't it? Yeah, that the Ultimate Marksman! I remember some of their faces now!! _This is getting weird!_ "That's kind of excessive, even for a vacation, isn't it?"

"Nyargh!? What kind of a student, who's been overworking till the brink of death during their school years, doesn't want to relax!? Are you inhuman!?" the host exclaimed in a surprised manner. "Well, it's part of the package!! All about forming friendly bonds and who knows!? Maybe... _some love connections_..!"

" ** _Yeah, no_**..." Machi and Kiharu, the librarian and an archaeologist, answered them simultaneously with no interest at all.

"I have no reason to mingle with this crowd at all...." scoffed Amane, the composer. "Why would we do so when we don't know each other at all?"

"It's strange that you're asking us to get along as if you're evaluating us...." the opera singer, Hibiki, pointed out. "Hey, why are you doing this actually? Do you have some other motives?"

"Nyargh!! I-I'm just your lovely host for this limited-time vacation package!! A-At least enjoy your stay here and make friends, that's all you need to do here for two weeks!!!" Monomyou stumbled a bit by that sudden rejection. "This host is certain that everyone's memories a bit foggy, right?!"

"T-That's true...." the quiet ghostwriter, Nao, finally said something. "... E-Even though we remembered each other's names and faces... we don't k-know anything else about them....?"

" _That's because everyone has been cursed!!_ "

" _C-Cursed!?_ " Everyone exclaimed in shock, Renma, the Ultimate Medium, however, isn't too convinced by it. _He senses that it might not be the exact reason why we can't remember each other_.

' _Okay, that one was a bit obvious but we don't really have any other answers we can accept at this point_.....' I continued to watch this host, Monomyou, monologuing.

"Everyone's been cursed because they've been cruel towards each other even after graduating!!" Monomyou faked a sob. "W-Which is why the Yumeino Luxury Hotel provides services for everyone to make great memories to look back on!! After all, memories are what build character, right!? Good and even bad memories will make you a better person in the future!"

" _Okie-dokie_ , _that's all from me_ , have fun now, everyone!!"

The feline host jumped through the trap door that immediately closed after they went in, we didn't have enough time to even react and try to catch him. And now we're left with each other, just awkwardly staring.

"So... um... what should we do now...?" Hiroshi's, the one with chains around his waist, was the first one to break the silence, the _Ultimate Abseiler_ if I recalled.

"According to the rules, we must stay here for two weeks at least...." said Homare, the white haired-girl from before. ".... While it sounds troubling but.... can we please introduce to each other properly this time? Since we will be here for a short while...."

"Yeah.. that sounds like a good idea...." I started, " _I'm_ ** _Hoshino Sumire_** _, the_ ** _Ultimate Private Investigator_** _. Please to make your acquaintance_...."

* * *

After the group's lengthy introduction, trying to a way out and even getting a rowdy bunch to calm down, I retired to my room when the nighttime announcement hits. Apparently, it's a thing that would play out through the speakers that informed everyone that some places will be closed during night hours.

Our necessities are well being taken care of, there's numerous of entertainments venues around the place and.... _honestly, we're not really in a tight pinch, here?_

"But this still feels wrong... why did we passed out after graduation and then suddenly find ourselves here in the first place?" I asked to no one in particular. "It just sounded like we got kidnapped just to experience something rather shady here...."

" _No shady things here!!!_ "

" _Unyagh!?_ " Something jumped down from the ceiling and I fell back, barely missed the bedside table _. I would have knocked myself out if actually hit it_. "Y-You!? I could have gotten injured?!"

"Eh, a bump in the head is nothing!! You will still be conscious during your stay here thanks to our amazing medical facility!!" the host boasted. _Did this thing read my mind? How unsettling._ "Anyways, the host here would like to remind their precious guests of a certain feature here in this _luxury hotel's magnificent vacation package!!_ "

_Too long_ , what kind of name is that? "What feature...?" It's best to know about it first before actually... I don't know, _try it out?_ It's not like we can do much for now when it comes to escaping.

"Each day, this host will provide everyone's daily allowance to spend on their own enjoyment!! After all, it's really unfair to spend your entire day in all of the places until you've experienced them! But be careful!! _Your allowance has a limit so don't spend them all in one day_ , nyahaha!!"

"Sounds.... reasonable, I guess...?" It's not a bad rule.

" _But there's one special offer that this hotel has_....." Monomyou snickers. " ** _The Honeymoon Suite_** _!!_ A special room where you can be indulged in your fantasies with a partner!!!"

"Honeymoon- **_You're kidding, right?_** " They're offering ** _that kind of service_** to us!? This has to be a joke!!

"You can only open up that suite if you have the key, _which is the casino's highest favourable prize!!_ " Monomyou continued. "And don't sweat about the details! The honeymoon suite has no limits at all and you can just ask someone if they wanted to experience it!! After all, _this host wishes nothing more but the safety of their guests to be absolute!!_ "

This is nothing about safety at all, ** _it's highly invasive_** _!!_

"Fufu, cherry-red face means my dear guest has understood the purpose of the room! That's good!!" the feline host poked fun at my embarrassment. " _Remember!!_ That suite is just something you both agreed to go in! It's not a must that you must go there!! Just for your enjoyment _or even just to peek a little to some obscure fantasies!_ "

.... That damned feline escaped before I could even kick him out myself. _This is going to be one of the most bizarre vacations we have ever been on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be Special Events (for each story chapter), Love Hotel Events / Honeymoon Suite Events (nothing too intimate, I think Sumire will still be stressed out here) and special interactions with Sumire as an extra thing!!
> 
> It's now time for everyone to finally relax for once in their goddamn life ヽ(' ∇' )ノ☆


	2. I. Takara Homare's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regal fencer bounded by duty and honor!! However, what lies behind that facade is....!

**_I._ **

I decided to hang out with _Takara Homare_ , the _Ultimate Fencer_. Her strong stance and watchful eye proved as the results of her ever-growing talent as _an elegant sword-bearer, nicknamed by Shoma_.

But I can't help it, even with her strict personality, _I'm certain that she might not just be all that_. So, I got curious and decided to talk with her in the reception area of the hotel.

_Unfortunately, I did not think of a topic that we could talk about so I ended up using her meal prepping technique as one._

"Homare's food preparation is so delicate and rather.... _calculative_ , huh?" This is the theme I've realized about the fencer's daily intake. Each and every meal she prepared; _dishes from all of the food groups must be present and each dishes even has a different colour to it!_ "Is there any reason behind that?"

"Hm? Should there be any reasons for wanting to stay healthy?" _Good point. I should have worded that better_. "Very well, I am aware that my preparation can be often seen as odd by everyone else but rest assured, _it is a perfectly normal preparation_...."

"What goes through your thought process when preparing?" I asked, curiously. "As a fencer, training must have been quite hard for you guys. You need to be careful of what you guys ate, right?"

"That's certainly wise to think...." the fencer chuckles. "We have to cut down any sugary-intake to maintain our figure but due to our intense training in perfecting our postures and strikes, we consumed a lot more food than we normally do to keep our energy up for more training until nighttime...."

"Wha- _Until nighttime!?_ "

"And that's not all, because I used up most of our energy for training, my schedule usually had three breaks in the morning, one in the afternoon and one in the evening. I usually prepared my own meal since I have no faith in my family's personal chef so I have to get up around four in the morning to prepare all of that..."

" _Such dedication_..." I will surely be a walking zombie if I made that kind of commitment. "B-But, it's kind of rude to even dismiss someone who has that exact same job, isn't it? At least give them some kind of advice to prepare yours more accurately....."

" _Said people don't care about proper dietary and my parents eat up whatever is offered to them_. As expected of a pair of a successful business tycoon. That's why I have to maintain my appearance and manners even when it's something as minor as the food we ate in public or offered by any higher-ups...." she sighed. "... But I will take your words for it. _I may give them a chance or two_......"

"I'm glad you're giving them a chance at least..... and that's quite a goal you've set yourself up there...." _I don't think your public image can also be destroyed by something like that though._

"Of course I'm also interested in trying out other cuisines as well.... especially this one cuisine which ties in with a certain philosophy for East Asian countries...."

"Oh, you're talking about ' _The Five Elements'_ , right?" That has to be the one she's talking about, and I think it also ties in what she was going on with her meal prepping earlier. " _An act of balance, where not a single element is favoured_. An equal intake of nutrients as well as presented aesthetically, I supposed? I've only seen people preparing them as some sort of tradition....."

 _I would love to see it for myself someday actually_. If I have time, that is.

"You're quite knowledgeable, Sumi..." she seemed to be pleased that I got it right. "No wonder you maintained such a figure..."

"Oh, I'm not that type to eat a lot..." I confessed rather quickly, _and shamelessly_. "I sometimes forgot to eat while I was working or sometimes I just don't eat a lot if my work is too overwhelming to even take a break....."

"..... At least you're taking a break...." Homare actually hesitates for a moment there. "As long as you're not skipping meal then it's fine-"

"Yeah, about that....." _Why does it feel like I'm going into dangerous territory here?_ "There are times where... I intentionally do that to get work done....."

.......

_I was right, she's looking at me with great disappointment_

_"Unacceptable, you still have a bright future ahead of you and this is how you treat yourself...."_ Homare scolded _._ " ** _Please allow me to plan your meal for the next few days_**. You will be joining Higura in that case to maintain both of your health and growth spurt for your future........"

It doesn't look she will take a 'no' for an answer so I have no choice but to agree with her plan. She's pretty serious about it but if she's willing to do this much for someone who she's not entirely familiar, does this means we became friends...? Somehow...?

' _Who knows..... let's see how gruelling this meal prepping will be for me soon...._ '

_This is actually my first time seeing someone showing concerns about my lifestyle here._

* * *

**_II._ **

I found Homare standing mindlessly in the middle of the reception area again, but this time, it looks like she's practising instead? _She's holding that sword I usually saw fencers used_ , _'I should approach her more carefully then....'_

"Hey, Homare-!? Uwah!?" Just as I called out to her, she turned to her back and suddenly thrust her sword forward. _I almost got stabbed in the eye by the tip of her weapon of choice_. "C-Careful!? I could have lost my right eye there?!"

"Ah, Sumi... my apologies...." She lowered down her weapon as she bowed. "It seems I've acted on instinct again, this is the fifth time that happened today...."

"I-I'm glad to be the fifth and probably the last person you've scared so far...." That weapon is not a joke when the tip grazed the tiles below, _it actually leaves behind a scratch mark_. "T-That's a _foil_ , right?"

" _Sharp eye_ , which is a relief for me that I missed it..." she laughs at her joke. "My preference is using foil for tournaments. What greater way to show your elegance and dedication towards your passion than **_to thrust a sword through the chest of your opponents_**...."

" ** _I really hope not literally_**..." She's not lying though, that's just the scoring point for using a foil. "Ah, I remember before this that you think I'm suited to hold a sabre.... um.. how do you know that exactly?"

"For a blade that's best suited your grip, they would always look at your hand size and grip before taking up fencing classes...." Homare explained. "One's grip may be suited to hold a _sabre_ but too small to hold a _foil_. But it also depends on their method of fencing, they may be able to hit certain points of the body or none at all.."

_It's an intricate detail yet that's only the fundamental of fencing_. "And your preference is a foil, right, _Mare-chin_? Your attacks are precise and you didn't even stutter one bit when you stopped yourself!"

"No, _I've mastered all usage of fencing swords as my advantag_ e...." She sounds so proud of herself. "I've trained myself to hold all types of swords until my hands are scarred and covered with blisters. There's no better reaction than to see the dread of your enemies once they've realized there's no escape for them and they have no choice but to accept the strike of a sword..."

" _You're quite a poetic sadist_ , Mare-chin...." I didn't expect for her to have this kind of side at all. "I would definitely wish for mercy if I'm your opponent instead...."

" _Mare_...." It seems she had just picked up the nickname I made up for her, even though it was a slip of tongue. "It's quite _rare_ to receive a nickname related to my name, _Homare_. But it's quite an _unusual_ name...."

" _You've just said that nickname three times in that sentence_...." A jester side, another unexpected personality from the fencer here. "Then, _Kara-chin_ , that's nicer than _Mare-chin_ , right? Amane also has a similar-sounding nickname with your old one so using the one makes it easier for me to differentiate you two...." Also, there's nothing punny about that nickname at least!!

"My family name has become an _empty shell_ of its former glory and has been reduced to merely a cutesy nickname by commoners, I like it...." Homare chuckles. "Getting a nickname from a friend is the greatest gift I could have gotten, I truly appreciate the effort you're making for someone like me...."

 _She managed to depreciate her family name and make a pun in the same sentence while giving me a heartfelt compliment for it_ , Kara-chin has no limits at all.

"Ah...." Suddenly, a rather troublesome thought just crossed my mind. "Kara-chin, where exactly did you get those fencing swords in the first place? They can still hurt others, right? It's for the best that you confiscate them for your personal use only..."

"I found them inside my bedroom's closet and truth to be told, I was rather delighted with the gifts that the host has provided...." she explained. "And rest assured, I kept them well-hidden inside my room, where it's locked 24/7."

 _As expected of such a prefect-esque manner_. "Good! At least now you can enjoy your fencing practise during your free time!!"

"However, it's quite dull to not have a partner to practice with...." Homare sighed. "... Sumi, would you mind being my partner for a while? You don't have to follow the rules or anything, I merely want to perfect my strikes and posture or else I would lose my balance due to idling around too much....."

"Huh? That's fine but I don't know what to do instead...?"

"Then we shall start with an _épée, do you know the valid target area of that type of sword?_ "

' _An_ _épée is quite a heavy one, I heard. While most target areas for both foil and sabre were above the waist, épée is the only where the target areas are.....'_

" _The whole body_ , right? That kind of sword is only fitted for people with great concentration, accuracy and speed....." I gave my guess.

"Indeed, which is a perfect lesson for beginners like you, Sumi..." Homare placed her hand on her chest as if she's giving an oath. "And I would happily share my knowledge with you as your sparring partner...."

"B-But wouldn't it be a bit difficult for me to jump ahead and used a larger sword as a beginner? I don't have that kind of balance to keep it up..."

"With enough practices and strikes, your body will learn to grow more elegant..." she smiled but there a malicious intent behind it. "A delicate figure that dances on the marble floors with a sword in hand to strike down their foes, _it's quite a beautifully vivid image_ , isn't it?"

 _Huh?_ What's with that fantasy speak all of the sudden? Appreciating elegance is one thing, _but that last image that Homare made up sounds rather cartoon-like for her_...

While I still have doubts about it, I trust myself to be under the Ultimate Fencer's care. I'm sure her lessons will be easy to follow..... _right?_

* * *

**_III._ **

So, I've just learned something during this ' _friendly match'_ of ours; **_Homare truly is a beast when it comes to training_**

Or I would have called it a ' _friendly match'_ if one of them wasn't so.... _hard on their opponent that's still learning about fencing_.

As expected, **_all 15 touches_** , _all belonged to_ ** _Takara Homare_** _, the_ ** _Ultimate Fencer_**. I barely lifted my sword and she already got me by the throat. Immediately, the tip of the foil pushed me back before I could even react.

If it were made like a real blade, _I would have been decapitated by now_...

' _I'm so glad that I suggested some rest first before Homare really get into it...._ ' If this training session were to continue for more longer than it needed, _I will surely pass out_. ' _I don't think my mental fortitude can keep up with her, she's very responsive_....'

This time, our break consist of Jasmine Green Tea and some plain biscuits, the usua _l hi-tea break_ for her. Since this is a good moment to ask her about _that_ , "Say, Kara-chin, why did you take up fencing in the first place?"

Homare did say that she wanted to show some dignity in her family name since they have a shaky reputation from others' perspective. _And fencing is kind of a standoffish sport_.

For some reason, she flinched when I asked that question, "Forgive me but it's not quite an elegant story to tell. My inspiration stemmed from my childhood, you see....."

' _Crap, this is dangerous. If it's like that, then it's not a good one_....'

"You don't have to give me all the details if you don't want to, I'm just curious about what made you so interested in fencing, that's all...." I reassured her, making it clear that I have no motive to prod about her past.

" _Princess_...."

" _...? Sorry, what was that....?_ "

"When I was young.... there was a television series I liked about a magical princess who uses fencing skills to defeat her enemies....." She's blushing quite heavily. "M-My heart was moved by her dedication!! I never miss a single episode!! Back then, during my novice year, I always imitate her moves, skill names and catchphrase!! Every single step, I can really feel the energy she emitted... _she's so cool_....!"

"Ah... I see......" So her inspiration.... _is from a childhood show_.

" _Ah..!?_ " Homare just realized what she was doing. "..... Forgive me, s-so... that's my answer, as per your request...."

"I-I'm surprised!!" I replied. "That kind of childhood dream rarely sticks around when you grow up!!"

_At least from my perspective._

"It may be a childish dream..... but it's a very special thing to me that I refused to abandon....." the fencer made it clear. "The princess in that show and I are a bit similar..... growing up with everything already handed to us like that, no doubt such a thing will make anyone envious of my family's status. However, _it's an undesirable advantage if it made you a target of everyone's aggression_...."

No one shouldn't doubt that; The Takara Family has made a lot of enemies in the past. I did a minor investigation on some of their financial troubles before, ' _They let off most of the bad apples in their companies and they're mostly doing fine now before they could go underground but that bad record did a really big taint..... could that be the sore image that Kara-chin talked about?_ '

"Even as a novice fencer student, that difference won't stop there at all...." Homare shook her head. "But I refused to let my guard down around those people or even try to defend my family name. _If I do that, I will surely get attacked for faking of being too passive_...."

"So you just wanted your family to be represented by something better..... other than the image being plastered onto them from the past, huh....." I see now, however, working yourself to the bone to reinvent your family name is already amazing by itself. A big effort like that is almost rare these days. "What happened after your gained your ultimate talent then? Did they finally acknowledged you...?"

"Unfortunately, there are some few.... dilemmas once I received my Ultimate title...." the fencer answered. "In the end, they've decided to shut down the training centre...."

"Wai- _What!?_ " What kind of a problem are they facing that would force them to make that decision!?

"It's a pity but it's as expected...... the same fencing group I was in _just disappeared_ off the face of the Earth once I got my title....." Homare explained. "They don't give me their final answer towards that decision but my guess is that they don't want to be associated with my family name or have anything to do with it......"

That's so.... _absurd_.

"All of that sounds too suspicious to be a simple shut-case situation, I might have to look more into their closure....." I know I'm jumping into conclusions right now but I fear for this to be another runaway cases with the money they collected from their students. _I want to make sure that they're taking advantage of Homare's investment into their teachings or anything_. "Also..... please keep in might that none of that was your fault, to begin with. If they want to shun you away because of your family then they would have done it since the beginning. They clearly see some potential in you and I don't want to make it sound like I'm siding with them but..... to them, _your talent is not something materialistic or a joke at all_. But if I were you, I would just beat them in the next competition if we ever met one day....."

".... Oh my, Sumi, where did this aggression came from all of the sudden..." Homare teased as she laughed at my suggestion. "It's an unfortunate truth but it's to be expected still. I personally wouldn't want to waste time around those kinds of people but I might take your advice for it if I do see them again in our next competition. Thank you for the offer to investigate their past matters, Sumi, but I have to kindly decline, _let bygones be bygones_. Honestly, your sense of justice has the potential to reach a noble-like level, just like the handsome prince from my favourite show....."

" _A-A prince...?_ " I usually got paired with a detective-like character but this is the first time I'm being compared with that kind of personality. "W-Well, those cases are common at my place so I can't help but settle it once and for all...."

"People who acted first without thinking is troublesome, _please approach your battle with caution_...." Homare warned. "You wouldn't want another situation where you get kidnapped from messing with them too much, who's going to rescue from that kind of thing? _Heroes shouldn't be that easily captured_...."

" _Huh? What... are you talking about?_ " I'm kind of confused with what she's trying to say here.

" _Ah-! It's getting late...!_ " Without trying to dispel her words earlier, she suddenly stood up with an empty teacup in hand, "I, unfortunately, have other things to do, I truly apologize for my sudden change of plans, Sumi! I will make it up to you soon, thank you for being my fencing partner!"

" _W-Wait_ , _Kara.... chin_...."

Just like she left me the dining hall in a hurry, _'What's with that....? I get the fantasy talk now but..... why is she including some kind of superhero speech this time? Was that... something I should ask her about?'_

Despite my ever-growing confusion for the day, I cleaned up our mess and quickly retired for the day.

* * *

**_IV._ **

I've been wanting to hang out with Homare more ever since our last meeting but she's becoming more of a shut-in than Higura ( _I'm sorry, Hira-chin!_ ). Monomyou said that it's because he gave her a very special task and _that sentence just made me more worried than ever_.

I knocked on the fencer's door but just by the slightest touch, the door swung open slowly, " _It's unlocked_....? That's strange.... she's always careful about security......"

Homare isn't a forgetful person either so with great curiosity, I peeked inside the room just to see her at the desk by her bed, working on something. Stepping inside the room quietly, I observed the regal-like wallpaper with some fencing equipment mounted on the walls, _befitting of her mannerisms_.

I can hear angrily muttering at her desk for some reason once I got up to her, " _H-Hey, Kara-_ "

" ** _Ah, goddammit!!_** "

Homare suddenly stood up as she threw her ElectroID onto the desk, "What kind of bullshit system is that!? I did it all perfectly yet I got all those shitty rewards!? Don't screw with me!!"

' _Eh..!? Ahhhhh, who is this!? Did Ren-chin let a spirit out of his sight or something!?_ ' Suddenly, a different side of the fencer appeared....!

"That good-for-nothing feline...!! Making this just to spite me!!! _Wait till I get my hands around their-_ " The fencer turned around and immediately halted once she saw me, eyes wide open. "A-Ah... Sumi... when did you..."

"Y-You didn't lock your door.. and you didn't answer when I knocked on it...." I lied a bit there but I can't feel the guilt right now, _just bewilderment._

"I-I see..... _I didn't_......" She said it slowly.....

 _And then_...

" ** _Fuck_** _!! Son of a bitch, this can't be happening!?!?_ " She kneels with her face in her hands. " ** _You_** _...! Forget what you saw or heard just now!! If you snitch me out then I will go after you first..!!_ "

"K-Kara-chin, calm down- _Please don't get your foil out!?_ "

( _**Few Hours Later**_ )

"So... _it's a game that Monomyou made_....."

It took me way too long to calm Homare down but she at least willing to let me hear out her reason behind..... _this distressing state of hers_.

"Y-Yes.... and I fell for his curse, much to my dismay...." She may be talking normally right now, _she's still burying her face into her pillow_. "Because of that shitty game system, my frustration increased by ten-fold and blew a fuse.... _which was what happened earlier_. Forgive me, Sumi, I never meant to place my anger onto you...."

"I-It's okay... _I'm more shocked than hurt by your actions_...." While listening, I looked through her in-game status on Monomyou's game, ' _Amazing... she maxed out all the characters skills and levels but she's still in the mid-story stage...._ '

"Y-You've been working hard on this...." I put the game aside, "... but don't you think you're being a bit careless here? It's a game made by that feline host, _don't you think it's kind of shady of him for giving it to you only?_ "

" _This isn't some crooked black market deal_...." Homare explained. "..... _I only accepted it because it was based on my childhood show_......"

" _Ah, it's a moment of weakness then_....." Now that I get the full picture, I understand her dilemma perfectly. It shouldn't come off as surprising since I was asked to investigate _'unfair gacha rates'_ claims or _'gaming companies scamming their players by making the games harder for them to proceed'_ cases. _I received them far too many than I liked to admit,_ "I-I never see you as the type to play these sort of games though....."

"Ahhh.... guess I did a good job covering things up.... _until now that is_...." She sighed. "They're mostly my stress-reliever and I do find them enjoyable..... but because it's frowned upon, I mostly kept it to myself..... I don't want to give them another reason to dislike me even more...."

"I don't really see the problem here....." I gave her a comforting smile. "From what I see, it looks like you're having fun with it. I mean, it's not like it's hurting anyone. It's embarrassing, yes, but there are plenty of other people who shared the same hobby as yours....."

"Usually, I would consider your suggestion but for that one, I might have to throw it into the trash immediately....." _She might have said it nicely but there's still so much venom in that sentence alone_. " _It's considered to be a reputation-killer_. So if words got out about it then all my hard work will be for nothing..... what will be left is some image of a child obsessed with games using their parents' money instead....."

' _How Homare imagined people seeing her is a lot harsher than I had in mind..... even if I tried to change her mind, she will find other ways to deflect that so....._ '

" _H-How about I join in the fun_...!?" I decided to go for the safest choice here. "I-I got bored easily when I have nothing to do so maybe it can serve as a good distraction for me!!"

"Ummm... you might have to ask Monomyou for it... I don't mind personally but....." Homare's stunned by my next suggestion. "This is not just some simple game, you know? It's an RPG-styled rhythm and combat game that will take you days to get the best inventory out there. Ah, _but if you pulled out an all-nighter like me then you should be fine_....."

" _Did you even sleep at all for the past few days!?_ " If games like these served as her stress-reliever back then, wouldn't that mean she doesn't have any free time to relax between her fencing routine!? _Is she really okay!?_ "I might have to take it slowly but you can give me tips about it if you want....."

"....... _I think it's best to play it in your own way_ , it's more enjoyable like that....." I can see a slight smile on her face. "But... I do need to complete some co-op quests... ah, but you need to complete those kinds of quests first..... alright then, I will give you tips on what order you should complete your side quests first-"

" _Please treat me better than you did in fencing lessons_....."

This side of Homare.... _is quite unexpected_. _Unexpected but it doesn't mean I hate it_.

Her childish side is still there, _just buried deep in her mind there_. Not a surprising thing, Homare is still a child being pressured to maintain a good image to the public.

But... _here comes a new dilemma regarding this development_.

_If she turned to these things just to put her mind off of fencing..... does that contradict her passionate words towards it?_

* * *

**_V._ **

Homare thankfully accepted my invitation to hang out in her room despite our last disastrous meeting. But, to be fair, _I did use her game as bait here so that I could talk with her again_.

" _Ahhhhh, I died again_....." I sighed dejectedly while placing my ElectroID aside. I managed to convince Monomyou to give me a copy of the game for more..... _authentic review as an outsider_. "Whoa, you're still going at it, Kara-chin.....?"

"No worries, my team is strong enough for this battle...."

"Wait, why did you invite me to this dungeon then-"

" _Got it!! Thank you, Sumi, for meeting the party quo for this quest!!"_

" _So that's why you wanted me to join_..." _Just when I gained enough levels to join her in this battle_. Seeing the fencer in a good mood right now serves as an opening for me to ask her that question that's been bugging me from last time, "... Say, Kara-chin, you're really into this sort of games. Probably more than fencing actually......do you.... _hold the same passion towards your ultimate talent as well?_ "

"A-Ah, that's..... w-what's with Sumi asking such a difficult question all the time, _not cool_......" the fencer pouts as she started up a rhythm game. Amazingly, she managed to talk while focusing on the beat-map at the same time. "I've already said it before, fencing is something I will never give up. _It's my dream after all_. However, there are still some differences between _finding comfort in your dream_ and _seeing it as a pain in the ass to maintain_. I'm happy to achieve it, _but if I working myself for it, I might end up hating it instead_...." 

_So it was her passion until it doesn't feel like it is anymore_. "But your parents didn't mind your fencing practices, right? Or... do they even say anything about it at all?"

" _They care less_. Anyone can shit-talk directly behind their back as much as they want and they wouldn't turn their heads towards them...." she grimaced. "They are those types who wouldn't care about bettering themselves or something like that along the line. They might not even care if I dirty up the family name as long as I'm paying the price for it. _We all live in our separate lives while everyone still grouped us together by our family name_...."

"Even with that kind of freedom, as long as you're under your family's name, whatever the other person did.... _will affect everyone in the family_...."

"That kind of ideal doesn't sit well with me, you know? It's not like I can enjoy things with whatever image that everyone's been picturing me due to my parents' actions......" Homare sighed once more. "I don't like them thinking I'm just parading around with their fortune, doing absolutely nothing for the family....." 

"So you took up fencing.... for your parents to acknowledge all the work you did for the _Takara Family_....." _Dear, oh, dear_ , this kind of familial business & reputation stuff is too complicated for me to form an opinion on. As for my mentor and I, as long as we did something alright by ourselves, no one else has to suffer any consequences from it. 

"It's tiring to live my life out while minding both sides of the coin...." she completed the beat-map with full combos. " _Bring back all the glory that your family lost but suffer the burden of maintaining it_..... or _live out your life but feel guilty and under pressure with the expectation being set by other people to exceed your indolent parents._ It doesn't look like I can win in a situation like that..... hey, Sumi, _what do you think I should do?_ "

"E-Even if you're asking me, there's no way my advice could help you out....?" I guess Homare and I can be a bit similar in some ways. I became a private investigator as a sign of gratitude to my mentor. _I'm the least expected person to be even needed to solve that problem_. ".... To me... _that's something you should decide for yourself_. Kara-chin, I don't know you well to even say anything that could help so for you to depend on me all of the sudden..... _I'm kind of taken back to be asked like that by someone whom we looked up to the most_...."

" _Yikes, I really did dig a hole on being the leader here, huh?_ " She admitted. "Can't be helped... my instincts _to do good_ can't be restrained...." 

" _That's just you_ ** _trying to look good_** _in front of everyone_.... hey, Kara-chin....." I took her hand into mine. "I think it's time for you to decide what's for the best _for yourself only_. If you're ever in trouble, don't hesitate to seek someone else's help. If things get too hard for you to deal with, then take a break. In fact, you can take a break from everything if you have to... _no one would blame you if it doesn't go well or you've been having troubles with it_....."

"Ngaaah, Sumi's activating her princely charm again, _it's too dazzling in my eyes_....." Homare buried her face into her pillow again. "... If it's that impossible then maybe I should just sit back and think over my planning again. Maybe.... _that could be my perfect resting period_...... fine then, once we get out of here, I will take my time thinking back all the things I wanted to do- Ah, if I spent all my time doing that, _I will get incredibly lonely instead_....." 

" _No worries, my princess, we will be by your side if you need us_....." Homare has been teasing me for being prince-like so let's see how much she would like this act of mine! " _You have no reasons to cry alone in the dark_ , _please call for my name if you need me...!_ "

"W-W-What's with that line!? Are you trying to charm me with such a high and mighty attitude!? Y-You're trying to get my guard down so you can overpower me, aren't you!?" She ended up scolding me for it but her face is currently flushed in red. " _I-I will strike you down, you foul demon!!_ "

" _A-Again with that foil from before-!! Stop, you're going to poke my eyes-!!_ "

Putting the chaotic reassurance aside, I'm glad I can convince Homare to try and take it easy for once..... _even for a while_. But she will come to realize how important it is to have a short period of relaxation in her life. She's so strict and hard on herself that I didn't even know she was hiding this energetic and fun-loving attitude to herself.

It's rough, I won't lie, but.... at least for once, I wanna make sure she having fun for once in her life, without any goals or any restrictions.

She would appreciate life itself... _by being herself_.....

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

_'_ _Kara-chin as my partner, huh?'_

Knowing Homare, I can't really pinpoint what kind of fantasy would she have. She's quite an active type. Something serious maybe? A long-term commitment? Or maybe something unexpectedly sweet?

"Hey..."

_"Huh?"_

"What are you doing outside your bed?" Homare frowned as she crosses her arms. "How many times must I remind you? You are required to rest for at least a week by the doctor. By then, you should be fully recovered, just in time for our final match if possible...." 

_I got hospitalized instead!?_ This is her fantasy and it would be rude to break that illusion so, "S-Sorry, I just wanna walk around so that my joints won't get all stiffened....! It really hurts if I don't at least move them around......"

"I understand the sentiment but physical exercise is strictly forbidden. I will call for a reflexologist later so _return to your bed at once_....." Homare's not showing any signs of listening to my demands so I did what I was told to. "Goodness me, for you to act so stubborn after our last match, were you that angry? Even so, I would applaud you for taking so much damage just to end our match in a tie. _You're truly a miracle worker_...."

_We're some sort of rivals in this fantasy_. So, I got injured and she volunteered to take care of me. That sounds very much like her actually, "I wouldn't want to be humiliated when you're my opponent!! After all, it's a match that's everyone has been waiting for!"

"Indeed, everyone's been eager to find out who would win...." Homare chuckles. "Will the infamous fencer instructor take the gold again? Or will it go to his student this time? Actually.... the reward itself has lost its importance in this match since they're too focused on us...." 

I'm her instructor, _so it's just some fantasy of admiration_. "You've been talking to me way too casually..... did you really think you've graduated from being a novice into a fully-fledged fencer? Because I'm not down yet!! You must face me in the final showdown to prove yourself that you've grown!!"

" _Our_ ** _actual_** _final showdown_ , you mean.... the last match ended in a tie, after all....." she reminded me. "It's sort of bittersweet that I will be taking your title away, the person I've looked up to so much..... no doubt, you will surely despise me if they've picked me as the ** _Ultimate Fence_** r...."

This is before she was being recognized? And I'm competing against her for that title? But due to that admiration, _tt sounds like she doesn't deserve that title at all_ , "No, I won't despise you. After all, we're all in equals in this competition. I won't be mad if you won, rather, _I will be proud of you who have been under my guidance for a long time already_....."

"Only a few years older and suddenly you're spouting out some old wisdom...." Homare chuckles. "You clearly have the mind of a senile sports coach who thinks they've done their work and is considering retirement. Don't flatter yourself too much there...." 

_This is your fantasy, Homare. Please don't blame for the cheesy dialogue._

"However, I'm glad..." she smiled brightly. "I'm glad that you don't hate me as well. Now, I can finally face you off with no regrets, the winner takes all but no matter what, you will still be known as the ** _best coach and trainer of the_ _Ultimate Fencer_**. _I will dedicate my victory to you, coach_....."

"You're still a dramatic student..." I replied. "But I will count on you to make it out as a victor. I will surely be ashamed of myself if my student still won't beat me after all these years...."

" _Are you looking down on my skills before our final match?_ "

"W-What if I was!?" I said that since Homare admired the resilient side of her ideal partner but for some reason, there's a murderous aura surrounding her right now. _Hang on a minute, wasn't she the reason why I hospitalized in the first place?_ "But you wouldn't hurt me right here, right now, would you!?"

" _Coach is really lucky that I merely missed a vein right around your neck_..." she smiled eerily, her face darkens. "If they didn't move at all, I would have made a precise strike through the neck...."

" _You will surely kill me on the spot!?_ "

"Nonsense... I would never do such a thing....." Homare reassured me. " ** _However, if you crossed me again, I would consider doing it_**....."

Her fantasy is heart-warming at first but the more you agitated her, the more viscous she will get instead. She's still the **_Ultimate Fencer_** in her fantasy but at least.... _she has someone who still sticks by her side, cheering her on no matter what._

..... _If they didn't die from their match that is_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Mare_ can be read as _'rare','unusual'_ and _'empty shell'_ depending on the kanji used. 
> 
> It's already the first FTE and I immediately brush off my rusty kanji-skills, this is going to be Great™ for me


	3. II. Hanabusa Hinako's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, kind-hearted animal behaviorist with a twist!

**_I_**.

The gentle aura of the ** _Ultimate Animal Behaviorist_** , **_Hanabusa Hinako_** , has been nothing but a godsend since I'm still not used to being in a crowd before. It took me a while before I get along with everyone else but I still like to know more about Hinako herself; after all, _animals can always be an easy topic to gush about!!_

Thanks to a tip I got from Machi, I easily found her at the library, which is hard to even miss her green hair among the brown-ish layout of the place, " _Ms Hanabus_ a...."

"Ah, Ms Hoshino!! Fancy seeing you here!!"

"Well, I was hoping if you're free right now and wouldn't mind a small talk or.... _something else_...."

_Surprise, surprise_ , she's been reading animal biology as the book stacks higher than my own height ( _I'm still considered taller than any other average girls, dammit!!_ ). _She's quite a studious one_.

"I don't mind, I'm just recapping some study materials...." Hinako smiled. "This place has a variety of literature available, especially those I've never seen in any other libraries I've been to before!! I wouldn't mind some extra knowledge added to my field of expertise!!"

Her speciality is studying animal's behaviours, but she must have gone through other scientific subjects as well. So things like veterinary surgery or animal husbandry must be new to her still. I've always been fascinated by the subject of animal science and I would like to hear more about it from the semi-expert herself, "Ms Hanabusa, if you don't mind me asking, what would you consider the most difficult part of your talent? It's a pretty helpful talent for pet owners to refer to....."

"It varies but if I have to be specific....." Hinako still retained her cheerful expression, "..... **_it has to be the human owners themselves_**...."

" _Huh!?_ " _Why did she word that so eerily!?_

"You see, it's my job to learn and observes animals, both domestic and wildlife-wise...." Hinako placed her hand against her cheek. "It's quite a troublesome work to cooperate with others.... diagnosing a problem would be considered a job done if their owners weren't so stubborn with my suggestions..... _people insisting that their way of life has no problem at all is so tiring to deal with_....."

"O-Oh, I see....." So it's about other people's stubbornness, I get that. "W-Well...! They shouldn't ignorant about their pets' need!! After all, they have their way of life as well...."

"Indeed! I'm glad you understand my frustration!" _Why do I get this feeling that if I don't, she would do something awful to me?_ "To insist most animals will behave similarly to what we believed is rather silly. _These beautiful animals are much more unique than most people I've encountered!_ "

"I-I guess....?" I mean, I get what she's trying to say here. Like how most people believe that cats are mostly aloof when I managed to take care of one of the most lovable felines I've ever met and _I never have any trouble approaching it_.

_Of course, that's my experience and I'm not sure if it counts._

"Ah, I didn't mean to dismiss people with phobias or allergies as well...." Hinako clarified. "It would be preferable if other people understand their animal counterpart better. _Even if they live under your roof, it doesn't mean they need to fit your standards for it_. **_Might as well look after ornamental animal statues if you have a strong desire to show it off_**...."

That last sentence startled me so much that I almost believed it's some kind of a frightening joke but judging by how genuine her smile is, _it's clearly not_.

Hinako has strong admiration towards animals more than humans themselves. Well, I can't put my two cents about it, _that feeling is a bit complicated_.

"I-It's a good substitute...." I awkwardly laugh it off but the animal behaviourist must have realized since she's staring at me weirdly.

"You sound troubled......" she replied. "Oh dear, did my words slipped again....? I'm sorry, I get easily mad when thinking about those kinds of thing...."

_I better not irritate her too much then_ , "No worries, I get what you mean... you're quite a passionate person, _even I have those similar days of frustrati_ on...."

 _Which certainly doesn't include damning the whole humankind,_ **surely not**.

"But I mostly keep it to myself... I wouldn't want to be seen being incompetent for taking it out on others....." I explained. "You might have to be careful with yours as well, _it might accidentally set off an explosive chain reaction_....."

"Oh? It turns out our little rabbit has a stone-heart...." Hinako hummed. "That's probably the most desirable trait for an investigator like you...."

"P-People tend to say that a lot but it takes a lot of experience to have one." With countless dangerous encounters, it just kinda numbs you out by the end of the day. "But I'm still an emotional human, so it's unfair to say we're close to being heartless...."

"Ah, yet your endurance amazes me!!" exclaimed Hinako, gleam with excitement. "The way you handle our current situation in such a calm and orderly manner! Even with that conman of ours bothering you, you kept it together without fail!! A job that's done quite nicely deserve a reward in return, _here, I will give you high praises for it!!_ "

As I try not to stop her or anything, Hinako proceeds to pat and rubbed my head as I awkwardly shift around. She's... _actually rewarding me like a proud owner to their well-trained dogs_.

I'm sure she didn't notice it herself but pointing it out right now might not end well for me so I just kept quiet while she does it.

_'Still, I think this is enough to close the distance between us... ah, but this might accidentally open up to a really weird bond instead....'_

I hope I can help Hinako to treat others more ' _kindly_ ' if I have her permission to.

* * *

**_II._ **

" _Sumire_...."

Huh? This is sudden, Hinako used my first name instead. "What is it-"

" ** _Beg_**..."

I almost choked on my saliva when I heard that sentence uttered by the animal behaviourist herself, " _E-Excuse me!?_ " _What does she want me to do here!?_

Hinako needed some company at the bar, just for a small conversation to fill the silence. Of course, she has other intentions but I never knew what but _I sure do hope that sentence isn't the main opening line here_.

' _Also, why that line!? Is her way of approach from last time still exist between us!?_ '

"Oh my, that's certainly a reaction from you....." She just carefully examined my face before writing something down on her notebook that she brought out at some point. " _Quite a reflex there, no delays at all_. And judging by your expression, it's your first time hearing it in such a blunt manner, right?"

" _No, no, no_...." I quickly rejected that theory. " _I didn't expect someone like you, Nako-chin, to say something as crude as that....._ "

"Is that so? That's the least crude word I can think of...." said Hinako. "Because Sumi is quite delicate, I have to be careful! Sumi's like a cute little bunny after all!!"

_This is the first time I'm being treated like a fragile doll. What the- this is so weird!_

"I've been recording everyone's reactions towards certain commands. So far, it's an unfortunate split between positive and negative ones...."

" _Who begged here?_ "

"The only person I'm allowed to reveal is _Mitsun_ herself!!" Hinako giggles. "Taiga almost did but ended up giving up midway through it!! Ah, there's also Hisao-"

She's already revealing too much, _I'm just gonna dodge the bullet here_ , "Why exactly are you doing this, Nako-chin? People might get the wrong idea even if you're just messing around...."

"Hmmm, _I don't understand human emotions that well myself_....." Hinako confessed. "I misjudge your character by a ton when we first met...."

 _Ouch. Was I that withdrawn?_ "I don't do well with crowds after all so I did act kinda cold towards everyone back then...."

"You're still a little fledging, no need to worry so much... it's your elder that you should be concern about..." _Hinako, we're around the same age_. "You see... I did observe your actions around me last time...."

 ** _Crap_**. "A-About that..!"

"You don't have to deny that, I've been getting similar troublesome looks lately due to my actions....." the animal behaviourist explained. "There are some words or actions that I didn't know would make others uncomfortable.... after all, I usually act like this around my dear animal companions...."

"Ah, you did say you have a difficult time getting along with other people...." She understands animals' emotions better than theirs so _she rather be friends with them rather than their owners_. "It's nice that you find solace with your pets, though... they must have like you a lot!"

"Indeed, they're always by my side ever since I was young...." Hinako chuckles. "My cute little _Byakko_ is such a faithful companion!"

 _A tiger-!?_ Wait, wait wait- this might just be a pet cat we're talking about. This is no different than calling them _'Leo', 'Tiger'_ or _'S*mba'_ instead! "T-That's adorable...! _What kind of animal is Byakko by the way?_ "

"She's a simple domestic long-haired white cat, she has different coloured eyes as well....." Hinako answered and I immediately sighed in relief. "She's quite energetic that I could barely keep up with her. Which is why she usually plays with _Orochi_...."

"A.... _snake?_ " Not weird but snakes need high maintenance despite their long satiety period.

" _I look after plenty of them in fact!!_ " she smiled gleefully. "They're very precious to me!! Every single one of them has unique characteristics that I fawn over! I let them roam around my room and in return, _they annihilated those pests!!_ "

That's the opposite of everyone, usually, _a cat is enough to do that task_. "Y-You seem to adore them more than Byakko...."

"I tried not to play favourites since I had a pet snake first before my dear white cat...." said Hinako. "He was a cute one. However, it was tough for me before since it's my first time taking care of one. I've taken care of small animals during elementary and middle school so it's my first serious pet. I've tried my best to give a loving home as much as I can!!"

"Ah, I see..... so you're starting point is with your first pet snake...."

"Due to my curiosity, I begin to learn more about animal characteristics to suggest a better lifestyle for them....." Hinako became excited. "It's amazing how every single of them compliments each other' habits and needs that are contained in their DNA. _A natural lifecycle_ , they're truly more interesting than human beings!!"

" _Hinako, you're saying something negative about ourselves again_...."

"...... Ah!!" she quickly covered her mouth as soon as she registered what she just said. "O-Oh, dear me... I have done it again. Just when I promised to use fewer digs to study others' emotions better...... _guess I'm becoming wilder than the animals I've surrounded myself with_..."

"Not true, it's not bad to say negative things sometimes....." I'm sensing some sort of distress from Hinako, trying to hold back her words during our conversation. "I'm not forcing you to speak your mind but it's better to let it loose for a moment so. _It would be pretty bad to hold it all in till you snapped and collapsed_...."

"Why would I collapsed?" Hinako asked, tilting her head. "Does that happened after you snapped?"

 _No, I'm pretty sure that's on me though_. "J-Just remember that I'm here if you wanted to vent at someone..."

"Fufufu, the cute little rabbit has given me great advice...." she, once again, patted my head. "I will take it to heart, _o' cute one!_ "

"Firstly..... _please stop this_...." I muttered, bashfully if I must add. "I-It's embarrassing to be looked down like this....."

"Hm? Am I not complimenting you?" Hinako's confused once more. "I may not know if actions were filled with good intentions or not but calling other people _'cute'_ isn't rude...... _is it?_ "

"Nyargh, fine.... just limit this action to me only, people will get the wrong idea if you do it to them....." Higura, mostly. _I don't want to see a fight between him and Hinako at all_.

' _I guess it's just my discomfort here_.....' I rarely got treated like this so I don't know how to react. Guess I'm also in need to reevaluating my own emotions here.

' _Somehow.... the more she does this..... it's becoming more.... nicer? Strangely?_ '

Ah, Hinako's right, _human reactions are too complicated to understand._

* * *

**_III_**.

Hinako's sitting quietly in the dining hall, not even moving... _or even breathing for a moment there_. Not sure why nobody tries to see if she's alright but I ended up walking into the _....._ ** _trap_** _._

"Hey, _Nako-_ "

" _Wah!!_ "

" _Nyargh!?_ " I almost lost my footing when she suddenly startled me. " _W-What was that!?_ "

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing another behaviour recordings." Hinako smiled cheekily. "As usual, you're part of the least reactive group, Sumi, never losing your composure or whatsoever...."

"S-Still!! That's not a nice thing to do!!" It feels like my heart's going to burst out of my chest when it happened. "I-I mean, your efforts are well-praised but can't you do it more respectively...?"

"Hm..? But I always see my brothers do this sort of thing....?" She tilts her head in confusion. "They always teased their friends and laughing at their reactions... I remember they were a bit much, even more... _gruesome than everyone's here_...."

' _G-Gruesome...? What kind of joke they pulled here?_ ' I decided to ask that next. "You're the youngest, Nako-chin? _And what kind of joke did your brothers pull exactly?_ "

"Ah... I can't reveal that to people outside of our family, unfortunately...." Hinako addressed. "Even as the youngest sister and child of the **_Hanabusa Clan_** , I have an unnoticeable position in my family even when my brothers give me that title for a little feeling of superiority...."

" ** _Ha-Hanabusa Clan_** _!?_ " I thought it was just coincidence that Hinako would have the same surname as **_that Hanabusa_** but it's not at all. "You're.... _related to that infamous yakuza family?_ Directly, I mean...."

"My family has fallen from grace ever since those dragon species reigned over the chain but they're still around, alive and well so the infamous part isn't needed....." Hinako clarified. "It's not surprising, really, that you've never heard of us...."

" _You can say that_....." _I've heard and_ ** _met_** _them before_. I winced, massaging my right shoulder once I was reminded my fateful encounter with those people again. I promised my mentor that I would touch that case again or even track them down. But... _I can't escape this one here_. "S-Sounds like a big family..."

"If I remembered correctly since my father married and divorced _thrice_...." the behaviourist seems to be counting then on her hands. "...... Five brothers... _and I didn't include his mistresses'_....."

" _That's excessive...!?_ "

The Hanabusa Clan is large but I didn't know their main family is also like that!! Also, it's doesn't sound Hinako harbour any hatred towards them? "Do you get along with them? Since you're the youngest child after all....."

"Unfortunately... I'm being coddled heavily by my father and brothers...." she shook her head, sighing. "Because of the typical violent nature of the yakuza lifestyle, they think it's for the best to shelter me as much as possible as the only daughter in the family...."

" _They're that overprotective...?_ " I'm stunned. I mean, I've never heard of them having any daughters or anything so I didn't think they would act like that. "Wow, I never thought they would-"

"However, _I think their actions are highly unnecessary_...." Hinako cuts in, frowning. "Being oblivious and ignorant towards my family's interest, it's no different than isolating a small fledging away from its parents just because they showed too much aggression in taking care of them...."

"Y-You want to... _experience it yourself?_ " That's just an odd objection. "But.... _why?_ "

Hinako looks too hesitate to tell, and then after a few seconds, she said, "Maybe not now, but I will tell you my reasons soon enough. I'm afraid that.... my feelings... would be too much and I ended up lashing you out without realizing it again...."

"It's alright, Nako-chin. I won't pressure or anything...." I mean, no matter how careful she is, I'm still a deadman if any sensitive info about the Hanabusa Clan themselves was revealed to other people. "Don't forget, I'm here to hear you out whenever you needed me...."

I never thought I would meet a nefarious rival of my mentor's agency here and even when I made that promise to her, my past lessons of _'never trust these worthless scums'_ conflicts that. Hinako may or may not know anything of what her family have done before.

 _If she did, she wouldn't act this eager to join them or anything_.

If she didn't then..... _I have to tell her about it_.

......

_Shit, why am I feeling so conflicted over that? Hinako's my friend and she trusts me enough to say something about her family and problems but.... something like this... can make or break our bond instantly._

With that thought weighing down my conscience, I return to my room, dreading for the day Hinako decided to open up.... _to what possibly be her last friend she ever made._

* * *

**_IV_**.

Earlier, Hinako told me to meet up at the rose garden area before she quickly excused herself. _I know she doesn't want to attract attention towards her actions here but that seriously doesn't help at all_.

With that aside, I decided to head my way to our said location.... _with a certain requirement which, ironically, made me glad that the behaviourist made this meeting only between us instead._

' _Uggh.... this is too embarrassing but... I already promised Hinako so....._ '

I cleared up my throat as I gave off the _'secret signal'_ she told me to reenact once I've arrived, ".. _P-Pyon-pyon..._ "

.... ** _Hey, so, I have so many regrets in my mind right now-_**

****

Out of nowhere, there was a flash and another voice spoken out loud, " _Ah, I hit the wrong button_...."

" _W-Wha-!!!_ " I can feel my face heated up from realization. "D-Did you just tricked me into doing it for your behaviour recording again!?"

"Sorry, it's such a good opening that I have to do it...." Hinako walked out of the bushes with a camera in hand. "I received this thing from our dearest host as well and I want to bring it into good use immediately. _I hope you don't mind my harmless request for now!_ "

_For now_. So she's already planning another recording down the line. "N-Nako-chin, you're quite a bully, really...." mentally, I'm glad she's optimistic right now. I was afraid our last hang out might have soured her view towards me or anything; _the least favourable thing I have to deal with is a threat from a yakuza family_. "But what is this about....? Is it related to last time...?"

"Right, I almost forgot the point of our meeting here...." _That's not the important part to her here?_ "I believe I owe you an explanation behind my reasoning to be involved more within my family's.... _business_...."

"Do you.... know what they do exactly? It's kind of a mix job when it comes to it...." The yakuza can do good things but they can also do the vilest act people can think of. _It all matters to how you treat them in the end and how they see you as_. However, I will have to put my feelings and safety aside for now, "But I won't judge you for it...."

".... I'm glad that as a private investigator, you're not going to treat me like a wild animal because of it....." Hinako's smiling but her words sound like anything but pleasant. "I understand what those people have done nothing but causing you trouble but they're still my family... and in their morales, ** _family look out for each other, shouldn't they?_** "

"... Eek!!" _The threat came through still!_

Hinako's eyes widened when that little noise came out, before sighing and letting her shoulders relaxed a bit, "Ahhh.... this is ridiculous." Her tone shifted, a deeper one than her usual dainty voice. "... Maybe I should try and speak more naturally.... sorry, mind if I talk casually for once? It's hard to keep my thoughts coherent when trying to be a sweet maiden for you...."

"I don't mind...." It's not like she's the only one here who has a completely different personality that I don't know of. "..... It feels like I'm being treated like a kid instead whenever you do that so I actually prefer you like this...."

"Huuh, so the little rabbit wants to be treated harshly, gotcha'...." W-What the.... that sounds way more mischievous compared to her maiden version! "And if you're my kid then I can understand why my old man wanted to pamper them as much as he can. Being loved is nice but taking it to extreme measures isn't the shit...."

_"Like...?"_

".... It's no different than keeping a caged bird....." she clicked her tongue. "Not within its house or streets.... but for them to assert their dominance over the whole province for my protection is just...."

" _That far, huh_...." I'm not surprised they can do that easily. "As far as being involved in your daily life.... _must have been annoying_..."

"At least they have family work to do.... _like my older brother_....." she frowned at first before changing into a slight smile. ".... He's an alright brother.... I once heard he can punish his entire faction for disobedience and violating the families' rules... _there were only a few of them remained_...."

_Alive, maybe, but not in perfect condition._

"But then, when it comes to me.... they started to look down and have been whispering sweet nothings to my ears...." she muttered. "Saying I'm too weak and shit like that.... even isolating myself from interacting the rest of family.... or even anyone else....."

_Coult be that.... the reason why she's not good with communicating with others was due to them limiting her exposure to the outside world?_

' _It would make sense..... her being confused on why the things she knew is considered dangerous or odd by other people_.....'

"They always told me creepy stories about how easy it would be for me to get killed on the streets... so much so that I never wanted to leave the house without having my brother's friends around.... or anything......" she buries her face in her hand. "Ahhhh, that shitty older brother..... so super, duper annoying and a fucking nuisance....."

This.... weird showcase of familiar love is too much for Hinako to be able to detest her family to that extreme. _I'm taking back my words about her not hating them last time_. However, just to be sure, " _Do you hate them?_ "

"How the hell should I answer that? I don't know it myself....." she replied. "I'm well taken care of but in the worst way possible, I'm still alive but with zero knowledge about normal things and so..."

" _Ah, Hinako, I'm getting annoyed the more I think about it_...." I can't just say her decisive nature irritates me like that, this is her only chance of speaking out her true feelings but all of this is just...

"..... Right, even someone like you can't answer that..... maybe they're right... I'm truly the weakest one in the family, I can't even deal with a minor problem like this myself..."

 _Ah, she went into her lamenting stage already_. From what I can dissect here, Hinako hates it when they look down on her, treating her like a weakling. She wants to prove to them that she's not and... I think I should give her a little push, "..... _Nako-chin_...."

"Huh? What is it? Did I make you too sad or something? Sorry for being sappy-"

" ** _Punch me_**..."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You heard me, **_punch me_**...." I repeated myself bluntly. "Don't hold yourself back!"

"N-No way!!" Hinako furiously opposes that idea. "I don't want to punch a cute girl like you!? Your face is the best asset you can have along with your talent!!"

"I appreciate the flatter but not right now!!" I demanded. "If you are weak, then punch me!! I wanna see it myself if you are!!"

"Hey, violence is against my moral code still- _Gah!!_ " Not wanting this charade to last even longer, I decided to punch her in the stomach. I didn't give it my all but it's enough for her to stumble back. A quick jab, that's all, "How's that!? Do you finally know your place here!?"

" _You little-!!_ "

.....

.........

.........

.....

' _So... I may have underestimated her...._ '

In short; I passed out and later woke up in my room with Machi waiting just to scold me for being clumsy and knocked myself out cold. _And he was told that by Hinako_. It's just a little lie to cover the whole exchange up.

I didn't bother to even fake the injury because my right cheek hurts like hell right now.

At least the animal behaviourist doesn't hate me, judging by the note beside my bed with an apology and a crying rabbit drawing on it.

"For now, I will rest.... but... I hope our next meeting.... _will be less confrontational, really_....."

* * *

**_V._ **

Hinako said she wanted to talk to me but she keeps shielding her eyes, avoid looking at my face as she asked to meet up later at the bar area.

 _I guess she did feel guilty about before_.

"Nako-chin...?" I spotted her sitting on the stool, facing her back to me.

"Ah, Sumi, I'm glad you're here... I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't want to see me after last time...."

" _You're the one that's avoiding me right now, Nako-chin_...." I pointed out. Also, that punch was well-warranted since I was the one who keeps pestering her. "It's okay to look this way, I'm not the type to despise anyone without a reason...."

"Ah no, I just don't want to see a disfigured face..." **_How cold_**. "But I'm glad you're okay now... I panicked a lot and went to Machi, our most reliable person...."

"He did a great job before.... _scolding me for it_...." Hinako apologizes for the lie once again as I sat beside her. "So, what happened after that?"

"After I leave you with Machi?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, I did some thinking... for you to act so boldly like that towards a daughter of the yakuza family... _I guess there was some jealousy being put into that punch of mine_...."

Huh? I thought it was a slap. Why do my memories keeping getting jumbled up after getting injured?

".... Compared to Sumi, I didn't do anything to change it as they continued to look down on me..... surrounding myself by animals because they won't do what my family does... _that's not right, isn't it_....."

"That's escapism for you.... _and a bit of ignorance_...." I explained. "Your deal with your family won't change unless you said it yourself..... in other words, _you can obnoxiously complain about it all you want and it won't change a thing_...."

" _Wow, you're kinda cut-throat if you're impatient...."_

"I don't like beating around the bushes....." Also, it's uncomfortable for me to hear someone else's opinion of my traits, especially about something I did that I never noticed. "Do you ever tell them that you never liked being treating like a little kid...?"

"W-Well, as a child being surrounded by harmless animals and filled with scary stories by a family with shady business deals... _it_ _surely does wonder to me, growing up_...." said Hinako. "The next thing I know, I became more distant to my kind while befriending more of the animal kingdom to the point I would willingly live in a tiger's den again..."

 _I'm sorry but_ **_again_** _?_ Anyways, ".... _You should confront them more_...."

"Not sure if you get the memo but just because my father's the head leader here, it doesn't mean I can get away with it. I was only protected because I'm what's left of my mother....." said Hinako. "I can still get killed for it, you know?"

"Then I will help you out, _we will confront them together_...." I smiled. "Once we get out of here, that is..... it's better to have a back-up, you know?"

"No way, you'll surely get killed as well...." she looks horrified. "Ugh, just the thought of them hurting my friends is enough to make my blood boil. _How I wish to feed them to the tigers if I have that chance_...."

"Spoken like a true child to the yakuza family...." _She's not too different than them_. ".... If you can settle your matters with them, _intact_ , what are you gonna do afterwards?"

" ** _Undo the damages_** , of course...." Hinako's aura turned dark immediately. " ** _I will have them beg for mercy before I threw them all in the tigers' den, mauling them, spits them out and let them get swallowed by giant pythons. I will make them regret letting me allied with the animal kingdom_**....."

" _Why are you threatening them to be trapped in a zoo_..." I'm pretty sure her attitude right now is enough to make them tremble in their boots from fear. Well, she was raised from hearing about their scary yet fake stories and the realization that it was all fake would be considered enough to make anyone angry.

However, if this is the extent of her anger, then her family's a huge force to be reckoned with. On second thoughts, " _Then I will cheer you on from the sidelines!_ "

" _What? You're suddenly taking back what you've said?_ "

"I thought about it more. _I wanted to help you but I wanted to live for a few more years as well_..." I gave my answer.

" _Huh!? You're quite stingy now, aren't ya?!_ "

" _Hinako, I don't want to die by a death wish or falling into a trap_...."

"So it's about your reputation, even after death!? You put too much thought into a thoughtless future like that!!" Hinako scolded.

Even though she said that she's still looking pretty happy. It's still a matter that's yet to be solved unless she confronts it herself but we made a promise still.

A promise that I will be there, besides her, helping her out. A promise between two supposed enemies in the real world.

It's still a memorable thing to witness; after being put down so many times before, _Hanabusa Hinako is now strong enough to bite them back_.....

' _I'm sure mentor wouldn't mind me helping her out since she's not that involved in the Hanabusa clan' routine_.....' I tried to reason myself before I had another thought in mind. ' _But... I wonder why he hates them... he never had any cases involving them at all, but he seemed to knew a lot more than any people from the inside_.....'

That's a mystery for some other time.

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

_'Ah, it's Nako-chin.... this is bad....'_

Whilst the animal behaviourist have a well-known sweeter side to her facade, _I'm warier of her ruthless side that will surely show itself if we played out her fantasy any longer_. 

With that in mind, I'm not sure what it could be or how would this fantasy of hers be played out. 

"..... _It's you again_...." she let out a huge sigh when she saw me. "What is it this time? Did my father sent you here to pick me up?"

_'Ah, I'm some sort of escort? It does sound like it....'_

"Y-Yes, my apologies for being too persistent but _orders are orders_...." I need to play around a bit before I get to mess with this. 

"Good grief, haven't I told him many times before that I don't need one...." Hinako complained. "You there as well, didn't I tell you not to show your face near the entrance? Everyone's scared of your ominous look and I already have a tough time trying to get along with them..."

_'An escort since highschool..... a troublesome scenario thing to happen. Must be hard for her to explain everything to her classmates....'_

"Again, I have no intentions to disobey your father...." I want to keep my fingers, Hinako, fantasy or not!!

"I get it..... once I leave this place, I will be on my way to the family's safehouse, I get the drill already...." she sighed again in defeat. "No wonder both my father and older brother trust you a lot, you're not easily swayed by anything. It's getting tiring to say it all over again....." 

"Not true, I can be persuaded by reasonable demands sometimes...." Strangely, her fantasy still has those restrictions placed onto her from the real world. "For example... if you want to, we could diverge from our routine..." 

"Huh? What do you mean exactly?"

"Like visiting other places instead of going straight to your house..." I suggested. "Shopping malls or arcades, those kinds of places. As long as I have control over the vehicle, it's considered to be under my supervision and I can take my passenger anywhere she wants!"

"... Sounds very ballsy, don't you also have other underlings that tailgate you all the time for road safety as well? How are you gonna explain that to them? They're a bunch of squealers from what I've heard from my brother...." 

' _What kind of security is that!? Why am I getting a bunch of snitches as my back-up crew!? Also! What they're doing is already considered a violation against road safety!!_ ' 

"I-It's fine!!" I tried to keep it as calm as possible. "Those people are only in for money so I can pay them off easily!! As long as I do that, we can go wherever we want and they wouldn't bat an eye!" 

"... You're willing to go through all that trouble just for me...." she looks away. "Didn't you also join the family just so you can make a good living for yourself? _One broken rule can easily change that_. I'm happy but is it worth it to lose your job over it?"

So even she feels guilty over something like that, _that's a surprise_. Hinako, while being annoyed and all, is still compassionate towards her family's underlings since they're the only close people who she can freely talk to. 

"No worries, besides... there's a reason why I avoid all those nasty conflicts by volunteering to look after you... " I smiled. "Riches and status, I got them all already just by doing that so I must do my best to make you happy! With that kind of reasoning, it will be hard for them to even punish me for doing something I'm told to do!"

".... You and my brother sound so alike...." she giggles. "No wonder he chooses his friend for this position... we're much more closer mentally than we first thought!!" 

" _We sure are_...." _We're even closer in age, Hinako, but there's no way you're aware of that now_.

"Actually, I have a better idea..." Hinako whispered into my ear. "How about we let them get chased by dogs and crows!! By doing that, we would have no witnesses and they will unable to report anything suspicious if we gouged out their-!"

"W-What!? No!!" I scolded. "That's too much damage and it's way too suspicious for that to happen out of nowhere!! I will surely be nicknamed as a harbinger of bad luck by your family!! That's too troublesome for me to handle!!"

"Your underlings will be in more trouble than you are!" the animal behaviourist argued back. " It's their job to keep you in place and they lost their sight!"

"Again, that's too dangerous!! D-Don't just endanger people's livelihood like that!!"

' _Geez... what a troublesome child... a bit rebellious as well....'_ I should expect it anyways, only in this kind of place will Hinako freely show off that side of hers. _'... Maybe one day she will be friends with someone who will treat her as an equal and not by her family status. I did promise my mentor that I will never mess with them again so sorry, Hinako, that I can't help you... I hope you have that opportunity to spread your wings soon...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumi's solution into proving Hinako that she's not as weak was literally just letting her punch her in the face, that's literally the highlight of this entire FTE.


	4. Chapter I Secret Event: Crazy Diamond Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar-looking (familiar-sounding as well) jacket was discovered by Sumi and Kiharu. They showed it off to the rest of the girls as a result of their findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story is made into a game, the fan-service event would just depend on what item the player has in their possession (certain items will triggered for either fan-service segment with boys or girls).  
> And if I do make this story into a game and I get to write the fan-service part, it would just be me gladly putting Sumi in a butler suit because her priority is set somewhere else (and that is keeping her sanity together).

" _Grrrr... I'm so bored..!!_ "

From afar, I can see Mitsuru whining as she sprawled across the floor of the lounging area with Hinako and Homare accompanying, sitting near her. "I want some colourful inspiration!! Homare, Hinako.... please tell me some interesting stories so that I can create more colourful experiments...?"

" _I advised you to hold off those experiments before the host punishes you for the mess_....." the fencer warned her. "And please get up from the floor before we could even have this conversation fully....."

"Awww.... the floor is much more cooler...!!" the cosmetologist pouted as she sat properly on the chair this time. "There..!! And here I properly sat!"

" _Thank you for listening.... even though we've already exhausted through most of our stories for the past few hours_....."

"Wha- _Seriously!?_ " Mitsuru shrieked. "Can't believe you tricked me..!"

"Our little beautician can truly operate in many strange yet minor ways...." Hinako giggles at Mitsuru's discouraged state. Her attention diverges from the other two, finally noticing Kiharu and my presence in the same room. "Oh, where were you two?"

"On a scavenger hunt!!" Kiharu patted my back way too hard until I stumbled forward. "Got a great finding that I might examine later!! We made sure to comb through all the areas for some real treasure before retiring for today!!"

"W-We're continuing our search....?" I gulped, our little ' _search_ ' lasted for almost five hours.

"Check this out!!" Kiharu ignored my concern as she took the jacket from my hands, unfolding it to show off its embroidery. "Cool, ain't it!?

"We found it at the bar...." I explained. "It was at the staff only room..... looks like it belongs to **_a biker gang_**...."

" _Crazy Diamond_....." Hinako narrowed her eyes, her eyes seemed to gleam in recognition at the name itself. "Why would such a thing found its way here? Were they other previous occupants of this hotel before us?"

"Could it be.... _ghosts?!_ " Kiharu gasped. "Could my past actions of scavenging have finally caught up to me!?"

"No, if it was, Renma would have stopped us right there when we ran into him earlier....." I corrected her. "But everyone has different clothes being kept in our hotel rooms, right? It might just be another addition to fit the bar aesthetic....."

" _Speaking of aesthetic...!!_ " Mitsuru sprung back to life as she immediately stood up. "You should try it on, Sumi!! Come on!! You will definitely look cool and sexy in it!!"

"I-It's big on me....." I neatly placed the over-sized jacket next to the behaviourist. "Plus, I'm not too sure of wearing a jacket that was worn by a very hardcore and physically-fit person before..... _it doesn't look like it was washed before_....."

"Then I will try it!" Hinako suggested. Before anyone can voice out their opinions (mainly Homare for safety reasons), the animal whisperer has already put it on in an instant, "Hmm, hmmm, _this sort of feels nostalgic..._ "

"Huh? _Nostalgic?_ What does that mean?" Kiharu kneels, hiding behind the armrest of the sofa, besides Hinako. "Don't tell me.... _you've dated a biker before!?_ "

" _Heavens' no_..." Hinako immediately rejected that theory. "This thing reminded me of my brothers. They like to collect leather jackets, even though they have a high preference for designers' suits and any branded clothes...."

"Wow.... your family must be really wealthy..... I'm jealous!! They must have plenty of admirers after them!! _A very fancy bad boy in suit_......" Mitsuru fantasized with drool slowly dripping down at the corner of her mouth. "B-But you don't look too bad in it as well!! Maybe being able to pull off a tough look is part of your family genes!!"

"Hey!" the archaeologist tugged onto the jacket the behaviourist's wearing. "Say something cool! Like... _'Don't mess around too much!'_ or something like that! It would be hilarious to see you act rather crudely!!"

"H-Hey, don't turn her into a delinquent....." My voice of concerns hides the tiny excitement I have to see a different side of Hinako.

" _Crudely_..... I will have to borrow some inspirations from my brothers but I will try..!" Hinako stood up as she's psyching herself up. Hold on a second, she's standing in front of me, is she going to deliver a devastating line to me-

**_SLAM!_ **

"Nyargh!?" I yelped, bringing my legs close to my chest as if to shield myself from a sudden impact. This action startled everyone else nearby as the flower vase toppled over due to the force.

" ** _What kind of face is that!? Are ya' making fun of me? Wipe off that look or else I will tear it off myself!!_** "

The animal behaviourist sneered at my direction and I let out a whimper due to her heated glare, ' _S-Scary!! This is too scary to be impressed!!!_ "

"W-What was that!?" is all I can with the remaining energy I still have.

"M-My heart's racing but for a completely different reason!!!" Mitsuru looks terrified by the sudden aggression. "W-What's with that horrifying energy!? _Ahhh..... my mind blanked out from fear!!_ "

"Eh? It's no good?" the behaviourist looks confused by our frightened reactions. "My brothers said that acting rather tough and cold always gets everyone rather nervous....."

" ** _I think he was referring to it as an act of threat instead_**....." Kiharu clarified. "But holy shit...I can sort of see that.... it did make me a bit excited though...."

_Kiharu, your hands are shaking, I think you're more than 'excited'._

" _H-How about Homare!_ " Kiharu abruptly took off the jacket from Hinako and showing it to the fencer. "We would love to see our perfect student act rude and brash for once!!!"

"Go on, Homare!! 'Wow' us with your spectacular acting!!" Mitsuru cheered.

"I-It's doesn't look like I have a choice, huh....." Homare reluctantly took the jacket and put it on slowly. She seemed to be thinking of what to say before acting it out. The fencer decided to test it on Hinako, " _Oh my...? Well, look at what we have here.... a cute little kitten came by to visit, waiting to be gobbled up...._ "

' _W-What kind of otome-esque line is that!?_ ' Never in my life would I have expected for her to go for a flirty role!! Even Mitsuru and Kiharu was shocked by it!! ' _Ugh, she's turning scarlet red.... she's embarrassed by it!!_ '

"K-Kara-chin, you can stop now....." I slowly called out to her before she broke down and hid her face in her hands. "Ah...um.... you did your best impression of a biker gang leader....?"

" _No, no, no, that's really impossible to take it all back now. Please forget what I've said....._ " the fencer quickly mumbled. " _My image has been ruined_....."

"Are you going for the host effect?" Hinako is still smiling but pitifully if I must add. "It feels like you're acting like those host club members instead of a biker gang...."

" _Okay then!!_ " Mitsuru removed the leather jacket off from the fencer by pulling it from behind. "This is a cursed object here!! Whoever wore this would suddenly experience a shift in personality so it's best to store it away!!"

"Then I will keep it in my room!!" Kiharu volunteered _as if anyone would want to step in for it_. "If this thing really is cursed then I might see Renma later for some advice!! I don't want this to be the tenth time to have a spiritual visitor!!"

"You sure are brave....." I commented on her eagerness towards keeping things like that.

"Biker gangs lead an interesting lifestyle and it differs by who's gang you're talking to...." Kiharu exclaimed. "It would be nice to share some knowledge about that with others!! _Best to preserve history before it dies down and lost forever!!_ "

"Ergh..... everyone received something good out of this thing except for myself here... I still don't have any inspirations....' the cosmetologist sighed. "Ah, to heck with it, that means I can bother Saku and Higura about their stuff!! Maybe it's an okay waste after all? Hope they're expecting a troublesome visit later!!"

_'Strange mixture of emotions here... from a single jacket that could be worn by any pompadoured-haired individual....'_ Right after that sentence was mentally spoken out in my mind, I felt an overwhelming pressure and fear out of nowhere, _as if someone's out there looking for me to have a beatdown for that statement_.

' _Crap, maybe it is that dangerous that it even affect anyone's mental process!? Could it be the ghosts that Kiharu mentioned!?'_

After that, I went to look for Renma for reassurance.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1, _RIOT OF FLOWERS_ ENDCARDS**

_**TAKARA HOMARE, THE ULTIMATE FENCER** _

_**HANABUSA HINAKO, THE ULTIMATE ANIMAL BEHAVIORIST** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Going to add in some Jojo Part 4 reference in 2020? It's more than you think- 
> 
> I also added something special for these free time stories which are the endcards of each characters from each chapters of course!! (slightly spoilerly since I post them on my [tumblr](https://rabbitatelier.tumblr.com/) but shhhhh they don't know anything about this yet lol)


	5. III. Satoshi Kiharu's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spunky girl who has that knack for adventure & history!!

**_I_**.

I decided to hang out with Kiharu this afternoon. Her strong entrance along with the marksman have always piqued my curiosity towards her. _'I'm sure she have a lot of interesting stories to tell about her talent as well_....'

I rung the doorbell once and immediately I can hear her stumbling around the room before opening the door with a disheveled look on her face, "Oh, hey, Sumire!! Hi!! Welcome! Welcome!! Why don't you just come in here and not stand in the hallway like that!!"

She pulled me inside and locked the door immediately, "Sorry!! I'm currently hiding, you know!?"

_"Hiding from....?"_

"Oh, I stole Saku's air plane model from his room when I visit him just now!!" she snickers. "I did leave a note behind to say it was for research purpose but I want to be sure I said or else he will be breaking down my door any minute now!!"

_"Okay...?"_

"So why are you here for? Oh!!" Kiharu then dragged me along to her desk by the nightstand, there's numerous shelves stuck to the walls filled with miscellaneous fossils and bone fragments. It almost gave the room an eerie vibe, even though it's clearly going for that antique historian look. "I want to show to someone about this picture I found during my library hunt!! See here!!"

There are two set of photographs showing numerous excavation sites, it looked like they've just dug up a massive graveyard considering the bones and skulls all scattered on the floor.

"Ya' know when I see sites like this! I get all tingly and excited! Because it made you wonder, _'What happened here? Was there a feud between two tribal groups? A small rebellion?'_. It's something like this made my heart pounding really, really fast!! I really wanna be there to witness these kind of things!!!"

" _I-I can see that_....." It does made me questioned it but at the same time, doesn't it seem too dodgy to say that so freely? I get finding these sort of things uncovers the missing part of the past but still....

"But.... Argh!! _It's so annoying!!!_ " Kiharu threw the photographs back onto the table. "I wanna go out there again!! I wanna go and do some energised digging, let history rubbed its spores all over you!! _I want that kind of excitement!!_ "

_'That actually sounded way more lewd when she said it out loud!?'_

"But alas, paperwork and this stupid killing game prevents me from doing that...." Kiharu sulked in her seat, sinking in deeper. "I wanna go back to my excavation buddies one more time..... every moment I'm not there with them is a huge loss for the them....."

"Your team? Do you think they're still on site, waiting for you to return?"

"Huh? Of course they are!!" she immediately stood up straight. "I'm the one who's carrying them around!! Without my guts and knowledge, we wouldn't uncovered the entire missing tribal city and their massive graveyards!! We even uncovered their sacred ritual temple with strange artifacts and books, _we still haven't theorized what those are actually and we haven't figured out their language as well_...."

" _Considering the place and what you guys found in there, I'm pretty sure they're cursed and you guys are in big trouble_...." I said my point bluntly. "But wow, with only you and your team.... you uncovered that much, huh? No wonder you're considered an ultimate, Kiharu...."

"Again, I couldn't have done it without my team!!!" she flashes a grin at me. "You know one thing about me? I hate quitters!! I hate slackers!!! I hate people who do stuffs half-way and just give up when it became too hard for them to continue!! But my team learned how to push through those challenges!! So whenever I do something amazing, _I will always mentioned them at every chances I get!!_ "

 _A team leader and a team player_ , Kiharu has that amazing quality in her. _Strong, adventurous, instinctive_ , she's all and all, such a down-to-earth kind of person you would only meet in your fantasy. I'm almost jealous of her. She's definitely an ideal person I would like to listen to all day without getting tired of it.

"Hmm... I wonder if my teammates are worried about me though... I mean they're always looking after me... _even when I get sick during excavating_..." Kiharu laughed it off. "Of course, when you're surrounded by history, you bound to catch something other than knowledge!!"

I almost laughed at the sentence before I considered her usual excavation sites and their conditions, along with how her attitude is as well. There was silence between us for a moment.

_"Are you sick right now?"_

_"A bit...? But it's not too serious-"_

" _ **Ask Monomyou for a proper health diagnosis immediately**_...." I told her, instantly and firmly, with no doubt, I can't believe she kept that to herself up until now.

* * *

**_II_**.

"Hey, Sumi? _Can you come over here for a second_...."

"What is it?" The archaeologist called me over as I was about to check out with the books that Machi recommended to me. The library is the least visited place but I'm not too shocked to find Kiharu here, who would make really loud remarks to no one but herself. "What are those....?"

"I'm just researching through these papers that one of well-known archaeologists made into a book......" While a bunch of papers scattered across the table, there's also a bunch of different brightly colored crystals laid down in front of her. "I found these things while scavenging and we don't know if we're near a volcanic area....."

"Could it be underwater.....?"

"Who knows, it's a mystery....." Kiharu shrugged, picking up one of the purple crystal as she watches it shine under the fluorescent light. "You know, this is the best part of unearthing such wonderful treasures of the past. It gets you excited and your brain starts to think rapidly, _'What happened here? What's going on? Has humankind been cursed so far to make this?'_ and before you know it, your body starts to feel that rush of energy as well!!"

 _'That last question sounds really scary...'_ "You looked like a little kid witnessing their favorite superhero in person...." That side of hers is surprisingly adorable. "Those crystals do look beautiful....."

" _Right!?_ " Kiharu laughed as she collected all of the crystals in the palm of her right hand. "Who would have known we would find these things on those areas where those automaton soldiers would roamed and guarded!! Thank goodness Taiga helped me a bit there!"

"I-I'm glad he did....." _I'm gonna have to talk to Taiga later after this_. "But that's really risky to dig up random dangerous places just to see if there's anything...."

"That's the best part!!" the archaeologist grinned. "The greatest treasures you will ever find are the ones you stumbled across accidentally!! Like that one time when my whole site team was resting for the night, I went on a hunch and found this hidden entrance to this mysterious place where the treasure vault is!! I immediately climbed my way out of there and told them!!"

_Hold on, she clearly left out the part how she even find the entrance in the first place there_.

"T-That's impressive!" Still a remarkable discovery from depending on your own guts. "Your team must be really shocked to find it as well!!"

"Yeah because they're too uptight about following clues and records and all that stuffs....." Kiharu pouted. "I really hate paperwork and such, I don't like it when they limit my hunt for artifacts!! All these amazing stuffs could have been discovered earlier, could have been preserved quickly to keep their story alive just got dashed away because of some paperwork!!"

_She's more onto the physical side of findings_ , I guess she's that type of not being able to sit still for more than a second. "Well, not everyone would have such a luck on stumbling upon a site by accident.... they all have to depend on previous records to find them still...."

"Not all records can be trusted sometimes, they can be filled with lies. Sometimes, there will be a mistake and we would accidentally waste our time and resources for nothing!!" Kiharu explained. "Sometimes going with your guts and wits is more fun than depending on old, musky records!!"

She really is like a child, _a child full of wonders_. "Your team must have a really hard time keeping up with you, huh?"

"I have people going in and out because they can't handle me! I will never be contained, you know!!" she snickers. "Even before joining my search team, they already know what kind of person I'm looking for!! _A person with a lot of courage and bravery who isn't afraid to get something wrong sometimes and not be so bummed out of it!!_ "

"They're lucky to have you...." Despite being like this, she looked out for them as much as any team player can. I picked up one of the crystal and held it up high, "But this really is a nice find..."

".... Hey, Sumi....." Kiharu grinned as she suddenly put the crystal in her mouth. I almost dropped the crystal in shock. " _Try and eat them!_ "

" _W-What!?_ " I stared dumbfounded at the archaeologist who's actually chewing it. " _That's dangerous!!_ "

 _She swallowed it even!?_ "Come on, try it! After all, it's fair for me to show my own bravery! Now I wanted to see yours!"

 _Bravery_ , I don't think swallowing a dangerous material without any precaution could be even considered brave, _you will seriously get hurt from doing it_. But with how Kiharu pressured me like that, I can't help but feeling like I need to prove it. _And so I foolishly did what she said, hoping for the best_.

"....... Huh....?"

They're.... _just rock candies?_

"Y-You should have seen that look on your face!!" Kiharu is having the best time of her life, laughing at my own naivety. "There's no way I would endanger someone's life like that!! But I appreciate that act you're trying to pull!! It really made my day!!"

"I-I got fooled, huh....." _I'm kind of disappointed it's not real instead_.

"That's what _'finding out those lies about findings'_ will do to you!!" She exclaimed as she eats another candy. "It will make you very upset and frustrated over a mistake or a lie!!"

I kind of see what she's trying to prove here. _Two things she's trying to prove actually_. I'm still a bit mad that she would tricked me like but that says a lot more about me and potentially anyone else who she managed to tricked.

_Kiharu is a bit of a trickster herself but she still has a heart..._

* * *

**_III_**.

"Haru-chin.... _just what are you doing here_....?"

"Mapping out some skeleton structure that I found in my closet!! Why do you ask!!"

 _That just gave me more questions than answers instead_. I was looking for the archaeologist just to see if she have any more interesting stories about her findings or her team, it turns out she's been at the gym trying to assemble a skeleton of some sort of animal. "H-How on earth did this whole thing ended up in your closet....?"

"Don't know!!" Kiharu answered truthfully. "I thought my room had this funny smell for the past few days because the AC is busted or something but it turns out it came from these mysterious black bags in my closet instead!! And so I asked Mitsuru if I could borrow one of her chemicals to clean them and get rid of the smell!"

The bones do look really pearly white for being in the bags _for who knows how long_. " _I will ask Monomyou about the bags later_ , you seemed to know about assembling and cleansing artifacts as well?"

"Yup! Sometimes part of the archaeologist job!" she explained. "Sometimes we leave the skeletons to other people for proper handling but I decided to do it by myself for a more instantaneous results!!"

" _With no fear as usual_....." It is quite a nice skill to have on site if no one else's available. "If you don't mind me asking.... _why did you take up archaeology as your interest?_ "

"That one, is, hmmmmm..... I guess it just sort of happened!!"

" _Sort of happened?_ "

"I'm not the only one who's fascinated by history, my whole family are!!" She tossed me part of the spinal cord of the skeleton as I caught it. "So it sort of happened!! I saw some interesting photos and artifacts that my grandfather collected over the years that just ignited that flame I guess!! I followed a few joint excavation programs that my school sometimes held and that's how it all started!!"

" _So it was out of family's passion_...."

"Well, it's not a bad path for me to pursue...." she shrugged. "My brother, who also feel the thrill of it, later became a history lecturer and my younger sister is planning to be an archivist.... don't know how will that work out for her but maybe she will work at the family museum once she graduates!"

"Family- _Your family owned a museum?_ "

"A mini museum! It's essentially my grandfather's treasured house!!" she went on and on about her family. "Grandfather has all these treasured items from his past and sometimes when I found something related to his collection, he showed them off with pride!! We also excavated some stuffs that people thought was gone forever and they even allowed us to keep it for safekeeping!"

"It's rare to hear people having strong trust in museum and archaeologists to keep such valuable artifacts...."

"My grandfather knows how to keep out robbers by essentially pulverize them on the spot!"

" _ **I hope not literally**_....." Such an extreme way to go. "It must have been quite fun to be surrounded by history though.... not everyone have that chance to get to know the past very well than your family did....."

"They liked seeing people happy about the past being uncovered from how many years of neglect so they tried their best! And I will try my best! I won't ever, ever stop until this body crumbles and died!!"

" _It's best to rest once in a while, not everything has to be earthed out right away_....."

"That's not necessary because I didn't even rest when I found that treasure vaults that I told you about! That could have been missed opportunity if others found it and potentially raided those places!!"

".... _Did you rest before you found this skeleton?_ "

"W-Well!!" Kiharu flinched as she looked away nervously. "L-Look I'm almost done with the backbones so give me a few minutes to complete it!!"

"Can't be helped....." I sighed as I kneel down. "I will help, as long as you immediately head straight to your bed and then _**rest in for the day**_."

"It's still morning-"

" _ **Rest**_ "

" _Y-Yes, ma'am!!_ "

* * *

**_IV_**.

Kiharu and I decided to visit the library again, she seemed to be upset about something though. _And it's quite apparent as well_. For once, I didn't her loud voice this morning when we were all gathered at the dining hall and just like that, everyone started to worry about her well being. 

Turns out, I was the first to approach her, and she requested that we take the conversation at the library. _And now I'm just watching her digging through the records in the archive_. "W-What exactly are you trying to find-"

"Here it is!!" She seemed to have a stack of papers in her hands. "This is the one I'm looking for!!" Kiharu immediately rushed out of the archive as I quickly followed her. "These are the records that Monomyou kept about us!! All of our past achievements and so!!"

' _The stack just now did decreased a lot so half of it were just the Ultimate Archaeologist's achievements_.....' that just shows how actually active she really is. "Why do you need it again? Was something about it bother you since this morning?"

"I guess I accidentally spread some negativity around..." Kiharu nervously laughed. "No, no, I'm just being a worrywart!! After all, I have a team who I promised to be with all the time in my mind and heart to keep my head's up!!"

"You really have a busy schedule when you put it that way....." She does seem to care more about her family and private life as well so balancing both things must be tough for her. "With all these achievements... how often do you even take a break?"

"Well, when you're kinda on site, it doesn't feel like you're allowed to take breaks at all...." Kiharu scratched her cheek. "No, more accurately, it's kind of insulting to even take a break when you're near possibly the greatest historical site you have yet to witnessed!" 

"....? _Your team actually think that?_ "

"Ummm....." Kiharu sound really unsure about that. 

"Figures...." I sighed. "I'm sure your team really love your pro-activeness and enthusiasm but they're more worried about pushing yourself too hard for these things, Haru-chin. I know you're also worried about them a lot but they probably don't want you to be all stressed out and overworking yourself to the bone again, _especially now they're not around and couldn't help you out_...."

"Yikes, that makes me ever so guilty right now...."

"Sorry that I said it but I hope you would understand their feelings a bit more now...." I apologized. "It's nice to look out for others but do put their thoughts into consideration once in a while...."

"Yeah, I remember my team always scolding me every time I injured myself on site as well!!" she exclaimed, her high energy is slowly returning. "One time when we were reading these ancient talismans that we found in this mysterious tomb, the ceiling collapsed on top of me and I miraculously made it out alive in just _a week!_ " 

" _I really hope you would keep the thought of safety into consideration as well_...."

"Ah geez, you sound like my mom, Sumi!!" she pouted. "I'm not that reckless and I'm more stronger than most of my teammates!! And they know that as well!! So no matter what, I have to show that their leader is strong and all!! I won't let them be let down and I won't give up!!"

_'Hmm, it feels like we're back to square one but she's still learning, I supposed...'_

Kiharu is quite headstrong about these sort of things but at least she puts her teammates' concern towards her into mind. _I wonder if she had something else in mind she wants to do after we leave this place...._

* * *

**_V_**.

Kiharu was quiet this entire time, after inviting her to hangout at the library again. I was afraid that something else is up like before but that concern slowly falls apart when she finally spoke up, "Hey Sumi? _History is about our past' mistakes right?_ "

"If you put it that way then yes...?" I raised an eyebrow at that. _That's an odd question to ask_.

"We learned about our pasts to better our future...." she seemed to have another crystal, or maybe another rock candy this time, in her hand. Rolling it around as it shines under the light, " _Have you ever gave a second thought that you might not get to live through to see that future?_ "

_W-Whoa, she became really serious all of the sudden_. "I once thought that I wouldn't last long...." I quietly confessed. "But I still do want to see it for myself!"

"Hmmm, my family is all hung-up about the past but when it comes to the future, we weren't too sure about it.... _actually, all of us weren't too sure about it_....." she's still staring at the object in her hand. "Like, I'm not too sure if my grandfather would want to keep up that mini museum of his and I'm not too sure if I want to continue doing my work as well...."

Huh? Is she... trying to move forward perhaps? "And...?"

She suddenly stood up. "Nope! Can't think of an answer yet!! Don't know the answer to the future yet!! Which is why I have to dig myself a tunnel through the past again and learn more about it to better myself in the future!! That's the way to do it, right!?"

" _Sure is_....." She's not quite there yet.....

"But I think it's time for one of my teammates to take over as the group leader this time!!" she grinned. "I've been keep a close eye on this guy, you see!! He's been in my team since day one! In fact, we're always together since childhood!! He's been carrying me throughout the years and we've been discovering amazing stuffs together!! But he's a bit more resourceful and analytical than me so I think he would be amazing in being a leader, don't you think!?"

"Huh...? What about you? It sounds like....."

"Yeah, I'm taking your advice of taking a break this time!!" she replied quickly. "Probably a year long break but it would just be me going on a voyage and stuffs like that!! I also have some solo opportunities at other places so maybe I would drop by and do a little excavation once in a while!! But overall, I need a little rest to focus on myself this time!"

".... You think your teammates are okay with that?"

"Well, we had discussions about it before if I potentially taken that solo offer.. they were fine with it but of course, as their leader at that time, I need to stay with them at all times!! Now, _I think they're ready_....." Kiharu smiled. " _I think they're ready to be the next greatest archaeologist team out there_...."

"Hope you remember to keep in touch with them..." I chuckled. 

"Like I've said before!! I will never, ever forget about them!! After all, they helped me through the earlier years and I will be overlooking through their debut years as well!!" she puffed out her chest. "I will fly to their site and kick their asses if they gave up right after they start something!!!"

" _So you're going on some sort of spiritual journey.... while also doing your solo archaeology stuffs_....." that's a lot for one person to decide on doing. "Do you think you can handle that sort of stuffs?"

"Then how about this?" She showed me that crystal again. " _Would you believe me if I said this is a crystal this time?_ " Kiharu tossed me over the said object as I caught it mid-air. 

I hold it up, letting the light shone through as I inspected its edges. _Rough_. _Sharp_. _A bit coarse_. _Doesn't stick at all_. "..... Yeah, _I'm positive that this is a crystal this time_. So I believe you now...." 

"See that!? I didn't lie to you this time!!!" the archaeologist laughed. " _So there's no way I would lie about those other stuffs either_....." 

Kiharu might encounter some challenging things ahead but she can get her way around it easily, _I know that for sure_. No doubt she will make an ever more amazing discovery as soon as we get out of this place, _and it will be sort of a competition between her and her old team_.

But no matter what, _they still know by heart that they're doing this out of passion_ , once reignited by each other.

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Haru-chin... I wonder if she really does have some sort of fantasies? She seemed to be all about adventures and stuffs like that, and she mostly talked about her teammates as well... maybe some surprisingly close friendship kind of thing?_ '

"H-Hey...."

"Hey?" She sound so nervous all of the sudden. Wait, _this is a safe zone_ , right?

"W-What's with that response, geez!!" Kiharu looked really bashful but, at the same, angry at me. "Y-You're the one who suddenly said that ridiculous thing in front of everyone else out there!! W-What if they got the wrong idea!?"

"W-What idea??" I must have said something that made her this upset, not sure what that is though. "L-Look, sorry if I really upset you or anything but I didn't really expect it to turn out like that...."

".... We've been dating for what...? Just two years and you said you wanted to be _something more to me_..." Her face have just gotten five times more redder than before. "A-And you said it in front of everyone else!! Y-You really are shameless, even back then!!"

 _Ah, this sort of thing_. It really has to be an embarrassing moment for her to hear that. _So I'm sort of a childhood friend who has been with her until her archaeology years_ , huh? "Do you dislike that idea? I'm sorry if you do, I will just drop it if you don't like it...."

"W-When did you became so bold? You must have developed that for these past few years...." she looked at me in disbelief. "I don't.... _hate it_ , per say but I still don't know what to think of it... after all... I have many things in mind I wanted to do!!"

" _Discovery and excavations, I know, you're into that_....."

"You know me too well......" she laughed it off. "It's a miracle for someone who's never interested in it still stick by my side just to save from many, many disasters for this long already..... just two years, you suggested **_that idea_** and I suggested that we should go along with the flow and _now with that **very big idea**_... _you're still that unpredictable kid that everyone really didn't expect_...."

"Ah, but you tolerated my attitude still for two years...." I reminded her. "Well, no worries, you got a lot of time to think, _because I'm not leaving your side soon_...."

"I don't expect you to leave anytime soon when I'm still causing trouble here and there...." she smiled. "But you might have to wait for a long time. Besides, _thinking about a future like that is quite scary sometimes_...."

"Then I'm fine with waiting for a long time to get a proper answer....." I replied truthfully. "Because we're together for this long already, and I don't want to break that bond...."

"B-but I still won't forgive you for saying that out loud in front of others!!" She cleared her throat. "For putting me in the spotlight and probably allowing them to tease me about it later, _I want you to do 50 laps around the site starting tomorrow morning!!_ You're still lacking endurance so I don't want to see you lazing around mid-way!!"

"Y-You're still going to punish me....." _Kiharu's fantasy_ , I wonder how much of it is real. It is a tricky thing to think about but she seemed to be a really different person here.

I wonder if this is a more private self she showed off to that special someone in her fantasy. Ah well, either way, I hope she finds that future where she can be more content with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs in Chapter II*


	6. IV. Oozora Saku's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An individual who was dubbed 'King Of The Sky!' soared through the wind with finesse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates (and a lot of shitposting!!)  
> Will be using the [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for updates and progresses (also memes because I'm,,, that simple-minded www)

**_I_**.

_Oozora Saku._ I swear I heard that name before but I couldn't think of any potential cases or headlines he could be related to. As an aerobat, I doubt he would get in that much trouble and aerobatics isn't something you would always hear about in the news, _it's really rare to know about the people in it as well_.

' _Maybe I should take this opportunity to get to know him_....' I decided. I found him at the bar, just staring aimlessly at nothing in particular. I cleared my throat to get his attention, " _Oozora_ -"

"Hooooold it right there!!" Saku immediately waved his hands around. "What did you call me there!? Did you call me with an _'o'_ or an _'u'_!?"

"An _'o'_....?" I thought his name is really easy to say, similar to _Aozora_ or _Sora_. "W-What's wrong? Did I said it in a wrong way?"

"No, no, no! It's just my way to figure out if they're my fans or not!!" the aerobat corrected. "Many of my fans usually call me ' _King of Sky_ ' so I have to ask before deciding I should bolt off or not!!"

" _Aerobats can have fan clubs??_ " That's new and really odd. "Also, that title is really clever, why would you run away from your fans like that?"

"It's really suffocating being around them and they're very loud, that's all really...." He's really honest, his fans would really be heart-broken if they heard that. "I don't do well in large crowds that's why I will always disappear from everyone once they looked for me!!"

"I get it why but that's really extreme....." We're both similar, I guess. "Don't you usually perform in a team though? I usually see aerobatics being done in a group of five or more people usually......"

"We do!! But we rarely communicate vocally!! We always send each other messages about our formations and sometimes use morse codes over our craft's communication system!! It's more simple to do it like that!!"

_'That's extremely introverted.....'_ I have never heard someone who would much preferred using codes and messages just as their own method communications in their everyday lives. " _Wait_ , but you're actually fine with talking to us now? Was it some unspoken rule that your team shouldn't say something?"

"Hmmm, I guess they're afraid someone would overheard and take our formation plans.... but then there's another fear of them about something really extraterrestrial that would happened if we rely too much onto digital communication so we would often resort into physical gestures to prevent that!"

 _Okay, I'm totally lost here_. _This team is a complete mess_ , "I-I'm surprised you would have the patience to deal with that. Knowing you, I thought you would really blew up at such a complex way to even _**talk**_ to each other...."

" _My hand may be close to meet their faces several times before_...." His mouth twitched, _clearly he's holding himself back a lot_. "But I learned to keep it to myself! After all, we're only temporary, we will always switch members if the other got bored enough with us...."

"But it sounds like you're the permanent one since you actually have a fan club...."

"I don't know why that happened but I don't like dealing with those extreme types of crowd....." he shook his head. "After all, we're with a company that would often sponsored our competitions, gave us insurance and opportunity to show-off our skills!! So yeah, _our teamwork is purely contract-based!_ "

"That's really cold...."But he seemed to be alright with it.

"It's normal.." Saku shrugged. "Sometimes you get along, sometimes you don't. Can't help if they refused to cooperate because it's something they're forced to do. Tried couple of times to be closer to them but in the end, I gave up much later after the higher-ups instantly dropped them off from the face of the competition....."

.....

That somehow.... _fills me with sense of familiarity._

"I guess there's a lot to these kind of competitions behind the scene...." I replied. "So you're just a poster boy for the company, right?"

"...! I've never heard someone used that term to described my popularity but yes! Indeed, I am!" Saku sounds surprised. "Usually I get others being rather mad at me for saying stuffs like that but you're the first who would actually listen 'till the end!!"

"It's.... _a bizarre story coming from you personally_...." Also, it might be too much for me to actually be relateable. "But it's really interesting actually, there's no hard feelings there....."

"Hmmm, hmmmm..... so this is the moment!!" Saku exclaimed. "This is the moment that the _'King of Sky'_ formed an actual friendship with a real person from heavens' above! How exciting! Hey, hey, can I really be your friend, Sumi!?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked, confused. "I thought it's obvious that we are....?"

"So I got the permission!! That's great!! I will treasure this opportunistic friendship as much as I can!!" Saku decided.

' _M-Maybe this contract-speak just affected his speech by a little but it does feel like he's viewing it as something he has to ask for_...' that thought alone made me worry a lot about him.

' _If I hang out with him more, he might get used to it.... I also wanna ask him whatever that extraterrestrial thing he just mentioned out of nowhere, why the heck is that more intriguing than the rest?_ '

* * *

**_II_**.

" _Sumi_...!!" The aerobat let out a whiny sound as he looked really lethargic, stumbling around he tries to approached the dining table. "I need your help!!"

" _What is it?_ " I asked, in a concern tone. _He's really messy_ , his jumpsuit looked like it was put on hastily this morning. "If you're feeling unwell then I can search for Taiga-"

"No, no!! I just needed this one!!" My hand was about to reach for his forehead to check his temperature but he instead grabbed it and and placed them onto his cheeks. " _Much better!_ "

" _W-What are you-_ " I didn't get to finished my sentence, the extreme drop of warmth disappeared from my hand. " _C-cold!? Y-You're experiencing hypothermia at this time!?_ "

"Ah, so that's what it's called?" Saku tilted his head sideways. "I've been experiencing these kind of things at rather odd timing and it often goes away within hours....."

"S-Still, this isn't a normal thing for your body..." I immediately placed my other hand on the opposite cheek. "Ah, it's warming up rather quickly.... _and you have a very squishy face_...." I unconsciously played around with it.

" _S-Shtaph!!_ " He grabbed hold onto my arms and pulled them back. "My face may look nice but they're not nice to be played with like that!!"

"S-Sorry, I couldn't help myself....." _Something completely took over me just now_. "Anyways, that low body temperature really is not normal.... do you have any health problems before? Any records or anything?"

"Friends are all about sharing secrets, are they?" Saku went into deep thoughts. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything. I'm not so sure about my current situation or am I well or not! In fact, I could barely feel it for myself if I'm feeling fine or not!"

" _Sakkun_ -"

"Eh? _Sakkun_?" Saku stared wide-eyed at me. "That's sort of cute coming from you, Sumi! I feel like I heard it before but oh well!! If you added one more letter there it would have become _'Sakkyun'_ instead!"

" _You became a dune instead of the sky?_ " Also, Mitsuru's the one who came up with that nickname. Since Saku was the one who made up my nickname, _Sumi_ , I thought it's fair to use that nickname of him. "Not knowing your own health is extremely dangerous so it's best to search for Taiga and Machi if you want to be sure of yourself....."

The group somehow agreed that the marksman and librarian is better in taking care of others, both of them even agreed to help whenever they can. _It sort of happened_.

"Mhn, both of them seem really scary to approach....." Saku replied. "And there's a lot of things to worry about right now than trying to look after just one person..."

"They're not that bad- _Maybe Macchan is_ , but he's not that unreasonable to turned anyone away just like that...." I reasoned with him. "How did you take care of yourself in the past?" As an aerobat, there's no way he could recklessly ignore those symptoms... _right?_

"Hmm.... I've been using hardwork to get to where I am today! I fixed up stuffs and crafts to absolute perfection, and once I'm done, that's when I actually went to rest!!"

" _And how long is that rest?_ "

" _5 hours usually!_ "

Well, that is a _**rest**_ technically, but I think he grouped it along with _**sleep**_ as well. "Sakkun, if you feel rather funny or even off a little bit, it's best to tell us about those things, alright? No, _scratch that_ , tell anyone close to you that you're feeling anything different...." I told him. 

"But you have a lot of friends to talk to and I only have you- Ackh, _that's sort of depressing to say it out loud_....." Saku seemed to be down about it.

"Huh? What about Higura...?" Those two always seemed to be together, _kind of_.

"Sorry but I can't seem to see myself to get along with someone like Higura... _I don't like someone who likes to lie to people all the time_...." Saku sighed dejectedly. "I thought making him opened up a little would be possible but even with that kind of person, it doesn't work at all...."

" _Because you're too aggressive_...." **_Ironic_**. "You've been hitting him with no reasons other than him saying something mean so it makes sense why he got rather distant instead...." 

"But Higura's sharp-tongued language towards others is even more unnecessary, don't you think?" Saku asked. "I honestly think he would cut that out before he could potentially hurt someone...."

"I would like to help out but your aggressive tactics might need to be _toned down a bit_...." I understand what the aerobat wants to do but I think his approach could be softened up a bit. "I can teach you some more subtle persuasion you could do that I developed myself..."

"Have you handle those sort of people before?"

" _A lot_...." Most doesn't end really well. "Here, I can tell you right now. You already told me your secret, it's fair to tell you mine as well....."

This isn't really my attempt to make Saku to befriend Higura or anything, _that's completely up to the designer's choice_. It's more or less an attempt to make Saku feeling rather comfortable in approaching people in less violent ways.

One thing after another, I learned more about the aerobat but it's still not enough to what I should think of him as.

* * *

**_III_**.

I decided to drop by Saku's room to help and cleaned up some of the airplane models he had. There's a lot of them, varied from crafts belonging to typical resort airlines to even warplanes, _and he managed to tell me different historical facts behind each and every single one of them_.

"Which reminds me....." I put down one of the model on the bed. "... how did you exactly become an aerobat, Sakkun?"

"By accident!" _That's too fast_.

"W-What do you mean _'by accident'_?"

"Well, remember when I told you that I used to repair crafts instead? That was the limit they set on me back then!!" Saku explained. "My family made a living out of repairing broken things instead and I happened to be able to repair even bigger things! This really important person saw me finished repairing this defected airplane so he took me in as one of his company's repairmen!"

" _How old were you?_ "

" _He took me in when I was nine!_ "

_Only at nine years old!?_ Doesn't that mean Saku is a skilled-engineer instead?! "But if you're all about repairing then how did they discovered your talent with aerobatics?"

" _Also by accident!_ "

" _Are you for real?!_ "

"I am being real with you!!" He doesn't look he was joking either. "I fell asleep while making repairs on one of the airplane that the instructors told the other competitors not to use in the meantime. _But, they did it anyways_. That person didn't know I was in there in the first place and he was panicking a lot when one of the engine malfunctioned while doing a dive!"

_'I-I'm not even involved in that situation yet my heart's beating way too quickly just by hearing it....'_ "S-Since you're here, alive and well, it means something good happened in the end, right?"

"Because of my wavering trust in some idiot who flew the plane without permission, I took hold of the controls!! Association memories works well in this case!"

 _'If he's one of the repairmen then he must have known what certain controls do, plus he might be the only one who's calm at that moment.....'_ "After that you made a safe landing but what happened to the competitor...?"

"Oh, he immediately got excluded out of the competition as punishment..."

" _Yeah, I figured that much_...."

"I was also on verge on getting thrown out for negligence...." Saku continued. "But because the team is short with one person, they wanted me to fill in instead and they will see how it will go from there on...."

" _See how it will go from there on?_ " I asked, raising an eyebrow. " _They're planning to throw you out if you don't do well in this competition?_ "

"It was a lot of pressure and I was shaking the whole time!! Nobody knew the regular was switched out so I was in hiding most of the time!" Saku exclaimed. "I did my best, follow formations and all similarly to the ex-member without any flaws!! But apparently people found out really quickly and paid way more attention towards me instead!!"

_'That is a miracle.... but to him, being able to stay for way more longer is probably the best result he's expecting....'_ "So they made a great use of your image...." This story is getting awfully familiar at this point but I don't know why. _It feels like I'm recalling something important here_.

"I worked with way more experienced aerobats out there!!" he happily claimed. "The tricks they pull in their competitions is something to be experienced in person! One of them even tampered their craft's engine just for the show!"

"I'm.... _not surprised_....." Crazy things can happened during competitions. "But it sounds like you're having fun being an aerobat.... guess you have a more easier life now that you're making a big earning for your family, now...."

I was expecting a more cheerful reply like usual, but it came out way too solemn, ".... Yeah, _I made a great leap for sure_...."

".....! S-Sorry if it's too insensitive...." I quickly apologized. "I just thought that since you're at the height of popularity, you wouldn't even worry about a thing or any troubles that your family might face...."

"N-No, you're right!! They sure do appreciate the large fortune they're receiving!! They... _sure do_....." his voice died down at the end. "S-Sorry, I need time for myself, Sumi. Can you excuse me for a while...? Also... _I need a bit of warmth so_....."

" _You're freezing up?_ " That easily? Nonetheless, I placed both of my hands onto both sides of his face. "Here, I will later try to find some sort of hot bag for you if you want me to...."

Saku just hummed as a reply and I didn't questioned him any further. _'I must have said something that made him uncomfortable. I don't want to press any further so at best, a short-time company would do for now. Would... this be the final line for him to either see me as his friend or not....?'_

A part of me wish that the aerobat would not make any illogical conclusion but a more sensible part reminded myself that _there is a line to be drawn there_..... and I will just have to hear it out some other day.

* * *

**_IV_**.

"Hey Saku....?" The aerobat doesn't seem to moved from his seat. I didn't expect to find him at the library at this time of day but what happened last time made me worried about him. "Are you o-"

He suddenly stood up, shouting "I'm up!!", and turned around as well, "Sumi!! I just made a discovery last time we talked!! No, in fact, I made a discovery even way back then when we met!!"

 _I-Is this a whole another issue?_ "What is it?"

" _Sumi_ is _purple_ but _her color more pink-ish_! That's what I discovered!!" he seemed to be proud of himself for saying that. "Also, I need to ask you something more important than that, _about last time_...."

_Weird transition_ , "About that, _sorry_ -"

"Don't apologized, I just remembered something bad, that's all!" he reassured me. "You have knowledge about how to handle rather shady stuffs, right? I need your advice on this one...."

 _'That's.... not what I'm expecting to be asked for now...'_ The topic seemed to changed drastically by that much. " _What did you do?_ "

"I-It's not me that's in trouble, I promised!!" Saku nervously laughed. "It's.... _a certain competitor I'm familiar with_...."

That doesn't sound really promising, "What happened? Did something went wrong?"

"It's just that he's... _pushed_ _into this difficult situation with a more competitive team_...." Saku explained. "They're not a bad team but they're very arrogant, changing things up without telling anyone. They've caused a lot of trouble for him and I that we have to be held back because they insisted on changing the performance schedules...."

 _Another difficult one_ , Saku really have such a luck to deal with a lot of people like that all the time. But now that he mentioned this kind of problem, _I did heard of a certain incident_ , "Something happened during the competition, didn't it?"

"Huh? How did Sumi know?" He sounds really scared, _so I hit a bulls-eye there_.

"I don't really know the details since I wasn't allowed to look into it...." I answered. My mentor insisted for me not to take it up. "But I heard one or two of the planes got tampered with before the competition started...."

" _Well, that's what we were told as well_..." he looked away. "When I asked that person before about it, he urged me to abandoned that incident completely or else both of us will immediately get thrown out if anything about it got out to the public....."

_A blatant cover-up_. In order to save their assets, the same people responsible for Saku and other competitors' presence in the competition must have done something to make that other team fail. Even when it's just for not getting to involved in an accident, there's no justification from willingly kicking out your own people from just saying something about it.

I can't say if it really goes like that because _there's something really off about it_. "I will look into it more... after we get out of here, that is. This is something I couldn't just look away...... _innocent lives were lost in that accident_...."

"That's why I got scared....." he confessed. "We're forced to be tight-lipped and when I asked my family about it, they also said the same thing. They don't want any part of it or experienced any loss from it...... but to be honest, _I've been really in lost ever since that accident happened_....."

"Sakkun...." I placed my hand onto his shoulder. ".... You're in the right for feeling that kind of loss, nobody should ever brushed that kind of incident aside as if it doesn't matter to them. _Especially when you're really close to someone who's indirectly involved in it_...."

"Haaah, hearing that brings me a lot of relief really...." said Saku, his tensed shoulders finally relaxed a bit. "People ridiculed me for feeling down since I don't even know them personally and they're nothing but a bunch of troublemakers......." 

"You're not being ridiculous about it... _you cared about them enough, you even went so far as to talk to me, a complete outsider, about it_....." I smiled. "But... I guess you will get in trouble nonetheless....."

"That's something I have to think about it for now, huh...." Saku sighed. "But seriously, I wanna stop talking about it for now!! I have a lot to think about and I can't handle all these troublesome things all by myself!!"

" _Just take it one at the time_...." Like how I get to know the aerobat slowly. 

"Hey, Sumi...." he grinned at me. "I'm glad I get to know you, for once I don't feel like I'm at loss anymore after someone finally heard me out!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't sit with you well if you're keeping such a big secret for a long time...." _I know that for a fact_. "But I'm glad you really see me as a friend, _a real_ _friend I mean_...."

"....? _You are a human_ , _right?_ "

" _Is this your extraterrestrial joke from before?_ Also about that thing you mentioned-"

We ended up talking about something else entirely. Saku, though, looked much more happier and truly in relief after talking to about a past incident, _even though I know he didn't told me the whole thing_.

But him coming out clean was enough to put a little trust in him. For now, as his friend, it's best to ease him off of his worries. 

* * *

**_V_**.

' _He must have taken inspiration from Ren-chin_....'

The aerobat is currently meditating on one of the sofas of the lounge area. For once, he looked like he's in peace, ' _I wonder if Renma also helped in controlling his violent tendencies... I'm afraid to ask him directly-_ '

"Ah, Sumi! You're here!!" He seemed to noticed me way too quickly. "Were you waiting there the whole time?"

"I- Um.... yes...." _How exactly did he know I was behind him this entire time?_ I managed to silenced my steps as an attempt to surprise him but he looked so in peace that I would feel guilty for ruining that. "It seems Ren-chin managed to teach you his ways...."

"Yes, now I can feel my ancestors' vigorous energy surrounding myself!!" _What did that medium teach him exactly_. "But thanks to his advice, I came up with a better solution if I got found out eventually...."

Both of us seemed to have agreed in making the incident to be known to the public, so that the people to really know about the truth behind it. It also means that Saku's aerobat status is getting involved as well, "Which is...."

"I am retiring! I quit! I'm going down for whatever path so that no one's controlling me at all!!" He decided loudly. "In that way, they have no reason to keep me quiet about it. No need to jeopardize my aerobat career since I'm retiring from it entirely!"

"Wait, hold on a second..." That's such a big decision to make. _To quit entirely_. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, your family as well-"

"Then I'm running away from home! They have two other sons, they could still make a living through them!"

"Sakkun, _that's still a really risky decision to make_....." I never thought he would thought up something like that really quickly. He's even thinking about abandoning his family altogether!! "Think about the people you're going to hurt a lot by leaving-"

"Huh? I thought I have said it before...." Saku repeated himself. " _I don't really have any close friends before this_. My family isn't that interested in me and my teammates were all in it due to a contract. Once that gone, we will all be separated either way. Even those fans I mentioned before would soon forget about me and moved onto their next obsession..."

"But you're still taking these big changes like it's no big deal...." Is he really going to be alright after this? "And you've just decided it recently as well. Do you even planned on what will you do after that....?"

"Not really..."

" _See_...." I sighed. "Let's just start with retirement first then we can work out the rest of the plan later. I will repeat this again; are you sure about that retirement?"

_This is my first time hearing an Ultimate student abandoning their talent completely._

"No doubt about it! After all, _most of my problems really stemmed from when I first became an aerobat_...." he pointed out. "Like not all of it is not under my control and it's just frustrating that I have to deal with anything they would throw at me. _Do you think that it's really okay to live in an autonomous life with that much restrictions?_ " 

" _Depends_....." I hid my hand behind my back that's balled-up in a tight fist. _I know what he's talking about_. "I understand, you don't like things that would hold you down but what happened after that is a bit...."

"I will eventually find something else to support myself..." he reassured. "But for now, well, I guess I have a lot to depend on you for a lot of things that's coming soon... _are you okay with that?_ "

"I'm fine, because _I'm doing it for a friend of mine whom I wanted to support all the way_...." I smiled. " _And for the things he really wanted to believed in_...."

"Haha! You really do sound like one of those cheap symbols of justice!!" he laughed. "Seriously though, thanks for sticking by my side even after hearing out rather outlandish things coming from me!"

" _I think you're downplaying our current situation right now_....."

" _Hmmn, indeed, I have!_ "

It's a change. _A big change_ , in fact. Saku's really turning away from his _Ultimate Aerobat_ title. What happened after that, I'm not so sure, but I wanted to be by his side and support him as best as I can.

I wanted to help him out as much as I could. I think for once, I want him to have someone by his side who would pulled him through troubling times. _Something as simple as that would meant a lot to him_. 

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

_'Sakkun's fantasy... well, he has a lot of crazy stories so maybe one of them might have been manifested into something he might be into....?'_

Wow, even saying something as minor as that already made me really nervous. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Saku asked, placing his hands on his hip. "Are you seriously backing out now?"

"W-Waiting for what?" It's best to know about the situation first. "I'm sorry I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment there....." 

"Wha- you were so in disbelief that you won the competition against me that you actually forgot why we're here in the first place?" Saku exclaimed. "Man, you really are forgetful!!"

I won against Saku? I assumed it a competition between aerobats so we're from different teams? A rivalry kind of fantasy? _I kind of getting the grip of this situation right now_. "W-What's the deal here....."

"Urgh, are you seriously going to humiliate me even further...." he has a faint blush on his cheek. "As a reward for that victory and punishment for me talking a lot of smack about you and your team, _y-you would have the power to command me as much as you like_...." 

_Ah, there it is. The blowing point_.

"T-That's not necessary!" I'm going to deterred this situation from going down _**that path**_ as much as I can! But I must also avoid waking him up as well!! "I just said it to make myself look proud, you know!!"

"S-So you were bluffing!!!" He pointed at me. "Well, you should have told me earlier before getting stuffed into this room here!! We will be here all night thanks to our teammates making sure we fulfilled our duty!!"

_'What kind of shitty teammates did Saku thought up for me?!'_

"I-I never thought you would take me seriously! I expected for you to honestly think I'm just messing with you!!" I tried to defend myself.

"I-I...." he gotten ever redder. ".. _I thought that it wouldn't be a lie this time_...."

"Huh?" 

"Y-You were always a liar when it comes to your own feelings..." Saku explained. "You never take anyone seriously and yet you're still able to keep your team close with no problems. I was amazed by that honestly... a-and I thought of a way where I can get to know your personal tactics by basically letting my guard down!!" 

He let down his defenses.... _just to see his partner's vulnerability?_ Even that kind of situation is really difficult for me to comprehend. I guess _he just wanted his partner to be honest with him_.

"I.... am lying about that command and all...." Still I have to continue my act from before. "I thought it would be a funny joke but hearing that now... does make me feel bad....." 

"H-Huh!? Is that actually the truth?!"

".... _Maybe_..."

"S-Seriously..." _Sorry! I can't help but to tease you a bit here! It's still your fantasy!_

"I don't really have anything in mind that I wanted you to do...." Trust me, Saku. _I got absolutely nothing here_. "So I guess as my first command of power is that.... _I wanted you to tell me what you're expecting from me_....."

"That's...." Saku's eyes widened as he muttered out his reply. ".... maybe a hug...? _This room does feel a bit chilly and I'm not good with anything cold_......"

"That can be done..." I extended my arms as I wrapped them around the other's body. Saku did the same in return, resting his chin above my head. "... Does that feel a little better?"

"Hmm... I forgot how small you actually are!!" _**I've noticed**_. "But even for a small person like you, you really have a big heart for a liar...." 

"Hey, even liars have a much more softer side that others claimed we lacked...." I replied. " _And that's the only truth you will ever hear from me_....."

For someone with an unnatural low body heat, I can actually feel his warmth surrounding me, making me feel rather calm and in peace. Despite the rocky start to finish, _it at least ended in a heartwarming way for the both of us_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 'Oozora' means 'big sky' in English. 'Oo-' means 'big' while 'Ou-' means 'king' so basically Saku's fans made a title pun out of his last name.
> 
> * 'Sakyu' means 'sand dunes' in English so Sumi just made a joke that he went from becoming the sky (-sora from his last name) to later becoming the ground/the dunes (sakyu/from his nickname, Sakkyun).
> 
> * Other kanji for 'Sumire' means 'violet' (a flower or color), 'vermilion' and 'purple' but Saku pointed out that her hair-color is pink-ish instead instead. He's kind of right, Sumire's hair color is more of a lighter shade of magenta (which is still purple).
> 
> \- 
> 
> "So was it Saku's fault or....?" Believe in a story that you wanted to believe, said a certain someone :^ )  
> Also... the interaction between Sumi and Saku here compared to the their last interaction during the trial of Chapter II really is something.


	7. Chapter II Secret Event: Rosammoille Tea Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A refined tea set has been discovered by the private investigator and the librarian who decided to have a High Tea time of their own, as they found out the special properties of such mysteries tea set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for story progress or future updates!!

" _Sorry for the wait_....."

Machi and I found a box of fusion herbal tea bags with a rather expensive-looking tea set, still in its pristine condition, _a Rosammoille Tea Set_. The librarian needed some help in tidying up the pantry and I decided to help him out ( _which is not related to him scaring me or anything_ ) since, without our usual tea enthusiast, we wouldn't want it to go to waste. 

"Strange... I wonder why does it only have three teabags though...." I checked the small empty tea box. "Doesn't it usually came in ten or more...?"

"You think too hard for the smallest of things...." the librarian said as he placed the teapot onto the dining table. "Then again... I have little to no knowledge about it so I shouldn't say that as if it's obvious....." 

" _Same here, I can only tell them apart by their aroma_....." I confessed while pouring one for both of us. I took a sip from my cup first, "Ah, but I do feel some sort of _'healing sensation'..... how about you_ , Macchan?"

"No, I'm kind of dull towards therapeutic things....." replied Machi, already drinking from his cup with a neutral expression. "I don't see what's the big deal about having hot beverages in the evening. Although, I usually worked in libraries till midnight so I shouldn't be the one to talk down about it....."

Even as the person-in-charge for the day, they can't let themselves take a tea break or anything? Machi's resistance is incredible. "Tea can be beneficial for your health from what I heard... but it's still mostly to soothe your mind from any stressful situation!"

"I see, I see...." Machi nodded, staring at his teacup. "Perhaps I should offer bibliography about tea leaves for all the libraries out there once we get out of this place? If said magical properties exist, then perhaps we should let other people to learn more about them.... ah, I guess that's why ' _High Tea'_ exists, isn't it?"

The way he said ' _magical properties_ ' just made it sound like he's not impressed by it. "I don't think that's necessary.... after all, we do have a brand of our own that we enjoyed the most for centuries!"

"And that is?"

" ** _It's Green Tea, Macchan_**."

" _You've said my name twice?_ "

" _G-r-e-e-n T-e-a,_ " I said it slowly. I completely forgot about those two names almost having the same pronunciation. "I'm sure you had one before?"

"No?" _Huh, he seriously doesn't?!_ "As I've said, I'm not big on herbal teas or sort, I merely helped Homare preparing one. Even then, I keep asking about certain types and properties they usually have....."

"Your dismissal of things can go into extreme... then you're usually fine with just drinking mineral water every day?" I said that like it's a bad thing but it's weird for someone doesn't have a favourite beverage or anything.

" _P**ari is the one thing I always drink_ "

" _You're an energy-drink type of person?_ " Okay, now it makes sense. "Despite your talent, you're quite a masculine type with a lean figure...."

"I've been everyone's ' _big sis_ ' ever since the first year of high school and people keep teasing me about my feminine nature...." Machi explained. "That's why I kept working hard to balance it out. _Now, I can be ruthless to people with finesse and grace_..."

"Macchan's really pretty as well, _I'm sort of jealous_..." I laughed while ignoring that last statement. "With your image right now, simply holding a teacup like that also makes you look like a prince..."

"It's all hard work to maintain an appearance like this...." he seemed to be proud of it. "But I also find it charming how you have a thing for knowing stuff like this, I'm also learning from it as well. _Maybe I should look up for herbal tea that could maintain youthfulness as well_...."

"I-I don't think there's such thing....?" Unless it's belly fat then there's plenty of them. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Saku and Hibiki entered the dining hall. " _Sakkun, Setsu-chin_....."

"Fancy seeing you two here....." Machi said while taking a sip. " ** _Here to steal more snacks from the pantry again?_** "

"Hahaha! So you've caught me, four-eyes!!" That nickname Saku gave to the librarian made his eyes twitched. "No, no, my room is too full to steal!! I'm just accompanying Hibiki for her usual evening snack!!"

"We bumped into each other by the reception room..." Hibiki clarifies. She spotted tea set that we set up, "Oh? A _High Tea_ time? Mind if we joined in if that's the case?"

"Please do, there's still plenty more to serve...." Hibiki sat next to Machi while Saku next to me. "Hmph, with a crowd like this, it would make it seem like we're having a _girls' talk_ , isn't it?"

"Huh!? Were you two gossiping about something awful!?" Saku exclaimed in shock. "That's bad!! You shouldn't talk behind other people's back like that!! There's no way something nice will happened in a secret meeting like that!!"

 _'Rather than a gossip meeting, it's more of educational thing instead....'_ By the way, what on earth does Machi even by _girls' talk_? Saku's here? "Anyways Sakkun, you might want to try this. It might help you with your condition...."

"Haha!! I must have frightened Sumi with my low body heat for her to say that!! Alright then, I will be the judge here!!" He took a long sip, and then he set the teacup down, his brows furrowed. " _It's bitter_.... how do you guys even enjoy this until finish...?"

"Really? It tastes sweet to me?" I look at Machi, who also has a bewildered look on his face. "What's wrong, Macchan?"

"... _It tastes like nothing to me_...?" Machi answered. " _It's just hot water?_ "

I guess I can make Machi's result to be an exception here. But a different flavour? Was our mixing not that balanced? Testing out their claims, Hibiki downed her tea as well, before giving out her verdict, " _It's sour_....."

"Wait, that's way off!!" How can herbal tea be sour, bitter, sweet and tasteless at the same time!? I don't even seem any of them add sugar or cream into their cup so what's with this inconsistency of flavour?!

"Nyahahaha!! Allow this host to explained these strange happenings!!" Out of nowhere, the feline host dropped down onto the dining table. The librarian scrambled to take hold of the teapot, not to save its content _but to be ready and spill its content at the host if he has to_. "That brand of tea is _Monomyou's Special A Rosammoille Tea Set_ , an instant refreshment that fits any person's taste bud!! Basically, the tea changes flavour based on the person's preferred taste!!"

"Doesn't stuff like that proved to be dangerous for your body....?" I've heard of those kinds of flavour-changing thing being taken in small amount but what would happen if it's in large....? "Also..!! _Why did you decide to tell us that now!?_ "

"This host has been waiting to see their guests' reaction towards their very own tea brand but if the host just offered to them, they will surely get rejected!!" Monomyou sulked. "That's why!! I took a secretive approach!! _Putting it in plain sight until it baited someone to try it out!!_ "

"How low...!" Saku exclaimed. "That tactic is so low even for businessmen!! If it's going to be like that then we will surely reject them even more!!"

" _That's not the issue here_......" Hibiki seemed uneasy. "If it's by _this thing_ then..... _who knows what they even put in this drink_....."

"Monomyou..! Are we even going to be fine after this!?" I furiously asked. "If it's tailored to our taste then that has to be its final effect, right!?"

"Eh, it should be?" His tone of uncertainty doesn't sound too promising to our ears! "It would be interesting to see some side effects so that I could take notes of future production!! Of course, as my beloved guests, you wouldn't mind being the testers for the up-and-coming popular tea brand, right!"

' _This accursed damned thing_...!'

" ** _Hey_**...." Machi looks pissed off, cracking his knuckles while being surrounded by a murderous aura. " _You got a lot of guts to run that shitty mouth of yours while saying those sort of things like it's nothing._ ** _It must have been nice, huh? Nice to be the one who has to go through it.... if this made a huge change to my body and face then I will end you myself_**...."

"T-That's the one thing you're worried about?" Saku asked. "B-But I think I'm feeling it now..... a.... _fever_...."

The aerobat collapsed onto the ground. "Sakkun!?" I went over to check him. "Hot-!! Why are you burning up all of the sudden!?" Is this another side effect!?

" _Hehehe.... an old lady...... is holding a box of sweet potatoes.... at the other side of the river banks....!_ "

" _Sakkun, don't go over to that side yet!?_ "

"Somehow...." Hibiki massaged her throat. "The soreness my neck has suddenly disappeared...? And Saku said he has unusually low body temperature..... _did the tea tried to heal our unusual body conditions...?_ "

" ** _That's it, huh?_** " Machi raised his fist. "No wonder I'm feeling unusually motivated as if I have the energy to run a marathon. **_Hey Monomyou, you wanna make a test run to see how long it will last before I get you?_** "

"Vi-Violence against your host is strictly prohibited!!" Monomyou tried to warn the librarian with a shaky voice. "Y-You will be punished severely if you're going to harm your host in any way!!!"

" ** _What are you talking about?_** " The librarian approached him ever so menacingly, towering over the small feline robot. "You said you wanted to make an award-winning brand and we're your testers, **_right_**? I merely suggest a test run and **a simple test is not against the rules, right?** "

"Eek!?" Monomyou is backed against the wall. " _T-This loophole is out of my expectation!?_ "

......

The evening was.... _certainly a turn of events_. I managed to nurse Saku back to health and Machi got his revenge that doesn't involve hurting Monomyou directly. _And Hibiki seemed to be the only one here who enjoy the tea instead_.

Needless to say, Machi and I decided **_not_** to take anything out of the pantry that seemed to be odd or even unique.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2, _LITTLE PIPER MARCH_ ENDCARDS**

**_SATOSHI KIHARU, THE ULTIMATE ARCHAEOLOGIST_ **

_**OOZORA SAKU** **,** **THE ULTIMATE AEROBAT**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sumi said 'Matcha' (Green Tea Powder) along with 'Macchan' (Machi's nickname) in the same sentence so the librarian got confused there. 
> 
> -
> 
> "Machi switching between being passive and using violence is quite subtle" I said, when Chapter Three exists with Machi threatening to screw the conman's eye out with an eyeliner pencil.
> 
> You can ask me any questions about the story or characters on my [tumblr](https://rabbitatelier.tumblr.com/)!


	8. V. Yokoda Machi's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diligent and studious librarian with a more 'different' side....!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one fear and that is Machi's suite event- 
> 
> -
> 
> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

_**I.** _

I was greeted by a pile of books on the floor and a figure being buried underneath it, "What the- Macchan, is that you?"

_"Y-Yeah... a book fell and I stepped on it...."_

_'Geez, how unexpectedly clumsy',_ I hurriedly shoved aside the books on top so that Machi can finally breakthrough and rolled over from the messy pile, "Isn't there a moving cart you can use to move these books?"

"Both of them are broken so I have to manually move them...." Machi sighed. "I was doing fine before that fall happened...."

_"Where's Nao? Wasn't she's the one helping you out?"_

"Low stamina, she's not used to heavy lifting so I would feel bad if I ask her for help...." said Machi, collecting the fallen book and placed them on a nearby desk. "She always left earlier before I do. I only leave the library once nighttime begins...."

"That's a long time to spend in one place...." _Especially for a whole day_. "What do you even do here that you would be willing to stay till nighttime?"

"Ah, the usual thing librarians are expected to do...." he explained. "Organizing the shelves, keep everything neat and tidy, updating the library databases, making sure none of sections are missing a book or even a page and making sure the locating system is functioning as well..."

"So in short, _you're kind of a neatfreak_....." But I'm surprised, this two floored library can be easily handled by one person and a helping hand, _but mostly Machi_ (Sorry, Nao!). But he said it's a common practice right? "How did you became an _Ultimate_ actually?"

"I don't quite remember... _or even know what I did_....." Machi initiate his thinking pose. "Perhaps it has to do with me handling all five local libraries in my area? Of course, it was only for a short time since I mainly handled university libraries. I even managed to get a hold on really detailed and treasured works by famous scholars, and I did it by begging..."

_"B-Begging, huh...."_

"Not like that, not like my knees on the floor, you know?" Machi reassured me, doesn't look slightly offended that _I think of it like **that**_. "Just a simple please and sugarcoating by saying it's for the future generation or something. But I just think it looks more complete for a library to have such valuable information to balanced out other stuffs as well...."

_'Wait, so you did all that stuff for aesthetic purposes?!'_

"Believe me, university libraries are just better than public ones...." Machi confessed with an uncertain look on his face. "I really like hardworking people so seeing other students studying all day in the libraries just made me feel glad that my contributions didn't go to waste! Of course, I actually do that myself since... I'm still a student...."

"A librarian who handles the place... _is also a student themselves_...." Is there like an assistant for _Ultimate_ occupational students like Machi? It sounds like a hassle. I always wonder how they managed their time.

"But then one day, it will eventually end....." Machi sighed, placing his cheek on his hand. "My effort and position won't even matter in the future....."

 _Ah, he's upset_. It's true, libraries won't be really relevant anymore in the near future, with how technology improved over the years and e-book becoming more convenient for busy people. But I can't say all of that in front of Machi, he would surely be in low spirit if I did.

"That won't happened...." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "B-besides, there are a lot of people who prepared the classic physical books, you know? People who don't want to ruin their eyesight or keep getting migraine for staring at the screen for too long! Who knows, maybe there would be a futuristic e-library place and you might the first one to manage that!!"

"E-library place, huh...." He made it sound silly with his melancholy tone but a glint of interest in his eyes said otherwise. "That wouldn't be much different that an information center for businesses but- That actually sound really cool..... Hmmm, hey, Sumi.... if we ever get out of here... mind be my business consultant for a while? I wanna make sure that idea doesn't go to waste...."

_'Ah, so I became a business partner, huh? Kind of dug myself a longtime commitment there with someone I'm not close with yet....... Hmmm, it's still not a bad idea. I would hang out more with Machi so that the idea would flourish more!! I might be able to protect him from loan-sharks as well!'_

* * *

_**II**_.

_Usual slow day at the library_ , Machi and I decided to rearrange the book shelves once again... _for some undisclosed reason_. But perhaps the librarian just wanted some work to do instead of just standing around and waiting for someone to at least visit the place.

' _I'm the only visitor today_ _so we ended up doing this instead_.....' Machi find solace in books, nothing out of ordinary about that. While I understand how his dedication into his role would earned him the title, _Ultimate Librarian_ (I mean him managing multiple libraries at a young age is already impressive), it still feels like he's selling himself short.... "Hey, Macchan.... besides managing one, what kind of duties you've done before....?"

" _Are you trying to better yourself?_ "

" _What's with that question_....." There's a hint of malice in that sentence. "No, I'm just curious....?"

"Ah, sorry.... usually those type of questions always made others brag more about what they have done compared to mine.... so I'm sorry for being too direct...." Machi apologized. "To simply put, besides normal scheduling, I pride myself to ensure all libraries are perfectly fit for everyone with needs....."

"Oh! You mean those _outreach libraries?_ " Now that's something I rarely read about in the news. "So you also a hand in that as well...."

"I also volunteered a few youths' services, managing all sorts of reading plans with children who are interested in it...." the librarian has a slight smile on his face. " _My greatest pleasure is helping others with their needs and passion_....."

"You contribute a lot for sure....." I chuckles. "You certainly have that kind of responsible manager's aura surrounding you...."

" _Have you been hanging out Makkun so much that you're saying stuffs like that?_ " Machi asked. "His spiritual influence has gone too far this time....."

"....? Makkun?" _Who's that?_ "Do you mean..... _Renma?_ " It must be if Machi just took the last two letters of the medium's name and added in with its usual honorifics. _Macchan and Makkun?_ "You knew him that well?"

"More like _'I've heard'_....." Machi sighed. "You should be careful around him. He may look harmless but his delinquent nature will bound to come out sooner or later. I'm worried that he would hurt you or something...."

"Macchan, _I've just dislocated a certain parrot's shoulder the other day and you saw that_...." that was an act of self-defense. Hisao jokingly held his pocket knife near my face _and I immediately disarmed him for good_. I apologized but Hisao seemed to enjoy the confrontation somehow. "Were you two previous classmates or something....?"

"He's a senior in his last year when I first entered high school...." Machi explained. "Or more likely, _we both got into the same school at the same time_. But we never met in person. He's a lone wolf after all, even though he has a pack following after his ass...."

Renma sounds a lot more different in the past than right now, I guess he turned over a new leaf if that's the case? I still have a hard time visioning him as a delinquent. _Actually, the thought of seeing him acting all tough and rebellious.... sounds rather interesting_. "So that's why you called him _Makkun_.... a nickname from high school.... what about yours?"

"It's more of an insult than a nickname, I went to an all-boys school so my feminine nature doesn't mix well with them...." Machi shook his head. "Growing up with my mother and two sisters, I didn't noticed I even inherit that until they point it out..."

_Ackh_ , that has to be the worst. After years of homeschooling, I finally went to a proper school once and I immediately get ridiculed for being the odd one out. "You must have endured it until you got scouted as an _Ultimate student_ as well, huh...."

" _No, **I made use of it**_...."

" _Huh!?_ " _How!?_

"While it's humiliating, it's much more interesting how long would they play that joke around until I show off my true strength...." Machi snickers to himself, _a rather darkly one than_ _mischievous_. "They went from calling me _'big sis'_ as a joke to actually pleading for my help....."

_H-He can do that? What kind of power does he even have as a newcomer!?_ "So... they stopped teasing you just like that....?"

"I still allowed them to call me _'big sis'_ . _Being seen as a hardworking and reliable older figure is really comforting to me_...." Machi hummed happily. "It reminds me of my mother and sisters as well..."

 _Ah_ , so he's not misusing it, that's good. ' _He also look up to his family a lot..... that's quiet sweet. I wonder how much of their everyday lives influenced his actions....?_ '

We continued to reorganize the shelves until the librarian is satisfied and called it a day. He even promised to lend me some books I could read in my spare time in which I happily agree.

* * *

_**III.** _

" _Ouch-!!_ "

I had my finger on the edge of the paper and as I turned it over, it sliced a bit of my skin and a small cut is formed on the surface, "Crap, it's bleeding fast-"

 _ **SLAM** -!!_ " _Nyargh!?_ "

The librarian, who somehow managed to quickly get a first-aid kit that's located near the entrance without so much making a sound, loomed over me with a dark expression on his face, " _ **Your hand**_. _**Now**_."

"Y-Yessir!?" I immediately showed him the cut as he inspected it closely. _'I-I could have swore I made eye-contact with the devil himself.... I-I'm starting to understand everyone's reaction towards my forceful demands.....'_

"Good, it's not that deep......" Machi seemed relieved. "Goodness me, you should be more alarmed by this. What if it worsened and you got really sick instead?"

" _That's a bit much_......"

"There..! All done!!" Machi lets go of my hand, a neatly wrapped bandage around my finger covers up the cut entirely. "Now, I hope you enjoy being scolded like any mother should...."

" _No, it feels like I'm being scolded by grandma_ _instead_......" Even though I wouldn't know that feeling at all but I decided to dismiss that point. "But you're quick when it comes to treating people.... are you used to it....?"

"Well, yeah..... my family's rarely home since they're stuck with their dead-end jobs...." Machi explained. "So I've done everything myself, cleaning, cooking, studying and so on. This is before middle school so I pretty much made a lot of mistakes and just have gotten a little less clumsy over the years....."

"Your family's fine with leaving you alone that young....?" It's not unheard of but I'm still worry.

"Can't be helped...." he shrugged in reply. "Their jobs are very demanding and they would often come home at midnight and be out at early morning, sometimes they would be barely at home. _The entertainment industry are a cutthroat kind_....."

"Wait, _your sisters are_....?"

" _A gravure model and an underground idol_...." he answered simply. "You must have at least heard their names before, one of them is _'Kafu'_?"

"Ah!? _Kafu_ is your older sister?!" I have seen her photo-shoots before, she's that mature-looking woman who took everyone's breath away in a single glance. She's also my sister's most hated rival, _even though I admired the model more than her_. "I-I don't think I would even make that connection....."

"They did their best to keep their private lives hidden but interviews and tabloids are such a bitch...." Machi sighed. "Once the press found out our mother is a normal office worker, they started spreading rumors about them being on illicit affairs to get more job offers....."

" _How horrible_....." That's, _unfortunately_ , the norm in an idol world. Rumors like that sells a lot of interests and attention from the public. "I can't imagine the kind of stuffs your sisters keep on hearing everyday....."

"They know they can't stop it but they know they can't just leave it...." he placed his hands on his hip. "That's what important here, if you can't stop it, _best to take control of it_. That's where I learned from after all! My sisters are really crafty about bending the rumors to affect the publishers as well so they have a great time whenever they get sent a warning notice!"

" _Isn't that when the whole agency was shut down for investigation? Is it the same place?_ "

"Could be, but who cares, my sisters aren't going down without a fight... _they're the misfits_ _of the entertainment world_....." Machi stopped for a minute, ".... _even if threatened_....."

" _What was that?_ "

"You're just hearing things....." he patted my head. "I've done my work here so it's best for you to leave now. _Unless you want to hear more creaky noises here alone_....."

"S-Stop with the ghost stories, I had enough from Renma...."

I could have sworn I heard something alarming from Machi? But perhaps it's just my imagination. I've almost finished the books that he lend to me so hopefully, he would lend me another one to spend my time better.

* * *

_**IV.** _

" _Never thought I would see this accursed object here_...."

" _Look who's hanging out with Renma a bit too much now_...." I replied from the other side of the table, eyes glued on the horror-mystery book that caught my interest. I felt a slight kick from the other, " _Ow-!_ "

"I honestly think that furry shithole is fucking with me right now...." Whatever made him spew out profanities like that, it has to be something really troubling him. I looked up just to see his face scrunched up in disgust, "... _**I wanna burn this thing**_....."

"Just what on earth made you so....." I went over to his side, looking at the cover of the book (actually a magazine) from behind. It's fashion magazine with two male models on the front cover and _one of them looks eerily familiar_ , "...... _Macchan, is that you?_ "

He immediately slammed his hand onto the cover, " _ **If you showed this to others, I will burn you as well**_..."

" _Okay_..!" So my future plans got cancelled. "But when did you do this actually? I have never seen this edition before....?"

" _Why are **you** looking through mens' fashion magazine?_"

" _I have my reasons but why are **you** in it firstly?_"

"I have no choice, I got immediately dragged in....." He covered his face into his hands, as if he's hiding his embarrassed face but his groan immediately shuts down that thought. "My sister got sick and she just sent me to tell the modelling team about it but they no longer can reschedule the shoot so they wanted me instead....."

 _Unfortunate timing, basically_.

"But they can't just outsource a model like that and so they kept my identity as _'another beauty prodigy related to Kafu'_ which is so fucking lame....."

" _And you're mad about that out of all things?_ "

"What's worst is that people online have found out about my identity and immediately bombarded me with paparazzi and journalists...." Machi sighed. "I can't really go on with my everyday lives now that I put myself out there.... _I can't even help with my family's income with those people around_....."

" _You took up part-time jobs back then?_ "

"Yes, because I hate being the useless one in the family... I refused to be that useless family member who gained fortune from doing nothing....." he gritted his teeth. "I've seen what those type of people do, _berating people with nothing to back them up yet they still make a dime out of it_. _**I really hate those people**_...."

' _Right, he said it before he adores hard-working people... but he hates people like Amane..... who has a thing on looking down on others but Machi don't really know the whole thing yet so this is purely his judgement speaking_....'

"And so how you lost them?" I asked. "Did your sisters help....?"

"I don't want them to intervene. _Things will get ugly if they decided to target them next_....." the librarian answered. "And so in a moment of pursuit and panicked, _I went hiding in the nearby library_....."

"Ah!? Is this an origin story!?"

" _You do know I'm in a terrifying situation, right?_ " He looked at me in disbelief. "The librarian there.... _**is a true sadist**_. They have no remorse in breaking their possessions, camera and company-related equipment. That kind of thing.... _I really admired it_...."

_Casual vandalism!?_ "I-I'm surprised it's the origin of your sadistic nature instead...."

"They're quite deceiving actually...." Machi smirked. "That ordinary elderly look that just revealed into something more cruel and ruthless which just leaves you tremble in your own boot. _It's just the thing I wanted to learn from that would go along well with my attitude!_ "

"Oh and they just do that?"

"Well, unless I became their helper, of course...." he continued. "But I still enjoy my time helping them out with the library, seeing them so dedicated to create a safe heaven for everyone to enjoy their time there.... _is also another charming point, I guess_....."

_A completely different goal_ , but at least some part of his librarian talent did stemmed from that moment. Even his fondness towards hardworking people did make sense in a larger scheme but something about this ' _sadistic nature_ ' kind of bugs me, ".... _Aren't you technically a sadomasochist though?_ "

"..... _I sure hope you've just heard those words that came out of your mouth clearly_....." Ah, I accidentally pissed him off. " _ **Because that might be your last word on this mortal world if I wanted it to be**_....."

" _ **Macchan, I'm sorry, please forgive me**_....."

* * *

**_V._ **

"Macchan, I'm done...!" I managed to move some of the books and sciptures back to the archive before reporting back to the librarian, updating him about the moving progress. "I've also moved those encyclopedias set while I'm at it!!"

"Mhn, I'm impressed..... perhaps my punishment for that last remark isn't enough....." _Macchan, I'm already this tired-!!_ "But good work anyways...."

As usual, he patted my head, similar to how Hinako always does it. But, I'm sensing a similarity in his actions though, "Say, Machi.... _why do you always do that?_ "

" _Do what?_ "

"This!" I stopped his hand before pointing at it, "You always do that whenever I finished with anything you asked me to do. You rarely do that with others so what gives?"

"..... _Your hair looks really soft and messy so I thought it would be nice to touch it_...." That's seriously the reason!? "Also... _you're short_.... so it's inevitable that I would make a habit out of it...."

"But Higura is around my height as well?"

_"I don't want to have an exploding chihuahua screeching into my ears the whole day....."_

" _Reasonable_...." I mumbled as I combed through the strands of my hair. "I did prepared rather hastily earlier so I didn't have anytime to look myself in the mirror just now....."

" _Why are you in a rush when we're stuck here?_ "

" _ **Geez, I wonder who threatened to give me more work to do so early in the morning?**_ "

"Right, _my bad_....." Machi pulled out a comb he kept inside his pocket. "Come over here and sit, I will do your hair for you as an apology instead....." I instinctively took a step back, ".... _and I'm not get messed it up like Mitsun did_...."

"I will just... _take your words for it_....." I gulped as I took a seat. Machi untied my hair as he set it aside, begin combing through my hair. "T-This is a bit intimate, don't you think....?"

" _Really?_ My sisters do the same to me back then..... of course, it's mostly due to hair-styling and make-up practices but it's nothing too unusual about it..." Machi remarked. ".... It's unfortunate that you dyed your hair when it's naturally silky, you will damaged them too much...."

 _'He ended up giving me the same advice like Mitsun instead....'_ "I can't help it, my sister keeps on insisting about having matching hair colors.... like how twins should have matching fashion sense or something....?" 

" _I've heard about that from Mitsun_....." he frowned instead. "To me, _it sounds like it's something you don't really agree on_. You're the type who couldn't talk back to your family even if they're in the wrong, right?"

".... _Yeah_..." I can't say anything remotely wrong about it. It's clear as day.

".... You're an amazing person, Sumi. Don't think yourself otherwise, you won't be automatically seen as a bad person if you said you don't like them that much....." Machi advised. "I had fights with my family but in the end of the day, we always made up.... and if yours don't acknowledge you at all after one fight.... _then it might be time to consider something else_....."

"I-I don't know....." I fidget in my seat a little. "My sister isn't..... _so bright_..... and my mentor isn't around that much so-"

"Excuses, excuses, you're just delaying stuffs in fear of getting the answer you don't want to hear...." Machi cuts me off. ".... _There are times you should start to think more about yourself and what you wanted to do_.... There, done styling your hair...."

"Ah, but this isn't my usual style....?" _But_ _it's more nicer this way actually?_ The way he tied my hair at the back of my head actually made my shoulders feel rather light. 

_"I've been keeping this from your earshot but I really do think your old style was horrendous...."_ _ **Hey**. _"So I decided that you need a change of pace for once, so..... _what do you say?_ " 

"Y-You....." I sighed, but a small smile formed at the end. "I can't believe that whole act is just a small transition to that question instead...... _do you really think I can change that easily?_ "

"Hmph, _perhaps not_....." he halted once he saw my disappointed face. "Unless you received some guidance, of course. I won't soften my action towards you but I will at least help you out in exchange of the promise we made initially. _So from now on, count on your big sis', okay?_ "

"Fine then. _I will be counting on you, big sis_......" 

I won't say it out loud because this person will surely teased me about it but _it's actually nice to have someone be dependent on..... instead of being the one that everyone depends on_. _Guess Machi's right, he surely is the big sister here_.

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

_'Machi's fantasy.... I just seen his face here and I'm already scared....'_

After experiencing rather soft, absurd or even rather questionable moments in this suite, this is the first time I actually felt really terrified before anything could even happened. _'I can't really imagine what would his fantasy be...? Something a bit intimate perhaps.....? He's no stranger to romance after all...'_

"Hey, newbie.... what are you standing there for?" Machi frowned as he crossed his arms. "I thought you're going to pose for me now?"

"A-Ah, s-sorry, I'm still thinking about it!!" So, some sort of modelling scenario? He even called me a newbie so he has seniority over me then. _I will keep that in mind_. "S-Sorry, my mind is going blank now....."

"Are you serious? Just where do they get their new recruits from nowadays?" Machi sighed as he walked over me. "Then how about like this? _A S-curve pose_.... _try sticking out your hip on your right and then placed your right hand like this_...."

I followed his direction, "Ah! I get it!! You want that kind of smug, sassy look, right?"

" _What kind of description do you even have for normal, ordinary poses?_ " Machi asked, not really wanting answer in return. "First off, right foot faces the front while set your left leg apart and facing its side instead....."

"I-I can't really visualize those kind of things unless you showed it off to me instead....." That's a lie. I can, it's just that Machi's too close! "How about you pose first so that I could just copy yours....?"

".... _Fine then_ , just remember that the cameraman wanted you to pose according to their liking so I'm not going to be there helping you out...." Machi went in front of me and begin posing. " _Copy this_....."

" _Where the hell did you place your right leg? Did you dislocate them?_ "

"You need to be flexible, of course....." the bespectacled man really taking this slowly. "Now copy this pose, I won't give you enough time to replicate it before moving onto the next one...."

"W-Wait a minute...." I tried to copy it but his posture is way too difficult to imitate. "I-I think I got it- _whoa!?_ "

"Hey, _careful!!_ " He tried to catch me as I fell to the front.... as we both landed on the big round bed in middle of the suite. " _Ow-!!_ "

"S-Sorry!!" This is really bad, Machi is.... right below me as I placed both hands by his head. "I-I will get off- _Whoa!?_ "

He suddenly pulled me in by the front of my shirt and has a quite opposite expression from what this suite was trying to get people to feel, _**he's really furious**_ , "So it's gonna be like this, huh? Are you trying to purposely break my ankle and take advantage of your senior like that?"

"Huh!? _What kind of accusation is that!?_ " I, in the end, got mad as well. "Don't go thinking as if being my senior means any shit, respecting you will mean hell for me!!"

"So your aim in bringing me here, to this isolated room was to show off your own dominance, huh?" He glared. " _I'm not gonna lose to that, you cheeky brat!_ "

I grabbed onto the arm that still lifting me up, " _I will make sure you're not looking down on me like that ever again!!_ "

....

.............

....

To be honest, I still have no idea what this fantasy even means to him. We're both.... _fighting_ , yes, but he didn't even break character or woke up from it so assuming everything went along with his fantasy rather accurately. 

_.... Nonetheless, I decided not to face Machi for a week, starting tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna.... leave that ending ambiguous and up to everyone's interpretation on what the fuck happened there (actually they really just fight in that fantasy).


	9. VI. Sekiguchi Amane's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A composer full of passion and ego with a secret intention in his own music piece.....!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amane really hit me in the fucking stomach with his FTE and dialogue which is Great™
> 
> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

**_I._**

I found myself standing in front of the composer's room. I will admit; Amane always stood out to me the most interesting person out of the bunch, _in terms of normalcy_. He's not really raunchy or off, he's just the usual normal snob you can find elsewhere, ' _And for that... I'm actually okay with...._ '

Knocking on the door twice, I heard shuffling noise and a soft voice, "Come in, it's unlocked....."

True to what he said, the door opened with no problem and I was taken aback by the amount of musical sheets littered all over the floor, "What the.... were you in the middle of cleaning, Amane...?"

Leaning further into his seat, the composer just twirled the pen in his hand, "I just had an inspirational muse tickling my genius brain so I have no time to waste on some rejected failures...."

He's really critical of his works, quite the opposite of Higura now that I compared those two side by side. Slowly, I picked up some of the sheets up on my way to his desk as I placed it neatly on it, "You know you will work more efficiently within a clean environment...."

"I've heard of that but I paid no mind to it...." said Amane, who seems to be listening to a music player in one ear, probably acting as his white noise while he works. "State your business with me..."

"Well.... I got into a bit of an _accident_....." I showed off my left sprained ankles, thankful that I found the hotel slippers in my closet. "So I can't really go anywhere far.... and I decided to hang out with you since we never properly talk...."

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to pay attention to what you will be saying...." Amane turned to the empty sheet in front of him. "I'm in a bit of a rut so if I'm ignoring you then do keep in mind, _I treasured work over social skills_....."

 _Wow, he really said that without hesitation_. Ironically, both of us have that in common. Curiosity got over me as I tried to see what he was listening to, " _Oh, Gnossienne No.1_..... I have heard of that piece..."

"Huh!?" He suddenly got up from his seat. "A middle-class human actually have heard of such piece!?"

"..... _You know you're also one of them_ , right?" I sighed, _so it's gonna be one of those kind of conversation_. "I used to play the piano when I was young.... actually, I have tiny bit of experience with playing other kind of musical instruments.... but piano and violin is my go-to stress reliever....." I have classes before but I solely focused all my time and energy on my piano and violin skills.

"Amazing....!!" Amane grabbed both of my shoulders, frantically shaking me. "Would you ever so kindly to use your unimaginable skills to play one of my masterpieces one day!? Oh, for how long I've been wanting to hear my pieces to be played ever so gracefully!!"

"Huh...? You mean....... _you never heard them in person?_ "

"I sold them off," He confessed. "A man has to write a check to survive, after all. However, I would rather not want to hear a poorly improvised version of my masterpiece in person. _**I would slit out my own stomach if they play a note wrong**_...."

"I bet you will... _do that_...." Everyone always have these morbid speeches and I'm not so sure whether to take them seriously or not. "But why me? You've just met me and you think my skills are exceptional already....?"

"If you can recognized _Gnossienne_ then I'm sure you would recognized _Gymnopedie_ as well..."

"You're..... _not actually wrong_...?" I mean, both pieces are done by the same person, it's evident that I would recognized it. I'm not sure where's he trying to lead this conversation here.

"Answer my question...." He demanded. "When you hear these pieces, _what kind of feelings did it invoke within you?_ "

" _Slow, solemn.... as if you wouldn't realized the passage of time slowly goes by while daydreaming during a rainy evening_......" that answer made me realized. "Oh, _you're looking for someone who would play your piece emotionally_ , right?"

" ** _Indeed!!!_** " He finally lets go of me, continuing his triumphant speech. "I've been eyeing on your behavior, Ms. Investigator!!! You're truly one of those people who would rather go along the flow of emotions these pieces are trying to invoked!! Everyone should know!! You should not only convinced the listeners to listen to your impacted piece but also you, the holder, should feel its emotional impact!!"

Listening to him rambling was interesting but it's also tiring every time his voice peaked and I have to really pay attention, passion does wonder to a person. "Then maybe when we leave this place one day.... feel free to approach me if you want a trial version of your musical piece!"

"A trial!?" Amane scoffed. "Nonsense!! I'm expecting a fully prepared orchestra to be doing my masterpieces in public once we're out of here!!"

" _Wha_ \- I don't have the capabilities to put up such a huge musical roster in a short amount of time!? You can't even set up _Saint-Saëns' 'La danse macabre'_ perfectly with that limit!!!"

_'Passionate, thinking big about his work yet always discarded them and calling them failures.... I feel like Amane may have been too hard on himself here. But, if I spend more time with him, he might give them a chance to shine....'_

Both of us ended up listening to _'La danse macabre'_ in silence, I can see how fingers keep tapping in tune with the flutes. Somehow, it ended pretty well for the both of us.

* * *

**_II._ **

Amane spent his entire day locked-up in his room, chained to his desk, writing numerous music sheets that tends.... _to not flow well with each other_. That's one of the mystery of our composer here ( _besides his strong pain resistance_ ), his music sheets only make sense to him and him only. _Even Hibiki had a hard time make sense of it_.

He asked me to be his.... _proofreader, if that makes sense_. I'm only two sheets down and I'm still confused. "Ma-Mane-chin... I don't really get what I'm supposed to do here....?"

" _Simple, my dear_....." Whoa, that's new from him. I never heard him use any terms of endearment towards anyone besides the opera singer here. "I would like for you to read them out loud. _Do pour your out heart till it gushes out a spectacular bloodfall!_ "

" _You want me to cry my heart out while explaining it?_ " I can't really do that on demand. I've never reached that level of absurd acting yet. "T-That's the problem here.... _I don't really understand this?_ "

"Preposterous!!" Amane leaned back, the back legs of the chair dangerously tipped over as he rested his legs onto the table. Black ink spilled all over the unfinished music sheets, "A novice should be able to understand them!! It has all the notes that you would recognized!!"

" _Mane-chin, I'm not a music person_....." I reminded him again. "I can read music sheets but I don't really understand them properly.... It usually take days for me to understand them...."

"... That's too slow, even for an amateur..." he remarked. "Very well, since you've said something that ruined my composing mood, I will take those wasteful time to teach you how to read them faster then...."

"I-I'm sorry....?" Is it right for me to apologized here? "You can start with your music sheets instead, I'm fine with that..."

" _Beethoven did not make a complete improvised performance by skipping over the basics_....." He's comparing two very different levels of skills here. "I'm curious however..... _are you perhaps self-taught?_ "

"I did said I have classes before.... _but only for a while_...." It did interfered with my work after all. It's not beneficial at all if my interest and work overlapped. "So... I mostly read them myself with a few notes given by my previous instructor....."

" _I see_....." Amane muttered. "I would applaud for your interest in music theory still lingers after expulsion but-"

" _I'm slow_ , you don't have to repeat yourself....." I sighed heavily. "I only play them as a form of stress-relief, it's never a serious thing. That's the only reason here so....."

" _That's not what I'm about to say_...." the composer glared as he straighten his posture, his feet touches the ground. " _I won't look down on people for seeing it as an enjoyable pastime_ , _I'm not that low_. If you dislike it then you may say so. I never said it's a must...."

"It's just that.... you sounded really annoyed that I didn't take it seriously, that's all..." I tried to came up with a reason. To be fair, I did jumped into conclusion the moment he said ' _but-_ ' there. "And knowing your..... _dedication to these things_...."

Amane stood up, collecting all his works into a neat pile as he said, "Indeed, I may put too much expectations on others but it's not out of the usual. Composers expected their piece to play the same result as how their mind perceived them. Their works are their life after all; _if it's a failure then it would bring great shame to their name_......"

"You must have a lot of dedicated fans if it's like that....." I find it hard to believe for newer classical music to even thrive in the current era and Amane's specialty is mostly that (excluding his modern contributions). _I guess there are others who resonates a lot with his works_. "B-But still, why me exactly? Hibiki would have done this better...."

"..... I would rather not focus too much attention onto dearest siren...." the composer answered. "She's not the type to talk about these things for hours and hours to no end. _And I already irritated her enough for today_....."

" _Your fawning over her needs to be lessened, to be honest_....."

" _ **Did I ask for your comment on that?**_ " Amane's eyes narrowed. "However, I will take your advice _to make your presence here worth something else_...."

No matter how much he tried to hide it, he still sounds disappointed that I couldn't help him with proofreading since he has no one else to ask. I thought about Nao but then I remember their past which made me repressed that question. Overall, he sort of don't have anyone to look for that share his passions.

"... Hey..." I tried to get his attention. "I actually don't mind learning it back _so we can spent the rest of our free time learning the basics instead_...."

" _Brilliant!!_ " Out of pure happiness, the composer threw his music sheets into the air with a wide smile on his face. "We will start right immediately!! I have the perfect method to make you akin to a musical prodigy in matters of few hours!!!"

"Wha- That's too much!! There's no way I can learn that much in one day!?"

Despite my protests, Amane gleefully pressed onward and begin his lessons. He's enthusiastic about it, I can hear his words dripping with overwhelming passion that I could hardly keep up with him. By the time the lessons concluded, I did managed to read more complicated notes so I guess his method truly is something remarkable for a composer.

* * *

**_III._ **

" _Magnifique!!_ "

The composer decided and try to make a new piece at the bar as a change of pace. _And I can tell it's working once I stepped into the place and got greeted by an avalanche of scattered music sheets all over the floor_. "I-I see you're still working on it, Mane-chin...."

"Indeed, my dear...." He stood up straight. "I have been working on a week long orchestra that will surely captivate the audience this time.... _they will never be able to forget this piece for centuries_...."

' _His audience will lament his name and piece instead_...' "Although, I'm really curious why you set that as your goal in the first place....." It's something he's been aiming for a long time. _Making the best musical piece he could_ , not for himself, _he puts all his focus for people recognized his work instead_.

"Hmph, it's a more sorrowful answer but _the masses would well recognized the music piece better than the artist and creator themselves_....." Amane simply replied. "Which is why I don't aim to throw my name out recklessly for wolves to tear it apart like an alluring piece of meat....."

"Huh, you're quite the opposite of every musician out there...."

"I've predicted those people whose hearts I've touched will ended up sampling the piece I made to further drive their own creation process forward....." the composer continued. " _A rinse-and-repeat_ , my music will lost its recognition once the mass production started so _I aim to create a piece where no one can replicate and none shall be able to surpass_...."

" _T-That's quite a feat_...." But I get where he's coming from, originality does lost its meaning when it comes to creative fields. So the fact that Amane is trying so hard to came up his own signature styles is.... _commendable at best_. "But what about those piece you've sold off...?"

" _I purposely made them as some sort of test_... seeing what the messes would like as I took notes of their dislikes as my main priority...."

" _So you intentionally made something they would hate?_ "

"Is it wrong of me to do so?" Amane asked honestly.

"N-Not really....." I confessed. "It's just..... amazing you would take such minor steps to create this so called _'perfect piece'_ of yours..... I never really met people who would be into classical music like you......"

"Hm, I'm quite fond of them since I was practically raised by it....." said Amane. "My grandfather would always play his favorites, from _Liszt_ to _Beethove,_ as if he would soon perish if he didn't at least listen to one classical piece per day....."

" _You lived with your grandparents?_ "

"Indeed, they have certain issues with those people I'm forced to called ' _father and mother_ ' and so they took me into their household......" So he has a bad relationship with his parents and by the sound of it, so does his grandparents. "My grandfather has been a huge believer in the classical, still holding onto their glory as he scoffed the modern times....."

"Well, _like grandfather, like grandson_ , you two must have gotten compared a lot to each other...." I joked.

"While that might be true, _I did not inherit my grandfather's rage of splitting a radio in half with an axe when hearing atrocious modern music_....." the composer remarked. "Of course, I replaced my own showcase of anger in a more minuscule level......"

" _ **Alright then**_...." _They surely are one and the same_. "... How old were you when you made your first piece actually?" hearing about his past made me questioned that.

"Right before I graduated middle school did I try to compose a piece on my own for one of their band practices...." Amane answered. "They claimed that ' _the greatness of the piece cannot be fathomed by the masses_ ' and after that, they commissioned me time and time again till I could barely focus on my academics...."

" _Your grandparents must have been surprised to hear that_....."

"My grandmother was pleased that my hard work was paid off but....." Amane trailed off a bit. " _My grandfather just merely dismissed it as a poor man's attempt to replicate the past_......"

' _That's.... unexpected....._ ' I thought he would be grateful to hear about it but I guess it doesn't always work like that. "That somehow didn't falter your motivation...?"

" _The words of a dying old man doesn't matter to me_...." Amane shrugged and I almost gasped at his words. "People will ridicule you for the smallest of things and my grandfather gave me one negative critique that I will supposedly face in the future...... rather than lamenting that old man, _I will rejoice for giving me the desire flare to recreate a piece that won't be replicated and will be remembered for generations_....."

As much as I still believe his week long orchestra is really something that people might not want to sit through, his passionate words really made rethink that statement again. He clearly has enough recognition to land him the title, _'Ultimate Composer'_. He, _in a sense_ , has people who adored his work so.... maybe it's not too far-fetched after all.

"I will look forward to it....." I smiled. "Believe me or not, I want to hear this piece entirely myself so.... _mind letting me hear it in all its glory?_ "

Amane was taken back but he quickly recovered with his booming voice, "Of course!! A dear friend who helped this struggling composer is no fool of anyone!! It would be highly ideal to have you front and center to witness such wonders that this piece will bring out!!"

Not long after that, Amane decided to show me a different work to read through as to not spoil his other week-long work as a promise. This time, I can read them easier thanks to his guidance and I can tell, _it's going to be a beautiful-sounding piece I will ever hear_.

* * *

**_IV._ **

" _Ma-Mane-chin... are you alright....?_ "

I found the composer on the floor, facing downwards and is very still at the theater house. I didn't see him move or even hear him breathe heavily so I thought he passed out from composing again. It wasn't until he struggled to move aside that completely prove my suspicion wrong.

"... _I'm sorry, my dear, I'm in a bit of a rut for now_......" he groggily rubbed his eyes, visible black bags underneath them. " _I've been hit by a block that refused to let me continue my work and it's been distressing me all day_...."

" _Oh, a creative block_....." Even the _Ultimate Composer_ isn't immune to low motivation there. As he lay down on the stage, not wanting to move or be moved, I sat besides him, collecting his music sheets as I tried to rearrange them, "It looks like you're almost done with it though.... _what inspired you to make this?_ "

"I have asked my wonderful muse to sing her most beautiful note..." Amane explained. "And with her as my obvious inspiration whose songs filled me with intense emotions. _And so I let my own emotions took over my body as it goes_...."

 _That's interesting_ , so he made his work on a whim. _No planning or anything,_ he done it all in one sitting. "I would be more surprised if most of the popular ones were also done like that and without any revisions....."

" _My own emotions are never wrong and so I sent them off with much pride_...." the composer boasted. "However such emotions are hard to come-by, _emotions that could immediately seize your whole body as if you're being controlled by an outsider_.... I often have to resort into extreme measures in order to obtain such emotions....."

" _Like.....?_ " How extreme are we talking about here?

"I would often chained myself to a tree in a swampy forest in order to feel that sense of dread and suspense in my own work and there's that time I would intentionally camped near a crocodile nest to get better feel of living in complete wilderness....." Amane listed it all. "The most successful experience I ever had is living in a dangerous neighborhood for a more rustic experience....."

" _ **Mane-chin, those are not normal experiments to go through**_......" I exclaimed, _straight and precise_. "There's a better way to get inspiration from without putting yourself in danger....."

"Strong emotions won't go my way unless I exposed myself through stressful conditions...." said Amane. "It's what I experienced throughout my childhood under those things called ' _my parents_ ', where I can distanced myself from reality by indulging in a made-up world instead....."

" _An escape from reality_......" _So, it's like that_....

"Is it not the creator's responsibility to express themselves freely through their own work?" Amane asked. " _People are more interested in the emotions being expressed through their work that they projected on_ , very rarely you would ever have them voice out their concern...."

" _It's not worth it, Amane_...." I replied back sternly. "Trust me, it's not worth going through that process just to impress someone, _or even everyone in the world_. It's still a give-and-take. _You give while they take it._ You will just ended up be disappointed by the results....."

"Hmph, I feel disappointed already by the amount of distaste in your own words.... _holding back me back to finish my own work-_ "

" _I'm holding you back **because** I don't want you to get hurt due to your own work and thought process_....." I interrupted. " _There's no way you would get out unharmed that easily again_...."

The composer was silent for a moment, he slowly recollected himself as well as his unfinished musical piece as he said, "... I seemed to make a fatal flaw in my process. Such a shame, I thought I would have a great idea to obtain an even better inspiration this time but.... _it seems my own safety has to come first than dead-last_...."

"I will think of a better one to replace whatever you're thinking of...." I was still holding the last music sheet in the pile as I studied it closely. The first few notes almost sound familiar, _like something came from my old place_. I unconsciously sing along the notes as I heard something shuffling behind me, "W-What's wrong?"

" _Sing that again!!_ " Amane wildly grabbed his pen from the pocket of his jacket as he scrambled around and wrote on the blank sheet of paper. "Do not stop unless I told you so!! Do your thing and pretend I'm not here or anything!!!"

"O-Okay...?" I rarely have an audience during my choir days so it felt weird that Amane would hear it inventively. But I still tried my best and sang the notes as it was written. It's more somber than it supposed to be but Amane didn't say anything about it.

And as my singing came to a close, Amane immediately gets up, collect all his things, thanked me and quickly left the theater house just like that, leaving me behind. ' _I-I guess it works? I hope it's inspiring enough that he finished his piece...? Seriously, I still don't understand his process... maybe I will ask him some other day once he calmed down from this...._ '

_And that will take a long ass time for him to even do that._

* * *

**_V._ **

I suspected that I will find Amane at the theater house again, standing in the middle of the stage as I approached him, passing by the audience seats, "Hey Mane-chin, did you finished your piece from last time-"

"Ah!! There you are, my dear muse!!" Amane quickly walked over and jumped down from the stage. "I have been anticipating your arrival!! Our last meeting must have really been foreseen by the Gods themselves!! I have created a more spectacular piece that would befitted your contribution at most!!"

"I.... _you're welcome?_ " It doesn't feel like I've done something great. "I just helped you out of your creativity block through a more safer way and it's not a big deal...."

" _You are mistaken, my dear!!_ " Amane exclaimed. "A huge wave of inspiration, that can only be achieved through the most gruesome situation humankind can think of, only to be given through such a minor thing is a huge breakthrough!! So much so I've abandoned my previous work to go forth and make a new one!!"

"Oh, you were working on another one before the week-long music piece?"

" _No, I completely abandoned my week-long musical piece_....."

" _What!?_ " I exclaimed in shock. "But you've been working on it for five days!! D-Didn't you say it would be your masterpiece that everyone will remember it forever...?"

"You see, _there is another flaw here, my dear_....." Amane interjects. "I've been thinking about that masterpiece for some time now and a question always remain in my mind; ' _How did it perceived differently by others_ '. I made that piece to be excruciatingly long but still giving out such vigorous energy that my audience will feel through their skin and bones... _however, your singing seemed to prove my previous question correct otherwise_...."

_He changed his mind because of me....?_ "S-Sorry if I made you waste your effort for nothing...."

"You have nothing to be sorry about!! Never look down on yourself when you have given me such a huge boost of inspiration I have ever felt in my entire life!!!" Amane wildly laughed. "I truly believe my masterpiece has been made too similar to something you've heard before and so I discarded it before anyone would point out and call me a fraud!!"

"I-I don't think it's that similar...?" only the first few notes was similar but the rest isn't. "But I guess it's your choice..... I still feel bad for changing your mind about it....."

"Don't feel too down about it. _Rejoice!!_ As I have made another beautiful piece that will sure befit your attempts from our last fateful evening, my dear muse!!"

" _I thought Hibiki's your muse....?_ " I take the pile of music sheets into my hand, given by the composer himself. It's completely different from the one that he worked on but this time, _he added some vocal help in it_. 

"Nonsense, muses can be more than one...." Amane explained. "Have you ever heard of _'The Nine Muses of Greek Mythology'_? Each muses represents different fields that inspires others to do the same. _They are often said to be the greatest rival for sirens_......"

_'Didn't Hibiki said something about sirens last time? Now, Amane brought up a different thing....'_ "I've only known them to be inspirational goddesses for the people but that's all really......"

"I have often see dearest Hibiki to be the _Euterpe of the Muses_ , _the giver of delight!!_ " Amane exclaimed. "It was a heat of moment once I feast my eyes on her for the first time. I became undeniably infatuated with her presence and singing. However.... _to be solely inspired by a single thing have only caused me nothing but trouble_....."

"Wait, so you were procrastinating the other day.... _because you were too focused on having Hibiki as your sole inspiration....?_ " I think that's the reason he's trying to give here? "So the musical piece actually revolves around her.....?"

" _It fell flat unfortunately_......" Amane sighed. "Nothing of sort that can be deemed unique came to my mind as I wrote them, everything felt wrong and off, _so I have to disposed of it, another failure to my name it seems_...."

"You did said you asked Hibiki to sing her best song, right...?" I asked. "Not all songs sung by the _Ultimate Opera Singer_ can be considered an original, it's just their way of pitching and tuning the piece to their liking...." 

"I did keep that in mind but it's partially my mindless spiral into madness that created that abomination in the first place....." Amane really insists in taking half the blame here. "But!! Nonetheless, I have a piece right now that I would like for you to sing out loud!!"

My eyes widened in shock, " _You wanted me to sing this?_ "

"I have been wanting to put some vocals into my composition but I'm unfortunately far from having the _Ultimate Opera Singer_ as my helper so...." he chortled. "It would be the most spectacular musical piece to have the original muse to sing it for the audience to witness!! _It will be the only time they will ever hear from Polyhymia herself!!_ "

"Poly- what?" Is that one of the muses he's talking about?

" _Polyhymia, the inspirational muse of hymns_...." Amane explained. "Have I not hear that wonderful voice of yours, I would have lost myself in that empty void. I wouldn't be able to find a perfect piece for the masses to hear, _a song of praises for the likes of artists out there by a living, breathing Muse_...." 

"Y-You're really putting the spotlight on me...." I nervously laughed. "But I haven't really sing for a long time so it would take me a long time to even relearn my roots-"

"No worries, I will coach you with my excellent knowledge!!" Amane started. "Under my guidance as well will you managed to surpassed the _Ultimate Opera Singer_ without any problem at all!!

"N-No way!!" I shrieked. "The last time you insisted on teaching, I could barely keep up and we've lost track of time because of it!!"

"Nonsense!! It is all for good development!! As long as you put all your effort into it, _it will immediately bear enough fruits for people to enjoy!!!_ "

I escaped from Amane's terror of being my teacher again. His thoughts and invitation to be part of his masterpiece were really kind of him, I'm glad he still wants to keep our promise. While I didn't really change his mind of being critical about his own works and self but... _he's starting to change some part of himself_.

With all that being said and done, _I'm still not up for being his student again!!_

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite Event_ ]**

' _Mane-chin.... well, I'm already prepared on being lectured without a break here_...' This will be easy and excruciatingly exhausting one. I figured that the composer's fixation in music would still carry-over to his fantasy no matter what, so I'm just.... _prepared for whatever he came up with here_.

" _Soirée_...."

"What was that?" I asked confusedly, I could barely hear him.

"I will not repeat myself again....." Amane frowned. "You're invited to a soirée where I will be attending as a guest of honor as well. But don't flatter yourself just because you received an invitation, it doesn't mean the feud between is over yet...."

' _A... feud?_ ' "Then why are you inviting me personally? Surely there are others who would do that same...?" I asked again. Though, I'm curious why his fantasy would have this kind of thing going on. 

"Do not think of me so little like that, I still won't forgive you for your unforgivable outlook of my own work, even as a close friend of mine....." Amane sighed out. " _Such travesty_....."

' _Oh, now it makes sense_....' "I will still stand by my words and I won't change them just because we're friends...." I replied. "But I'm sorry if it really hurts your feeling if that's the case....."

"I'm not cheap....." he sneered. " _I know an empty apology when I hear one_....."

" _And I know a lie when I hear one as well_..." I fight back. "You're still the same as usual, wearing your ego on your sleeves there....."

"Wha- How dare you insult me like that!?" Amane fumed. "I won't tolerate your attitude if you're going to make a fool out of me at the soirée! I would have you know I have the power to remove you from the guest list!!!"

"Wait, if that's the case, _why are you here in the first place?_ Why did you tell me about that invitation personally if my name is already on the list?"

 _He's caught_ , his face reddened with embarrassment as he wildly look around, avoiding eye-contact. "W-Well, it seems I made a mistake there....."

".... You're not a spiteful man, Amane...." I started. "I already know that much. But as much as you hate people seeing your work in a negative light, you wouldn't shut your friends away like that...... _because you hate being the petty one here_...."

" _I was beginning to enjoy your words before that very last sentence_...."

"Sorry!!" I apologized. "But I do mean it if I accidentally hurt your feelings there, I still see you as a close friend after all....."

"Hmph, I won't give you my reply so easily like that..." Amane scoffed. "But I will at least allow your attendance at the party. They will have a band that will perform my latest piece....."

"You still want me to give you my critique about it...?"

"As much as I don't want to be distraught over it again...." Amane paused for a while. " _Your criticism is much more important to me than those who just listened without having a feel of it_...."

"Ah, you finally said it..." I chuckles. "Now was that so hard for you? Usually you would said it much more earlier into your speech but you sure take your time in this one...."

" _ **Silence, or else you will be excluded immediately**_....."

Even when he said that, there's still a slight smile on his face, feeling rather content with his decision. I figured he's not the type to even try and show his vulnerable side to others but he does.... _care about them in his own way_.

Perhaps this is just the bare minimum for him to try and keep a close friend, it may not be much but I will still root for him if he's trying to better himself..... _if he's aiming for that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to channel Amane's feelings in the fourth and fifth FTE, the song (that I listened to while writing this) is pretty much like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PKO2izjsIY).


	10. VII. Ishimoto Nao's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shy, timid ghostwriter who wants to be more than that...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose FTE mode is even longer that Amane? 
> 
> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

**_I._ **

_"N-Nao.....?"_

"Huh...?" Oh, Sumi!!!" Numerous stacks of books were placed way near each other and I could barely see Nao, who's sitting down on the floor, being surrounded by these things. "I was doing some research!!"

"A research, huh......" I carefully placed the obstacles, neatly on the table, to leave more space for me to sit down. I was thinking that I would spend more time with the ghostwriter, and of course the library was my first thought to go to. "About what....?"

"Ah, _whatever pops in my mind_....." Nao closes the physics book she was holding. "I used to write for all fiction and nonfiction books of all genres, you see. So my mind tends to wander around between different topics..... I could be finding materials for flower and soils initially and I would end up researching about an entire micro-nation's culture!!"

"Is that so...." I chuckled. "I've just noticed this but.... it seems you have gotten over your stuttering, huh?"

"Even you?" Nao awkwardly laughed at herself. "Macchan also said the same thing..... I've been trying to mingle in with everyone else more often.... even when I'm always away from the public eye back then.... but!! At least it's not for nothing, right!?"

"Yeah... you've been improving your communication skills and it really shows....." Nao handed me another book; one of the mystery-fiction book that she co-write with a familiar author. "Ah!! This is the book where I first knew about you!!"

" _I had a feeling it was_....." said Nao, playing around with her glasses frame. "It was the starting point of my literary career as someone else's ghostwriter...."

"I've always admired this person from way back then.... I absolutely love the twists and turns in his writing to the point I even bulk-buy the entire volumes so that I wouldn't have to wait to buy another one!!" I exclaimed gleefully, admiring the beautiful hardcover of the book. The gold details that gleamed once it's under the light. "What was he like? I'm sure you've met him once or twice before?"

The ghostwriter just stared at me, dumbfound, before a look of realization hits her, "O-Oh right, they didn't make that public, huh? _He's dead now_...."

I chocked on my own saliva, _"W-What!?"_

"Y-Yeah, he's no longer around....." said Nao as she twirled her hair and avoiding eye contact. "S-So... he died when making the second book due to heart failure.... but he already assigned me to write the next few volumes for him so I took his place and finished it before the deadline....."

"There's.... six volumes in total in this series....." I remembered the neatly packaged boxset that I bought a long time ago. " _So the rest of the volumes were actually written by you alone?_ "

"Us, ghostwriters, can easily mimic other people's writing style...." Nao explained as she begins to move around and placed the books in their initial place. "So, I kind of understand why you thought he would still be alive.... but to be honest, _it was to save face_ , actually. Because the author's high-earned fame, the company wasn't entirely prepared to let his series go so I have to step in and complete it for them....."

"Y-Yeah, I can see that....." It's no wonder the book company heavily promoted his, I mean, _Nao's_ books a lot. They wanted to announced the actual author's death once the supplies and demands have been met and long gone, huh. "I-I'm still impressed!! All the plot points in the book eerily fits the whole theme and all the mysteries from the first book was solved in a really satisfying way! Did the author leave you some points he wanted to put in his series....?"

"Nope, the author is actually not that type of person!!" The ghostwriter giggled, remembering back her days while writing the said series. "He..... _just goes along with his thoughts as he writes_. Even though he has a topic he wants to put in his book, he just waited for a perfect opportunity to sneak that in! He doesn't have a plan or anything prepared, he just follows along what would make his series more interesting!!"

"That's.... _really brave of him_....." I could hardly find any author who would do something like that yet turned out to be successful. _Hell, I could hardly find any author whose lines of thoughts could be even close to understandable._ "He must have been a very interesting person to talk to....."

"Even though I never met him in person..... but everyone keep saying that he's such a sweetheart......" Nao sighed, seemingly fond of talking about the author. "To be honest, his writing style and stories actually inspired me to write a series on my own but..... since I'm a ghostwriter...... I don't any distinctive style or even any creativity to make it up for it....."

"I will be the judge of that....." I smirked. "It's too early to put yourself down like that. You've already heard me; I absolutely love the series you co-write or, to extend, _you actually wrote by yourself with your own ideas in it_. So, you still have plenty of chances there and I will be happy to help as you beta reader or anything!!"

"Really?!" Nao's eyes gleamed with excitement. "T-That's great!! I can't wait to show you the prototype!! I have my mind set on a sci-fi genre with some Kitsch elements in it!! Oh but I have to discuss it more with Mitsuru about that last thing!! I want it to be more realistic, you know!!"

_'Nao's quite passionate even though her skill wasn't that well-recognised and people barely knew anything about her. Beyond the shy exterior is someone who's been wanting to make a name for herself.... and not someone who can just be shoved aside when not needed anymore. Alright, I'm going to help her out!! I wanna be her support whenever she's in trouble!"_

* * *

**_II._ **

Nao's doing another research for her series, this time she's taking some inspiration from contemporary novels. As an avid reader of the genre ( _other than horror, mystery and thriller_ ), she thought it would be right for me to be her proofreader or editor if I have any ideas that she could use _but_.....

"Umm.... Nao... I know that _Kitsch_ element is what you wanted to add in your story but....." I nervously looked over the ideas she wanted to put in her story. " _... Isn't this too much....?_ "

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" the ghostwriter asked innocently.

"I really don't want to be rude but _everything_......" I gave my honest feedback. "It's quite.... _a unique concept for your story_.... but it feels sort of insulting that you're forcing your own readers to accept these kind of things without any explanation behind it at all...."

" _Isn't that the point of Kitsch element though_...?" Nao asked once again. "Like.... _'appreciating it's there for the sake of irony'_...?"

" _This taboo subject isn't what I would labelled as a Kitsch element though_..." I sighed, pointing out the glaring point here. Even though I support the ghostwriter doing her own thing for once.... _I also don't want her to fall into a scandal or anything_. "..... You need to be careful about this... _or else you won't be received so kindly_..."

"Y-Yes....." Nao shrunk down in her seat a bit. "S-Sumi's really critical about everything.... b-but that's not a bad thing or anything!!"

"It's okay, I'm used to hearing that....." I reassured her. "Having a critical eye can be put into a great use for these sort of things. _Spotting mistakes before throwing them out into the world_ , it's what I do as a living as well....."

"S-Sumi's work still involves desk jobs.... right?" I nodded as answer to her question. "How often do you really go out....?"

" _When I have to gather information from reliable sources_....." It's something my mentor taught me as well. _Not all answers can ever be that easy to get_. "Of course, that means I have to take precautions beforehand.... I tried as much as I can to prevent from getting recognized...."

"Sumi's like a celebrity in that case....." Nao commented. ".... _like Sherlock Holmes! He's like a private detective like you!_ "

"I guess we're too similar, down to how people sees us......" I laughed at that. "As I was saying before, _being critical means preventing another disaster,_ it's what I learned....."

"Sumi must have cut down a lot of enemies in her past life!!" Nao exclaimed. " _'With my words that act as my blade, I will cut down those who opposed me..'_ or so the quote goes...!"

"That sounds like I've been mastering * _tsujigiri_ in my past life instead...." I replied. "Anyways, sorry for distracting you over trivial things, we should get back to this...."

"I-I don't mind trivial things!!" Nao protested. "Sometimes trivial things as that can be some sort of inspiration for me to keep on writing!! Being exposed to new things can help a lot to keep my brain going and pumping out newer ideas!!"

"Is that so? Then I'm glad I could help out in some other ways as well...." I'm not that creative anyways so I'm a bit relief my experiences could be of use. "If you want to, I can tell you some stories from my workplace. _About how I'm forced to investigate an unlawful husband that leads me to a cross-prefecture drug-dealing ring in one night_...."

"W-What a turn of events...."

" _It's normal_...." For me and my mentor. "Maybe some other time then....." I somehow became the chatty one here when Nao's the one who wanted to ask me about certain themes. She will get too overwhelmed if I continued even further, "... For now, I will try and fix some issues here...."

"I-It's kind of weird not being the one r-responsible for it...." Nao remarked. "Usually.... I would be put in-charge of covering up other author's mistakes o-or something else..... a-and I've been asked to change a lot of things while leaving some crucial stuffs in....."

' _I wonder how much of those stuffs includes these things_....' Looking back at the list again, it's no wonder why she glossed over it. ' _She did listed some authors she wrote for back then... most of them are pretty dodgy from what I've heard of them..._ '

"S-Sometimes they would just asked me to write some reports or books for influential people just to spread around their popularity more...."

So Nao's just not used to have these many choices now, which is why all her ideas here are clustered, bouncing around and trying to fit in more absurd things. "..... Let's cut down some extras then go for the main things here, okay? It's easier to go from there on...."

"A-Alright!!" the ghostwriter scrambled to jot things down. "U-Um... I-If there's a mistake then can you please tell me....? I will correct it at once...."

"Sure but I'm not a co-author, am I?" I smiled. "It's your story, and I'm just someone who's looking out for you.... go wild... but.. _not too wild, okay?_ "

"Y-Yes!! I will do my best!!"

' _That's good, she's really into it now_....' I was getting worried about being too harsh on her but it just gave her enough boost to work on it instead. I will be looking forward to read her future works as well!!

* * *

**_III._ **

"I'm coming in- _Wah!?_ "

The ghostwriter invited me to her room instead of the library, saying that a new change of place would helped to put her focus into finishing her draft. Of course, I didn't oppose or anything, I thought it was a reasonable idea.

But if I have known that she borrowed a ton of library books that's been stacking up in her room till her front door..... _I could have asked her to move our meeting point_ , " _T-Too late to change it now_.... Nao, I'm here!!"

I tried to call out to Nao as I heard some shuffling over the other side, "I-I'm here!! Just go around the stacks!! I'm at my bed!!"

" _A-Around_....?" They're placed too close to each other that's it impossible to go through, even with some small openings. Nao's small stature might be useful for this but certainly not mine. ' _N-Never in my life do I want to be smaller instead_...'

With careful maneuvering and constantly replacing the fallen stacks of books into a more neater pile, I made it out in one piece, "N-Nao, I get you need all of these things for reference but isn't this a bit much....?"

"Macchan said it's fine and I can borrow them as many as I like!!" Nao exclaimed happily. "Also... I'm a fast reader so it would be really repetitive if I keep on going back and forth between the library and my room to replace some books!!"

"Really...? How fast are we talking about..?" I sat near the end of the bed. "Usually, it takes me a week to finish a 300-page book...."

"H-Huh? That's kind of fast, even for me....?" So her speed is way below mine? Judging by her reaction that is, "B-But if I push through, I could finish even a 500-page book in three days...."

" _That's even more excessive!?_ " She's way more faster!! Also, why would she push herself through that? "In just three days if you're really committed to it...... then it would be longer if you don't....?"

" _It depends on the authors I'm working or writing for_....." Nao explained. "Sometimes I read other books for materials they wanted to replicate or for a style they wanted to implement.... I-I'm sort of a freelancer writer in some way so I usually worked from home... t-they can be very demanding on wanting some quick drafts for approval before the deadline....."

".... Doesn't that make you a _copycat author_ instead...?" Is that even allowed? "But they've just asked you to write in some _original ideas_ that you were _inspired_ from _other existing materials_ , right?"

"E-Ekk!! I-I didn't plagiarized any story ideas in the past, I swear!!" the ghostwriter yelped as she scrambled around her words to defend herself. "I-If I really did then I wouldn't noticed it!! I-I was only asked to contribute some ideas that might be useful for them to use-!!"

"Nao, I-I'm not angry, calm down...." she waved her hands around when she made that statement and I have to hold it down against her chest before she tired herself out. "S-Sorry if my tone scared you but I'm not trying to demean you or anything..... if you really don't mean to do it then I will accept it, just be more careful in the future, _okay?_ "

"Y-Yes....." Nao slowly recollect herself as she placed her hands on her lap. "I-I'm sorry as well... I-I have bad experiences with making mistakes or slip-ups that leads to other people scolding me for it..... s-sometimes they would forced me to start from scratch and I couldn't fight back....."

"Why?"

"I-I don't actually have that kind of power to even try....." Nao answered simply. "I-I mean.... I'm just riding on other author's name and fame.... if anything, _I'm the crooked one here_...."

".... _Nao_...." I started. ".... _Why do you want to start writing about your own story and not just someone else's instead?_ "

"H-Huh..? I-It's....." she's struggling to find the right answer to it. "... I-I wanted to be more than j-just a ghostwriter though.... e-even if I have to lie about being the co-author in it... I-I want people to appreciate my hardwork that's not under someone else's name.... _I want people to know that I exist_....."

' _...!? Somehow... those words came out... **wrong**...._'

"B-But that's just some of my personal feelings!! I-It's a bit embarrassing to share!!" Nao suddenly backtracks. "I-It's more about expressing this idea that no one else haven't wrote about a-and-!!"

"Don't worry, Nao... _I understand what you're trying to say here_..." I smiled, or _at least try to_. Every time I show any emotions besides the positive ones, it will just make her more anxious. But I won't blame her from being jumpy towards sudden outbursts or even negativity,

"I just wanted to hear that you're being serious for once... it's still rare for me to hear your thoughts no matter how many times we hang out so please don't hold yourself back, okay? I'm rooting for you...!"

"Y-yes!!" Nao pumped herself up with a wide smile. "One day...! I will make my own series that will inspired everyone as much as those popular authors!! I won't be in their shadow any longer!! Sumi, _please cheer me on as long as I lived...!_ "

I didn't answer back or anything but the ghostwriter didn't mind as she continues her work. _Her words just rubbed me off the wrong way_. She must have not realized it but _I have this weirdest feeling about her all of the sudden_.....

* * *

**_IV._ **

Her newest draft has gotten insanely better than the last one. Every pages I turned to, there's always some sort of surprise waiting for me to piece together the mysteries that the ghostwriter intentionally left in the past few chapters.

"This is amazing, Nao...." my smile widened the more I read them all over again. It honestly reminded me of her work with one of my favorite author from before. "I got chills just from reading it..!! I can't believe you would even write something like this as your debut..!!"

"I-I'm so glad you liked it!!" Nao exhaled deeply, she's been waiting for me to review it, preparing for a negative one anxiously. "I-I've been revising it all night and this might be my..... _18th? 20th?_ I-I don't really remember but I'm glad it has all paid off!!"

"W-Well, you certainly deserved that rest now....." I set the draft aside. "... I think this calls for a celebration, this draft now has my approval from yours truly!!"

Her proudest moment yet; managed to impress someone with her own original work. I would want to praise her more about it but something about our last meeting prevents me from doing that. I don't know why but it's just.... _something off_.

"I-I'm glad.... I was getting worried I would have to revised it again..." Nao laughed a bit. "But now that it's that good then I could expect it to be my very first debut novel!! O-Or maybe the very first Sci-fi with _Kitsch_ elements in it!!"

"Don't get too excited over it yet...." I advised her. "You may be the first ghostwriter to do it but it doesn't mean it's first of its genre. There might be more of them that are considered to be hidden gems in the community...."

"U-Ugh.... can I even make a breakthrough if it's like that...?"

_Crap, did that discouraged her that badly?_ "B-But..!! With enough promotion and a reliable reviewer, you might rise as a new-upcoming author..!! Like the author I really admired back then!!"

"Y-Yeah... but.... hardly anyone would recognized me in real life...." said Nao with a solemn look on her face. "Not everyone knew me physically s-so... getting connections like that is really hard for me to even start with....."

".... Now that you've said it......" I haven't thought about this before, _I don't why but I just didn't_. " _How exactly did they get to know you exactly?_ Like.... how did they discovered you and things like that...."

"Mhn, Sumi knew that her favorite author was a history professor in a rather prestigious university... right?" I nodded as I let her continued on. "My older brother went there and took his course.... he's really weak in making reports so I tried to help with certain pointers that could increase his grades..... however, _the author was able to distinguished two different writing styles in his final report_...."

So Nao was helping to boost up her brother's grades. _Could this be related to her first motive by any chance?_ She did mentioned that he's in it. "..... He has to redo the report, right? And you got approached with an offer...."

"T-That was quick......" She doesn't sound too surprised, she knows that most people will connect the dots once they've heard that story. "I-I was in charge to be his ghostwriter and helper... he said that I have that certain charm to my writing style that intrigued him in the first place....."

"I guess that explained your position...." But that sounds more like he's asking her to be a co-author instead? "... So you helped him with his series and gotten recommended towards everyone else.... _even after the author's death_...."

"I-I seriously don't know what I was doing back then....." Nao confessed. "I-I was doing what I can do... _research, back-ups, edits and re-writes for everyone else_.... even when I have to pretend to be the deceased author that it felt really wrong.... h-he inspired me to create a series on my own _yet I'm here stealing his name and fortune right after his passing_...."

" _Nao_....." That's something no one in their right mind wants to do.... except for the publishing company who clearly want the author's fame to stay alive. She felt guilty about it so she's trying to do her own thing to get rid of her own ghostwriter status, that she can be more than that and finally be recognized...

"... I'm sure he forgives you in the afterlife... it's not your own intentions to write under his name and deceiving others...." I reassured her. "... As long as you admit it's wrong then he has nothing against you...."

"T-Thank you, Sumi...." ah, she's on verge of crying again.

" _S-Seriously_...." I instinctively took out my handkerchief and wiped her tears away. "You really cried a lot for the past few days..." I have heard others keep on witnessing Nao's crying to a very emotional book which made them panicked, unsure of what to do.

"I-I tried but it's been a while since someone listened to me....." she sniffed. "I-I only have my brother to talk to but even then we have totally different interests....."

" _I know that feeling_...." I sighed. Right when I put away my handkerchief, my eye caught a certain newspaper from a long time ago that made me stopped completely. " _This report_....."

It's a report about my mentor, the writer behind this column clearly slandering his name with no evidences or scrutiny behind the scene. My mentor have completely gotten rid of any newspaper involving this writer, _who apparently have been trying to defamed him for the past few years_.

But... _it's the name of the writer that made me questioned the content instead_.

" _Shimazaki... Hikaru....._ " I repeated the name again. "This writer....."

"That...." Nao seemed to take notice of this. "T-That writer have been making a big name for himself.... last time... he was going after this one actress-"

" _ **This is wrong**_....." I tried to make it clear. "This person.... _was imprisoned three years ago_ , serving for five years and yet, _this article was released two years ago_...."

" _M-Maybe he got released earlier...?_ "

"N-No...." I wanted to agreed with her but still.... "It's just that.... the way he presents his argument.... _it's way too similar_...."

I accidentally placed Nao's draft and the newspaper in question side-by-side... _and I made the connection on why it's so familiar to me_ , "W-What's the meaning of this...?"

I could barely capture the glimpse of terror on the ghostwriter's face before she bolted out of the library in a hurry, as if she will get mauled alive for staying there for too long. I didn't managed to call out for her as I couldn't find my voice to even _want_ to.

'..... _T-There's no way Nao would do something as low as this but.... this person shouldn't be out and about, and this distinctive style is just_.....'

......

I decided to collect all the drafts in my hand, keeping them in my room for the meantime. ' _... If it's possible... I want to talk to Nao again..... I just want some answers behind this issue.... I-I can't just sit aside and do nothing about it...._ '

I really hoped the ghostwriter would come clean about it.

* * *

**_V._ **

" _ **Nao**_ "

"Eek!!"

To my surprise, _the answer came to me instead_. I had a feeling of being watched and so I lured the source behind those watchful eyes to the library for a more one-on-one confrontation. "I know that's you Nao... you can come out now.... _no one's here_...."

Following my words, the ghostwriter slowly revealed herself, refusing to look up, "S-Sumi... about the newspaper....."

" _..... Were these all your doing..?_ " I leaned against the table, my hands on other stacks of newspaper that has the reports written by ' _Shimazaki Hikaru_ '. "The one I found before was published right after he got sent to prison.... _that's when you haven't grasped his writing style, right?_ "

"..... _Yes_...."

She actually gave me an honest answer. "... Just how many of your work included stuffs like this? _Why would you accept to write lies about other people?_ "

"I-I didn't want to!!" Nao suddenly raised her voice. "I-I... was paid to do those things a-and my brother.... he's struggling to keep up with both his studies and part-time job after our parents left us a-and I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am!!"

"... _I see_...." I'm still not convinced, I understand her situation really well but this isn't some petty rumor being started just for the hell of it. _It's completely tainting their name and reputation_. Mentor may have been a sore-eye for the media but he's still someone I deeply respect. ".... How long have you been doing this before you were recognized as an _Ultimate Ghostwriter?_ "

"I-It's an on-and-off offer s-so....." Nao took a deep breath and she tried to explained herself more clearly. ".... I-I tried to turn those kind offers down as often as I could but when they started offering money-"

" _And you're suddenly alright with that?_ "

"N-No, of course not!!" She quickly refuted. "I-It's just that...... _I-I was getting desperate_...."

"..... _Alright then_..." I don't want this to boil over too much. "I just want to hear it from you personally.... I just want to believe that you're not doing this because you personally took pleasure off of it...."

"W-Why would I do think of it like that...?" She asked, genuinely confused by it. "There's no way I would want to continued doing it.... m-my brother would even be upset if he found out about it...."

" _Then when did you stopped?_ "

"W-When this ' _Shimazaki Hikaru_ ' started aiming the actress I mentioned before...." she answered. "..... S-Sumi, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but.... even though I moved away from those type of offers already.... I-I still can't bring myself to even admit that I actually wrote them...."

' _This would have been a different situation if I didn't care for mentor's reputation but even so....... he's still the person who saved me from that place..._ '

"I'm just.... _worried_..." I need to chose my words lightly here, or else it will really set her off in the wrong way. "I've already said it before.... this person was jailed a long time ago. If they somehow found out about this and traced it back all to you.... _they might do the same thing and it will all be for nothing_....."

"I... _wanted to start over a new leaf_...." said Nao. "I-I really wanted to get away from those things... I wanted to start a new thing on my own that I can actually be proud of.... _that people would finally knew me by_....."

She knew it was a bad thing but she have left many of this work behind to even finally realized that. I'm still... upset about it but... _I wanted to believe it's an honest late mistake_. "Alright.... I can't say this for my mentor but I'm sure he will forgive nonetheless. However, it still doesn't clear your involvement here because sooner or later....."

" _They will hunt those ghostwriters down that's been using that name_....." Nao collapsed to the floor, face buried in her hands. "Ahhhh, _what should I do...?_ "

".... _Nao_...." I walked over to her side, kneels down as I placed my hand onto her shoulder. ".... I will handle it if it really comes to that..... They wouldn't know about you being in it at all...."

"H-Huh....? _D-Does that mean Sumi is going to....?_ "

I never thought I would be using my own talent to help a friend out here, _I never imagined even using it for this kind of situation_ , "B-Both of us will still get in trouble here but.... I will try and lessened the punishment for you but just promised me this.... _that you're not going to be swayed away by this kind of things again_...."

"I-I swear I won't!! I-I won't waste this second chance at all!!" she suddenly tackled me down, sobbing really loudly as she exclaimed. "I-I'm so happy that Sumi doesn't hate me at all!! _I-I wanted to change too!!_ "

"H-Hey..!?" I was about to pull her off of me but I stopped. ' _S-She clearly needs this.... I've been putting a lot of pressure on her but.... it's something that she needs to deal with without trying to shove it aside....._ '

The ghostwriter cried until she fell asleep, exhausted from letting out her emotions like that. I made sure to cleaned up her face and everything, carried her to her room as I placed her drafts onto the table, besides the bed. ' _It's still something we should work on..... her drafts and her past... It's going to be hard for her but even so... I think she can handle it.... I'm sure she can...._ '

With that, I slowly closed the door with the ghostwriter, _soundly asleep and finally in bliss_.

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Nao's fantasy..... well, I sure am expected for some love-dovey scenarios.... I would be totally in shock if it's something more than that...._ '

This is might be the perfect time for me to finally relax, after experiencing the most stressful situation that ever came out of this place. ' _But... I wonder what kind of fantasy would ghostwriter have...? Something out of this world perhaps...?_ '

"U-Umm....."

"Hmm...? What wrong?" I asked, cautiously. Even in some sort of a dreamy world, Nao still have problems initiating a conversation here.

"I-I'm just not used to have someone who keeps following me around...." said Nao. "E-Even if it's someone appointed by the King himself...."

' _An actual fantasy? Medieval fantasy even? Appointed by the King... a servant perhaps? Well, I'm used to acting that part ever since I discovered this place_...'

"Please ignore my presence as much as you like...." I bowed. "My only duty here is to serve you after all. If you find me so much of a bother then you may dismissed me as you wish....."

"W-Why are you acting so formal all of the sudden?!" Nao panicked. "I-I thought you promised you would act this only if the King's around!?"

 _That's wrong?_ With the way she said that sentence, I must have been someone she's closed with prior to becoming a servant here, "S-Sorry, forced of habit. B-But it's for the best to act the part or else people will caught us red-handed...."

"T-True... but it's hard to get used to.... _this_..." she gestured the the distance between the both us. "Ahhh... you're my best friend and yet the King refused to disclosed that.... how much of secrecy does a squire needs to be kept from others...?"

' _A-A squire...? S-She's referring to me, right? I have no idea what that even means but I'm just gonna play with it..._ ' "Please rest assured...." Okay, I actually don't know how to address her here. "I won't make a fool of myself.... I would really hate putting a bad image on your name just by association...."

"But you're..... _the most generous attendant here_....." Nao confessed. "People looked up to you more than the King and he himself even acknowledge your kindness towards others.... meanwhile, _I'm being cast aside for not being able to show myself often_....."

"Is this the King's problem? If it is then I will see to him about it....." I demanded. 

"N-No, of course not!? S-Squires aren't supposed to fight on the knight's behalf!?" Nao is a knight... that's.. _an odd role to put yourself in this fantasy?_ I thought she would be some sort of princess. "I-It's my fault for not being brave and all.... a-and.... it will certainly make everyone look down on me for sending you away to do that....."

"Ah... _I see_...." her issues in the real world still reflects here. "... Then... would you mind if I help you out with it? After all, it's my duty to help you, even if it's a trivial issue...." 

"Y-You're doing something against your moral code though...?"

"It's fine. After all, being demoted means nothing if it's for your sake...." 

"Uggh...." With shaky steps, she buried her face into my chest. "You're so embarrassing.... how can you say stuffs like that with a straight face?" 

"It's so easy to tease you like this that I can't help it...." I chuckles. "But.... _I'm serious about it, you know?_ "

".... Yeah.... _I know_...." due to our height difference, Nao wrapped her hands around my waist as she hugged me tightly. "Which is why.... please stay by my side a little longer... _I-I really want you to see a more better side of me... that I could finally be proud of_....."

" _I will be waiting then... for as long as it takes....._ "

It's just like that, her fantasy ends with a happy conclusion. Even though she will still faced those issues once she wake up, I hoped this is enough encouragement for her to improved herself in the real world as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tsujigiri = 'crossroads killing', a term used for a practice whenever samurai received a new katana/developed a new fighting style as they test it out on innocent passerby at night. 
> 
> -
> 
> Yeah, Nao's past is quite..... questionable at best (and stuffs she did which leads her to unhinging in the main story).  
> I actually wanted her to have this kind of sketchy past behind her innocent design but I didn't managed to put that into the story because... I'm an idiot :D (also I was holding myself back before because I thought it's a bit much but now I'm just "Fuck it, I'm going feral with it from now on")
> 
> Also... Me? Sneaking in Sumi's past in other FTEs when she will have hers soon? Never heard of her-


	11. Chapter III Secret Event: Luxurious Rose Petal Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous rose petal lipstick has came into the possession of the investigator. Two people has given her some details behind the purpose of such object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!
> 
> Things get a bit Spooky™ here because it's Renma

"Ah.. _Mane-chin? Ren-chin_...?" 

For a moment there, I thought my eyes deceived me but it didn't, "Strange to see you two being close in the theatre house. Trying to gain inspirations from people again, Mane-chin?"

"Ah, so my patterns have become predictable. I will have to change that soon....." the composer didn't move away from the paper he's writing on. "Our Renma here have interesting stories from his hometown that I could use for my music..... _even though its contest is less than desirable_...." 

"Mhn, from what I can sense here...." Renma chuckles, ".... you're giving off such a bluish aura, Amane. Are you sad perhaps? Were you that dissatisfied with my stories that you're unwilling to move on from it?"

"I'm.. _disturbed_.... to put it more kindly...." Amane coughed it out. "However, I appreciate your willingness to share _those body horror stories_ from your hometown without a single thought..."

" _Can you even share those things outside of your hometown?_ " I asked.

"He said it's no problem at all.... _well, that's what the medium claimed anyways_...." _So from Renma's perspective, it's probably alright_. "Again, thank you for the stories...."

"Likewise, _likewise_...." the medium replied before he turned to face me. "Also, may I ask why you're here, Sumi? It's rare to see you going around without your usual companion...."

"Huh...? I always went alone though....?"

"Fuu, _not from my perspective at least_...."

"I-I see...." His comments about these spirits following us has gotten a lot creepier. "I was looking for Mitsuru... I won this thing from the casino but I've never seen this kind of brand before...? I figured she would know something about it....."

The moment I brought out the lipstick prize from my pocket, Amane's eyes sparkled in recognition, "Impossible!? The _Legendary Rose Petal Lipstick_ can be easily obtained through such a cheap way?!"

" ** _It's not that cheap_**....." Damn you, Taiga and Hiroshi for tricking me into playing those slot machines!! "And you recognized it...?"

"Of course, I would recognize such glittering beauty up-close for all its worth!!" Amane continued as he inspected the lipstick closer with a wide smile. " _Amazing_.... in its pristine condition even!! Dearest investigator, do you know how much would this worth if you put it up for purchase? You would have been set for life until you die!!"

" _All for one lipstick...?_ " I find that hard to believe, _can cosmetics with this simple red and gold design be even that expensive?_ "I-If you're that interested in it then you can have it...."

"Wha- What kind of proposition are you trying to make here!? I dare you to not throw this thing away as if it's just some flimsy plastic garbage to you!!"

" _Alright..!?_ " He suddenly grabbed the same hand that's gripping onto the lipstick and I almost yelped in surprise. "B-But I don't have have any use for it.."

" _Let me see it_...." Renma went in the middle by the sidelines as he easily plucked the famed object out from our hands. He took the cap off as he rolled the lipstick up, "Ah, _such an intricate design_...."

"W-Whoa, it's actually shaped like a rosebud..?" I stared at it in amazement. The creases that mimic the rose petals layering that's been masterfully sculpted made it a waste though since people will have to use it over time until it dulls out.

"Hmph, now you see the reason why you shouldn't throw it away...." Amane stuck his nose up. "You would rarely encounter such skilful craftsmanship such as this ended up in such a filthy cheap place. Which is why you should treasured it as much as you could, _luxurious things are hard to come by after all_...."

" _I wouldn't say that too soon_....." Renma interjects as he puts the cap back on. "Not only this is a true showcase of a higher status, but _it's also needed for one of my rituals, you see_...."

 _Oh no_ , "W-What kind of ritual...?"

"Spirits and such are not that easy to communicate, **_sometimes you need to offer up more than just your body_**...." that sentences just send shivers down our spines as the medium stood still, calmly explaining. "There are other offerings you can attract them, such as money, food and such. But when it comes to attracting such powerful ones though... **_that's when things get pricey_**...."

The front entrance was suddenly shut by the strong wind outside, making the composer and I jumped by it loud impact. However, Renma didn't stir from it as he smiled instead, "Most of my clients are heartbroken men who wish to make amends to the deceased loved ones, **_to physically speak with them_**.... **_which is why such luxurious things such as this proved to be useful in that matter_**...."

' _S-something just walked past us?!?_ ' I looked around my surroundings to find nothing at all, **_no one_**. Amane did the same thing as well as the story continued, "Even in the afterlife do sin stills persists. Even spirits want to look nice even when they're no longer physically there. Which is why I have become their messenger, **_I have become their little puppet to dress up and look nice for their living relatives_**...."

"H-Hey, R-Renma..!?" The more he told its purpose, the colder the whole place has become. ' _I-Is this really the power of the Ultimate Medium..!?_ '

"It's a meticulous detail, really...." Renma cocked his head to the side slightly, his long grey hair sprawled across his face hiding his smile. "To imitate someone's look before their departure for them to possessed this body better.... **_with the final colour of this luxurious red item that touches the pale white complexion of yours truly_**..... **_the process has started_**...."

We were too alarmed by the stillness of the room that with no sounds or whatsoever to even noticed the Ultimate Medium who somehow removed the lipstick' cap again as he uses his finger to smudge the red tint onto his upper lips.

" _Y-You_...! What do you think you're doing here..!?" Amane's strong tone slowly fell apart when the lights started to dim little by little. "W-We did not ask for this ridiculous spiritual process...!?"

"Hmm...? You did not? **_But you did ask for this thing's other purpose, no?_** " The cap is back on, as he placed his finger between his red lips. " ** _Be careful now, be silent_**..... for you see... I have been making some offerings to the spirits residing this place before you two arrived and **_I have done the last necessary step_**...."

"Y-You're joking right...?" I found my hands holding onto the composer out of fear.

"Jokes or not, I am quite fond of this place's energy as I wish to channel it as much as I can...." The medium hummed. "But to continue from where I left off..... _we needed to call forward the deceased spirit, enticed them,_ ** _inviting them to use yourself as a body host_**...."

He stepped ever so closely, with his hair covering his face and his green eyes that seemed to be glowing even in low light, a grin spread across his face as he said, "... **_And you will hear her speaking back to you, asking for permission_**...."

" ** _Who's there...?_** "

" ** _It appeared!?!?_** " Both Amane and I screamed as we scrambled to leave the place as fast as we could, ignoring the weird stares we get from others when we quickly ran past them as if something's chasing us.

.............

..................

.............

" _Oh my?_ " Renma slowly removed this lipstick on his lips using his sleeves when he saw someone familiar. "Dear little ghost, were in your search of us?"

"N-Not really...? I thought I could have a nice quiet writing time here until I saw you three here...." The ghostwriter Nao gulped as she pointed the front entrance. "W-Why did they ran out....? D-Did they sensed something here as well...? W-Were there really spirits here....?"

"Worry not, little ghost...." Renma chuckles as he patted her head. "It's just a tall tale to teach a little lesson...." he held the lipstick for the ghostwriter to see, "... _that_ _a little bit of greed can attract a horrible bunch sometimes_...."

* * *

**CHAPTER 3, _A HEAVENLY DRAMATURGY_ ENDCARDS**

****

**_YOKODA MACHI, THE ULTIMATE LIBRARIAN_ **

****

**_SEKIGUCHI AMANE, THE ULTIMATE COMPOSER_ **

****

**_ISHIMOTO NAO, THE ULTIMATE GHOSTWRITER_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: "Was Renma throwing shade at Nao a bit there?"  
> A: "Yes and No"


	12. VIII. Oki Renma's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious yet playful medium charmed both the living and the dead....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Spooky Time
> 
> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

**_I._ **

Spiritualism isn't something that I would be very interested in from the start. There are some folklore or horror stories that made a huge impact on my life as a discipline lesson ( _by the orphanage and mentor who somehow knew even more gruesome stories_ ). However, Renma's connection with the spirits made it seem like they're more than tall tales for children to behave, _like they have substance to them_.

' _He's pretty open about them too so I'm sure he doesn't mind if I asked about them_.....' I found him meditating at the reception hall, meditating. ' _He looks really calm-_ '

" _Dearest investigator, perhaps you have some business with me?_ "

"H-Huh!?" Renma turned around with a smile on his face. "I-I didn't even move or say anything, how did you...?"

"The spirits in this reception hall reminded me of your presence here...." he gestured at the seat in front of him. "Please take a seat... I'm sure you're looking forward to hear about my belief and relationship with all kinds of spirits....."

" _Some of it_...." That was kind of scary, I really thought my heart would stopped beating right there. I took a seat as the medium carefully watches over me, "So.... how often do people even see you for those.... _ritual things?_ "

" _It's my specialty_..." Renma answered. "I am a messenger after all, for the afterlife whether by words or actions. _It became some sort of business in my hometown_....."

" _A business_...?" A traditional-type of household then. That would explained his strong belief in them, but to make it as some sort of business.... _it almost sounds like they're tricking people instead_ -

" _It is not a fool's play, I will have you know, Sumi_...."

"T-There's no way you could have predicted my thoughts so accurately like that..." I immediately get rid of any thoughts occupying my mind. "W-What the hell... you're also a mind reader...?"

"Is that really surprising? Infiltrating other people's mind is almost child's play compared to possession..." Renma hummed happily. "Reading people isn't difficult. _Clairvoyance_ or _telepathy_ as such are merely beginner's steps towards mediumship....."

The way he said it sounds like it's no big deal but there's no way anyone can handle the stress and just willingly surrender their body for spirits to take over, "Just how often would you even held those.... _spiritual channeling things_..... it can't be that often, right?"

" _Grief is strangely a fickle emotion in others_....." the medium started. "I would be often greeted by one or two of them every single day, begging to talk to their deceased loved one for a hefty price..... _of course, I would often reject their offers if I have to_...."

" _So you can actually do that_......"

"Of course, I'm not always a humble kind....." he chuckles. "There are some connections that I refused to make.... spirits that have such stronger force than yours truly, they could completely take control of my own body.... _who knows what would happened if I lost myself entirely while under their spell_...."

"W-Well...!! It's a good thing that it didn't happened, _and it will never happened in the future!!_ " I stiffened up, trying to get my point across before he could say anything morbid next. "....But it sounds like there's a lot more loss on your side than others instead...."

Not only does Renma have to give up physically but mentally as well, there's a lot of risks to it if you think about it.

"Which is why I specifically have to choose my own battle...." Renma replied. "After all, my body isn't everything but a fragile object...... _especially when those peering eyes above you are eyeing on us rather hungrily_...."

' _Don't look around, he's just teasing you, don't look-_ '

I yelped once I felt something brush against my left shoulder as I whipped my head towards my side; it was a potted plant as its leaves swaying slowly due to the small breeze coming from an opened window.

" _Amazing_...." Renma laughed as he applauded. "I was just testing your fear and awareness, you almost pass it!!"

" _W-Why....?_ " How did he timed that perfectly?

"My rituals are useless if the participant themselves aren't in a calm state...." the medium answered. "It will break off our connection with the spirits in the afterlife.... _even spirits have no patience with restless folks_.... however, I would be delightful to teach you ways of meditating to ease your mind...."

It would have been wise to turn his offer down by now (since it's becoming more obvious that he just enjoy seeing my reactions), I still believe he's being sincere about it.

We spend the rest of our evening meditating until it was nighttime. _Time really flies by fast when you're trying to find peace within yourself_.

* * *

**_II._ **

' _This time... for real.... I'm gonna-_ '

" _Were you looking for me, Sumi?_ "

" _Why...!?_ " my attempt to surprise the Ultimate Medium has failed yet again. "And I even made sure I'm completely invisible here....."

"I doubt hiding in the shadows would make you _invisible_...." Renma laughed as he closed the book he's reading. From the looks of its, it's another folklore book he found here in the library. "Though, I apologized if I ruined your chance to one-up my fearful antics...."

"It's not that serious...." _And it's not like I can even one-up with his teasing_. "I thought I could try it out... anyways, you've been visiting this place a lot for that book.... why not just borrow it from Machi?"

"I unfortunately sense some sort of attachment to this particular thing...." his fingers merely graze the leather book sleeve. "If I even think about removing this thing from its original place... _then this whole building will collapsed regardless of who's fault is it_...."

"... _What a meddlesome spirit_...." Can't tell if it's a joke or not but it's really common for spirits to be mischievous, take _zashiki-warashi_ as an example. "But if they're willing to do that then...... could they be some sort of * _shiryō_?"

"Ah!" Renma exclaimed in surprise as he brought his hand to his mouth. "I haven't met anyone who dared to say their name so boldly....."

"W-What's wrong with that?" Did I cursed myself instead!?

"Nothing, nothing...." Renma let out a small laugh. "Just come and see me if anything's bothering you or you feel like your heart is slowly going to burst!"

_Renma!?_

"But do not fret.... I promise that with my utmost abilities, those meddlesome spirits won't be a bother to us all...." The medium placed back the book on the table. " _Please rely on me to punish all those spirits even in the afterlife!_ "

' _Is that.... even possible...? Isn't that why hell exist...?_ ' "Mhn, you seemed to have the strongest connection with those spirits in your family...." I started. "Were they that accepting about it...?"

"..... Unfortunately... _such acts of spiritualism is strictly forbidden in my family_....." the medium admitted with a sour look. "My family would often seen it as an act of treason against their own traditions....."

They have that kind of strong hatred, even towards their own child? "E-Exactly why...? If you don't mind me asking that is...."

"I don't mind but unfortunately, this isn't the time for a mindless story..... _not when we have visitors with us at least_...."

"R-Ren-chin, _seriously_....." I felt a sweat dripping down on the other side of my face. This time, I actually didn't turned around and I already have knowledge of my surroundings this time. "But.... you seemed to be very close to them... um.... _who are they exactly?_ "

".... _Close relatives of mine_...." his tone suddenly dropped, it almost sound like a whisper instead. "They left this world far too early, _earlier than me_....."

"... _My condolences_.... I shouldn't have asked...."

"No harm done... their spirits still lives on and they find you quite endearing to them...." Renma smiled, an actual genuine one. "If they were alive right now, they would gladly approached you for a hand-in-marriage!"

Truthfully, _I don't know what to say about that at all_ , "P-Please tell me if that's a joke.... it's really weird thinking about it....."

"It is... my apologies...." he let out a heart laugh. "It's a small joke between the two of us back then, to have a beautiful wife in the future... _such a shame that I will be going down that path alone_....."

"Oh, you were actually serious about it....?" So that _'asking about my hand-in-marriage thing'_ is the joke here. I don't know why but I feel slightly disappointed by it instead. "..... They're by your side, right? I don't think you're that alone and all. You also have us so don't forget about that, okay?"

The medium just stared right at me, making me anxious about what I've said, that it must have sound ridiculous to him. He stood up and walked over to me, towering over me..... _as he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead._

I staggered backwards in shock, "Wha-Wha-What!?!? _What's that for!?!?_ "

"Hm...? A reward, of course..." Renma smiled innocently. "For trying to make me feel better, I haven't had that encouragement for a long time now so I thought about giving you a reward.... I also wanted to tease your future destiny a bit so _if you would excuse me_......"

While still being stunned by it, the medium left the library with a satisfied smile on his face. ' _A-At least, he's happy now..... s-seriously... that took me off-guard...._ '

..........

"Wait- _What future destiny!?_ " What the hell did he mean by that!?

* * *

**_III._ **

I decided to visit the mortuary and was glad to see Renma present at this time of the day, since I was really curious about his Ultimate talent, _'I wonder if he's okay with me asking that.... he did said so himself, he hated his own talent....'_

_"Ren-chin....?"_

"Ah, Sumi... didn't expect you to be here!!" Renma smiled as he pulled the sheet over the corpse he's working on. "Erm.... I have to apologize for my get-up, I didn't expect any visitors to be here while I'm working!!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting....." I apologetically bowed, to Renma and _possible spirits residing in the same room as we are in_. "I was.... curious about your Ultimate talent...... both of them in fact....."

"Ah, I see... you wanted to know how I got recognized, yes?" the mortician chuckles. "Very well, I still have a lot of things to do but I can talk while working so please take a seat....."

Renma gesture the chair next the table filled with miscellaneous things scattered around, once I sat there, it's clear to me that those things are actually surgical tools and embalming chemicals.

"My family has quite a tradition, you see. From elders to children, we're all accustomed to death rituals and preparation......" Renma started as he continue on working. "Each parents must have a child at least knowledgeable in such practices, _from autopsy to embalming, from cleaning to covering one's corpse, and we also hold a special ceremony for passed souls to make it out to the afterlife_....."

 _This just took a turn really quickly and I'm immediately frightened by this_ , "I-I see.... So from before you've said you live in a small village... right? It must have been hard for your family to hold a funeral for your close neighbors-"

"Those rituals my family hold weren't for others....." Renma corrected. " _Those rituals are for ourselves_....."

"W-What!?" I tried to stop myself from falling out of my seat from shock. Thankfully, he didn't noticed my stunned state as he goes on, with his work and talking.

"Indeed, my ancestors has cursed their own bloodline to never be gifted with longevity. And so we must prepared such rituals so that our close relatives' soul could passed on with peace. _Even I have to preform such rituals for my cousins and siblings_. Due to our family's sickly nature, it's a norm for some of us, children, not be able to live long past the age of 10......"

" _Renma_....." He said that so solemnly yet he's doing his work right now so delicately. He hated his own Ultimate title that was given to him because.... _of such morbid traditions his family had that made him earn it_. _'But... considering their health issues and this tradition they've passed down for centuries..... then wouldn't that be....?'_

"But of course.... I can't simply turn a blind eye to it....." Renma looked like he was finished with his work, placing back the sheet and removing his gloves. "After all..... if we stopped doing it, our family name would be completely wiped off from the records.... there will be none of us left. In the end, _I have taken that risk_...."

"And you've chosen to become a medium.... _the_ _Ultimate Medium_...." He didn't say anything about that but I can guess why. _But I wanna hear that reason from himself_ , "I didn't know you had such a..... _difficult childhood_...."

" _It is what it is_...... it's what attracted everyone's else curiosity to begin with, and what I was recognized for by the _Ultimate Academy_....." Renma stated. "It's probably why Monomyou have chosen that to be my secret motive to begin with, yes? If people knew I've been embalming my dead family members since I was young, they would hold a lot of suspicions towards me....."

" _They won't think it like that_...." I answered defensively. "S-Sure, to them, they think it's.... _odd_....... but..." I seriously don't know how to say this, _this is.... way out of my field_. "....... _Traditions are just like that_... right? People might not understand them.... but you, your family do and possibly take pride in that..... _but_........ you shouldn't let that defined you..... Beside, _the Oki Renma I knew_ personally from the start is such a _kind and gentle soul_..... even after hearing that, that thought of mine will not change....."

Renma was taken aback by my words, after a few moments, he let out a small laugh, "That's..... quite interesting to hear that personally from you, Sumi..... I was afraid for a minute there you would find my own talent or even myself terrifying...."

"It will take a lot to even scare me....." I said that but _then again, I was already terrified of Hisao when he literally just stood next to me from the start._ "Besides..... I find it oddly..... _fascinating_..... but I don't want to push it if you're still uncomfortable sharing it......"

" _I doubt it will die off within this generation_....." Renma sighed. "So.... you might still have your chances to know all about it one day...... but.... I still want to have that honor to share it with you, _a dear friend of mine_....."

" _I look forward to it already_....."

_'I never knew Renma would have to handle such troublesome task, started out from a young age. He doesn't speak ill of his family but just how much of that statement can be even considered the truth? Just..... I wanna look out for him more now, even more than before..... I don't want that thought of not being seen as a normal person due to his background even plagued his mind for that long....'_

* * *

**_IV._ **

" _How close are you with death itself, Sumi?_ "

 _Another morbid question_ , it's almost fitting to even ask that since we've been having small talks at the mortuary. Even though Renma didn't say it himself, the mortuary has become his preferred place to waste time.

"Can't... go into details but _really close_......" recalling back my countless near-death experiences that I've never told anyone, not even my mentor. "But I tried my best to avoid it.... " _I want to live a little bit longer if I can_.

" _Interesting_....." with his gloved hand and scalpel in a tight grip, he effortlessly slice the white cloth, used to cover up bodies after undergoing the embalming process. "It's a disturbing feeling that's been pestering me once I met you all.... _it seems almost everyone have been grazed with death once in a while_...."

 _I wonder why_. "While you're surrounded with them... since you were young, right?"

Is it really wise for me to bring up his family traditions now? I don't want to be seen rude about it-

" _I'm free to talk about my family if you wanted me to_...."

"Again, with your mind-reading ability...." I forgot he can do that.... _somehow_. "I just find the details.... _a bit odd_. The fact that you would have to perform it on your own relatives.... and that it's strictly forbidden to even communicate with spirits.... _how did you get away with it?_ "

"Hm, perhaps an appropriate answer to that is.... _I used to be an insolent child in the family_...." he placed the scalpel onto the examination table. "It's not pleasant for the mind of a young child to experience death too close and too vividly... _especially when the deceased who lost their life prior sleeping besides to you_...."

"F-Fucking hell, that must have been _terrifying_....." Imagining the person who slept soundly next to you suddenly passed the next day... " _Were you_....?"

".... _It's normal_....." he hesitated. ".... And I followed my family's guidance as usual.... preparing for their funeral, cleaning up their body... so that they could safely trespassed from this world... to the afterlife...."

"..... _Does it have to be by your own hands_...?"

"I have outlived most of my younger relatives.... _especially them one whom I'm particularly closed to_....." he put his left hand onto his right shoulder, while looking at it... _as if someone's placed a hand on it, trying to comfort him_. "That alone would have been proved to be a miracle by itself....."

_Still_...... "..... Are you really okay with it...? I know you said, _'It is what it is',_ before but..... you sure you're not telling yourself to just accept it....?"

" _ **Insolence**_..."

Did his voice got a lot deeper all of the sudden!? "Did you said something...?"

"You must be hearing things.... it seems my influence on you have made you hear those meddlesome spirits momentarily...." Renma chuckles a bit.

_No, no, no, that sounded like an actual human curse just now!!_

"However, please ease your worries for _this problem child_...." said Renma. "I'm still learning after all... back when my disobedience was at its peak and they often have to sealed me away.... _I was a very different person that I regretted very much_...."

"Different as in....?" I mean, he's pretty eccentric now, so what kind of difference is he talking about? "It's hard to imagine you being anything other than the person you are now....."

" _Mhmmm_..." He sounds really happy hearing that? "You're getting good at flattery, Sumi... _are you practicing for your future destiny perhaps?_ "

Honestly, his teasing has gotten a lot more infuriating ever since his true talent was revealed, "What's this future destiny exactly? I don't recall you having foresight abilities or anything..."

"I would like not to spoil the surprise...." he hummed happily as he walked past me. "I wouldn't want to anger the two lingering souls that's attached to you after all......"

_Two souls...? That's strangely specific...._

"However.... I appreciate your concern about my well-being, _a frail messenger for the afterlife_...." He muttered. "... _ **Even though my chances to drop dead soon still prevails**_..."

He quickly left, his footsteps quickened right after he said that.

'..... _It doesn't matter to him that he managed to outlived most of his family... those chances just gotten a lot higher for him instead_.....' I tried to pieced together the things he said. ' _He obviously find peace talking to these spirits but... what exactly started it....? And... how exactly talking about his past self tied into this...?_ '

I decided to leave the mortuary as well, I said my goodbyes to the possible spirits still linger in the place and got the reply in form of a cold shiver down my spine. ' _I guess they're starting to warm up to me_....'

* * *

**_V._ **

"Ren-chin.... what are you doing?"

"Merely a study, you see.... I've been interesting in this book that Macchan kindly lend it to me...."

" _I can see that, but I also wanted to know why are you doing this_..."

And it should have been his first explanation, that he has some sort of ritual circle drawn on the library floor, ' _How exactly did Macchan let him do this? Renma wouldn't even be here still if it was him_....'

"Curiously... there's also this one meddlesome spirit that wants to talk to me directly....." Renma explained, with the said book in hand as he continues to draw on the floor. "For it to be such a nuisance that it took control of my own body to wander somewhere else.... I thought I could settled it with this...."

"They can do that.... _without you even calling out to them?_ "

"A rare case but I do feel uncertainty about it...." He placed the cap back on the black marker. ".. which is why it would be a perfect opportunity to talk to them using this method.... _would you like join in the conversation?_ "

"Sorry, I don't think I would be able to.... _talk to them_.... in this state..." We are in a killing game still, tension's high and all.

"Shame..." Renma laughs. "Even so, I would feel terrible for making you wait as I finished off this ritual.... _you did come here with a question in mind_ , _yes?_ "

"There's no way to deny that now...." I smiled. "But I can help you out with the preparations if you like,,, I can ask questions while working at the same time...."

" _Please do_...."

Renma asked me to placed an already lit candles at each sharp point of the black circles, I asked him right as I placed down the first candle, "Ren-chin, if it isn't too much to ask.... _why exactly do you talk to them in the first place?_ "

"It's a spontaneous moment......" Renma answered swiftly. ".... After being shunned away for my misbehavior... not allowed to talk to anyone.... _they started to speak to me_..... and so we talked..... _it was rather fascinating to hear their voices again_...."

"Their voices....." He spoke about them with strong familiarity, "..... your relatives? _You were talking to them from the afterlife?_ "

"I was delighted, you know...." Renma chuckles. "As more time passed by, the less I focused my time on family's work... indulging myself in these spiritual connections.... and as some close associates of my family knew about this gift... they begged me to speak to their deceased loved ones... _once the word's out and reached my family_...."

I placed the last candle down, " _They weren't happy with it_...."

"So much so that my aunt promised to never reserved a burial spot unless I quit doing these spiritual nonsense..." Renma sighed. "It's a sign that I should have predicted.... _but it seems I've been shunned away for good this time_...."

' _It's almost impressive that he's keeping his composure when talking about it....._ ' I thought. ' _But... no doubt it's still bothering him... for liking something that they don't....._ ' "Did you hear that....?"

"Hmph, _hear what?_ "

"Seriously....? I thought you would hear it....." I put on a small smile. "They were calling out to you.... _saying that you shouldn't worry about them at all_..... there are still people in your village that still think you have an amazing gift and... you said you would take me there for a visit which suggest there's still a good relationship there....."

"Indeed, it's an inside family problem after all...." Renma replied. "They wouldn't see any problem about it.... _perhaps they haven't been exposed to a more darker side of it yet_...."

" _Are you trying to find approval or you just want use it as your advantage point?_ " His playful side really is shameless. "But... if we do visit your village, are you okay with seeing your family again?"

"Hm, there will be tears, blood and dead bodies if we do meet...." That's really calm of him to say. "But it doesn't matter.... _it's not like I'm the only one who will perish soon_...."

" _ **Ren-chin**_..."

"Just a joke....." the medium chuckles. "I haven't placed a curse on them.... _**since I don't have to**_. But if we do meet, I will be accompanied with someone who accepted my best interest in mind.... "

' _At least he being positive about... one thing there...._ ' His morbid jokes and way of thinking hasn't changed, but seeing how other perceived him differently than his own family certainly did improved his attitude a lot more. "Actually, Ren-chin.... I would like to joined in the talk as well..... maybe I would enjoy it even...."

" _Fantastic!!_ " He clapped his hand together gleefully. "Allowed me to go through the steps as you follow along..... let's hold our hands together while leaving the other one empty....."

" _For_.....?"

Renma smiled mischievously, "For the spirits, of course.... it's rather rude to call them out yet refused to form a connection with them..... _not when those doting figures over there has been looking after you for so long_....."

".... Is that a joke or a serious threat....?" I do have a feeling that someone's watching me so I need to ask just to be sure. 

" _Oh, you didn't_....." Renma's look of surprise was quickly wiped away as he focuses on the black circle on the floor. He held out his hand as he smiled, " _Care to form a connection with spirits of the afterlife?_ "

" _I will accept_...." A rather formal thing to portray our friendship here but being friends with Renma also means making peace with the spirits he befriended, _the spirits of his dead relatives_. ' _It's a bit scary to think about it but.... I want them to know that Renma will be fine... that I will have his back no matter what...._ '

The moment I held out my empty hand, I felt a slight weight on it afterwards, engulfing in warmth even when no one's there. Unlike before, where I just get chills or shoved a bit, it's a bit more welcoming... _and accepting._

The three of us held each other's hand in the tight grip, into the welcoming dark abyss.... _to the voices of the afterlife_.

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Crap, it's Ren-chin_.....' I almost let that out of my mouth. ' _J-Just what kind of fantasy would he have....? I hope it's nothing as extreme as Machi... I really don't want to waste my energy fighting here...._ '

Renma was just staring at me from afar before he sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and chin resting on top of his right hand with a bored look on his face, " _State your business_...."

"B-Business...?"

"You're here for the rumored seance, aren't you?" Renma said, disapprovingly. "My apologies but I could no longer afford to hold another meeting with the spirits in the afterlife.... _unless you're willing to pay a hefty price_...."

' _A seance... so I'm a client in his fantasy.... would it be safer if I just follow along with this fantasy a bit more? Maybe he wanted a more generous client...?_ ' "Is it money you're asking for... _o-or even_...."

"No- Wha- What kind of ludicrous idea are you thinking about!?" Renma furiously asked, his face turned scarlet red. "D-Do you think I would go for such a low offer like that!?"

' _Thank goodness, it's not **that** he's looking for_.....' I sighed out in relief. ' _His attitude suddenly changed.... he's more assertive here, as if I'm someone he's familiar with already_......'

"A-As a close friend of mine...." Renma started, face still slightly red from just now. "I only have one request for you to do if this promise of holding a seance should happened soon.... _**never see me again**_...."

"H-Huh!?" What kind of request is that!? "W-Why...? Did I do something that made you mad...?"

"My parents sees you as a bad influence... _for even encouraging me to perform such rituals without any thoughts_....." Renma explained. "Since this seance will include your family in it, there's no doubt, being the tattletales they are.... well, you should know how well my father uses his head villager status to... _get rid of things he dislikes_...."

"That's....." Even in fantasy, it's still plaguing his mind. "That's absurd... there's no way I could do that.... not when you've been through a lot, _Ren-c_ - _Renma_...."

"I appreciate your concern even if it's directly threatening your livelihood....." Renma muttered. "However, it cannot be reasoned with.... it's the final decision after we eventually finish the seance....."

"Then how about this....." I took the medium's hand into mine as I gripped it tightly. " _Come with us_...."

"W-What was that...? You seriously...?"

"I meant it....." I tried to sound off my argument with strong determination. "I saw your face when you said you're not allowed to do it anymore, _you don't look really happy about it...."_

"That's strange.... I swear I had a neutral face on when I said that...."

"You didn't...." He actually did but then he accidentally confirmed what I've said was right instead, _what a great luck I have!_ "B-But you don't have to take my words really.... after all, it's your own decision here..... _I just thought about a choice where you could be a bit more happier_...."

"My, my, aren't you being too romantic for my taste here...." Renma chuckles. "What's next? Are you gonna take my hand-in-marriage as we lived together, far away from this place?"

_Another specific thing for him to say_. Well, this is Renma we're talking about so.... "What if I said ' _yes_ '? Then... what would you say about that? _Would that make you happier as well?_ "

Renma stayed silent, he looking away while covering his entire face with his left hand, _he's actually embarrassed to hear that sudden answer_ , " _I would.... like that...._ "

I can't helped it, I let out a loud laughter as I still kept the medium's hand in mine, tip-toeing to meet his gaze, "Then it's a promise.... _for a better future_...."

_For your happiness, Oki Renma...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * shiryō = souls of the dead. A contrast to ikiryō; souls of the living. They're considered to be vengeful spirits that possess humans and perform a curse. They often chased people who loiter around the area where they died and tried to dragged them into the afterlife.
> 
> _
> 
> -slams the door down-  
> I considered that last FTE to be rather fucked-up because Renma can clearly see the spirits of Sumire's parents and he didn't even tell her. He also did the same thing with Eiichi and his mother in the prequel story.  
> And now the real question remains; is he doing a bit or is it intentional-


	13. IX. Asami Mitsuru's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bright and colorful cosmetologist is here to shine....!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

_**I.** _

_**Asami Mitsuru**_ , the _**Ultimate Cosmetologist**_ , made her first entrance.... _a_ _rather memorable one_. The way she just sneaked behind other people, just to admire their complexion and sometimes barraging them with compliments about every single little details on that person's face, especially details like tiny little freckles that's barely noticeable from afar.

She managed to compliment everyone here in a day, even that feline mascot thing couldn't escaped from her, '.... _Actually, she treated that thing indifferently as well and that's about it_....'

Besides that, she's still a person I'm interested in getting to know with, ' _Mitsuru even reminded me of big sis a bit..... maybe I can learn about cosmetics from her..._ '

Mitsuru seemed to anticipate my visit, she was sitting at the dining hall, staring at whoever passed through the doors from or into the reception hall. Her gaze fixated on me even as I'm approaching her.

' _She's being cautious... well, we really got thrown into this so called 'killing game'_.....' Monomyou's words weren't meant to be seen as a joke after all. We still don't know what that's thing capable of. ' _Maybe a small starter to ease things down-_ '

"He- _Eek!!_ " The cosmetologist suddenly lunged forward, her knee resting onto of the table as her left hand held something sharp, barely grazing my cheek as she thrust ahead. " _W-What was that for!?_ "

"Awww, I missed it!!" Mitsuru pouted. "I was trying to get that annoying thing besides your head!!"

"W-What thing!!?"

"This!!" she retracts her hand only to to try and aim for my face again. Now that I got a better look at the object she's waving around, it's just some ordinary pair of scissor, _a really sharp one actually_. "That thing on your right!! That eyesore that's just hanging around you!!"

" _My hair!?_ " I checked my right plenty of times and see nothing. The only reason why a cosmetologist would willingly wield a scissor around like that was _as if she's trying to cut something that she clearly has the skills for._ "Wha- _Stop!_ "

I grabbed her arm with both my hands, gripping them tightly so that she can't move around for now, she doesn't seemed fazed by it but she's still struggling to free herself. "I-I said stop! I didn't say you can cut them or anything!!"

"Awww, but it will look so much better without it ...." Mitsuru whined. "Isn't it distracting? How are you even work with that thing weighing down on your shoulder or even when it keeps distracting others from working?"

"That last bit isn't my problem at all....." I answered the easier one first. "Besides, the more you're used to it, the more you're willing to accept it. It's not that hard...."

" _It's still ugly though_...."

" _Hey, **listen**_....." Incredibly blunt. "It's something I just have to make-do with...."

"If I were the boss of your stylist, I would fire them on the spot....." I let go of her arm, she pouted as she rubbed away the soreness as she continued. "No self-respecting stylist will ever let their client walk away with that....."

" _You can't really fire anyone for this one_...."

"..... Oh, _you cut it yourself_....." Mitsuru figured that out quickly. "..... I still meant what I said though......"

"Really shameless....." But her honesty is really refreshing to hear. It's not like she meant it in a demeaning way, it's still within her profession. "It was a long time ago and I'm just growing it out now so that I can try again....."

"Nothing wrong with that!!" Mitsuru cheered. "Everyone's unique in some way so I totally understand finding your own style that has that vibe!! But sometimes you need a professional help before you accidentally screw something up!!"

"How about- _No, I didn't say you can cut them yet_...." Mitsuru slowly raised her scissor before I warned her. ".... Then would you mind give me some tips? I would appreciate it a lot....."

"I would love to!! But...!!" For some unknown reason, she has another pair of scissor in her other hand. "I need to dissect your hair before I could properly give you proper tips! Every single strands even have their own preference!!"

"I already told you no...!" She's not listening to me at all!! "W-What if you accidentally screw it up!? There's no way I can risk that!!"

"Don't cry over a minor thing!!" Mitsuru let out a carefree laugh. "My clients always enjoy my happy little accidents, even though it took me a long time to make them see the brighter side of things!! Have faith in my craftsmanship and you will be easily pleased by it!"

 _Is she trying to say expect nothing and it will be a surprise in the end!?_ "I-I don't know you or your skills that well to have you as my stylist yet!!"

"Then let my skills do the talking!!" She posed. "I, myself, aim to be called ' _The Wild Chemist Beautician_ ' _!_ My goal is to create the more beautiful formula out there!!! All of my cosmetic treatments will lead to absolute beauty no matter what!!"

" _That sounds even more skecthy instead!?_ "

I spent the rest of the evening running away from the cosmetologist before she eventually caught onto me (I got tired after 10 minutes of non-stop running here). Thankfully, I managed to convinced her in giving me a relaxing hair treatment first to _'gain my trust'._

Admittedly, it was actually an enjoyable experience before she said the rest of the session will continue next time.

* * *

**_II._ **

"Sumi!!" Mitsuru waved from afar. "Sumi! _Sumi!! Hey!!_ "

.....

"Are you running away again?" the cosmetologist tilted her head sideways. "Just so you know!! I'm actually an active sprinter with high endurance!! But if you're gonna challenge me in a fist fight then I would definitely lose!!"

" _I've noticed_......" I remarked, from afar. "Just giving myself the running start here....."

"Relax, Sumi!! I'm not going after your hair length this time!!" _This time_ , she said. "I just wanna see for myself if the formula I used the other day does anything!!"

"Right, _the hair treatment from last time_....." I cautiously approached her as if I'm walking towards a wild animal here. "Well, my hair did lose its rigidness so it's sort of a success....? I've never heard of that brand you were using...."

I've recognised plenty of cosmetic brands that my sister keeps pushing me to try even though I don't have any time for it...... nor do I really want to. Still, I remembered their names and what Mitsuru used before isn't part of any brand at all.

"Oh, that's because it's a formula that I made on the same day!!" Mitsuru said with a smile. "I've been wanting to test it out and you're just the right person for it, Sumi!! _A perfect formula for a perfect beauty!_ "

" _I didn't volunteer myself here_....." Still an impressive creation. "What happened exactly if it didn't go well"

" _Who knows?_ "

" _You don't predict its failure?_ "

"Well, I tend to make best of the situation! If it's fixable then it's going to be fine!! If they're way beyond saving then we can still try!!" Mitsuru claimed. "After all, nothing's worth giving up for if you don't even try to solve it yourself!!"

_Great advice but questionable scenario_. "You're too easygoing about this... there's surprisingly a lot of people out there who cares more about their looks than their lives. They can raise hell with no hesitation if something went wrong...."

" _Then they can make-do with it_ , can they?" She cheekily used my words from before. "A lot of people would be bitter about it but in the end, they will still see us for their next treatment! They can cry all they want but they will still need us to fix their problem anyways! It's not like they can really fix it themselves without a fail!!"

 _She's shameless AND fearless_ , "You also have strong endurance in dealing with different things....."

"You need to show yourself as competent somehow!" She puffed out her chest. "Sometimes you can't let them walk all over you!! We just follow their suggestions and how they want things to change for them!! If they're stubborn enough to still want it after countless warnings and such, they will pay the price anyways!"

"That's really risky...."

"It's always risky for both employee and clients no matter what!" Mitsuru replied. "But sometimes it's fun to guess how it will turned out in the end!! Whether they're going to be satisfied or not, the results for me always came out really unexpected!!"

"Just like that....." her creation perfectly backed that statement up. Even though she never tested that on anything or anyone else and went straight to try it out on me instead, it actually worked in its first trial. This unexpected result she's talking about must be something like that. "Can't deny that now since I've experienced it myself..."

"Oh that? I actually have plenty of doubts with that formula I used on you..."

" _So it was a bluff all along!?_ "

"At least you're still alive, Sumi! Alive and beautiful still so no need to worry!" She patted my shoulder and laughed it off like it was nothing. "Now that the special formula I made for _my very own exclusive hair treatment_ is a success, I can now move onto some facial side of things!! Sumi! Since you're my very first successful client, please be the judge of my next beautiful creation, okay!"

' _Does she really sees me as a client or a test subject....? But at least she's now focused on other things other than my hair.....'_

Mitsuru then began her skin treatment as I, embarrassingly, fell asleep in the middle of it. It was a soothing experience that she admits happened all the time with her previous clients.

* * *

**_III._ **

"Oh, Mitsun? I thought you're scared of this place?"

"Hey, Sumi!!" Mitsuru was organizing something on the table. It looked like some kind of kit that Renma used for embalming. "Well at first I was!! But the more I spent my time here, the less scared I am right now!! Plus, Ren needed my makeup kit so I'm here to deliver it!!"

"I see....." an unlikely partnership between the mortician and cosmetologist. No matter what, it's really jarring to see a really bright person like Mitsuru _(both appearance and spiritual-wise)_ being surrounded with grey and blue hues of the room. " _Both of you are surprisingly similar in terms of work_...."

"You mean _the embalming part_ and _the makeup applications thingy_ , right?" Mitsuru nodded as if she's asking that question to herself. "Surprisingly, yeah! Almost similar!! Well, I applied my skills on the living while Ren applied his on the dead. But I think Ren just want to test something out......"

"That's..... _really vague_....." Maybe I can talk to Renma tomorrow about his work, if he feels like it. "Say, Mitsun... why did you decided to became a cosmetologist?"

"Hmm.... I thought it would be fun, you know!! Like, riding a bicycle for the first time!"

" _I.... I'm sure there's more to that though_......"

"Just kidding!!" Mitsuru laughed. "Well, I just got curious about it, that's all! Back then, I wasn't really into deep about beauty and such because I was actually curious about the science part of it!! I got bored studying building parts and engineering and stuffs that too mechanical for me to comprehend so I decided to become a wild chemist beautician!"

"That's.... _actually a really accurate description for someone with your talent_....." I can see Shoma and Mitsuru getting along really well.

"Of course, I started off experimenting with stuffs!! Like hair dye and such things, I always tested them out and mixing stuffs up for more wilder results!!" Mitsuru combed through her hair. "It's a worthwhile result even!! Like, my hair is actually brown but now they're lilac!! Like permanently lilac, ya' know!"

_"P-Permanently....? Isn't that really dangerous....?"_

"Cosmetology itself is a dangerous landmine!!" said Mitsuru. "We're constantly getting exposed with dangerous chemicals and rays!! All for the sake of beauty and to satisfy our clients!! Well, I'm more about the end results after the treatment than our initial goals but it's usually worthwhile!!"

"Have you ever messed up a treatment...?" I asked, curiously. I know Mitsuru is wild but this is way off than what I imagined her to be.

"Can't say for sure!! Sometimes, the clients will ended up looking different but ended up liking the alternative version more than what they initially requested!!" Mitsuru answered with a wide smile. "That happened way too much and sometimes by accident!! And sometimes, I don't even know what I did to produce such colorful results!!"

" _That's a miracle_....." So even to herself, she's full of surprises. I couldn't imagine the reactions of her clients, whether they were rather with the result that differs from what they requested. "So you've changed your passion from engineering to beautician. May I know what's your previous focus was?"

"Plant engineering!!" she answered that way too cheerfully. " I got really bored after the first year..... nothing in that course even excites me anymore so I dropped out early before graduation!! Even my teachers begged for me to stay and finished it first but I completely lost my interest in it!!"

_That's not the kind of reasoning you would hear from someone who specializes in such a heavy-duty field but at the same time, it's the exact kind of reasoning I would hear from someone like her._

"Of course, my grandparents were really mad at me for picking such a low-bearing field but eventually they have to learn and stick with what I'm passionate about!! Even though my experiments tends exploded off parts of their house way too much!!"

_Have to learn and stick with it? Was she not that close with her grandparents? What about her parents then? Are they not around? It feels too soon so talk about them, not when she's having much fun explaining-_

"Wait, you exploded your grandparents' house....?" that last line didn't quite registered well in my head and I can't believed I almost missed that.

"Yeah! Their house got remodeled way too much until it looked like that kind of fun house from an amusement park!!" Mitsuru clapped her two hands together as she said. "I would love for you to see it!! It's really colorful and wildly decorated!! Of course, I will surely treat you like a guest if you ever come over!!"

 _Wild, colorful and just full of surprises_ , the three things I have learned to associate Mitsuru with. With how cheery and bright she is, her personality completely overshadow her quick-wittiness, even though she doesn't show it that much.

_'Hearing her colorful experiments is like a roller coaster ride but I really had fun talking to her.... maybe one day, I would witness her doing those sort of_ _experiments in person- Ah, if I have my own safety gear prepared that is.....'_

* * *

**_IV._ **

" _Mitsun?_ "

"Hmmm ~ What is it, _darling!_ "

"I wanna ask- _what's with that nickname?_ Anyways....." I decided to proceed with my question. "This has been bugging me about our last meeting but you live with your grandparents, right? What about your parents?"

"Huh!? What's this!? Sumi wanted to meet my parents already!?" Mitsuru gasped. "That's too soon, Sumi! We don't even know our favorite pastime yet!!"

" _We're not even dating_...?"

"Ah, really? That's a shame!" Mitsuru laughed it off. "About my parents, hmm.... _do you want to know about my father or mother first?_ "

' _They're separated?'_ "Whoever you think is more comfortable to talk about...." I told her. Her relationship with her parents is still unknown but it doesn't sound like she hold any grudges against them or anything.

"Then my mother! My mother was quite an eye candy, as I was told by everyone who knew her!!" said the cosmetologist. "She was previously a model during her youth!"

So that's where her appreciation towards beauty came from. _A model_ , huh? If her mother was still married during her time as one, then I should have seen her last name from anywhere.... _unless she used a stage name_. From the sound of it, she seems like a veteran model. "She must have been a huge inspiration for you to commit yourself into cosmetology...."

"Ehhh.... not really? Mom's barely there...." She corrected. "I rarely see her around and it has always been my dad that's been taking care of me!!"

"I-I see...." _They're that distant already?_ "It must have been tough...."

"I don't really understand it back then, my father always leave me out of their talk...." said Mitsuru. "But my mother always talked about his insincerity and how he's always making her look bad in front of everyone with his unrefined appearance...."

' _...! What's with that!? She cares about her appearance more than her own family!?_ ' I did said it before but this selfishness is way beyond my understanding here! "I-I can't believe she would say that out loud!? What did your father do...?"

"Nothing, he went on with his work life as usual...." the cosmetologist answered. "He must have taken her words really seriously.... he seemed pretty down after that. Especially when mom no longer visits us at all...."

Her mother just went up and abandoned them without a thought? _That's_.... "... _Were you guys alright?_ "

"I'm fine!!" Her cheery tone just made me more nervous than relief. "I've been doing my work just fine! Although my father has started to taken up this weird drinking hobby... I really don't like the smell of it every time I came home from school....."

"... When exactly did your grandparents took you in....?" I have a feeling we're approaching the end here.

"Right after middle school.... they suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragged me out of the house to live with them instead....." Mitsuru sighed. "I don't really get why but I'm still mad about it till now..... I didn't get to say goodbye to my dad and he wasn't home at that time when they've arrived...."

" _He never contacted you?_ "

"I don't think he knows....? My grandparents have been avoiding talking about him around the house....." she added. "But I really don't like my last memory of him was this weird drink smell that's always in our old house....."

' _I.... don't know if it's an act or not but.... the way she described these things as if she has no idea about it...... it doesn't look like she's faking it to steer away from the truth here. But she probably knew about it and **yet**..._'

"...... _You're quite dense, Mitsun_...."

"Huh!? I'm being badmouthed instead!?"

"But you're still a really strong person than I first thought...." I continued. "To even have to go through all those things but still coming out very cheerful and wild like your soon-to-be title.... _it's quite admirable of you_...."

"Uwahaha, I'm being admired this time!?" Mitsuru placed both her hands onto her flushed cheeks. "I-I don't really get what you're saying here but to have someone as beautiful as Sumi admiring me is really....!!!"

" _Don't pass out...._ " Her whole entire face turned red.

"I-I will try... but that was just unexpected..!!!" Mitsuru exclaimed. "Sumi has always been aloof and strict that for her to be all lovey-dovey is such a rare opportunity!!"

"Trust me, _it's not rare at all_...."

"Whaaaaat? No way, it's not like you had your first love or anything-"

" _Mitsun_....."

"J-Just a joke!!!" Mitsuru quickly defend herself, holding out her hands in front. "B-But I'm still confused here, Sumi.... why would you compliment me out of the blue..? It's just some minor inconveniences that I've dealt before...."

"...... Nothing, really.... I just see you as really admirable from hearing your story...." Being left behind and abandoned... _isn't easy for everyone_. "It really touched my heart, you can say...."

"I see!! Then! I will try my best and charmed Sumi even more!!"

" _Oh you_......"

Even with an inkling of darkness in her past, she still remained bright and optimistic. _That's.... something I should definitely learned from her_.

* * *

**_V._ **

"Sumi ~ Are you prepared to give yourself up yet?"

"Wha- _Excuse me?_ " _That wording._

"Your hair!!" Mitsuru pointed at my hair with a wide grin. "I have done everything and my experimental treatments so far have been a huge success!! I think that's enough for you gained enough trust in my skills, right!? I'm ready to make you even more beautiful than before!!"

"..... _You're still on about it...?_ " I completely forgot the reason why she even done these treatments on me was because I keep avoiding her relentless attempts in cutting my hair off. "I-I certainly don't mind it now that you've done all of that...."

It feels like I should be the one returning the favor next- _Hold on a second?!_

"Did you purposely made me undergo all those things so that I couldn't say ' _no_ ' to your request!?" I asked.

"Ah, I was, actually!" _She did!_ "But I ended up enjoying those moments way too much to even focused on your hair! It turns out Sumi is a really lovely person to hang out with!"

"So I changed your mind.... _somewhat_..." And she's still persistent about it. "But why keep holding onto that goal now....? You've done everything you can to reach that standard of beauty you're aiming for me...."

"Oh, those are just some add-ons! It's my treat, basically!!" She replied. "It's just that..... Sumi seemed pretty unsatisfied with herself that I can't help but to step in!"

"... _Unsatisfied?_ "

"I'm good at reading my clients' faces!! It helps me a lot to know if I'm doing it right or I messed up big time!!" Mitsuru explained. "I've been observing Sumi's face during the treatments! She seems... _conflicted_ instead!"

I swear I kept a neutral face during those times, I was even enjoying them quite a lot so I'm not sure how does she managed to get that answer from it. "But about what...? I was really satisfied with your work and all, there's no way I looked that unhappy with it...?"

"Then let me tell you this!! I have plenty of clients who wanted to look completely different!! But sometimes, they're still too attached with the looks they're born with! Whether be a former lover or a close family member who adored their appearance before, they ended up feeling conflicted over it!" Mitsuru exclaimed. "It's always that look of uncertainty! _'Do I really want to change? Do I really wanted to become someone entirely different?'_. It got really bad that I have to stepped in as their temporary adviser instead!"

"Umm... what does that have to do with what you're trying to say...?"

"Even your own appearance holds some _sentimental values_ to it!" the cosmetologist clarifies. "Sumi also has that same value that she _wanted_ to get rid of but _can't_ bring herself to it!"

.... _I get it now_. "I see what you mean now... but it's not like I'm actually conflicted over it. I just don't know what would others think if I do change...."

"Mhn! Sumi said the same exact thing that my dad used to say!!"

" _He did?_ "

"Kind of! He ended up saying _'Ah to heck with it!! I don't give a shit about what they say anymore!! I still have my golden personality and a daughter to look after!'_ and end quote there!"

' _.... Hm..? That speech.... reminds me of someone else instead...._ ' ".... He really cares about you..."

"He's that close in changing himself entirely before he decided not to!! Because he has someone else to look after instead of being clingy to other people's opinions!!" Mitsuru said. "That's what make my father rather ' _beautiful_ ' as well! His whole determination is absolutely the truest beauty out there!"

Ah, I made a mistake. _It's not her mother who taught her that, it was actually her father_. ".... Do you still think he's out there...?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it!!" she sounds very optimistic about it. "Words traveled fast when it comes to a mysterious person who managed to invent some sort of _rejuvenating youth haven_ somewhere!! _Something that I promised him I would make so that he and mom would be together again!!_ "

"Then... _I will wish for the best for you if it happens_...." I told her with sincerity. I can't really break that illusion now, not when she's looks really excited about it. But I'm hopeful about her success still, ".... maybe I'm ready actually...."

" _To cut your hair!?_ " Mitsuru immediately bring out two of her special scissors. "Allow me to cut away your burdens! Let those shoulders be freed from any weighs!"

"N-Not now... I'm still not ready for it...."

"Awww, come on!" Mitsuru pouted. "How long are you going to make me wait!? I really wanna see more of Sumi's beautiful smile!!"

"... _One day_...." I decided to tease her again. I don't know why but a part of me wanted to stay by her side a bit longer. I guess I'm afraid what would happened to her if she realized some sort of horrible truth one day. If that happened, then I want to make sure that I would be with her when that happened, ' _... Seeing her optimistic self.... is really nostalgic... I wonder why...._ '

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Mitsun, huh? She's quite a romance-enthusiast so I can see this getting a bit too cheesy_....'

But I'm still pretty curious abut it, _I wonder what kind of romantic scenario do the cosmetologist have about her partner?_

"Ah, I've been expecting your visit for a while now...." Mitsuru bowed slightly as she gestured at the bed. "Please make you way over there if you would kindly..."

"Umm, _sure_..." She's strangely formal here, which means I'm a client in her fantasy, right? That's the only reason why she would be acting very different here, "S-Sorry if I made you wait for me...."

"No, no, your timing is impeccable as always!!" the cosmetologist reassured me. "There's nothing wrong with arriving late either!! After all, this is just our usual experimental treatment!!"

 _ **Hah**?_ "What did you said...?"

"Hm? _Usual experimental treatment?_ " Mitsuru repeated herself. "Did you forgot already? That's why you always see me for? You're curious about my in-progress beauty formula!!"

 _Wait, I'm a test subject instead!?_ " _That's all!?_ "

"What do you mean that's all? Is there any other reasons?" she genuinely asked.

' _Ah...! Could it be.... I'm the one who should be pursuing her instead..? U-Uwah, that's too hard for me to do..!_ ' "T-To be honest...! I've always admired you for your hard work!!" I blurted out my (fake) confession.

"Oh, is that so?" Mitsuru smiled. "I also admired your patience with my slow progress!! It's not that easy to create such an intricate formula to present to the world!!"

' _It didn't go through!?_ ' "I-I mean more than that!! I really like you more than as an employer!!"

"Yes, yes ~ I like you too! Thank you for supporting me all this time!" Mitsuru laughed. "It's pretty rare to have a steady test subject who's eager to try out all these new stuffs! I appreciate your tenacity, thank you very much!"

 _'That's not good at all..? I was even more direct this time....'_ Then there's only this solution.... "W-What I mean is.... _I-I love you_....."

Something just dropped to the floor, as the cosmetologist's face turned scarlet red, "H-Hah!? You actually mean it!? I-It's not a joke or anything!?"

"Why would I said it as a joke...?"

"I-I don't know!! I just _**had**_ a feeling that you might like me but I thought that was just a hunch!!" Mitsuru confessed. "I-I know you were here to test out my experiments but to think you have other ulterior motives..!!"

"I-I did came here for your rumored experiments but......" I replied back, ".... somewhere between our meetings, I may have-"

"Stop right there!!!" She pushed me down, my back meets the soft bed below. "D-Don't say anything embarrassing or else I will explode!!"

" _E-Explode...?_ " Her hands are shaking tremendously that I have to calm her down before she really passed out in her own fantasy here. "H-hey, calm down, okay? Look, steady your breathing first... _breathe in then out_...."

"Haah... I-I didn't mean to go haywire just now but....." she placed her hand on her cheeks, as if she's trying to rub away its heat and red features. "This is all too sudden and I didn't managed to test my new formula yet...."

"T-Then I can wait!!" I reassured her. "I can wait till this whole experiment thing is over!! B-By then... you can gather up your genuine feelings in time, right?"

"I-I guess...? But I can't think clearly when given a deadline with no reason at all!!"

" _ **I will give you a kiss on the cheek if you give me an answer, regardless it's a rejection or not**_...."

" _Then wait for me!_ "

"That's all it takes- _Wait!?_ " Mitsuru proceed to hug me, pushing both of us down on the bed as she laughed at our ridiculousness. ' _H-Hyper active as usual... but it's what I expected from her.... I was getting worried there that I would see a totally different side of hers..... Ah well, better to let her live out her fantasy here for a bit....... Hm..? For some reason my heart's acting a little strange...?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -taps into the mic- "And here you have a shoujo-like ending but both of them are idiots-"


	14. Chapter IV Secret Event: Angler Fish Headwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar look fish head-wear that held some secret that a certain biologist might know....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

" _Aha, this critter spotted a prey and predator swimming towards us...!_ "

"Wow!! Did you hear that, Shino? Our dear biologist here sees you as a man-eater here!! How awful!! No class at all!!" Hisao gasped. "Oh, such betrayal!! I will lend you my shoulder to cry on!!"

"No, I'm pretty sure he was referring to you here. Don't bring our friendship into this....." I poke his arm in retaliation. "And I see you're still enjoying your bath here, Shou-chin..... _with Roshi-chin thankfully_....."

"Just in case he drowned again!!" The abseiler confirmed our worries here, he's currently soaking his legs in the pool as well. "It happened more frequently yet he still hasn't gotten the idea of safety first!" 

_Floating around as usual_ , even when we kinda knew what his true personality's like; he still enjoys this sun-bathing-pool habit of his. "Shou-chin..... Sao-chin and I found something that you may like...."

" _What do the little critter and predator have for the floating nautilus here...?_ " Shoma eagerly asked. " _Hope it's a bait...!_ "

"Even better!! We were testing out our luck at the casino but the prize we got is just some trash in the end....." remarked the conman, holding out the head-wear prize we got from the casino. "But it looks like it's your thing so we thought we could jump dump it on your hands!"

"It.... _certainly does look like our marine biologist's thing_...." Hiroshi stares at the beady eyes of the animal head-wear. "An angler fish, huh.... ugh, even in plush form, it's still terrifying.... _a true childhood nightmare!!_ " 

"Which is why it's perfect! _A fin from the deepwater meets another fin_ -"

" _Chop!_ "

" _What the-!?_ " Hisao jumped back when Shoma suddenly knocked down the head-wear from his hands. The conman was standing on the edge of the pool and because of that, the biologist has gotten close enough to do that. "What are ya' trying to pull here!? We're offering you a gift here!!"

" _Too dangerous_....." Shoma rested his chin on the pool tiles. "Those kinds..... are too dangerous to wear....."

"Eh!?" I looked closely at the thing again. "It.... doesn't look like it's made out of anything harmful...? _Unless its soft material is deceiving_...."

"Once a critter inhabited it...... _that same critter will turn bloodthirsty in a matter of second_...." the marine biologist explained. "This critter's lucky to own a similar with such an amazing ability that it bestowed upon themselves...."

"Similar item.... _that nautilus hat-thingy_....?" Hiroshi brought up that weird hat we first saw Shoma wore when we first everyone. "Even those kind of things have supernatural abilities....?"

"Wow, what a crummy lie....." Hisao whined. "You're making stuff up just to get back at me for making fun of that weird hat!! That has to be it!! Even that dead-bringer won't accept such a lousy spiritual explanation!!"

" _Well_....."

"Huh!? Shino, you actually bought what he's saying!?" the conman gasped. "How!? Has your critical heart been tainted by the nonsense that's happening around us!? Unforgivable! I don't want to be the only logical person left in this world!! The madness of it...!"

"..... _Sao-chin, calm down_..... I haven't lost my mind yet...." I pinched his ear to get him to listen carefully. "What Shou-chin said may be ridiculous but I understand why he would say about unique abilities....."

"How....?" Hiroshi asked.

"You can thank Nako-chin for this...." It's something I asked right after our first motive was revealed. "But nautilus can regulate its own buoyancy level by controlling the volume of water and gasses within its shell. So despite their dense-looking appearance, they can still stay afloat....."

"..... _Do you think that has something to do with this_....." All three of us stared at the biologist still floating around in the pool.

"....... _Are you saying a fish just possessed Shoma?_ "

"No, what kind of leap of logic is that?" Hiroshi fights back. "Hey, Sumi... how do you even stand being grouped into someone like him? He even placed himself on the same pedestal as you...."

"Give him a break, his jokes and tricks are the only few virtues he has...." I replied.

" ** _Hey, I'm getting picked on here_**...."

"Critters shouldn't pick a fight with other critters, not even with the order of nature exists solely for balance....." Shoma spoke up. "As this critter said before, such object should be discarded immediately.... a bloodthirsty critter isn't one to be desired...."

"I get the meaning behind the animals' natural behaviours...." I continued. "I just don't get why a hat, out of all things, would spiritually bring out the worst in everyone...."

"This critter's well-acquainted with the maker of such objects...." Shoma replied. "They have an amazing ability, _like magic_ , to awaken hidden traits within humans. They even infused a part of the critters' friends into their work....!"

"..... _Did I hear that correctly...?_ " Hiroshi repeated what the biologist told us. " _They put.... a part of the animal.... inside their work...?_ "

" _Yes_...!"

"Wha- _Then it is about the material!?_ " Without meaning to, I proceed to kick the hat into the pool. "T-Then part of its material is made out of an actual angler fish!?"

"Oh... so it's a black magic thing...." For some reason, that caught the conman's interest. "Now that's something I can get behind!! Hey, hey!! Put it on!! I wanna see how bloodthirsty you can actually get by just wearing it!!"

"And so the critter will grant it....!" Shoma swam his way to get the plush hat.

"Hey- Wait-!? Didn't you say it's dangerous, Shoma!? Why are you trying to get it instead!?" Hiroshi yelled at him.

"In order to prove its worth.... this critter needs to show its truest potential....!" the biologist hummed happily. "I have proved my worth as a nautilus critter...! Now as an angler critter....!"

"Sumi!? He's not listening to us!?" Hiroshi panicked.

"Go and get Renma....!!" That's the only solution I can come up at the spur of the moment. "If it's an evil spirit then he can easily dispel it! I will try and stop Shou-chin!!"

"G-Got it!! Shoma, really, don't do anything brash!!!"

"How cruel..... it's not like this critter is intentionally hurting others just to show that his words are the real truth.....!"

"Aha!!! So that's what you're aiming for!!" Hisao laughed. "Got ya'! You heard him, Shino! He's just doing this act just to prove himself right all along!! There's no way this thing is cursed or anything!! Now that I weed out the lie, please shower me with praises, Shino!! I am your partner in death after all!"

"How about start with getting Shoma out of the pool before he hurt himself!? _Seriously, this bastard...!_ "

All of this commotion... _over a ridiculous fish head_.

.......

.................

......

"Shoma... you're a bad child for making everyone worried there...." the medium scolded. "To have me waste my valuable breath helping out that accursed man over a mundane thing..... _and for an object that has no such history and importance behind it_... what has gotten into you, dear biologist?"

"Hehe... Sumi-critter and that loudmouthed critter have been picking on this critter due to his nautilus friends since our very first swim...!" the biologist giggled. "It is what that colourful critter called a _'payback'_....! _An eye for an eye.....!_ "

" _Or a fin for another fin_ , that is....." Renma sighed but still put on a small smile. "Honestly, what a troublesome child....."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4, _HOUSE OF CARDS_ ENDCARDS**

**_OKI RENMA, THE ULTIMATE MEDIUM_ **

**_ASAMI MITSURU, THE ULTIMATE _ ** **_ COSMETOLOGIST _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this secret event to be silly since the actual Chapter IV is just..... Sad™


	15. X. Mafuyu Hisao's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sneaky and deceptive conman is here to play a trick on you....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting down Hisao's dialogue is the main highlight of this chapter (Chapter V is literally him doing his monologue most of the time)  
> And it still became the second longest FTE www
> 
> -
> 
> I've made a twitter [account](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst) for this series for easier updates!

**_I._ **

Mafuyu Hisao is..... _something_.

Always poking his nose in other people's business, loves to tick people off with his dangerously arrogant statement, so much so that he would always get berated for it.

But he always laughed, no matter what, _he always laugh at them_. Which is why, right now, that curiosity made me want to find out more about him.

I found him hanging out at the bar, shuffling around a deck of cards like he's a casino dealer, _he's really quick with it_. He stopped once he saw me approaching him, "Oh! A visitor!! Welcome, welcome!! What are you searching for today? A secret information between people, a good deal for escapism or... _you're looking for a good time?_ "

"The.... last one without those weird undertones you added...." _Off to a **great** start_. "What are you doing? Playing cards all by yourself?"

"Yup, it's very therapeutic for me to do so!" He neatly laid down all the cards onto the table at once. "A good mental practice to try and fool people into thinking you're good at it!!"

"So it's just a _fluke_?"

"Not entirely so!!" He grinned. "Wanna play a game? It's a short one, I can promise you that!!"

"No thanks.... there's something else I wanted to know regarding your talent...." I said while taking a seat in front of him as he's still in the middle of his game. "Like what kind of offer do you usually give to your clients?"

"Little miss, if you would be a darling for this poor sap, please address them as my _'victims'..._ " that's definitely not what I expected him to say. "It's a great disservice to even think they're that grateful to me!! Let's just call them _our_ _victims of trickery_!!"

"That's not something you should say it as a joke since you're the one who brought them down in the first place....." I told him.

"Shush, little miss!!" he quickly placed his hand on my mouth. "Don't say another word about my greatest achievement!! Or else you will accidentally bring out ' _The World's Greatest Swindler_ ' from their hiding spot!!"

"The world's..... _what?_ " I pulled his sleeves down to ask him. "What are you even talking about?"

"Huuh? Little miss, you've never heard of them?" He faked a gasp, even though he still has a smile on his face, as if he's really excited as he gets the opportunity to show off his knowledge here. "They're a legendary conman on our streets, y'know!! A mysterious person who appears to grant your deepest desire and then went missing for days until the next person stepped into their lane!!"

" _I think you're describing a typical escape artist there_...."

"Oh, you think so? If that's the case then they're not your ordinary escape artist!!" he corrected. "Or rather.... _they can't be captured at all_. No matter how hard you try to track their steps, pinpoint their location or even corner them..... they're like a magician!! The best of the best out there!! _As long as no one can stop them, they will never stop doing their bidding!!_ "

' _That's a rather dangerous thought_.....' How many people does this _infamous conman_ have fooled all these years? And how come we never heard of them through police reports or just a passing rumor? If they're really that great, it could have warrant a public warning at least.

"Oh? You're suddenly quiet, little miss? Could it be you're falling for this individual I'm talking about?" he pouted. "No fair!! Admire me as well!! I've been doing my bids and all even perfectly!!"

".... _I'm thinking right now, please be quiet_...."

"..... Do you usually make those weird noises when you think?" Hisao asked, confused. "It sounds like a bunch bumblebees sprawling around in their nest....."

"It helps me to concentrate...... _and it also drowned out your voice_..."

" _How mean_...!?"

' _ **Anyways**.... just who could this person be....?_' I turned to my back, as the conman's trying to distract me by flailing his hands in front of my face. ' _The more I tried to recall back those details, the more I want to dig deeper into this case..... hmm?_ _Wait a minute?_ '

"You keep describing this person.... that no one can catch them for a long time already.... and yet we don't know such a person even exist....." I repeated back what he said from before. " _Are you sure they're a real person?_ "

" _Who knows?_ " He smirked. "Human psyche always make stuffs up when you feed them little facts about the underworld. A simple title like that can already make them really rowdy! After all, _that title could belong to anyone on the street, depending on those person's abilities_...."

"That person is _**you**_ , isn't it?"

"Again, who knows!!" he wildly laughed. "Do you think it suits me, little miss? I have a huge list of scams that I can brag about! From lottery fraud to spurious money schemes to even bringing down an entire corporation, forcing them into bankruptcy!!! _They're all easy-peasy to me!!_ "

"You're saying all of that so freely....." his enthusiasm about those sort of things is really off. "Don't you at least feel guilty?"

"Hm? Why should I? They're the ones gambling their own lives here. I just happened to given them a bit of excitement for once in their boring everyday lives...." Hisao chuckles. " _You can have amazing sense of security yet with no joy in your life. You can have everything but still be craving more_. It's those kind of things that made my life more easier! When those desires first manifested, I stepped in, finding my own joy as well! After all _, all of those sort of things has become my joy in living!_ "

_'..... Interesting'_ Disturbing yet _**interesting**_. He certainly does have a way with how he wanted his life to be like. ' _His actions are still wrong and I can't deny that. It's still an interesting outlook on his life there_....'

"Thinking again? You're not making those _'bzz bzz'_ noises..."

"...... _You're such a pain to talk to, seriously_....."

As much as I wanted to know more about this person, it will just tire me out mentally if I focused on his words too much.

* * *

**_II._ **

"Sao-chi-"

"Little miss! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Wha... _Why_..?" All of the sudden, he threw me out with that, right as I was about to ask him something. He looks really manic right now and while I should hear him out first, it might just be another trick of his. "What is it? Did Monomyou wrecked your room or something?"

"Even worse, little miss!!" He whined. "Someone stole my _super-secret book filled with guaranteed murder-escape plans!!_ This whole place will be in shambles if they figured it out!!"

"..... _That's a lie_...." I'm not that mindless to accept that at all!! "That's definitely a lie...!"

"Aww, that's such a muted look... how boring....." the conman pouted. "Taiga and Hiroshi reacted rather splendidly so I thought I finally have something to fool everyone at last...."

"Seriously, there's no way anyone would fall for that easily...." Did he really managed to make those two freak out over that? "You've been pestering everyone with obvious lies lately, what's with that?"

"It's every conman's specialty!!" he proudly exclaimed. "You need to be good in convincing people to fall for your trapping words so I decided to practice it on others!! Quite an addicting game really!! I enjoy seeing those kind of faces!!"

" _Faces_....?"

" _Faces of desperation, fear, terror and total entrapment!_ They're my fuel for the job!" he snickered. "Aren't investigators the same as well? Feeling total pleasure from solving hard cases and getting satisfied responses as well? You guys also need some people to wrapped your hands around for it!!"

"D-Don't make it sound like we're the creepy ones here....." He could have explained it better. "I can't say it for everyone but we would rather see them being satisfied with the results. It's just another way to feel motivated...."

"Same here, little miss!" Hisao replied. "We work hard to make our clients feel different things! For conman, it's _deception_ and for investigators, it's _satisfaction_... _we're both guilty in looking for pleasure!_ "

".... Seriously, stop making it sound so gross...."

"Hahahaha!! There's no way people would think you're a lesser human being!!" he laughed, patting my head at the same time. "In fact, looks can be deceiving as well. With my good looks and power of deception, I'm a complete package!!'

"You keep on rambling about ' _deception_ ' but just how do you even do it?" I asked him. "Like what kind of special tricks you usually use on others?"

"Huh..!? Little miss is turning her head towards the life of a criminal!?" Hisao gasped. "No way! I won't allow that!! I refused to let you go down the same path as I am!! I need to keep those people by my side at all time whenever I'm low on cash!!"

"I...... _Is that part of your trick?_ " I was actually taken back by the first half of his sentence. Then the second part came and I'm immediately crushed by it, "Is that it...?"

"A human heart is easy to fool!" he explained. "And it's all about picking out the best victim! _The ripest victim always let out such thrilling reaction after realizing they've been tricked!_ "

"Now you sound like a bad guy here.... it's like you don't really care about other people's feelings when you scammed them...." I'm sure there's more to his reasoning than that.

"Feelings? What's that?" he stared at me, wide-eyed. "Eh... little miss, I'm not sure if you know? It's really important for us to kill off our emotions in order to survive on the street. Because of that, technically, you're not speaking to a human right now!! Because... _I'm **No Longer Human**_...."

"What was that?" What does that mean?

".... _By Osamu Dazai!!_ " he grinned. "It's a good book, little miss! Feel free to pick it up if you want to understand us better!!" 

"So you're still messing with me?" Rather than falling for his words again, I get annoyed instead. But I can still see his point, his theatrical way of speaking is his main virtue here. He's purposely act this way to get their attention, people can't help but listen to his bizarre words more.

"Unfortunately, that's all I'm going to share now!! I don't want any icky rumors about some ill-mannered gentleman! And I have that notebook to find since you're too stingy to help me!!" He waved. "Got a life to go through, little miss but I'm still up for fun games involving swindling! For now, it's a bye-bye!!"

Without even trying to go after him, he immediately left. _'At least I managed to get a very brief example of his talent.... deception, huh....'_

_......._

_'Wait, that notebook thing is actually real...?!'_

* * *

**_III._ **

_"Are you finally dead?"_

_"Ah!! Little miss!! Didn't noticed you got in!! I was having a wonderful daydream, you know!"_

I decided to visit the theater house again and found the conman still laying on the grand stage, spread out like a starfish. Not really an odd thing to see him doing, "So this is what you usually do when you have too much free time? I've been seeing you idling a lot...."

"Hmmmm, nope!!" He sat up with his legs crossed each other as I do the same thing as well. "There's a lot of fun things I've done lately!! Like fooling around with others and testing out their gullibility!!"

Right, he said it before, conman usually have a specific target; people who are easily fooled or even unusually greedy, "Mind if I try it out? Seeing how much confidence you have in your own tricks..."

Hisao thought about it for a while, before deciding, "Alright! It's been a while since I tricked an investigator so have patience!! Now, say you just caught me tricking a young man into emptying out his pocket t in order to get this super secret and rare medicine for his dying girlfriend! What do you think you should do in this scenario?"

That's strangely specific. I didn't expect for this to be a full-blown story, _did he made a deal like that before?_ "I would have interrogate _'the marks'_ first... explaining the situation to me first before confronting the dealer themselves..."

"Ohhhhh! So you actually knew our street terms! Nice!!" Hisao grinned, clapping like an excited child. "But why before the money is involved? It would have been better if you burst into action after the exchange!!"

"Well, legal tender is also part of this ploy...." I pointed out. "It's one thing to sell a sketchy medicine to an innocent bystander but it's also another different thing to scam the intended amount of cash that the both parties agreed on.... so not only you will be caught selling counterfeit but you're also caught for intentionally lying about the amount...."

" _Oh wow, that's scary_..." a sweat just rolled down on his face as he laughed. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate you, young little miss!! People usually jump on us once the deal has been made!! Hah, as if that would work!! Once a deal is made and done, _it's already over!_ "

"That's when both parties are practically vulnerable so I get why...." I frowned. "How did you came up with that scenario? It's an odd choice...."

"Oh, _because that happened to me before_..." Hisao put it bluntly. "I'm sure you were wondering about it! To us, stuffs like that became our everyday lives, dealing with stubborn people 'till they get off your back!"

I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't aware of it. Hisao must have made a fair share of deals and met more ruthless people than I do. With how unusually positive and giddy he is, he's able to tricked people into trusting his confidence. _But I wonder if he ever screwed up before, will his confident act managed to get him out of it?_

"You're getting really quiet now, little miss..." the conman pointed otut. "Are you thinking about me? Awww, that makes me really happy!! Actually having me in your thoughts without any murderous intentions for once!!"

"No, that's not it.... I was wondering if you made a mistake before.... like you didn't managed to fool anyone with your act...."

"Another story for another day!!" Hisao announced as he stood up. "I already blabber my ideas for far too long!!! If I continue, you will surely get the idea on how to catch me!! Although, I wouldn't be mind being captured by you! After all, you're the only person I would be willing to listen to!!"

"That's.... not an investigator job......" I stood up as well. "If you really wanna see me, then make an appointment.... but considering my usual work-pile, you will have to wait for a long time....."

"Stuffs like that are so boring.... I can just scam your seniors or even blackmail your entire workplace to make it happen!!"

_"I admired your strong determination but please don't do that...."_

_'Yet again, Hisao's confident nature still remains strong even with solid confrontation.... perhaps some other day, I will managed to tear that down.... Seeing his true nature one day would be a treat....'_

* * *

**_IV._ **

I found the conman playing cards at the bar again, this time, he seemed to be playing _Rummy_ by himself. _'Strong concentration.... isn't this just a matching game?'_ Masking my steps, I peered out from behind, "Huh..!? They're so mismatched!"

" _Ihehe-!?_ " The conman flinched. He turned around with a frantic look on his face, "I-It's just Shino! G-Geez, my heart almost stopped for a moment!! I can't die now!! I don't want my body to be handled by that cruel medium!!"

" _Apologize to Ren-chin later_....." the feud still goes on. "What kind of game are you playing here? All the cards' placement are off as hell...."

"Eh? How did Shino know about its play-style?"

"I have a few experiences with it....." A pain in the ass to even try and outsmart those experts who take pride in it, prolonging the game for too long. "But I only knew the everyday stuffs..... _and this is the first time I witness this kind of thing_..."

"Because this is my trademarked card game!!" Hisao explained. "In order to trick _the smarter marks_ , I need to develop my own skills or else I will get caught in just a second in"

" _You should be more afraid of getting caught anyways_...."

"I refuse!! Why else _thy great self_ got the title, _'Ultimate Conman'_?" said Hisao. "Hey, let's play one of my card tricks then! Shino, would you mind be _'my mark'_ as an example? Because this will be one of many _speculations_ , ya' know?"

" _Speculation_..... you mean the game, right?" It's an old card game, more about guessing rather testing your luck but there's no way he's going to overturn the rules just for a trick.

"While I can use that to empty your wallet, we don't have anything to bet on and the coins from the casino are completely useless...." he shook his head. "So let's play a three-cards guessing game!!"

"Alright then....." ' _It's a short con trick... I will just have to guess where the queen and that's it_....'

"Here ya' go!!" Hisao placed three cards on the table, all facing down. He shuffled his cards cleanly and even handed the deck to me to do it as well just to be sure before placing the three random cards down. "Find the queen and I will promise ya'..... _something!_ "

"Something?"

"That's enough of a reward for someone like you!!" he exclaimed. "After all, any facts are fine as long as it's about me, right? You're that gluttonous about details!!"

"I.... can't deny that....." It's the only reason why anyone would approached him without a deal in mind. _It's still a rare case here though._ "I just have to guess where the queen is, right? _Nothing funny_..."

"Please have more faith in my tricks...." he hummed happily. "Even if I want to fool you, it's really not that easy...." 

' _That's already the trick here_.....' Boasting about their lack of confidence is what helped _the mark_ to play along, thinking they still have a chance in winning. I chose the card on the far right as I flipped it over, _it's indeed the queen card_.

"Congratulations!" the conman cheered. "Ehh... now a fact..... I hate sweet things!! I love sour things the most or anything that can burn off my tongue!! I also love _my marks_ like that!"

"Nothing strange about that....." He always aim for the most emotional-prone people, since seeing their explosive reactions always seems funny to him. "Again...."

"Oh? You sure? The stakes are higher this time!" he told me. "If you lost, Shino, then tell me everything about your workplace!! From your so-called mentor to everyone in there!!"

"Okay then..." A troublesome punishment but _I can deal with that_.

"Whoa!! Getting really cocky now, aren't ya!" he chortled. "Alright then, let cleanse this card reaaaal thoroughly now!"

The cards got shuffled four times, two times by each person. And so the conman laid out the three faced down cards on the table. I took my time analyzing and speculating where my target card is....

.... and I flipped the middle card. Lo' and behold, _the queen card, " **I won**..."_

"Eh!? _Impossible-!?_ " This time, his genuine shock reaction is finally revealed. "I made sure none of them were _the queen card!?_ "

"I messed with your usual placement of cards to choose for the game....." During the first shuffle, I figured out his pattern and took the risk just to see if my speculation is correct. "By the second cleanse.... _I made you picked out the queen card accidentally_...."

" _How sly!?_ " He groaned. "Ugh, this is the worst!! Now I have nothing to sell about your workplace!! It could have made me a fortune!!"

"There's nothing interesting about it in the first place...." I told him the truth. "Now about my reward....."

"Please have mercy... I don't want to bare all my secrets naked....!"

"..... _ **You let me win**_ , didn't you?" I asked him, crossing my arms together. "Everything's still under your control, there's no way you would actually made that careless mistake...."

At first, he's still maintaining his sad, pouty face before he broke down, grinning, "Ahahaha!!! I really can't escape you, Shino!! How dangerous!! I actually got caught by someone who didn't give up halfway!! Amazing!!"

" _Finally_..." I sighed. For once, he admit his loss here. "With that, it's already enough. I'm now satisfied...." 

"Hahaha!! And I got half-ass deceived!!" he still laughing about it. "What an exhilarating chase!!"

"I guess that's a double victory for me then...."

"Oh? Meaning?"

" _I managed to make myself and my client satisfied_...." I smirked. "Done my job as an investigator and you've done your job as a conman. So now, _it's equal between us_..."

"Even though it's intentional, I still feel really down about it!!" Hisao exclaimed. "Hey, Shino!! Play with me some more until this pissy feeling goes away!!"

" _You're so obnoxious_...."

We spent the entire evening play different card games, getting fooled and caught to no ends. Despite his constant habit of trickery, Hisao actually looked like he's having fun.

_His mannerisms are that of a child but for a moment there, it looks like his actual child-like self appeared briefly._

* * *

**_V._ **

The conman is sitting still in the lounging area of the hotel. Legs and arms crossed on the sofa, deep in his thoughts, it's like he completely shuts himself off from the outside world.

' _A rare sight to witness_....' I approached him carefully. ' _I wonder what happened? Who made him angry this time..?'_

"Maybe I should just ship myself out of here, stuffing my body inside a package.... Yeah, that's more exciting....".

" ** _Hah?_** _What are you talking about?_ "

"Ah, _Shino!_ " He looked behind once he heard my voice. "Well, I'm deciding my future!! It's my first time so I'm really nervous!! I still have a clear vision though!!"

"Which is....?"

"Escaping from this country!"

"..... _So that's what the shipping thing is all about_....." I don't know why that just give me huge relief instead of doubt. "I shouldn't say this but you got your shady business cut-out perfectly for you and from what I know, you only targeted those scummy people that no one cares about so what's forcing you to run away here?"

"You see, Shino!! The reason why I'm still here was because _no one has ever caught onto me before!!_ " Hisao explained. "If it's not about that, then it might just be me wanting to change my pace and prevent being bored! Since we have a clear winner here, there's no way I'm risking staying here if people found about your victory against me!! I need money too, ya'know so I don't want my own business failing on me!!"

"You're thinking... _too far ahead_...." Actually, it's too much for me to even process that. "Usually if you got caught, giving up is the only solution....."

"That ain't for me! I've been like this my whole life!!" he exclaimed. "Fending off intruders by myself till the end! No matter what, I will never give up my own lifestyle!!"

 _His own life_. ".... Sao-chin, you really don't have a family in your life?"

"I'm an unwanted child no matter where I go...." said Hisao. "But who cares!! Because I'm the trash-pile that turned out to be a treasure chest full of gold!! I'm going down a path filled with nothing but thrill!!"

"You prioritized a lot of dangerous things....." He's no exception for thinking the same as others here but the things he's into is something no one wants to deal with everyday. "It's like as long as it gives you that excitement, you're fine with anything...."

"I don't want to be _'safe',_ I want to feel those ' _thrills_ '!!" he smiled. "I can't handle being a normal student, it's too boring and I suffered too much from it!! I want the feel of danger to remind myself!!"

" _Reminder for...?_ "

"That I'm actually alive? Duh?" he said it as if it's an obvious answer. "Like I've said before, you can have everything but still feel empty as if you didn't accomplish anything!! _Empty with no joy left!!_ I refuse to live like that!! _I wanna live out my life full of joy and making sure my life end in the same way!_ "

"..... Out of everyone here.... _you really have the most ridiculous vision_...."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? I will take it as it is!!" He cheerfully replied. "I don't have a lot of people saying nice things to me so hope you don't mind!!"

"Take it however you want....." I told him. "I'm more wondering about your plan.... what exactly are you going to do if you actually managed to get out of here?"

"The same thing, of course!! Trickery and all of that are what I'm good at!! Stopping me will on end in an failure!!" he told me off. "It's the only thing that brings me joy so I'm gonna ask you this before you even try it again; _would you really be satisfied by taking that away from me?_ "

"Who says I'm gonna stop you? If you're out of here, it's just one less problem to deal with..." I sighed, massaging my forehead. "I won't intervene but if it fails.... I wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Eh? Is there even a use for me in the normal world?" 

"There are plenty of cases where criminals helped out police and stuffs, some sort of insider's cooperation......" I offered a suggestion. "Of course, if you actually find that ' _thrilling_ '...."

"Hah!! I wouldn't mind cooperating with Shino if I can!!" he grinned. "But I still wanna travel the world, it's my dream to fool a lot of people from different countries! I wanna make a name for myself till I became _the legendary conman!!_ "

" _So you're just extending your work here_....."

"Yup!! But fear not, Shino! If you ever get lonely, just think about the slight chances of me returning!! Well, as long as you're able to keep me interested in the offer that is!!"

".... I can't promise you that I can keep it up but nonetheless....." It's weird to say this. " _I will be waiting_.... so that I can truly get my fair share of punishing you as part of my joy...."

We linked our pinkies together as some sort of promise. While he clearly thought nothing of it, I could have swore that this..... _somehow feels really familiar to me. Like I've done it before_.....

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Sao-chin.... does he even have any romantic fantasies? He always messed with other people so I can't imagine him being lovey-dovey and all_.... _if he does then this fantasy takes the cake for being the surprising one so far_...'

"I can't believe you!!" Suddenly, he scolded at me and I winced. "This is the eighth time I saved your ass!! I already told you time and time again, don't aim for the bigger mark here!!"

' _Mark... so he's still a conman in this fantasy..... then what does that make me...? His apprentice..?_ ' "S-Sorry... I just can't help it..." I throw that out, hoping that I'm right. 

"I know it's very tempting to test your skills out but it's still too early!! You haven't practiced it enough times to make them fall for it!" He continued. "Also, you better not copy mine too much or else they will get really suspicious of you, I'm very recognizable here on this street...."

' _An infamous conman.... yup, that's his dream alright...._ ' Why teaching someone else his own tricks though? I never see him as charitable type at all. "I-I'm trying but it's really difficult!! It's like.... you're just casting magic on them instead....."

"Ohoho? Believing in the supernatural now? You used to scold me for saying those kind of things!!" he said. "Guess you're trying to be childish now since I've told you everything...."

"About what...?" _What is this? Why is it so serious...?_

"So now you're showing ignorance? Then, I will shorten my explanations if you're going to play that game!" Hisao started. "I'm leaving you behind!! You're no longer under my guidance!!"

"Wait, _what!?_ " So I'm in a similar situation like him in the past. "W-Why!?"

"It's getting really dangerous lately. Like I've said before, my face is highly recognizable here so they might just hurt you for being an associate...."

 _Odd_. It's like he's trying to protect this person in his fantasy, where it's not even safe for them. Just how many dangerous situations has he been through, "B-But it's not fair!! You're just gonna walked up and leave me behind like that? Even though you're the one who took me up!? I-I wanna be by your side too...!!"

".... _**No**_.... you won't...." _Huh?_ "I'm glad you admired me but.... I can guarantee you that same admiration will soon turn into hatred. Don't depend on me so much to the point it became my second nature to rescue you. You need to fight your own battle, which means you need to pick an appropriate one....."

"I-If it's that dangerous then why leaving me behind.....?" I asked him. This development.... is too sudden. "I'm still inexperienced...."

"Don't look down on yourselves, I just saw you the other day tricking those stuck-up couples...." said Hisao. "You did well that time. You're already capable in handling yourself and I've exhausted all my lessons about life already!!"

"Then.... why...."

" _I would rather not be idolized like this_...." he answered. "There's a lot of great people out there and there's just me doing whatever I like. If you ended up following my steps, you will ended up wasting your whole life. It's filled with troublesome things so unless you're into that, you wouldn't last....." 

"Then what should I do now...." Rather than a fantasy, this feels like something he wanted to hear instead. "I don't know where to even start...."

"Whatever lifestyle suits you the best!" the conman suggested. "Again, don't idolize me!! Think for yourself, fight for yourself!! Don't belittle yourself!! If you want to be the cunning one out there then be one already!"

"... Yeah... I will forge my own path...." somehow, just saying that made my heart jumped a bit. "But I won't forget how you save me back then... when you first took me in...."

"Better late than never, helps to improve that young mind that's still in its prime...." he hummed. "Now that you've finally grown a little, lead your life into a better path than mine. And who knows!! We might bumped into each other in the near future!!" 

"That would be nice...."

I have a feeling that this person that Hisao's talking to in his fantasy.... is a real person in his life. He let his emotions out and bare for them to witness and it's almost frightening for me to even see him like that.

Whoever this person is.... _they surely impacted his life in one way or another_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What saddens me a lot is that there will be characters with lengthy dialogue like Hisao's in the sequel and I'm Sure My Fingers Would Definitely Cooperate With Me.


	16. XI. Yoshimune Taiga's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marksman will shoot through your heart with his charm...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ TW ] Mentions of firearms.
> 
> Almost timed this perfectly with Taiga's birthday lmao
> 
> ________
> 
> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun!
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

**_I._ **

_**Yoshimune Taiga**. **Ultimate Marksman**_.

My image of this marksman joining us on this _weird resort-turned-prison-esque_ place is more frightening than the real one but I'm really glad to be proven wrong this time. Taiga is quite an easygoing person that anyone can approach easily.

' _Quite bubbly as well, I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two about his talent.... might be useful for my self-defense skill as well. I've been getting rusty with it....'_

I'm currently free right now (after a certain conman stopped pestering me at last since this morning) so I thought it would be a great opportunity to look for him thanks to Machi's help in finding him (with a sour look his face for some reason....?).

Taiga's currently idling around at the bar by the pool table, playing with his cue stick after scoring a few rounds for himself. He must be killing time like I am right now so I'm sure he doesn't mind my intruding manners.

"Hey- _Ngah!?_ " The marksman suddenly used the cue stick to hit me but I managed to hold it off before it could hit my head. "W-What are you doing!?"

"Another block!" _Hey, why is he being happy about that instead!? Is he actually taking this killing game really seriously!?_ He lifted it up as to prepare for another swing. "That's another block for Ms. Investigator!! Here I go again! I won't go easy on you this time!!"

"Wha-!!" This time, he aimed for my sides as I jumped backwards, the cue stick barely missed as it hit my hand instead. "Ow-!! Stop that!!"

"Oops!!" The marksman finally dropped it. "Didn't mean to hit that!! Are you okay? If I actually broke it then I will take hundred laps around the place as _punishment-to-go_ , please and thank you!!"

"I-I'm not your general or anything...." His father's a soldier, he must have heard that line a lot. Clutching my hand close to my chest in defense, I asked him, "Just what were you going on about hitting people right now? I thought our first meeting was enough to show off our reflexes...."

"Not at all, I accidentally hit that little ghostwriter and cosmetologist!" He confessed with a grin. "It was really bad!! I made that little one cry a lot until I got scolded by _Mr. Four-Eyed Sadist!_ He's the most interesting one actually, he can easily bend my arm the other way around if I tested his skills again!"

"Oh? _He can?_ " I need to visit Machi later to test that out myself. "So our first meeting isn't really enough for you....?"

"I need something else that could help me train!! I'm all for resort stuffs that this hotel has to offer but if that killing game proved to be real then I need to work up my strength!!" he puffed up his chest and then declared. "And so I'm looking for a sparring partner!! I'm testing everyone out to join me for a little brawl!!"

"..... _You know you can just ask instead, right?_ " I placed my hands on my hips in a scolding manner. "There's really no reason to hurt others into it...."

"About that.... I'm just.... _realistically testing out their abilities!!_ It would be bad if they accept it when they don't know their own strength!! So taking them off-guard is a 100% foolproof method to showcase it!" He looked around nervously before giving me that answer. _That's a lie! He wanted to do that just because!!_ "B-But you and Hiroshi are tied if you're wondering!!"

".... _That's a surprise_...." Okay, I will need to remind myself to see Machi _AND_ Hiroshi later. "In that case then I can be your sparring partner...."

"You will!?"

" _If it stopped you from hurting others and putting them on edge because of this so called killing game_ then yes....." Still can't believe a harmless thought like that resulted in someone having an injured hand here. Right, I have to remind him about _**that**_ first. "Can't go all out since you did.... _this_...." I showed off my injured hand, "....I can still tell you're a strong person from it though...."

"Nothing harm in preparing!! It's always for the best to prepare first so that you can surprise your enemies!! _Like this-!!_ "

As if on cue, I block his attack using my other hand, " _You're still doing it_...."

"I can't help myself!! You're really an ideal sparring partner for me that I can't resist!!" He replied excitedly, like an overly-excited dog that's been waiting for a long time to play with their owner "Say, Sumi! After sparring, let's calibrate our other skills as well!! Best to maintain everything else!"

" _A-Are you a robot?_ "

"Cool thought but nope!!" He replied quickly. "I'm a human equipped with the best skills, ready to get out of situations such as kidnapping and for ransom-purposes!!"

" _What kind of training are you going through!?_ " That's too much!! "I-I can't handle training that extreme...."

"Figures Sumi is a more self-defense type!!" Taiga snickers. "Okay, our lesson here is to escape a violent confrontation! Your target is quick on his feet and a heavy-hitter! Please put more strength into your legs to make a quick escape!"

"That's too- _Don't start right away!? I didn't prepared myself for this!?_ "

.......

I'm not gonna lie, _it was an exhilarating spar_.

Every time I managed blocked Taiga's attack, it really helps anticipate the next one... _and the next one and the next_ till I successfully get the upper-hand. Still, this is not a challenge, _just a friendly spar between us_. Even though Taiga and I thought of it like that, what we did in the midst of it.... _is no different than a pair of wolves trying to tear each other apart_.

' _Ugh, don't be ridiculous, we just got too into it_....' I slapped my cheeks to get that mental image out of my head. ' _At least Taiga's satisfied and I didn't suffered too much from it.... for a marksman, his strength is as incredible, probably the same level as his accuracy..... I wonder why he was so focused in training though...?_ '

* * *

**_II._ **

Taiga and I decided to visit the shooting range that opened-up after the first trial. As expected, the marksman's pretty excited to show off his skills as he ushered me to stand and watched. I shouldn't be too amazed by it but with a clean 10-score each round, I can't help but still be impressed by it.

" _10 by 5_ , another perfect score by rounds...." I clapped my hands and I congratulate him.

"Thanks!! I was afraid that you're getting tired of it already!! It would be nice if I could do some trick shots instead since it's my expertise!!" said Taiga.

" _Trick shots_....." Right, I was curious about his origin of talent before. "Is that how you developed your talent?"

" _Tricks and exhibition shots_. they're a very surprising form of entertainment at my place!!" Taiga explained. "Our place is quite vast and surrounded by wilderness that sometimes pops' and his friends tend to hang there around for military training, kind of like a routine thing for them!"

"That close...? _That's really dangerous_...."

"That place always has that bad reputation. Pops' and his friends showing their faces around just helped a lot by keeping them at bay..... " Taiga scratched the back of his head. "It's a lot safer being near them all the time actually...."

"Ah..... _they brought you along in their training_...?" That's very risky, despite being used to it or anything. "Like being involved in extreme drills or something?"

"Not entirely!! They just taught me a lot about their other practical training; how to set up traps, hunting and such!! Anything for my survival!! They even helped me with muscle training as well! Here!! _See it for yourself!_ "

........

" _Wow, you're not kidding_....." Not too close to a bodybuilder's ideal but you could feel the slight bumps by touching it. "Well, I'm sure it was fun for you but wouldn't your father be a bit.... _worry_ , something like that?"

I'm not sure if it's another case of neglect or not but the fact that his father allowed him to do all of this almost seems to be the case.

"He thought it would be a perfect opportunity, you know, to defend myself whenever he's not around...." Ah, so for a safety reason..? I guess I can take that as it is _for now_. "Though my marksmanship skill was sort of an accidental thing...."

Right, he said something about getting them from a locked vault with codes onto it- Wait, _doesn't that mean his militaristic knowledge, especially cracking codes and such, leads to that incident?_

"Pops' was really mad but his friends were really supportive about it!!" the marksman continued. "From there on, my accuracy has been improving a lot!! From small spherical objects to playing cards, _I have never miss my target!!_ "

"So you became an expert instead-"

"Not close, _a marksman_ is much more lower rank than even _a sharpshooter and an expert!"_

Huh, I forgot about that. "And you used for your newfound skills just for exhibitions and trick shots, right?"

"Whenever there's a festival nearby, pops' friends always bring me along since he's always busy....." Taiga happily reminiscence. "They always take me to those booths that test out your accuracy skills and I guess from there on, people start to recognize me as kind of a dangerous person....."

"I get being amazed by it but to be labelled as dangerous right off the bat is too much of a jump there....." I noticed that he looks away when he said that. "Did something else happened?"

"Erm... nope!! Not really!!" Taiga quickly recovered. "Just some accident involving broken plate shards falling over people's head when I did my shot!! It was funny at first before they hit- _Sumi, why do you look so horrified?_ "

"Should I not be...?" I couldn't imagine the damage a simple showcase has caused. ".... I think I understand a little why you're being seen as dangerous..."

"Is it about my ski-"

"It's more about how you treat your surroundings...." I told him. "Your accuracy forced you to focused on one thing so you tend to ignore everything else....." 

"Really...? I mean, I got called being insensitive sometimes by some people but I didn't think they meant it by that...." I think the people who said that are the insensitive ones here. Taiga's naivety has been really taken for granted here. "Anyways!! I really don't want to make everyone really mad at me for not noticing it so please tell me if there's something wrong about my actions!! I would gladly correct them in an instant!!" 

"I... _will try._..." There's a sense of discipline there, but the way he swept the topic under the rug right immediately when I pointed out his past behavior... _is a bit odd_. ' _Since he's clearly avoiding it, I will put it aside for now..... there are some problems there but until he's ready to talk about it, I will try and help out.... after all, he still has that naivety that anyone can manipulate_...'

And that same naivety... _is the most dangerous weapon in a killing game._

* * *

**_III._ **

The garden terrace is thankfully empty at this hour, Taiga and I were sitting on the nearby bench, just appreciating the floral beauty before the marksman propped _that_ question out of nowhere, "Hey, Sumi.... just curious about this but _what's your type?_ "

"M-My type....? You mean like a lover....?" He nodded back. Out of all things he could start with, a relationship question is something I wasn't entirely prepared for. _'My type... probably......'_ "...... I have an answer in my head but _I think I would just describe my ideal sparring partner instead_....."

 _His teachings about sparring really affects my other thought process_.

"Haha! So you're not so sure about yourself as well!!"

"I usually don't think about it that much......" I laughed it off, remembering how the last one I had ended abruptly. "What about you? It's only fair if you tell me yours....."

"Hmm..... someone who really cares, I guess....?" Taiga replied. "I don't know.... it depends really..... I don't know much about relationship but I always dreamed about, you know!! Being a really loving relationship must have felt really great!!"

 _'Ah, I'm in a really weird position right now......'_ I hope Taiga doesn't realized that he's talking about relationships next to _the very person who solved infidelity cases for a living_. "Y-You're really on-board with this..... but I think a serious relationship is really too much to handle.... _well, at least from what I know_..."

"Eh... really....?" Taiga blinked twice at those words. "I see.... because I remembered when I was hanging out my pops' army squad... they mostly met their match in a young age!! Mostly high-school sweethearts and stuffs like that!! That's why I really envied them! I wanna have that experience too!"

 _Could it be_..... "Tai, could it be you're looking for companionship rather than a full-fledged relationship....?"

"What's the difference....?"

"No, it's just that..... the way you phrased it sounds like you wanted to be with someone you knew for a long time already....." I explained. "I-It's confusing, yeah, but that's what I thought you're looking for...."

"Hm.... yeah, it's pretty ideal if the person I really liked has been my friend for a long time but.... even though my friends think I'm a scary person....." Taiga sighed. "It's been a bummer ever since they knew about my talent......"

As an _**Ultimate Marksman**_ , I assumed it's tough not to get heavily judged at a very young age, _to be able to wield a dangerous weapon_. Despite that, Taiga kept a very cheerful personality, making sure his friendly aura overshadowed that talent fact when talking to other people. _But there's something about his talent that really bothers me_......

"But at least your friend still wanted to hang out with you, right?"

"Nope, they immediately left once they found out about it....." _Wow, that really shot down my attempt to lighten up the mood_. "I mean, I knew they would do that but it still bugs me, you know? That's why I've been hanging around with pop's army friends all the time!! They've been kind enough to let me train alongside with them!!"

 _'Taiga has been speaking about his father's friends really fondly so he might have not that many friends around his age when growing up.......'_ I suggested, "Maybe... I could act as your practice partner...?"

"Huh? What?"

_Okay, that sounds really weird when said out loud but-!_ "J-Just play pretend, I mean!! Like.... how would you act around your partner and something like that....." The marksman can come off as a little too strong for some people, _our first meeting is already the proof for that_. "Maybe with that, you can easily charmed anyone, even with your talent!"

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Taiga looked worried. "I wouldn't want you to play some matchmaker role or even fake a relationship just so I could be comfortable with someone else...."

"Hmmm... now that you put it that way.... it's not a really good idea...." I pondered. "I guess it really can't be helped. But you don't have to lose heart over it. I'm sure you will find your match soon!! You're a really handsome guy, after all. Who knows, there might be someone out there who followed the same wavelength as you...."

"I don't know what that means but I hoped so too!!" Taiga became excited all of the sudden. "Heck, maybe one day, you might end up being my best man, after all!!"

 _He went even further 'till marriage!?_ He skipped the entire relationship building there!! "That's still too soon to decide! Why don't you just take it slow first!" I suggested, erratically. "Sometimes it won't last that long, you know!!"

_'I.... really didn't expect this kind of subject to be brought up by Taiga himself but.... he does seem like a guy with that simple goal in his mind. There's really nothing else I can help in this kind of situation so I can only cheer him on.... Good luck, Taiga....!'_

* * *

**_IV._ **

We had another round at the shooting range today. Just five rounds.... _until Taiga asked me for an unexpected thing._

"Hey, Sumi....." Taiga started as he cleans off one of the mounted guns. "What do you think of _kabedon_?"

"Wha-" The ElectroID almost slipped by my fingers before I caught it on time. "Who is it this time that taught you that? _Mitsun?_ "

"Eh? You can tell?"

"When it comes to anything romance-related, she's the only person that I can think of....." She's also _very_ open about it. Higura told me the other day that the cosmetologist could go on an endless rant about her fantasy and romantic encounters. "As for your question, _I see it as an open attack instead_...."

"Hmm, hmm, I see....." the marksman went into a deep thought. "Having someone slammed their hand next to your head is really frightening. Mitsun said it's more of a sudden romantic confession but it's kind of similar to a predator trapping their prey instead....."

" _Catching people flustered is nice but not really a good way to do so...._ " I might need to lecture Mitsuru about it later. "There's more other romantic gestures that's more acceptable..."

"Ah! Like sleeping on someone's lap! I heard that one really makes your heart beat like crazy!! I've always wanted to do something like that!!"

"For... _what?_ " Seriously, _for what!?_

"I wanna experience that feeling, of course!!" He replied too happily about it. "They said it's the best thing to ever do with your soulmate!! Don't you think so, Sumi?"

"E-Even if you ask me, I don't really know anything about those kind of things......?" My last relationship ended in a complete bust since neither of us were even serious about it. We're still on good terms after that though. "But..... I gotta admit, _I'm also a bit curious about it_...."

"Then let's test it out!! Here...!!" Taiga sat down on the nearby bench as he patted his lap, "Lay your head on it!! Please describe everything in excruciatingly long details!!"

' _He went straight into it..!? And I have to do it first...... I-I can't refuse him now_ ' Not when he looks totally prepared for it. I let out a huge sigh as I walked over and sat next to him. _I braced myself as I laid my head down_.....

....

.........

"So..? Sumi? How is it?" He loomed over me as he asked just a second in. "How are you feeling?"

"... It is warm....." Putting out the obvious there. "... Other than that..... _I think a sense of trust just emerged instead_...."

"Hmmm... yeah, thought so...." Taiga replied while looking down. "I mean, you really went for the kill even though I was sort of joking about it..."

" _ **Tai-chin, that trust I just described is slowly declining here**_...."

".... _Trust_... huh...." that distressed tone in his voice is back. "Sumi can really easily trust anyone here, _sort of risky to do that_...."

"I wouldn't say I trust everyone here....." There's Monomyou who we're not supposed to take his words as anything good and..... _that conman, in his entirety really_. "I still have doubts but I tried my best to look from both sides of the situation.... after all... being too focused onto one side wouldn't do well for your own judgement....."

".... Wish I can do so for myself but......" Taiga frowned. "No matter what.... it's always my own emotions that get the best of me...... Sumi and Hiroshi are really alike, being all calm and brave in a place like this....."

' _... What... exactly should I say here...? He suddenly went on about trusting someone else and he sounds like he's in trouble but..... is he really asking for it? Or is he just speaking about it without realizing...?_ ' And what makes it more awkward is that I, for no reason at all, still laid down his lap, shifting around. "... Actually, _it's getting more comforting instead_...."

"Huh...? Really....?" Taiga looked over. "Ah.... you looked you're going to fall asleep or something.... if that's the case then you're free to fall asleep!! Do not worry, I will ward off any potential enemies that will approach us!! I'm always prepared with just one eye opened at all time!!"

"Alright.... then please excuse me....." I muttered out sleepily. Despite the incoming drowsiness, I'm still really worried about what Taiga said earlier. ' _Taiga... really look up to Hiroshi a lot now that I see it.... even after that gym incident, he still stick by his side..... I thought both of them shared the same energetic wavelength but the most vocal one is actually the abseiler_..... '

The marksman did have trouble defending himself during the second trial once we almost accused him as the culprit. The strangest thing is that if he knew he couldn't be the culprit because of some contradictions he discovered, _why was he initially scared of those accusations back then as if he couldn't defend himself from it...?_

* * *

**_V._ **

"Tai-chin...."

"Yes, Sumi-!?" Using his element of surprise, I struck first right before he even lifted a finger, lightly hitting him on the head. "Ah...! I actually got hit by my own surprise attack!? No way!! Not when I didn't get the chance to hit Sumi once!!"

"Your actions are getting predictable so it's becoming more easy to avoid your attacks...." It's becoming a regular thing between us, surprise attack from every single angle as much as we can. Most of them have been a miss until now. "I wanted to ask you about something else....."

"Hm? What is it? You wanna know how to escape a group of murderers by using only a rope and pocket knife? I have the first item prepared by Hiroshi if you wanted to-"

" _No, not that, some other day maybe_......." I'm not gonna questioned why he has it with him or how even came up with that kind of dangerous scenario. "It's something about this.... _training_ that I've been wondering about.... you've said that it's for preparation _for the worst thing to come_ , right...?"

"Yup, yup!! As long as you're well-prepared!! Then there's nothing to fear!!!"

"... Then... _did you made those training because something unexpected happened to you?_ " It's barely noticeable but I can see his shoulders tensed up a bit. "I'm sorry for asking, you don't have to say anything if it's really none of my business...."

"N-No, I'm just shocked, that's it...." He held his hand close to his mouth. "I didn't expect anyone even ask about it at all.... they always see it as some normal everyday routine, as expected from someone who always hang out with the likes of pops' and his other friends....."

 _So everyone else just assumed it has always been like that_.

".... It's not that something happened to me specifically... just... _about my father_...." It's the first time he ever addressed his father directly in the conversation. "There's.... a lot of people who really don't like him in the military because of his position.... and one of them.... _went too far in trying to get rid of him_....."

" _Tai-chin_...."

"..... I've been taking care of him.. since I'm the only one who understands him now....." Taiga continued. "I went through the same training as he did to make it up for his sudden discharge. Even though his friends have always been supportive of us, _I couldn't help but thinking they're also in it as well_.... especially when those same people trying to recruit me as their own squad's marksman as well... it feels like I'm replacing my father, like that's the only reason why they're really friendly towards me...."

' _Emotions get the best of him... he said it before...._ ' That emotion is fear, _fear of another betrayal_. The marksman held onto that fear for so long that he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone and their words. _And so, he prepared everything by himself_....

"Ngaaaah, thinking about it just made me so frustrated!!!" he stomped his foot down like an impatient child to get rid of something they dislike. "I can't keep a levelheaded thought at all!! Every time I think about it, it just really bring my spirit down...!"

"..... _You're not being illogical for thinking like that_...."

"H-Huh...?"

"It's a destructive thought, yes, but you're not being illogical about it...." I reminded him. "You're merely trying to protect your father from the bad things in your livelihood that you're willing to sacrifice all those bonds with other people just for your own family's safety. _No one would blame you for being too paranoid_..."

"Ergh.. it's really not that simple... I made a lot of horrible decisions that ended up hurting others more instead....." Taiga whined. "... Especially this really wretched neighbor's kid that I ended up being close with... they moved away ever since their parents tried to get rid of us....."

' _Huh....? Why does that sound familiar...?_ ' "Wasn't that.... was everything fine after that....?"

"Yeah, we got help from.... _someone_......" Looks like I'm not the only one who has trouble with remembering here. "T-That's weird.... I don't remember who actually helped us out....? I-It's a huge impact in our lives, how come....!? I didn't even thanked them yet...!"

"You will remembered it one day....." I wonder who's this person that helped them out in their neighborhood dispute. "But if it didn't then maybe I could help you out.... after all, _finding a missing link to a case is part of our specialty_....."

"...... Really..... I really wanna trust you with it, Sumi but..... _that same fear keeps on coming back_....."

"Tai-chin, if you're really afraid of me then you would have already pushed me off when I slept on your lap back then......" his face reddened, he actually forgot about it. "..... It might not meant much but it's enough proof for me to believe there's a bit of trust in there.... so please believe in my work as an investigator to help you out whenever you need help.... also.... _please believe me_ _as your friend as well_...."

"Alright...." Taiga smiled. ".... Please help me with my troubles as well, _Sumi_. I will try and do something in return!! If you have any security problems then I have the perfect device to set up around your property-"

" _We have plenty of them already but thanks for the offer anyways_...."

The distance closed. I've always felt like Taiga's keeping his distance away from others. Even with his friendly attitude and all, he set his livelihood to be too distinct for anyone to understand, to not even try and think about it. 

He doesn't want anyone to be involved into the trouble his family is in. But for once, he opened up once I lend him a hand, ' _.... Another responsibility to bear but it's fine.... Taiga's been dealing it by himself after all this time so I wanted to take half of his burden....._ '

I wonder, though... _who could this mysterious person be that Taiga felt indebted to....?_

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

_'Tai-chin.... I'm not sure what to expect but I'm sure it will be-'_

"Whoa!?" Right when I started to monologue, the marksman suddenly swung his fist towards me before I managed to block it. "H-Hey, Taiga!? Why-!?"

"Huh? You're using my name?" Taiga stepped backwards with a confused look on his face. "Did something bad happened? As your sparring partner, I'm obliged to hear you out, you know!!"

' _Sparring partner...? Of course it's related to training but what's with the first-name problem....._ ' Even though he's on defense mode, I'm still wary for his sudden attack. "N-Nothing, you just caught me off-guard...."

"Really? Still a worrying thing though....." Taiga crossed his arms. "If you have a lot in your mind that you can't concentrate then we can have our training some other day, _Sumi_. I wouldn't want to beat my partner in an unfair match!!"

"This isn't a competition- Wait... _did you just call me_...?" That's new. For once, my nickname made its way into someone else's fantasy. _Does that mean_..... "When did you call me that?"

"A-Am I not supposed to? S-Sorry! Everyone else called you that now so I thought I would get a pass here!!" the marksman furiously bowed down. "My apologies!! I will take a 150-lap punishment-to-go, please and thank you!!"

"Hey, keep your head up, you're older than me ...." There's no difference between Taiga in reality and in his own fantasy. Nothing out of the ordinary _so far_ , "It's fine really. It's just a nickname, you can call me that if you want to..."

"Umm.... you sure?" He looked really worried instead of relief. "You're quite popular here and I don't want them to think that we're close or anything...."

"Why...? Is that really a huge deal...?" Why is he keeping his distance in his own fantasy? "We're partners, aren't we?"

"Umm...! E-Even so..!! I-It's not like we're dating or anything!! That's totally forbidden!!" That's an unexpected _tsundere_ -esque line from him! "Because Sumi's really cool and all... it would be a waste if all of that glory turned into nothing once people saw you hanging out with me...." 

'...... _I never try to understand it myself but_... _Taiga really looks down on himself because of how people perceived him_....' It's something I never tried to ask him directly, afraid that it's too personal for him to answer. ' _He's happy and all but it must have affect him that badly if he's trying distance himself from others so that it won't get to them as well_....'

"Ugh.. just forget what I said!!" Taiga snapped back into reality. "What's important is the training right now!! You're clearly out of it so we can postpone it. You have other work to do, right? Best to go ahead with it since everyone's counting on you!"

"Shouldering everyone's expectations..... _what about you?_ " I asked him directly. "What are you expecting from me? I also want to do something that would make you happy...." 

"Smooth....! That's criminally smooth, I'm jealous!!" _He's not really hiding it, is he?_ "Still.... it's better to make everyone happy than just one, there's no loss if you disappoint only one person.... besides, I don't have that much of a goal anyways!"

"Ah, I see.... so you see me the same as everyone else...." I sighed. " _Ahh ~ such a shame, just when I was ready to make you the special one here_...." 

"That's too ominous!! What exactly are you planning here!? Could this be about your special fighting move!?" Taiga suddenly went into attack mode. "As your sparring partner and mentor as well, I'm also obliged to bring you abilities out to its fullest potential!! After all!! You're the greatest fighter out there and I'm trying my best to help you out!!"

' _Erm... um.... this isn't... what I expected to happened...?_ ' I thought by acting sulky that he would ended up spouting his reasons out of panicked as to not upset me. Instead, _he actually took it quite literally_. 

"... Just so you know, you're also someone special to me...." I confessed while readying my stance. "It's because of your help, everyone started to notice my strengths but _I won't forget that it's all thanks to you_...."

"Flattery won't work on the battlefield! You will get trampled over if you do that!!" I almost thought he's being serious about it before he continued. "But I will accept your gratitude!! _Just seeing you being successful from afar is enough for me!!_ "

......

 _That's all_ , we continued our spar in his fantasy but that's all.

In the end, it just shows that no matter where he stand, Taiga still say that he will be happy as long as his ideal person is happy with themselves first. Their happiness is his happiness, _no matter how great their distance is_.....

.........

'... _I shouldn't complained, this is still his fantasy so_....' Until he finds a suitable partner, I will be his aid. _I want to make him think highly of himself more_ , so that he wouldn't keep him distance from everyone anymore. _Funny_ , both of us are quite similar when it comes to that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Every FTE, Sumire Gets Hurt In One Way Or Another (with exception of Shoma's fte because she would get decimated in an instant).


	17. XII. Amahiko Shoma's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marine biologist here offers a wonderful underwater adventure to explore together...!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoma took me too long because of his speech pattern and I have some regrets about it. 
> 
> ________
> 
> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun!
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

_**I.** _

_**Amahiko Shoma** , the **Ultimate Marine Biologist**_.

From his getup to his speech, everything about him is quite eccentric. Not really hard to miss that weird fish head-wear, it's the first thing everyone noticed whenever they want to spark a conversation with him.

' _For a person really drenched in blue, he really wants to make a tightly-knitted group_....' Which is nice, I really don't mind his idea of it. ' _Maybe I should hang out with him more.... I would really love to learn more about him..._ '

Stepping out of the elevator and into the hallway that leads toward the auditorium, a familiar sight of the figure wearing the nautilus plush waving his hands at me, "Sumi....! Is the critter waiting for that _Myoumyou's_ announcement...?"

"Ummm.... no, _why?_ "

"This critter is slightly afraid of that land critter...." he slumped over. "This critter doesn't want to get scooped up and devoured on the spot..... so this critter is staying here whenever that feline wants to see us.....!"

'.... _Oh wait, he's talking about it in that cat-and-fish analogy.._...' My brain almost took his words quite literally there. "I don't think we should be too worry about Monomyou _for now_.... if we stay neutral on this, everything would be fine...... _**I hope**_...."

"Ehh.... even Sumi-critter has nothing positive to say......"

"Can't really be optimistic if that plush is actually serious about killing us off....."

"Hnnngh.... too vulgar for this critter's mindless thoughts....." Shoma held his nautilus hat further down till it covered his eyes. "... Us, critters, are from the same school and we're supposed to be swimming peacefully together...."

"It won't happen, I can promise you that...." No matter where I'm looking at, that nautilus hat always grabbed my attention first. ".... Shoma, why are you wearing that... _thing?_ Is it really comfortable or....?"

"Nautilus shell helps this critter to block off any signal waves...!" Shoma replied cheerfully this time. "Sea critters dislike disorienting things...! To prevent such unpleasant things...! This critter wears this to protect themselves!!"

"... _Are you a whale_...?" Frequency matters aside, I kinda understand why and what he meant by that. _It's just the way he phrased it that's weird there_. "I thought it's some kind of hidden pocket...."

" _It's also a place to store this critter's sea gifts for other critters as a sign of friendship..!_ "

" _I knew it!_ " I don't know why I got excited over that. "I mean, it must be a really precious thing for you to treasured it so much...."

"This critter has to take care of it really well or else... _this critter's original power will get wrongfully unleashed_....."

".... Huh..??? _Original power_...??" Where on earth did that come from? "Does Shoma have any other supernatural power that we didn't know about...?"

"Hehehe, it's a deep blue secret that Sumi-critter best to not know!" He said that with a wide smile. "If Sumi-critter did, the sea will thrash and parted ways forever and ever....! The aquamarine system will eternally be in ruins because of that forbidden knowledge...!"

"I-I was joking!?" A harmless joke about the supernatural just turned into a more frightening possibility. "I-If an apocalypse will happen because of that then I don't want to know anything about it....."

"Because Sumi-critter is a decent friend with unfortunate strict boundaries....! A more tolerable critter than most...!"

_"What about Renma...?" Also, what a jab there._

"Ghost-whisperer's currently meditating......" Shoma added. "This critter's thoughts are easily disposable so the ghost-whisperer took the longest to get washed away in tranquility....! Sumi-critter should also try and get drowned in it as well...!!!"

"..... Maybe next time... I'm quite a fidgety person so keeping still isn't that easy for me to do....." And that just sounds like a threat. "... It would be nice if all three of us would meditate together, more sense of security in that way...."

"This critter agrees....!!" Shoma buries his hand into his nautilus hat, seemingly trying to grab something from underneath it. He then pulled out what looked like a small plush version of his hat and presented it to me, "A gift from one critter to another....! A sign of an everlasting friendship...!! Sumi-critter would need a little companion when we parted ways soon....!!"

"Thank you, Shoma.... I will treasured it....." As I accepted the gift, the small nautilus plush has that cute beady eye look that I keep poking it, laughing as I did.

_'Shoma is a really thoughtful person.... giving these kind of gifts just to cheer people up...... that's part of his charm. I... sure hope he doesn't give into the pressure of this so-called killing game soon. Those kind of unnecessary sacrifices.... I want to prevent that.....'_

* * *

**_II._ **

"Ehehehe, all critters should float together....!"

"..... Shou-chin, remove your clothes first...."

I decided to hang out with the biologist today for a more relaxing outing but my head's already filled with worrisome thoughts in just a few seconds. As per usual, the marine biologist continued his mindless floating sessions without a care.... as he accidentally bumped his head onto the nearest tiled-wall with a slight ' _ow_ ' from his mouth.

I kneel down to ask him, "Shou-chin, you should be more careful... you might accidentally drowned or hurt yourself without noticing....."

"The clear blue water won't betray this critter that easily....!" he moved a wet hair strand that's covering his face aside. "In reality, the aquamarine and this critter are one in the same...! We share the same soul...!"

"......? _Okay?_ " I don't really get his speech yet. "Well, I won't stop you but just be more careful..... drowning can be really unpredictable, you know?"

"Sumi-critter's really annoying....." Shoma has been getting more bold lately, putting in obvious jabs in his words. "If the aquamarine so wishes to drown this critter then please let it be. The talent that this critter possessed isn't for mere show after all...."

"Talent... as the _ **Ultimate Marine Biologist**?_" I ended up giving in, soaking my legs in the pool while keeping an eye on Shoma at the same time. "So you also went on some expeditions....?"

"This critter is well-known for deep-dive adventures within the aquamarine...!!" Shoma explained. "This critter guided other newborn critters to explore new territories more thoroughly, _to even live along with other natural critters in their habitat...!_ "

 _'Not literally hopefully....'_ "Shou-chin must have a long-lasting patience to guide others like that....."

" _If other newborn critters can't keep up with this critter then they will end up drowning instead_...."

' _My mistake_... _he can actually be ruthless_...' That's already a given now. "But to dedicate your whole lifestyle towards these creatures.... you really care about them a lot...."

"We, critters, are one in the same....!" the biologist exclaimed. "We've been swimming along in the same current from when we were just small fries....! Ever since this critter learned to dwell with other land-critters more, this critter tried his best to build a friendship bridge between land and sea...!"

_'Since he was young, huh? A really active one as well, not close to Taiga and Hiroshi's activeness but he still has that hidden strength-'_

"Would Sumi-critter wants to swim with other sharks...?"

" _I'm not a really good swimmer_...." I lied, I just don't want to get left behind in the sea for too long. "Someday, maybe.... it might become my new hobby, who knows....."

"Then this critter will introduce their friends they've been swimming together...!" Shoma happily suggested. "Friends of this critter are also friends of the investigator....! _Critter-gillies-krill swims together_...!"

"Ah....!" That jingle suddenly sparked something in me. "Isn't that the catchphrase for that _salty seaweed ice cream_...?" Quite nostalgic actually, my mentor and I always bought those things during the summer. ' _Hm... I swore there's something else about that jingle.... I wonder where did I heard it from..?_ '

Nevertheless, Shoma and I ended up repeatedly singing the ice cream jingle. My worrisome thoughts from before dissolved immediately, ' _Just like Shoma to divert our attention towards something else.... not wanting others to be overwhelmed with negativity, he just threw in random things to make them smile...._ '

"Hey, Shou-chin... when we get out of here, we should get- _Shoma!?_ "

Somehow, without realizing, _Shoma's facing downwards in the pool right now._ ' _We were singing just now!? Why didn't I hear him stopped?!_ ' 

"H-Hold on, Shoma..! I'm gonna fish you out now!!"

After successfully getting the biologist out of the pool, I asked Renma and Taiga to look after him for the rest of the day. I began to feel tired after making sure Shoma's alright as I retired back to my room as well. 

' _Ah well, it's kind of my fault for getting distracted here.... just when I warned him about it earlier_....'

That was a moment of weakness there but I still enjoy the moment I spent with Shoma nonetheless. 

* * *

**_III._ **

I was surprised to find Shoma hanging around in the mortuary this time, I wouldn't think he would actually come down here to do.... _something._

"Shou-chi-" Just as I was about to call him, something splattered onto the floor. _Something red and smells metallic_. "W-What's that!?"

"Mhn, this critter must have experience this phenomenon called _'deja vu'_...." Shoma remarked. Despite knowing what he's really like after the second trial, he still keep that ' _critter_ ' word in his speech. "This critter is just experimenting on a freshly-caught marine creature that Myoumyou provided...!"

"A-Ah, I see.... _it's just an animal_....." I shouldn't be too overly glad about that. "But... where do you even get that..? I don't see any other creatures here..... _except for that feline_...."

"Critters of land and sea are natural enemies. As a sea critter, it's a definite defeat...." said Shoma. "This critter merely requested Myoumyou for an experimentation to satisfy this critter's curiosity...!" 

"Curiosity...." Well, he's not called the _ **Ultimate Marine Biologist**_ for nothing. Observing lifeforms wouldn't be enough, they must study them more precisely which includes laboratory work. "Which animal are currently.... _studying_...."

"Krill!!" _That doesn't explained the blood splatter at all_. "Myoumyou managed to find those the same size as a land critter's thumb....!"

"Fascinating to hear but please explain the blood here...." I pointed at the said splatter for more clarification. "It's hard to believe that came from a tiny whale bait...." 

"Ah, the source of that red liquid came from the critter's dissection mistake-" 

"What..!?" I hurried over to the examination table just to see his ring finger with a tiny cut on it. "You should disinfect it first!! This place isn't that sterile so don't just leave it like that!!"

"It's fine... this critter has the same system as other critters after all..." Shoma still proceed to do his thing without caring. "A simple wound like this isn't much of a bother for other sea critters... they would happily swim away as it clogged up...!" 

"Shoma...." I really hate to say this but.. "You're not a sea animal or anything like them.... you're still a human, a really complex living creature that's very different than their sea counterparts. If you leave it like that, there are chances that you will get sick..... _and you won't have your floaty time anymore_..."

".... Hmph! This critter wouldn't want that...!!" _Wow_ , _that actually work_. Shoma immediately sat on the chair while he held up the injured hand. "Being a land critter's too much of an annoyance.... too many complications and stress, this critter can't handle them all....."

"Can't be helped...." I quickly went to work; disinfecting the cut, cleaning and wrapping it around. "..... But you should still take care of yourself more.... you're going to make a lot of people worry about you...." 

"... _Sumi-critter, ghost whisperer_....... that's not a lot?"

"Huh, what about your parents?"

" _ **I would rather see them skewered on a pike**_....."

' _Scary...!?_ ' Also, he actually used a first person noun there, _that's definitely an unexpected drop of personality!_ "W-Why..? You don't like them that much?"

"They're so annoying.... which is why this critter preferred to be burrowed in the marine trenches instead.... land critters are so annoying to deal with...." Shoma sighed. "If only Sumi-critter and ghost whisperer can be the same as this critter.... we could swim in the same territory together forever.....!"

"A-Ah....." So like Hinako then...? But Shoma went through extreme measures to achieve that wish of his. I would applaud for his determination _if that threat of dragging Renma and I into the sea wasn't there_. "I-It doesn't have to be like that. We're still going to be around whenever you need help, okay?"

"...... _Please don't leave this critter alone in the sea_....." Shoma rested his head onto the table, slumped over it. ".... _I don't want to see anyone else other than Sumire and Renma_......"

I was taken back. This... _is the first time he actually used our first names as well_. _'He does have that moment of vulnerability as well.... since Renma and I are his only friends.... I wonder what happened-'_

_......._

_'Wait, he just fell asleep....'_

Just when he said something important, another unfortunate coincidence came up afterwards. I sighed as I placed his lab coat over his sleeping form, making sure the air purifier that Renma personally owned was turned on before leaving the mortuary. 

' _His preferences are quite interesting but that comment about his parents scared me a little....._ ' Did something serious happened between them? Not sure about them being a nuisance is the actual answer here but I will take it as it is. 

Can't push him too hard now, he's already tired and I think he had enough thinking done today as well.

* * *

**_IV._ **

_"Shou-chin!?"_

Right when I was about to enter the hotel to search for the marine biologist, I actually found him at the pool instead, _floating around with his whole body_ _facing downwards again_. I quickly walked over and tried to flip him over, sighing in relief once I saw he's _at least conscious_ , "W-What was that...? You could have drowned again!!"

"Hehe.... it's impossible for this critter to drown...! As an everyday water dweller that even other sea unique critters recognized me...!" said Shoma with a really cheerful expression, _or actually trying to be seen as happy here_. "... This critter's lungs have already evolved way above the land dwellers' kind!!"

_'He can breathe underwater a bit longer than anyone else, okay, that one I actually get it....'_ "You have limits, Shou-chin... just because you can breathe underwater, it doesn't mean you should do it so recklessly... _what happened if you actually drowned for real without anyone around_...?"

"Like I've said....! This critter could never drown....!" Shoma pouted, continue to endlessly float in the pool despite my warnings. "To be the critter of the sea, the ocean... one must be used to the current waves of the environment..... like that this critter's body has been trained to be able to resist such waves!"

 _'He has went on many underwater expeditions for his research so he gotten used to it...? I think that's what he's trying to say....? But he said trained, right?'_ "You used to take swimming lessons while you were younger, Shou-chin? Is that why you can do.... _**that**?_"

"Hehe... this critter is dearly beloved by the blue jewel of earth...!" he laughed. "This critter has been flowing through it as far back as this critter could remember on _the line_ that parted the land and ocean.....!"

"Ah, so the beach?" That's easy to decode. And also, this might be a chance for me to ask this, "So your parents always bring you to the beach? Must have been a really fun for your family...."

"Unfortunately our trips to _the line_....." the biology continued, ".... has been lessened for unknown reason. Although I made my way to the land like my fellow crustaceans after harsh currents that almost took me away, the older generations of this critter began to show concern for the younger ones and forbid going out there anymore....."

"S-So... you almost got swept away but managed to go back to your family...." This story took a turn that I wasn't really prepared for. "But since your parents got really worried and wouldn't take you to the beach anymore....."

"Hmm.... although, the older generation didn't look at me with any familiarity at all and this critter doesn't feel the same as well... the environment I was taken to is too lavish for this one to recognized as well.... it's hard for this critter to adapt to the sudden change of living......."

 _Huh!? **Huuuh**!? _"Shou-chin!? Doesn't that mean you got kidnapped!? Are you really okay!?"

"Hmmmm... this critter doesn't really.... like older generations.... too noisy, this critter cannot stand loud ringing noises....." Shoma confessed. "But this generation.... is too kind, too warming.... this critter got to them wrong, this one used to believe he was brought up by cold-blooded animals....."

 _'.... He keeps saying ringing noises since before... but the only ringing noises I'm aware of... is the one in his own head..... and the way he described his original parents isn't really... kind....'_ "A-Are you happy with them..? The one that gave you warmth.... are you happy staying with them...?"

" _ **They're a nuisance, suffocating, annoying, pain in the gills and I want to skewer them like those seafood buffets**_...." _That really came out of nowhere_."However, if they allowed this critter to swim in peace... _then this critter will tolerate them_...."

_'I-It doesn't sound like he's unhappy with them..... at least what that last sentence is trying to say. But, if his other parents really cared about him... they would try at least to look for him but... they probably didn't. Shoma did said this parents he found always dotes on him so... **just in case**....'_

"Shou-chin, if they try and do anything funny to you after we get out of this place, please don't hesitate to call me...." I tried to offer my service. I can't really trust the coincidence of Shoma falling into the hands of a loving family that easily....

"Amazing...! This critter has the power to exterminate his older species!! The smothering familial bond can finally be eviscerated!"

" _Call me **for help** not **for extermination**!!_" ...... _Maybe, I have a little faith in them a bit_.

* * *

**_V._ **

....

"Why is Sumi-critter just staring at this critter here...?"

" _I'm just waiting_....." Shoma's floating again and I wouldn't want it to be the twelfth time I saved him from drowning again. We're really close to an unlucky number here and superstitions or not, Renma just changed my mind about dismissing it. "And.... I wanted to know how could you stand just.... _floating around and do nothing at all_...."

"Ahh... Sumi-critter said before that they're not good with keeping peace for themselves, right....?" Shoma immediately pushed himself up from the pool as he sat on the edge. "This critter understands....! It's as expected for an investigator to act so worrisome!!"

_'Well, why shouldn't I be worry...?'_ I can't say that out loud. ' _Just as I made a promise that nothing bad would happened..... well, it happened and yet Shoma ignored that....._ '

"Wait, he did said something similar to that-"

" _What similar?_ "

"Ah, nothing....." Might as well just say it. "It's just.... _even with what happened so far_..... you're still like this, calm and all"

"Ergh.... _this critter remembered all the awful things now_...."

"Um, _sorry_....." He actually repressed those feelings, now I feel bad for bringing it up. "J-Just ignore what I've said just now!! You can continue swimming if it takes your mind off of it....." 

".... Sumi-critter..... _close your eyes for a minute_....."

"Alright then...?" Filled with uncertainty, I still did what I was told to do. _It's still Shoma and he's the most trustworthy person to me here_. "Why would you want me to-"

" _I am really scared of everything right now_......" I flinched. I thought a different person joined in the conversation but judging the direction of that voice, _it's actually Shoma talking_. "However I can't give into it so easily.... _one easy slip and I would be gone for good this time_......"

"Why?" It's weird, I never thought I would hear him sound so serious about my mistake earlier. _'And what does he meant by this time...?'_

"Sumi remembered, right? That the ocean and I share the same soul? There's a legend that a critter-turned-human turned into sea-foam as punishment for failing a deal she made....."

' _It's that 'Little Mermaid' story, right...?_ ' Shoma must have been talking about the original one. "The mermaid, who turned into the sea-foam, lived on as a spirit that guide lost sailors to their hometown...." 

"If Sumi witnessed my true self, as punishment, I will share the same fate as that critter as well...." I can hear splashing after that. "Unlike the legend, _this critter has no desire to gouge out land dwellers' eyes to prevent that_...."

' _He said 'desire' and not 'want to' so he actually thought of doing it at some point..!?_ '

"This critter has been cursed for a long time already... before the ocean and I shared the same soul where I would only be punished lightly..." Shoma continued. "None should witness this critter at its truest form... _for they would disintegrate in return_...."

' _Cursed for what...? From what I can decipher from his speech here is that.... even before becoming really close to the ocean, no one's allow to know the real him..? Or... someone in his life before wouldn't allow him to show-_ '

"Chop!!"

" _Nyargh!?_ " While piecing together those puzzling words, Shoma just delivered a karate chop to the neck just to jerk me back into reality. "S-Seriously, stop doing that!!"

"This critter's specialty is to awaken others from slumber with a swift chop...!" His lively tune is back. "Ehehe, Sumi-critter should be glad or else they would never be wake up from a deep slumber...!"

' _..... I wonder... why does he wanted to me to do that....? Just so he could pull that trick on me?_ ' "Say Shoma, what's.... _with that actually?_ " 

"Since Sumi-critter thinks this critter never worries....! A small talk from the other side answers that question clearly..!!" He replied with ease. "But this critter doesn't want Sumi-critter to turn into sea-foam so recklessly which is why this critter recommend shielding their eyes for protection....!"

' _Not a coherent explanation but it's still something_....' I guess it's just another proof that I don't really know the marine biologist that well. Even though it wasn't his intention, _he actually managed to create another mystery about himself._

' _Could_ _my thoughts just now be the answer here....?_ ' I could be wrong or close to it but for now, I wanted to focus in a more specific thing. "Well, despite that.... I get to understand Shou-chin a bit better now.... still not much of a progress....." 

"Ehehehe, if Sumi-critter really wants to know this critter then please let's swim together in the same ocean I adore very much...!" Shoma dipped into the calming water underneath him. "If we swim in the same ocean, Sumi would understand this critter's feelings more...!"

"Soon- _Hey!?_ " Without even paying attention, Shoma sneakily pulled my leg down and dragged me into the pool, my clothes and hair now soaked as I float back up. "Why, you-!!"

" _Because Sumi-critter's like a krill, they're easy to fool around...!!_ "

" _Come back here!!_ "

True to his words, Shoma is impossible to catch up with when it comes to swimming. It's like he's an incredibly different person when it's related to his talent and.... I may be fantasizing a bit but for him to invite me to go on a possible underwater trip with him... _means that he trust me a little_ , right?

' _Something like that would be nice but this is enough really_...' For Shoma getting along with us, land dwellers, easily is enough for me already. 

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Shou-chin..... hmm, I wonder if he actually has any romantic interest...? Probably something platonic? Then again... not all of the encounters here have been remotely close to romantic.... just a lot of violence....._ '

The marine biologist yawned, stretching his arms upwards as he fell back onto the soft bed behind him. He quickly nestled himself with the pillows around him, "Ehehehe..... this critter is ready for a deep sleep..... little critter also ready....?

"Um.... _not really_...?" Does he mean.... _literally a small water critter_... or something else?

"Ahhh... another stubborn denial....." he pouted, cheeks against one of the big pillows. "Our previous foraging has left this critter into a state of exhaustion.... there's no way little critter isn't the same......"

' _Foraging.... searching for food.... yup, we're some sort of sea creatures in his fantasy, okay...._ ' Whatever possessed me to do this, I hope Shoma enjoyed the act either way. "B-Because Shoma is a big critter!" I replied in a high-pitched voice. "A little critter like me can never be tired!!"

"Eh.... little critter's so irresponsibly annoying...." said the biologist as he held onto the bolster. ".... Perhaps this critter made a wrong choice...? Having a tiny companion that won't listen is really troublesome.... _maybe this critter should have eaten them when we first met_....."

' _E-Eaten!?_ ' I let out a yelp. ' _A predator and a prey...... what kind of scenario is that!?_ '

"Ehehehe... little critter's frightful reactions made this critter think twice of his actions....!" Shoma let out a small laugh. "Should this critter be merciful...? As the rightful prince of the ocean.....?"

' _Huh...? Um..... so this is..... like that 'Little Mermaid' story then....?_ ' "P-Please have mercy on me...! I didn't know my place at all!! For someone like this critter to talk back is completely unforgiving...!"

"Hmn...! Good, good...! Admitting to one's fault is a wonderful thing....! Could it be the little critter have been learning earthly things...? I have returned home with more forbidden knowledge that I wanted to share with other critters....."

' _Rightful heir and forbidden knowledge..... so he was exiled in this case? More harsher that Nao's fantasy...._ ' "If this little critter may ask, wouldn't other critters be scared of the prince...? Having such a tremendous secret to yourself is such a burden..."

"Hmm...? _Was the little critter's plea be some sort of act instead...?_ " He shoots back another question instead. "How disappointing, this critter thought he could share them with their little companion..... _perhaps the cycle of life knowledge is a proven truth_ -"

"I-I will listen...!!" I quickly replied. "It's just that... this critter doesn't think they're really worthy of listening to the prince's talk...."

"Hm...? Us, critters, swim the same sea current, yes?" Shoma smiled. "Swimming side by side with our trusty gills and fins.... there's no difference between our physical beings.... _unless little critter wants to get dissected for that difference...!_ "

"I would rather..... _not_...." Shockingly, that biologist side of his made its way into his fantasy as well. "This critter.... _will lend their hearing for the rightful prince of the sea_..... any worries or thoughts, I would gladly listen to everything the prince has to say......"

"Eh, so annoying to have a pestering krill...."

' _ **Ah, so that's what I am here**_....'

"..... This critter doesn't like being watched at all times.... but if the little critter is being serious then they should protect their eyes.... for what this prince would reveal is forbidden for even a common krill...."

".... _Okay?_ " Unsure if he was asking for it or not, I closed my eyes with either way. I can hear the bed being shifted and footsteps approaching. I almost jumped when Shoma's spoke up, almost close to me ears.

"... _Giving up your vital part is too careless.... you may pledge your loyalty towards me and sign the contract but it won't be the same for you in return_...."

' _He... dropped his speech there....._ ' A rare occurrence to witness it. Even in fantasy form, he tried to hid it from others. ' _... Like Shoma... it's really cryptic at best-_ '

"Fuaaah.... now that this critter finally feels light.... this critter will swim ahead and enjoy playing with sharks...!" Shoma spoke up again. "If the little critter would like to.... do join us at the nearest coral reef....!"

"Sharks- _That's too dangerous!?_ Be more careful about your decisions here, prince!!"

While I was partially right about Shoma's fantasy being some sort of a _'Little Mermaid'_ scenario, calling himself a prince of the sea and all, when Shoma dropped his speech for a moment there.... _he said something that clearly contradicts the story there?_

_'I thought he would be like Ariel or Triton... but him speaking about contracts..... is he placing himself in a role of the sea witch...? Why...?'_

That question will forever remained a mystery as, due to my deep-in-thoughts state, Shoma left the room as soon as I warned him about playing with sharks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I will never create a character like Shoma ever again.  
> Also me, with a sequel with three other charas that each has different speech pattern: So.... I LIED
> 
> For the last two FTEs, if you wanna know what kind of voice I HC'ed for Shoma (which is... Jun Oosuka lmao), [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/d/db/%E7%90%A5%E7%8F%80%E3%83%88%E7%91%A0%E7%92%83%E3%83%8E%E8%BC%AA%E8%88%9E%E6%9B%B2_Sample.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190129201228).


	18. Chapter V Secret Event: Starry Sky Makeup Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga and Sumire discovered a really popular makeup kit at the theater house. However, a certain designer seemed to have a different opinion about it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> Going through some stuffs and other personal business but I'm finally free (for now)!
> 
> ____________
> 
> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun!
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

_"What are you looking for actually, Tai-chin?"_

_"A toolbox, you know, from the last trial? Ever since you brought it up, I've been thinking about making some new pellets!! So I don't want to waste this opportunity!!"_

" _Again with your dangerous hobby_......" The marksman asked me to accompany him at the theatre house for some material scavenging. That's all the details he gave and it's sort of important thing.... _to him at least_. "If I remembered correctly, it's near the stage lights.... _probably_...."

"Hmm.... not here...." Taiga already checked the place. "Monomyou must have moved some stuff around after our play. Well, that's the use of having two pair of eyes here!! Shouldn't be that difficult to spot one!!"

"I'm more worry that the host deliberately did it just for the heck of it...." Murderous host or not, Monomyou's crafty when it comes to their puzzles. We started at the dressing room first and while Taiga was checking the closet, I found a completely different yet interesting thing in one of the dresser's drawer. 

"Huh, this is strangely nostalgic...."

"What is it?" Taiga got curious as he walked over to see what I got. "A makeup kit? There's a lot of blue and yellow shades in it....."

"It fits the name at least, _'Stary Sky Makeup Kit'_. It's popular with the children back then...." Well, it was marketed as children's makeup. Despite its target audience, it's a high-quality palette that even adults used it while it's still in production 'till now. "I remember everyone back at the orphanage begged me to get one for them...."

Taiga, for some reason, inspected the kit with a really tense expression, "Even though I've heard of this before.... _it looks_... _familiar_..."

" _What's taking you guys so fucking long!? You better not mess around or other shit!!_ "

I yelped at the sudden loud, booming voice, dropping the makeup kit before the marksman managed to catch it. We turned to our backs just to see a pissed-off looking graphic designer standing outside of the dressing room. 

"You guys are not the only who wants to use this room, you know!!" 

"Hira-chin?" Why is he here? "I thought you would be busy with.... _other stuff_...."

"That Hiroshi is using the gym right now so I can't practice in peace...." Higura sighed out his reasoning. "It's fucking embarrassing to have someone watching you.... anyways, what are you two even looking for- _Ergh, what is that-!!_ "

"...? _This?_ " What's with that reaction? Why does he look so surprised by a makeup kit? "Nothing, it's just something we found in this dresser....."

"N-Not about that, you idiot!!" He pointed at it. " _Why is that shitty thing here in the first place!?_ "

"How would we even answer that-"

"Ah!! _Got it!!_ " Taiga loudly exclaimed, snapping his fingers after thinking for too long. "It was from a commercial!!! Oh, and Higura, didn't see you there...."

" _Were you that fixated on such a minor thing..?_ " I'm surprised his concentration didn't break when Higura started shouting. "But a commercial? If I recalled.... _wasn't it promoted by some child actor?_ "

"Yeah!! I think it was an old one as well!!" Taiga nodded. "It has that annoying jingle and some bright flashy colours that burned into my mind..."

" _It was kind of irritating_..." I subconsciously agreed with him. "But the kid didn't do too terribly in it... It's quite charming, to say the least....."

".... _Hmph!_ "

"Guess that's just the appeal!!" Taiga laughed it off. "The person promoting this thing is kind of cute as well-"

"Grrr.. shut up!! _Don't talk about that commercial!!_ " Higura suddenly snapped. "There's no way that piece of garbage can even be considered to be good in the first place!!"

"Hi-Hira-chin, what's with you?" Why is he the one being frantic here when we're talking about a completely different person- _Wait a second_. _Higura, with his parents being famous in the entertainment industry and all, has some acting done when he was young as well_. "Ah.... could it be the kid we're talking about was actually..... **_you_** _?_ "

"..... Sumi, _that's a joke_ , right?" Taiga blinked twice in confusion. "There's no way our Higura could be the grown-up version of that really cute kid-"

" ** _Say that again and you will lose your limbs the next day_**...." the designer warned him. "Ugh, I thought I could finally escape from that lame-ass thing but big fucking surprise, it's here as well...."

"Do you have any bad memories about it, Hira-chin?" It would make sense why he's acting like this.

"It was the lowest moment in my life that I have to be such a sell-out for promoting such a bullshit product...."

_Oh, so it's just his dignity being damaged here._

"Why? It's really popular and still is now!!" Taiga showed off the kit to the designer. "Also!! You're kind of famous since there's a lot of children out there who wants to imitate your look in the commercial-"

"What? That monstrosity?" Higura clicked his tongue. "Anyone with a critical eye can see how much flaws it has.... they only described it as a kid's makeup to lower everyone expectations....."

There's some truth to that, it's still a common colour palette. But on the other hand... " _Aren't you taking this too literally...?_ " I told him. "I mean, yeah, it's embarrassing and lowly but it's not all that-"

"Umm, Sumi....." Taiga tugged on my sleeves a bit to get my attention, whispering into my ear. "Don't you think.... _that this thing is here because of Mitsuru?_ "

"..... _Oh_..." Now that Taiga pointed that out, it sort of makes sense. The reason why this makeup pallet would be here, _it belongs to someone else with the appropriate skill_. _Belongs to someone whom Higura used to be close with_. ' _Ah, thank goodness, Taiga stopped me before I could go on...._ '

"Whatever, this isn't getting anywhere so just leave it where you guys found it...." Higura didn't hear our conversation just now as he continued. "Sooner or later, it will be discarded by that shitty feline host so best to forget about it for good....."

"Then...." I looked at Taiga briefly and..... _an idea just hatched between us_.

Taiga then, with a huge grin, dragged the graphic designer (ignoring his loud protests) inside the room and pushed him into the chair, "... we will test it on you one last time!!"

"Wha- are you guys fucking serious?" Higura glared. "As I've said, I want nothing to do with-"

" _One last time_..." I held out the kit in front of him, ".... _please?_ "

"...... Urgh, fine...." Higura groaned, sinking deeper into his heat before straightening his back up. "Only once and I will immediately leave this room if you guys fucked up midway...."

"Also..!! Try it on me as well, Sumi!!" Taiga cheerfully volunteered. "If Higura just walks out on us then I can be your dazzling substitute!!"

"Alright, I only know the basics so sorry if my skills aren't up to your expectations...." I gave them a heads-up first before applying anything. "Firstly, the base..."

"... You don't have to use a solid base for it....." Higura quietly suggested. " _Even a subtle look is nice_....."

"Roger that, Hira-chin..." I chuckle at his hidden bashfulness. "Would you like the blush to be subtle as well? Or even a shade brighter than your face right now?"

"S-Shut up, you little-!! Hey, you're going to poke my eyes in with that brush!!"

"You suddenly moved...!" I scolded him. "Ahhh..... just hold still, okay? I don't have a steady hand here...."

.....

The process went as smoothly as it can. While my makeup application is decent enough, Higura suddenly took the kit from us just to show us how it actually works, while using Taiga as an example. Despite his complaints, he seemed to enjoy this little activity of ours.

' _.... Ah, I'm getting a bit sad here.... this reminds me of Macchan and Mitsun...._ ' I got called forth as it's Taiga's turn to experiment his skills onto me. ' _... Let's keep their memories alive through this....even for a while....._ '

 _Let them see our beauty........ from the living to them in death_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5, _ALPTRAUM'S HYMN_ ENDCARDS**

**_'MAFUYU HISAO', THE ULTIMATE CONMAN...?_ **

**_YOSHIMUNE TAIGA, THE ULTIMATE _ ** **_MARKSMAN_**

**_ _ **

**_**AMAHIKO SHOMA , THE ULTIMATE ** MARINE BIOLOGIST _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like my characters socially dumb and nothing else-


	19. XIII. Osame Hiroshi's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abseiler is here to dissolve your worries and descent into rapture..!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more FTEs left now that I'm back in the groove!
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun! (Extended till 25th August!!)
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

**_I._ **

Osame Hiroshi, the **_Ultimate Abseiler_** , was at the library when I first met him right after our introduction phase. He was balancing himself on the chair by putting all his strength onto the back legs, dangerously tipping backwards.

" _Osame-san?_ " I called out to him. "You will fall-"

"Ah-!?"

_THUD!_

_"Osame!?"_ He fell.... _from trying to look back_. I helped him up and making sure there's no bump on the back of his head or anything. "Y-You okay...? S-Sorry that I disturb your concentration...."

"I-It's okay!! You just surprised me that's all!!" said Hiroshi. "I was bored that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings!! But it's a good thing that you snapped me out of it! I would have stayed in that position for hours until evening!!"

"Y-you were that bored?"

"Well, I could go for a jog or something to keep my brain awake but that never last long...." Hiroshi shrugged. "Doesn't have the same excitement to keep me up and running...."

"Right, Osame-san is known as the ** _Ultimate Abseiler_**...." It's a talent that I'm not familiar with. Is there any difference between that and rock-climbing or is it part of it? "What do you usually do..? It's my first time hearing about it...."

"Well then!!" He started to hype himself up when he heard that question. "It's basically about descending the mountains using anchors and rope!! It's a technique used for experienced rock climbers to go down steep slopes or cliffs. And..... _yeah, pretty much that's it!!_ "

"I see....." as simple as that. "But that somehow didn't land you as the **_Ultimate Rock Climber_** instead...."

"I descended a lot rather than ascending but to me, it's better that way!!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "You're more useful in that way more than the other!!"

" _One than another....?_ " Even if I said it that way, my words got muddled instead.

"Yeah, I'm also useful for other things!! With such fearsome skill, you can go almost anywhere in the wild!!" Hiroshi snickers. "Be it for recreational or as an adventure race!! You can count on me to lead the way down!!"

"Oh, so that's what you were meant by excitement...." That's cool actually. A simple technique like that can be used for anything. "You must be really popular then...."

"Ugh... I wish....!!" he let out a big sigh. "There's nothing romantic or idealistic in being a risk-taker.... _not like it's supposed to be one_ but most people don't make it such a big deal. I thought I could mystify my talent title a bit more but that darned conman ruined my chance...!!"

"Right about that...." I remembered during our first introduction Hisao mocked his talent in front of me. "..... _It's kind of hilarious when he stepped in like that though_...."

"H-Hey...!? I thought you're a kind soul who cheers people up!?"

"Sorry, I don't like braggers so....."

"Ugh.... fine, I will be genuine from now onwards....."

"All that trouble just to impress someone...." Again, not a huge deal but it will cause more trouble for him later. "I'm sure your talent is already an interesting topic in itself. Talk more about your expeditions, I'm really curious about that as well...."

"Expeditions.... there's a lot of them and I can't even think of where to start with!!" Hiroshi struggled to pick a story. "Oh..!! Maybe that time during an adventure race, I intentionally let my anchor loosened up a bit just to scale down faster..!!"

" _Ummm..!?_ "

"What's wrong...?" the abseiler tilted his head in dismay. "Was it something you didn't expect...?"

"Y-Yeah... I thought you're someone who would also keep their safety in mind..."

"Haha!! Seems like I said something that caught you off-guard in return!! Now that's a payback!!" Hiroshi grinned. "No worries, I take care of myself physically since I'm forced to! I did that stunt just for a little scare for the onlookers! See it as a lesson in what happened if you don't prepare your anchor properly!!"

" _You will just encourage them to stay away from climbing instead_...."

After that, he began to tell more of his wildest stories as an abseiler. In each story, I get a little starstruck (by the danger he keeps putting himself in and how he managed to get out of it). It lasted until the evening when he finally exhausts all the stories but promised to teach me more about abseiling if he could.

I (dubiously) told him that I'm looking forward to it, as a sort of encouragement that he's looking for.

* * *

**_II._ **

It's not a surprising sight to see Hiroshi at the gymnasium since there's a rock-climbing wall where he could test out his skills there. I figured I would find him there just to see him immediately try that thing out and it took him a while to notice my presence, "Ah..! Sumi! Fancy seeing you here!!"

I waved back, acknowledging his greeting, "Even with what happened earlier, they still let you in here?"

"I don't need permission from anyone else just to do my thing..!! Also, I'm technically the oldest so they can't boss me around!!" He boasted while still hanging on there. The abseiler is approaching his goal here. "I need to keep up my stamina or else I will be as weak as a wet noodle strand!!"

_Weird analogy but okay_. "Do you usually do rock-climbing as well?" I got curious about this thought. "From the looks of it, I'm sure you have some experiences along with your abseiling skills...?"

" _Long story_..." he shrugged. "It used to be my main sport before I took up abseiling but now? Not so much! Ever since my rope gave out and lost my footing! And now, all I can do is scaling down basically!!"

"Wha- _You fell!?_ " I unintentionally shouted at him, staring as he continues to climb up. "B-But you're fine now right!? I mean you're doing alright so-"

"You're good at analyzing people right?" said the abseiler, still climbing while semi-addressing my concerns towards him. "I want you to take a good look at my movement and find out what's wrong with me!"

_What's wrong with him?_ He made it sound like a challenge for some reason. But since he asked for it, I can play along while I'm here. For starters, it's obvious that he has no trouble manoeuvring his arms, they're still responsive if that elevator moment from before hasn't corrected my doubts on that. But once I saw his feet placement, it clicked, "... _You can't move your left foot_...."

" _Bingo!!!_ " he managed to get to the top of the wall while cheering me for getting his question right. "Well done!! I would give you a noogie if I was down there!!"

So he injured his left foot caused by the fall and because of that, he can't strain himself even further. _Or he still does, since he just successfully climbed the wall at the same moment_. Hiroshi made his way down using the stairs beside the wall with a large grin on his face, "I know what you're thinking, _'Why did I decide to became an abseiler?'_ "

It would be rude to say I wasn't really thinking about it but he looks eager about it. So, I just nodded and he continued without any interruption, "Well, right after that fall, _I was bummed out_ , you know? Knowing that I can't help out the folks at my place. Mountainous areas are perfect for tourists to hike after all. Since that incident, I can only help them out from afar, making sure everything went as safely as it can be..... _but then, one of the anchors gave out_...."

We both sat down on the floor, listening attentively to his story, "It wasn't too serious... that person didn't immediately fell to her death but still stuck in the pit nonetheless. There's no a lot of experienced or daring hikers present at that time and so I did what I have to do, put on my gear and went right after them. Long story short, grave injuries but she's still alive from what I've heard!!"

_"You don't let your injury get in your way huh....."_

"Well, there's no way I'm just gonna stand back and do nothing at all..." said Hiroshi. "It's just an injury as well so a little bit of pain is worth to save a life _, right?_ "

I chuckled at his statement and smiled, ill-advised but he's pretty determined enough. He wanted to make sure no one suffered the same fate he did. He must have earned his Ultimate title out of his wish to ensure everyone's safety. Of course, you can call it obvious safety precaution, but it's rare to meet a young person like him willing to risk his life again just to help anyone in danger.

"With that being said, that moment from yesterday morning was really something!!" he pointed out. "It was a spur of the moment but I did not expect you to swoop in catch a falling tiger!!"

"Ahhhh, I panicked..." I admitted it. "It was too sudden so I wasn't thinking clearly...."

"That's pretty bad for an investigator like you....." He repeatedly poked my head while making his point. "You're still fine now but you still got a long road ahead so _don't go rushing into danger just because you weren't thinking straight_..."

_'He sounds like an older brother profusely scolding others for hurting themselves. Still, I gotta look out for him or else. Someone should also look after his safety too as well, just as he looks after others as well....'_

* * *

**_III._ **

"Climbing again, huh?" I decided to visit the gymnasium, half-expecting that I would bump into the abseiler there. ' _I shouldn't expect less from him and his mysterious burst of energy here_...'

"Ah, Sumi!! Perfect timing!! I wanna test something!!" he called out to him. "Just stand there, okay? You're perfectly within my sight!!"

 _'Test something- Every time an energetic person said that it always leads to something dangerous....'_ And Hiroshi is almost at the top of the wall as well, _so this could only mean one thing_. " ** _Please don't jump off_**...."

"I'm gonna jump off!"

"I said don't-!?" Hiroshi lets go of the edge and let himself fall to the ground. I rushed in and caught him, _safely this time_. The weight of two people shifted the safety mattress below us, "Got you-!! Uwah.... you're light...."

"Ahahaha!! You're also surprised!! Taiga was as well!!" Hiroshi grinned, as he immediately patted on my back. I let him down as he stumbled a bit, standing on his own, "No doubt it, I'm still really light, huh! I thought I would have gained enough to match my figure!!"

"S-Same... I thought you were.... _much heavier_.... guess you just have a different structure....." His stature did deceive me a bit there, he has really broad shoulders. "But that was dangerous! Don't do that!!"

"Eh? You're going to scold me for that too?" the abseiler asked in confusion. "It's nothing to worry about, it doesn't matter what, I will always get away with minor injuries!!"

"You said that and yet...." my eyes landed on Hiroshi's injured left foot and remembered his story from before. "I get that you wouldn't care about your injury holding you back but don't you think it's quite risky for you to constantly do these dangerous things... _even for everyone's safety_....?"

"Huh, you're talking about my abseiling job in general, right?" I nodded in reply. "Well, can't be helped. My place doesn't have the best knowledge of keeping everything safe. We're quite a small town with little recognition, just a sight for tourists to gawk at...."

_A town located near the mountainous area known for its hiking and rock climbing activities, quite a dangerous location as well. Just by hearing his description, it doesn't sound like they were being cared for._

"Of course, there's a matter of my younger siblings and other children... they're such a pain...." he sighed heavily. "As their older brother and technically someone they willing to listen to, I always have to look out for them but since they love to cause trouble for our elders, it became an everyday thing to rescue them from ravines, trenches and such...."

" _Every day!?_ Don't you guys keep that equipment in a higher or secured place away from them?!" _How do they even get there in the first place!?_

"They're annoying but smart, they adapt well with how we manage things around...." Hiroshi replied. "Also they're good at stealing stuff out of other people's pocket so we have that to deal with...."

"I see.... you have such a difficult responsibility as their older brother, Roshi-chin....." I couldn't imagine getting used to that constantly happening.

"Yeah, but luckily, they know they can't defy me or anything so I still have that superiority power over them!!" he smirked. "All of them looked up to me and because I'm the only one they would willingly listen to, my elders counted a lot on me!!"

"It sounds like the entire town just became a one big family tree, huh?" I chuckled. "Must have been quite a rowdy town... I would like to visit one day, mind showing me around the place?"

"Well, if you don't mind getting pickpocketed then that's fine!!"

"...... _That's not something you can easily say to someone planning to visit your hometown, Roshi-chin_....."

After a small talk with Hiroshi, he went back to his rock climbing activity. I stayed at the gymnasium for a while to make sure he's not doing anything reckless again until I finally left once I'm satisfied (or feel like I'm overstaying there).

* * *

_**IV.** _

"Roshi-chin, you're...... _actually, what are you doing?_ "

"Ah, Sumi!! Well, it's quite obvious of what I'm doing right now, isn't it?" Hiroshi grinned as he looked up at me. "I'm doing a handstand of course!! Can you believe this was considered to be for relaxation!! Back at my place, I always teased others about this since I can stay in this position for hours!!!"

"While that an impressive feat for you to achieve, your face is turning into a frightening different colour so I think you should stop for now...."

"Gladly!!" He pushed himself up and backwards, landed on his feet safely. "What brings you here? Are you here for relaxation as well? This garden is kind of therapeutic for the eyes!"

"It's the only good place I could think of.... or even the library...." The library has been vacant without its usual caretakers around. "What about you? It's weird not seeing you exercising or anything...."

"I'm not that hardcore, even I have to take a day off!!" He exclaimed. "After all, I don't wanna strained any other muscles! I will surely get an even worst injury if I overdo it again! It's kind of boring just laying around while recovering from it, so I don't want to go through that process again!

"An even worst injury....?" He's talking about his left ankle, right? Or is he referring to other past injuries? "Have you had any other climbing accidents in the past?"

"Plenty of them!!" _That's way too cheerful to admit it_. "Broken bones, ripped tissues and sore muscles, all those minor stuff!! But I always come out alright in the end, ya' know! I always get back into business!"

"H-How are you still alive....." All of those things, depending on others, can be considered to be serious so for him to pass it off as just _'a minor injury'_ is quite alarmin _g_. "Then your left feet... that's the most recent one?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, the worst one by far that made everyone worried...." he admitted. "After hearing that this thing will only get worst and never better... I became overly cautious to the point I refused to touch my climbing gear ever again! But since the incident with that tourist and my younger siblings being bothersome, I ended up getting back in action despite my elders' warnings!!"

"Elders....? What about your parents...?" He has been talking about those people at his hometown but he never specifically mentioned about his parents in his stories. I always thought it's the same thing but he seemed to be referring to them separately. And judging by his grim reaction, _it might not be a happy story._

"They lived somewhere else, somewhere in a big city if I remembered correctly...." He explained, his grin fell as soon as I mentioned them. "I can't really blame them for leaving us behind, they have to make ends meet for everyone. They would often send us the funds and extra pocket money so we weren't entirely cut-off. Just that..... _we barely remember their faces_ , that's it....."

" _Remember them?_ " They must have left for a really long time then. To the point that Hiroshi would no longer recognise them if they returned. ' _... His face... maybe..... he's afraid that they will never come back...?_ '

He quickly slapped his cheeks in an instant, I was getting caught up in his own emotional turmoil that it took me by surprise, "Enough of that!! I won't let such sadness take over me!! They're working hard for us so I have to work harder here too!! I need to be the prime example that their big brother won't easily give up at such a dangerous situation!!"

_'That's.... already a dangerous thing...'_ I know giving up is never the only option but there are times where you should back down if the matter got worst instead. Hiroshi insisted on doing all these things that put a lot of pressure on himself for the sake of others.

_'.... I can't say that now that he worked himself up. It's for the best to have a little hope for our survival. Yeah... it's better to believe that we will make it out alive... to reunite with their family..... especially for someone like Hiroshi, their reliable older brother....'_

"... It might serve as a wild bedtime story for your siblings back at home...." I joked around, hoping it would lighten up the mood. "They might be even star-struck from hearing them....."

"I'm not too sure about that but we sure witnessed some unbelievable things!" Hiroshi went on. "One time! This elderly man that used to live near us once fought two bears, bare-handed!! It was a ferocious battle!"

"A-Ah, I see....." I'm curious about that now, after hearing the words _'used to'_. "...You're quite an unpredictable story-teller, I'm sure your siblings would have a blast hearing it from you, despite what they heard or witnessed already...."

"You're quite a rational person yourself, Sumi!!" He patted my head, fighting back the urge to brood for being treated like a little child here. "You're still on about visiting my hometown, right? I'm sure they will love to meet you!! After all, _'a friend of their big brother is bound to be someone worth messing with'!_ "

" _Roshi-chin, that sounds ominous, what are they exactly planning here?_ " Hiroshi just laughed it off and continued patting my head before I finally asked to stop doing it. Thanks to this, I firmly believed he's acting like _he's everyone's big brother here_.....

_'Being rely on is nice..... but it's dangerous as well...'_ That nagging feeling from before won't stop even with a bit of reassurance. _'Hiroshi has always been a great help for others in his life but..... I'm afraid he might forget to help himself first... I hope his determination is strong enough as well'_

Just like that, Hiroshi decided to teach me about rock climbing techniques until we exhaust our energy and went back to our hotel rooms.

* * *

**_V._ **

Hiroshi has been quiet for a while now.

I wouldn't say it's odd since silence isn't the strangest thing that happened in this killing game but..... he hasn't talked to me directly even after asking him if he's free to hang out.

' _And it's already terrifying that I didn't see him do any routine exercises today_....' It became a norm for us to see every day and the absence of it is already enough reason for me to ask him. "Hey, Roshi-chin.... _is everything alright...?_ "

"Huh..!? Um... yeah, why..?" Hiroshi flinched when I called out to him. "This is the third time I heard that now.... did I do something wrong...?"

' _I can tell the previous two were by Shoma and Higura since they're very observant....and they like to meddle with other people...._ ' I tried to ease him down since he's getting really tense right now. "Nothing... I'm just worried that something's bothering you and you need help or anything...."

"There's nothing at all, there's no way I'm bothered here!" Hiroshi stood tall as he puffed out his chest. "I'm the oldest here and there shouldn't be any problems that would stagger me a bit!!"

.....

 _He just did_. "Hold still...." I stood up while approaching him. "I'm going to push you off for a second...."

"You're gonna what- _Hey!?_ " I didn't give him enough time to react. I just gently pushed him away as he easily recovered back his footing. "W-Why did you do that? Did I make you angry or something...?! Is this a payback for bothering you and Taiga...!?"

"No- _Why is Taiga being included in this?_ " I know they're close and always cause trouble for each other but why did he include the marksman in this scenario? Anyways- "... Remember how you asked me to analyze you back then...? Trying to find out what's wrong with you?"

"Y-Yeah and you got it in just a few seconds....." Hiroshi recalled back. "It was amazing.... _a private eye has a sharp ey_ e...." 

" _As we should_....." I nodded. "Which is why I noticed something strange about your footing just now. Despite your injury, you always land on your left foot. Just now..... _you used your right instead_..."

"Eek...!" 

_Knew it_. I thought something's off the way he posed. "Your injury is acting up, right? Did you tell anyone about it...?"

"N-No... but even if I did, it's not like we can do anything about it...." As if to prove my point even further, he winced once he took another step. "I-It's not like there's anyone here is an expert in treating others...."

"True.... but Taiga might have an idea on how to lessened the pain still...." The marksman did become our resident caretaker. It's something he decided to take up ever since the killing game started. "I'm sure he would be glad to help you....."

"N-No way...!! I don't wanna bother him with my problem...!!" Hiroshi immediately rejected the idea. "I-It will pass, don't worry about it...."

" ** _Hiroshi_**....." I sternly called out to him. "... Even though you knew that your injury won't get better..... is it really worth going through the pain by yourself..? You... shouldn't be too hard on yourself....." 

"I-It's fine, really!!" the abseiler's still being stubborn about it. ".... Just... I don't want to be a burden now.... not when we're dealing with a lot of problems right now....."

 _I understand the sentiment perfectly..._ ** _but still_**. "Then I will do it myself..."

"Huh...?"

"Sit down... I will try and massage the joint area so that it wouldn't hurt later on...." 

Hesitantly, he sat down at the nearby stool as I began inspecting his injury, feeling around for lumps or sore spots at least, "At least move it from time to time so that it's not too stiff to move around. If there's any swelling then use compression with elastic bandages, I'm sure there's some at the first-aid kit in the kitchen. You can use an ice pack on the sore spot from time to time... to make sure the swelling stop...."

"A-Alright... I will keep that in mind..." Hiroshi's listening closely to my instructions. "... Heh... even as someone who's really into safety... I didn't even think about the most simplistic thing to elevate the pain..... thanks for the advice, you sure are handy when someone's in trouble, Sumi...."

"Just speaking from personal experience....." I told him. "Alright, Roshi-chin, _I'm gonna snap it now_...."

"From personal experience- _Wait, what did you say!?_ "

Without giving another warning, I twisted his left foot around as he shrieked in pain. I did hear a ' _pop_ ' sound from the joint area, "Yup... some air in there....also, that's for keeping it as a secret from us...." 

"Ugh..... that's so mean....." Hiroshi sobbed a bit. "I-I really wanna be mad now but you actually help me so I can't..!! Y-You even sound so confident when doing it....." 

"Terrifying, isn't it? Now that our roles have been reversed...." I managed to distract him from asking me any more distracting questions. "I'm the one scolding you for being careless now so I will take this chance as much as I can. Roshi-chin, _you're not being a bother towards everyone here_. You're our friend and no matter what, we will always be here to help you out. If you're iffy about talking to others about it then you can always talk to me, I'm happy to hear it out...."

"Ugh, I don't think you wanna hear my depressing, whiny thoughts....." Hiroshi sulked. "I'm supposed to be the one who handled things a bit better but I still caused problems for you- _And now I'm complaining again_..... I don't want you to see me being weak like this, not when many people depend on me for a long time already....." 

"Then, please continue..... I will still be here, listening...." I assured him. "I know what it's like to be a role model, it's stressful. But you don't have to endure it yourself. Just as they depended on you, you can depend on us to help you go through it. _You don't have to pretend everything's fine and all_....."

"..... Yeah... I guess I was being a bit silly thinking I don't need help....." Hiroshi bitterly laughs. ".... Hey... Sumi..... thank you for reminding me that... I should really get used to asking for someone's help if I'm ever in a pinch...." 

"No need to thank me.... although, everyone has limits so don't go depending on people too much..... _personally, if you bother me too much then I won't hesitate to snap your other leg for good_..."

"I-I thought you're taking the older sibling role here!? Why are you scaring me from it?! I-Is that an actual threat!?"

"I'm just kidding.... geez, for someone who likes to boast being the oldest, you're just as oblivious as any other naive kid...."

"S-Shut up! Don't make fun of me like that!!"

Even after that joke, he promised to take care of himself more. I'm not sure if my words for taking the older sibling role away from him actually changed his mind or was it my words of threat that forced him to think about it more.

Either way, I'm happy that he started to look out for himself now. _It's better to realize that now than later....._

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Oh... Roshi-chin..... well, this will be awkward..._ ' Knowing about Hiroshi's wild stories and interest, it would be an interesting encounter.... but I don't think I would have any stances in this fantasy either. ' _He does get carried away with his stories..... so I'm not sure what kind of role he wanted his ideal person to say...._ '

" _Halt, you evil-doer!!_ "

"H-Huh...?" I froze in my place when Hiroshi suddenly pointed at me. "W-What..?"

"Did you not hear me!?" He repeated himself. "You're a wicked soul of evil!! I, on the side of righteousness, will strike you down with everything I can!!" 

_Oh, we're literally inside his stories_. Wild stories about heroes and justices as such, _isn't this like Sent*i Rangers_? "Curse you, hero....!" I muster up all the dignity I have and decided to act the part... _as a villain_. "To corner an evil genius such as myself..! You're truly unstoppable...!!"

"Indeed, I am!!" He let out a hearty laugh. "You provided me with a huge front!! It took me a long time to destroy your defence that I have to resort into trapping you within the ravine here!!" 

".... _Trapped_...?" And between a narrow path even. "I-I won't admit defeat.... never towards a hero like you!!"

"You will...!!" He said that with huge confidence. "Since this ravine has no other escape than to fly upwards and I took away your ability to escape by yourself!! _You're now stuck with a flightless hero!!_ "

 _Hiroshi, you're cool but that's the worst thing that could happen!!_ "So... I have no choice...." I grunted. "... Very well then, hero..... what do you want from this evil genius...? My blueprints for world domination..? So that I would never appear again...? To protect that peace...?"

"No way, you're a hardworking person!! I can tell by those inventions that you made!! I took quite a beating from it and I have to say that I'm impressed!!" He praised me instead. "No.... _let's just talk_...."

"Talk....? Are you serious, hero?" If this is an actual superhero scenario, we would have been fighting by now but _I'm tired of that keep happening here already!!_ "You're a fool if you think that you can pursue me like that!!"

"I'm everyone's fool, there's nothing wrong with that!!" Hiroshi proudly exclaimed. "After all! Instead of fighting back, all I did was to take it in!! You know why, evil-doer!?"

"Why...?" That's a genuine question; _seriously, why!?_

 _"Because violence will only lead to more violence!!"_ He answered. "Violence is never the answer..! The more you hurt someone, the more likely that same person will hurt others weaker than them instead...!!"

'.... _Wait, that makes sense_....' I'm shocked to hear that kind of message here of all places. "W-What's the purpose of telling this evil genius about it? If you can't tell, my whole plan is to take over the world, bringing humanity to its knees and made them obey my every wish!!" 

"And why do you want that exactly?" he asked, frowning. "What made you go that far as to make everyone suffer...? If it's by one person then you could have proved them wrong. You could have reign better and show your worth to that person. And yet you're here, trying to drag everyone into your misery...? People who don't know you and yet you're forcing them to feel _your pain_ when they already have their problems to deal with....."

' _Oh wow, this is seriously not what I was expecting..._ ' This truly became a pep-talk in an otherwise fantasy setting. "Y-You're mistaken, hero..!!" I faltered a bit. I'm... actually curious about how he sees this whole villain schtick in his fantasy. "Becoming a tyrant doesn't need to have a reason. Sometimes, it's more enjoyable to wreak havoc without guilt!!" 

"Yikes, you're annoying...." 

" _Excuse me!?_ " Why did that normal sentence come after a really cool line!?

"I get the gist of it but if that's really the reason then maybe I should stop pursuing you...." Hiroshi sighed, shaking his head. "I will only be wasting my time on a minor villain like you...."

" _M-Minor!?_ "

"That's right!! You're a minor villain!!" the abseiler repeated himself. "A villain who will only repeat their crime over and over again!! It's wishy-washy and forgettable!! Hell, I'm getting really tired of hearing you causing trouble again!! From now on, I'm taking on more important and strong villains!! If you're going to cause chaos then be my guest! Hope it was worth it!!"

"Grrr... how dare you, hero..!! How dare you dismiss me like that!? If you no longer want to face me because of that then I will prove it to you!! I will be the worst villain of all time that's worthy enough of being stopped!!"... _Hang on, why did I say that so heatedly? Did he riled me up just so I made such a thoughtless promise...?_

"Whoa, that a huge one!!!" he snickers. "Well then, villain. I will be looking forward to it!! I wanna see your best!! I want both of us to stand on an equal stage!! _Show me your best and I show you mine!!_ "

" _I will take you down no matter what_....!!"

' _So that's how he's going to settle it_.....' As long as my attention is on him, as long as I'm too focused into beating him down, I wouldn't hurt anyone else in the process. In return, he's encouraging me, bringing my spirits up. Hero or not, he still sees good in everyone that he knew insulting his enemies after they're beaten won't do anything good in return. 

' _Such a cliche hero_...' I chuckle. ' _But that's Hiroshi alright... being our big brother as always_...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last FTE about snapping happened to me, by accident, when I had my sprained ankle examined and It Was Painful :D


	20. XIV. Setsu Hibiki's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opera singer's beautiful melodies will wash away your worries and fills you in a sense of tranquillity....!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double updated with Higura's FTE already up!!
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun! (Extended till 25th August!!)
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

**_I._ **

Hibiki doesn't stand out much. _Or actually tried not to_.

While being the quietest one out of the bunch, she would rather reply to other people with a snappy one-liner or an audible noise that can be at least recognize as a _'yes'_ or _'no'._

Needless to say, only Amane understands what she means just by that alone.

' _I'm really interested in her talent but_.....' I slowly peek out from the corner. The opera singer's currently reading some miscellaneous magazines at the lounge area as I hid behind the doors leading to the outside of the hotel and the dining hall, '..... _Even the air she surrounded herself with is quite dense and hard to approach_ -'

" _Ms Investigator, I supposed you have some business with me?_ "

" _Ah..!?_ " I got caught. "Y-Yeah....."

"No worries... I have no gripe with being spied on by you....." Hibiki simply replied. "You may approach me as any ordinary human being would...."

' _Ahh_... _Amane must have done it plenty of times until it made her more aware of her surroundings_....' The composer must have been good in hiding to find some eerie inspirations. "Then... please excuse me...."

I took the seat across from her and to my surprise, I saw that the magazines she was reading so intensively earlier were about opera singers, "You're researching.....?"

"Researching...?" She raised a brow.

"Like you're scoping out some competitions...."

"That's......" I thought I saw her mouth twitched into an amused smile but she still manages to put on her stone-cold face. ".... We shouldn't be competing in an already difficult, time-consuming work. We, opera singers, merely observed our abilities from a bystander's viewpoint to see our flaws in our singing....."

Covering for each other, isn't it? That's a good thing at least. "Must be nice to be helped by your fellow acquaintances...."

"There's still preference' sake, unfortunately...... and the actual popularity of opera show..." Hibiki added. "Colour me surprised that I ended up becoming the ** _Ultimate Opera Singer_**.... despite my over- glaring flaws that have yet to improve... "

Hibiki not only looks down on her survival in the killing game, but she also looks down on her own abilities even after given that Ultimate title, _'Similar to me but... I'm sure Hibiki's singing voice is amazing...'_

" _Then may I hear it to see if it's true..?_ "

" ** _No way_**...."

' _She completely turned me down!? W-Was she not looking for some kind of encouragement...?_ ' Then how did Amane ended up getting the opportunity instead!? I can't believe I'm getting envious of that composer right now!! "S-Sorry for being pushy about it....."

".... Sorry for the harsh rejection...." Hibiki mumbled. "..... Didn't mean that. I was saving that energy for Composer Sekiguchi and I accidentally unleashed it earlier at you....."

"That's how you reject his proposal?" So there's some struggle there. I wonder how that composer managed to make her give up. "Also... so that's how you addressed him...."

"Coaching is surprisingly his forte despite being a writer but he's still an annoying bug for pestering to hear my vocal range every time he sees me...." said Hibiki. "..... _I've been drinking a lot of water for unneeded practice every time_...."

".... Sounds like you have a potential there....."

"What was that....?"

"I guess Amane saw something in you that really caught his interest..... and it's hard to get his attention when it's not related to his ambition or anything...." I know that first-hand already and thankfully I was spared from his intensive musical training..... _for now_. "Perhaps he's trying to help you? You said you have difficulties in improving yourself...? You can ask him for some honest feedbacks since.... he's really cutthroat when giving criticisms...."

"...... Really?" Hibiki looked at me surprised. "He's being cutthroat if it's from him... but immediately lashed out when it's from others?"

"I know.... he's being really hypocritical about it...." _And I don't want to get lectured for pointing that out in front of him_. "..... But it still helps him make the most ridiculous music you have ever heard as you ended up getting charmed by his dedication to prove others wrong...."

"Is that so....." Hibiki let out a small laugh from hearing that. ".... Perhaps... I hear him out once..... but if it's fruitless then I shouldn't have taken your word for granted...."

"..... You laugh...."

"Huh?"

"Ms Setsu Hibiki.... actually laugh...." I'm in awe. Call me ignorant but that's the first time I saw the opera singer being really expressive!!

"........ _Is my face really that stiff_.....?" She massaged her cheeks just as she said that. ".... Is that why you don't want to approach me...?"

"Not only that but Sekiguchi's also by the doors so it feels like it's a mistake if I approached you so casually instead...." I shivered, feeling the glare of the _Ultimate Composer_ from afar. _'I-I hope my suggestion earlier was enough to let me off the hook....'_

"Seriously...!? Ah, that guy....." Hibiki sighed, shaking her head. "... I will scold him for you... don't worry about it...... but... I will take your advice still so thank you, Sumi for trying to help out...."

"You're welcome....." Hibiki's really dazzling when she's in a good mood. Her smile even caught me off-guard. Her self-deprecating thoughts must have occupied her head for far too long to even think for another way to improve herself.

'..... _I guess we're a bit similar_.....' Even if it wouldn't help her a lot but perhaps I should talk with her more and give her some ideas that she could try out, _from my past experience if it helps_.

* * *

**_II._ **

It was an odd chance that I would find Hibiki in the gymnasium. She seemed to be practising her singing using the reverberations of the place to mimic the opera house' atmosphere.

 _'I guess Hiroshi's telling the truth after all....'_ I took a mental note to thank the abseiler later if I see him. "Hey, _Setsu-chin_...."

She doesn't seem to notice me at all.

"Setsu-chin...!" I tried to raise my voice a bit higher and it works. She quickly whipped around with a startled look on her face.

"Ah... it's just Sumi....." the singer let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought a monster was about to get me instead....."

_"Who said there's a monster?"_

_"Renma..."_

_No comment._ "Well, be careful.... this isn't really a good time to take things easy....." Especially with Monomyou being hellbent about the killing game. "So you decided to practice here...."

"Amane told me to do so....." Hibiki explained. "It would be useless if my singing doesn't do well as it does in person instead...."

"Oh, were you immersing yourself earlier? My bad...." She's really into it earlier if it's true. "But if that's the case then..... how would you know if it's good or not without anyone hearing it firsthand?"

"...... _Ah_...."

 _That didn't cross her mind..?_ "T-Then what if I became an audience for you right now?"

"I don't mind...." Hibiki agreed with the idea. "A perfect repayment for snapping at you last time...."

"Right..!" I forgot that happened the last time we talked, it didn't bother me that much but I'm happy to finally hear her singing!! "I-I don't have any experience in judging things... much less judging other people's singing capabilities....."

"It's fine, as long as your ears aren't prone to bursting five seconds in then you will be fine... _I hope_...."

_My optimism is on the same level as her confidence with that warning._

And so the opera singer sang her piece, I was moved by the first few notes that were perhaps given to her by the composer until she stumbled on a few. I was snapped out of my admiring trance when it happened, "Ah, did Amane make a mistake..?"

"Impossible, he will never forgive his hands and vow to cut them off if he made one....."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he did say that before...."

"Ahhh, typical of me to make an unneeded mistake...." the opera singer let out a long sigh. " _Just how long will these accidents keep happening_..."

There it is again, she's blaming herself for making that mistake without thinking. Amane's not here to guide her so... _I guess my aid will have to do for now_. "How about we sing it together?"

"....? You have experience...?"

"I did choir back then..." The orphanage I grew up in used to be an abandoned church and there were a few choir sheet music that was left by the previous tenant. "It might not be much but I'm sure you will find what's wrong in no time...."

"Then I accept...." Hibiki chuckles at my eager request. "If you're able to maintain the volume of my current voice... I rarely perform in a duet since my partners ended up quitting right before our main event..."

"Were they pressured....?"

"They insist that they will never reach my level.... how ridiculous is that...?" Hibiki complained. "It's hard to get a gig when most of the people I worked with dropped out, claiming that _they're not worthy to stand with the one and only Lorelei_...."

So it's a real nickname for her and not just that composer's thought-up thing. "..... _Hibiki must be amazing if it's like that_...."

"I-It's not, they're just exaggerating...." the opera singer blushed. "A-Anyways..... let's begin... I hope you can keep up with me...."

Sounds like a difficult challenge but I will manage!! Right as Hibiki sang the first note, I followed after. I carefully follow the notes that Amane prepared, a bit.... _disoriented_ but we managed to hit the desired notes.

_'Ahh.... so this the Ultimate Opera Singer's voice....' It's so.... soothing......_

_...._

_..........._

_................_

_"Huh..... eh..? Eh!?"_

At some point, during the practice...... I fell asleep and now I found myself in my hotel room. _'Ahhhh shit, I dozed off from just hearing Hibiki's singing....'_ Curse this insomnia bastard..!! ' _Ugh, just when I promised I would try to help her... I hope she isn't mad at me-_ '

Right after I said that, I noticed a note beside my bed which said; _"You must be tired so let's take a rest today, thank you for the help really... it was fun" - S. Hibiki_.

_'Ah... thank goodness.....'_ I let out a sigh of relief, so she's not technically mad at me and I can assume that she carried me to my room here. _'Still... that's shitty for me to fall asleep in the middle of it. Right...! Next time, when I see her, I will make sure to stay awake through it...!'_

And so I made that my goal whenever I try to help Hibiki with her singing afterwards..... _for some goddamn reason._

* * *

**_III._ **

I decided to go to the theatre house to spend my free time there and to no one's surprise, Hibiki's there, practising her singing in one of the audience' seats, ' _Ah... perfect timing... I want to apologize for last time...._ '

Last time, where I, _embarrassingly_ , fell asleep in the middle of our practice.

"Hibiki... practising your singing?" She was in a daze before I called out to her, smiling radiantly. ' _She's getting more expressive ever since we hang out, huh...._ '

"Ah... I did finish doing that...." she said. She waited for me to be seated before asking, "How about you? Have you come here to practice your singing as well?"

"Not really... I thought I should apologize for our last practice since... I kinda left you hanging there....." Thankfully, Hibiki said she's already forgiven for that and I immediately answered her next question. "I don't think I can even mimic my voice from a few years ago....."

I rarely do choir nowadays and it was noticeable how shaky it ended up last time. "Besides, I've only done it to pass the time..... I wasn't serious about it at all back then......."

"But I'm curious....." Hibiki confessed. "I'm curious why you specifically chose choir to be _your expression of music_....."

" _Expression.....?_ "

"Let me provide you an example....." Hibiki started with a high-pitched note, later singing an improvised piece. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, hearing the string of notes carefully and how the volume changes over time. She then stopped, "How do you feel now...?"

" _At peace_......" I somehow said it without thinking. "I'm not good at describing things but.... _my heart is at peace_ , was the first thing that popped into my mind...."

"I see.... though it's just as simple as that, it's still something....." Hibiki giggles. "When I was young and witnessed it for the first time..... all my worries at that time immediately washed away.... the sheer negativity at that time was a heavy burden that hearing such comforting melody made me feel lighter than ever before...."

_That's her starting point..... ah, I guess we're both the same._

"Of course, my strongest suit is in fact _arioso,_ just as you've heard it....." Hibiki explained. "Despite mastering other types and ranges, I found my comfort in _arioso_ , knowing my audience who are easily star-struck.... there are times where I have to stop singing just to help multiple people who faint during my performance...."

" _Faint due to_.....?" So it's not just me...?

"I don't know all the details......." Hibiki tries to remember back. "But what I've heard from my agent at that time... it was because they... _fell asleep_...."

 _I sure hope they did_. "Well.... _kind of experienced it first-hand_......" I awkwardly laugh. "It's amazing that your singing affects them to that extent... it's like you're casting a magic spell on them as they were being hypnotized...."

" _Sumi, you sure said a lot of strange things_..." Hold on, why she does look so worried instead.

"But it's quite saddening how that happened every time....." Hibiki sighed dejectedly. "Every performance I made outside of Japan, I would have people rushing out of the room due to my, _'incredible singing voice that caused them to weep into slumber'_ , they said....."

"Now that you put it like that..... _it does sound like they're exaggerating it a bit_........" I wonder how often people would do that....? "But it's probably why you're considered an _Ultimate_ , huh? For being able to sway people so easily like that..... others won't appreciate opera singing that much regardless of age...."

"It feels likes most my audience is an insomniac...." Hibiki joked around. "They would often drop by my show just to finally be lulled into well-deserved sleep..... I even have someone who confessed they listened to my singing because of that....."

"That's...... _quite rude of them_....." I frowned. "They shouldn't treat your performance art and hard work as their lullaby and just leave whenever they feel like it...... you should reconsider about that....." 

"I don't mind, I mean in a sense, _I am indirectly helping them_....." said Hibiki in her reassuring tone. "After all, I can't imagine how helpful can an opera singer be in the real world, _much less here out of all places_. So, helping someone with their internal problems indirectly is some sort of relief for me....."

 _Hang on, if I continue to argue here, wouldn't my accidental sleepy state be used against me? In fact, I'm the hypocrite here!!!_ "S-Still... It's kind of upsetting if people like me didn't get witness your full singing performance!!"

"Your admiration has reached the composer's level of pushiness already...." _Ugh_ , due to her confidence increasing, her sharp words now affect everyone else as well. ".... But I see your point.... going through endless practices till your throat bleed will be rendered useless if it wasn't presented fully...."

 _Till it bleeds_ \- Well, there are some notes that even I can't hit. I was bedridden with a sore throat for days. "Then how about we solve that problem for now? I'm sure Amane wouldn't mind if you skipped his lesson for now..." _Sorry Amane but I promise that your piece will be presented beautifully after this..!_

_'I want to witness Hibiki's talent for what it's worth... I don't want her to think that everything's a waste or easily disposable. It's clear to see that she's passionate about it...'_ I stopped my singing as I focused onto Hibiki's instead. ' _A resounded melody... ha, what a pun there_...'

 _'Seeing her being this passionate...... actually reignite my love for choir... it used to be something I'm only good at so I will work hard on it as well! I think it will also be fun to have a singing coach for once. An opera singer and a rustic choir, what an odd comb_ o....'

* * *

**_IV._ **

As soon as I entered the theatre house, a soothing voice that echoed through the place immediately leads me physically and mentally to the source of it all. It's as expected to find the opera singer, singing again but this time, on the stage, "Ah... Setsu- _Gyah!!_ "

The opera singer was startled by the sudden noise and turned around, laughing at the sight of a certain investigator, who didn't pay any attention, almost fall over on one of the audience' seats, "You got a bit distracted there, huh, Sumi....?"

"Ahaha... I sort of got mesmerized by your voice......." I laughed my embarrassment off. "It's really like a magical spell that leads everyone astray.... _like Pied Piper_.....!"

" _Of Hameln_ , if I'm correct? It's quite a comparison you made there since many people rather go with a ' _siren'_ instead...." Hibiki commented. "Either way, I've been compared a lot to numerous mythical beings. Especially Amane, who called me his muse as well. It's amusing for him to see me as some sort of goddess....."

 _'Right, if I remembered correctly, Hibiki is of Eurasian-descent, huh? She must have a bit of knowledge in mythologies to recognize those kinds of things....' This folklore talk really brings me during that time..._ "Reminds me of this scary story that they always tell at my orphanage..."

"H-Huh? What's with that sudden connection with singing?" Hibiki sounded surprised. "But, um, I'm curious to hear about your childhood, Sumi....."

"It's something silly...." I didn't mean to say that out loud but since Hibiki want to hear it... I tried to remember the story from before. "Whenever winter comes, the children at the orphanage were always eager to go out and play in the snow. But because we're near the forest, the caretakers were afraid that we might wander and get lost in there so they told us about the sighting of _'this snow lady'_. They warned us, _'If you ventured too far into the forest, you will hear the singing of the snowlady and get carried away by her, you will never find your way out after that..'_ and that's it....."

_"That's horrifying...."_

_"Yeah, needless to say, we were all scared of going out late after hearing that....."_ That was after my sister was adopted by our previous caretaker and left orphanage as well so I was pretty much by myself at that point.

"However... that doesn't sound too far off with _sirens_....." Hibiki explained. "I've travelled a lot with my father and during our voyage, he always tells me stories related to any sea adventures, sailors' brawls and encounters with the unknown..... _that acts as my bedtime story_...."

_I was about to comment on how nice it must have been but hearing scary things while venturing is far from being a nice thing maybe._

"And there's this one fact about sirens that stuck out to me when I was young...." Hibiki exclaimed. " _Sirens can always be seen near the docks to lure unexpected people into a trap, dragging them into the sea to eat their organs..."_

" _T-That's more morbid than ours!?_ " I frightfully pointed it out. "And that's your bedtime story!?"

"Don't be too shocked about it, that's the tamest story I've heard from him so far...." she replied. "He just really like to plant horrible scenarios into his own child's mind so that they would behave when travelling.... _in fact the stories I heard from my mother are the scariest of all_...."

"But in both instances, _a soothing singing can be used as such a serious weapon_ , huh?" There's that similarity that I've noticed from our stories.

" _In death and punishment_ , it seems so...." the opera singer wondered a bit. "Guess we can be quite a dangerous pair as well, huh?"

 _'Tricking men, luring them away with our singing voice.... that sounds quite familiar... like a movie or a novel I've read before'_ I thought. "Oh right... you mentioned that you travelled a lot with your father....?"

"As a voyager, he went to all of the places as much as he can. It's how I even stumbled across an opera show in the first place.... if you're curious to know, I inherited most of my traits from my mother...." I guess from that sentence alone confirms that her _Eurasian_ roots are from her mother side. We don't live together as a family since she doesn't want to live so far away from her own family but we do visit her from time to time...."

' _A nuclear family, huh_....' Their trust from being far apart for a long time is astounding. "... They must have been the biggest supporter of your opera singing here....."

"Of course.... they were sceptical about it at first but eventually let me be....." she smiled. "... _I've tried my best ever since_...."

 _Tried their best_..... _ah, Hibiki, we really are alike._.. I shook my head, getting rid of that thought immediately, "I-I will be rooting for you, Setsu-chin! You were practising just now, right? Mind if I join in? I did manage to not fall asleep earlier after all!"

"You're right!!" Hibiki gasped. "Guess my plan is working, bit by bit. Spectacular!! After this, we can finally sing as a duet, probably!!"

_'I'm not sure if I can even manage to match the range of an_ ** _Ultimate Opera Singer_** _but... she looks really happy to have a partner....'_ I made up my mind, _after knowing that she's been doing this all by herself_.

_'She must have been lonely to always perform by herself so... to have someone with a similar interest.... must have been a relief for her... I better improve my voice as well to make Setsu-chin happy. It may be a hassle for me but... it wouldn't hurt to do what I used to love. Besides, it might be fun for both of us to perform together on stage one day....'_

* * *

**_V._ **

It didn't take me too long to find Hibiki this time, following her singing voice till I arrived at the _Monomyou's Rose Garden_ place. As per usual, the opera singer sang another of the composer's piece with perfect pitch and no mistakes.

I waited till I hear it in its entirety before announcing my arrival, "That was great, Setsu-chin!! You're really improving..!"

Hibiki flinched but she recovered almost immediately, "Ah... Sumi.... like to surprise people as usual....."

"Sorry, sorry...." I sheepishly apologized. "But I can't help but to stand back and listen! Did Amane give you a new one this time? Never heard it before during our practice...."

"Haha, ever since Amane knew that we were practising together, he made a new one that would work well with our voices combined....." Hibiki chuckles. "He insisted that we should work with this for a better resonance...."

Even though I was just helping Hibiki with her initial problem of the first scored, we really became a duet that's going to perform at a big hall soon. ' _Mane-chin went as far as to prepare a new score as if it's an official performance_... _I'm grateful that he's willing to do that but_....'

".... He's really serious about it...." I muttered. "Even though I'm not really at Setsu-chin's level of her amazing singing abilities....."

"Hmmm? I see some potential in you though....." Hibiki rebutted. "If anything.... _you really reminded of myself when I first started an opera singer_....." 

"Huh...? Oh right, Setsu-chin must have trained a lot to get to where she is right now...."

"Indeed.... it isn't easy to achieve....." Hibiki explained. "When it comes to opera, _everything on stage will be judged_. Not just your singing, your compelling presentation, the showcase of emotion through your music and most importantly... putting up a feasible act that would put your voice strained for a long time...."

_There's a lot of pressure there involving almost everyone, not just the singers, even composer like Amane is included._

"While my voice has always been on-check by my instructor via conservatory lessons... I've always made a mistake in pitching unintentionally...." said Hibiki with a solemn look on her face. "It's a frustrating mistake that annoys everyone around me, all that effort and yet a minor hiccup here and there still ruin everything they have to present to the public....."

_And that's the problem she's been trying to fix from the beginning_ , "I see.... but it's still under your control, right? You've said it before that you improvised many times on stage to make up for the blunder...."

"Yes but just how long will I have to do that...?" Hibiki sighed. "How long until people just quit working with me because of some careless oversights....?"

"Setsu-chin...." I decided to take this opportunity to tell her. ".... When I started singing for our first practise..... what were your thoughts of it...?"

"That, hmmm....." she seemed to be thinking hard about it. _I wonder why_. "It's a bit like.... a weary feeling to it but there's still some charm in it...."

 _Ironically, that's what I felt when finally singing after a long time_. "That's right, I'm still an amateur when it comes to controlling.... _but it's way more worst before_...."

" _Wouldn't doubt that_..."

" _Setsu-chin_...." _I'm hurt_.

"Sorry, continue...."

"But after practising a lot with you, I actually improved by tons!!" I exclaimed. "Back then, I was frustrating that I was alone with the choir singing that I eventually gave up and forgotten all about it. Picking it up now... umm... I can't really describe it but it makes me really happy than I went back to my roots again...."

" _Your... roots...?_ " Hibiki tilted her head in confusion.

"..... Setsu-chin.... when you first witnessed your first opera..... do you ever think that singer might go through the same trouble you're currently in...?" I asked her, genuinely. "When you were there personally, _do you ever have those thoughts as you hear them expressing themselves...?_ "

"I... Ummm..." She's lost for words.

"The reason why you're moved by it... wasn't because of some secret technique that could help them sound better..." I answered my own question. " _It's because they're there as themselves_..... imperfections, mistakes, they didn't dwell too much on it. Sure, it bothers them a lot but they wouldn't let it get to their head. Many singers wanted to express themselves, they wanted to bring out the best of what they will perform for others...... melancholic, merry, they wanted to express all of that in their own way...."

"That's a bit... optimistic to put it that way....." Hibiki managed to get a word out.

"You've said you improvised a lot but did anyone actually leave in the middle of your performance just because of that?" _And I'm excluding the insomniac incident here!_ "Courtesy or not, they still want to hear your voice out... _no matter the mistakes you make_...."

"..... Pfttt..." To my surprise, Hibiki started laughing till tears running down her face. "Oh man... I didn't expect to hear that from Sumi out of all people... something similar to what Amane said before!!"

 _'Huh..? Amane also said the same thing..? Ah, whatever, then I will have to remind her again!!'_ "That's a sign!! Let off those tensions!! Sing from your heart!! That's the reason why you looked up to that opera singer from the past, right?"

Yeah.... you're right...." Hibiki smiled. "Being a perfectionist about everything really drag my passion for it into a jumbled mess... ah, but still... _I don't have a distinctive style yet_...."

"Then I will help!!" I suggested. "Since you helped me with bringing me back to my roots before..... I wanna help to find your roots as well... so that both of us can perform on stage side-by-side!!"

"Then... I will be in your care, _Sumi_...." Hibiki accepted. " _I hope that day will happen sooner than we think_...."

Treating something as your passion differs from something you have to be good at, but sometimes both of them can be mistaken as the same thing by your mind. Do that and you will surely see your own passion as something that you can no longer have fun with and just a hassle to work it out.

' _Hibiki said it before..... opera is her own expression of music...._ ' Even though she said herself, she also forgot about it. ' _Piling up all those expectations on yourself just stunts your growth... it's better to let it go naturally... there's no reason nit-picked every single thing you disliked about your own work...._ '

_I hope Setsu Hibiki, the_ **_Ultimate Opera Singer_ ** _, reignites her passion for it again and find her own voice._

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

' _Ummm... it's Setsu-chin......_ ' I have no idea what will transpire in the Ultimate Opera Singer's fantasy here. ' _I guess there are a few romantic scenarios when it comes to opera acts.... like that phantom drama or something...._ '

But if the worst comes where her ideal partner is a singer than I have no choice but to disappoint her in her fantasy. _'Ahhhh... Setsu-chin, please be kinder to me.....'_

"I'm surprised you managed to sit through the entire performance, _my lord_...." Hibiki bowed as she addressed me too formally. "It's an honour to perform right in front of the marquess of my mother's birthplace...."

"Ah, umm... _I accept your gratitude_...." _A marquess_...... an old-sounding royal title. Similar to how Nao addressed me before in her fantasy but this one might be a big deal. _Well, this might be my only time to be laid-back so I'm taking my chances here_. "Your performance, no doubt, moved my men and myself to tears... truly spectacular performance!"

"Please don't grovel me greatly....." Hibiki smiled. "Anyone could put on a great performance like that till your men dropped to the ground...."

 ** _Alive or dead, Setsu_** _?_ "I-Indeed, but they're a strong bunch!! To have witnessed them in their weak states was such a treasure for me!!" I let out a forced laugh. "Ah, I would like to express my own gratitude for that wonderful performance.... is there anything that you desired? As a marquess, I will grant any task you ask of me...."

For Setsu to dream a royalty as her ideal partner, there has to be some underlying motive with that, right? _Like she wishes for something else than only a noble can grant_.

"I appreciate the offer, however....." Hibiki answered. "Putting up a performance where I will be able to captivate the audience is enough for me. _To perform in front of a marquess is a minor achievement_...."

I'm not sure if you can even say that in front of a royal without getting taken away _but alright then_. "I see..... no doubt your voice will touch many people's hearts. Their frustration and worries will surely melt away thanks to it..... ah, even the raincloud that dwells over my poor being here has been washed away by the sound of your musical piece...."

"Haha... I'm flattered....." the opera singer let out a small laugh. "You're too kind towards your subjects, my lord... if you keep that up, _you will get tricked without realising_......"

"Huh!?" Is it just me or Hibiki dropped something crucial point about this fantasy of hers!? "T-There's nothing to worry about!! My loyal servant will never allow that to happen-"

"Just earlier... the same men who guarded close to you that fell asleep during my performance...." Hibiki continued. ".... _They were holding a rather dangerous weapon that no one noticed_....."

 _Hold on! I was about to get assassinated!?_ "W-What a horrible thing!! I will have those men exiled right immediately!! I-I can't thank you enough for bringing my attention into this matter....."

"I'm surprised myself that you're no aware of your own reputation on this district. You're quite infamous and _I heard a marquess's head cost a lot of fortune_...." I instinctively swallowed my spit at that. "Be glad you've met a good-natured person first..... _you might not survive your weekly visit here if you didn't_...."

_S-Scary_ , this is too scary to even think about! "I-I'm forever in your debt...."

"Do not bow your head towards a commoner like me....." Hibiki still has that smile that now has an eerily aura to it. "Perhaps my performance and this incident will serve as a reminder to not things at face' value.... please learn your place while travelling to other districts, my lord...."

"Y-yes, I will keep that in mind...."

In the end, _this turned out to be Hibiki's fantasy on relieving her stress_. And her target is some higher-up people that she would like to mess with.

' _I-I know Setsu-chin can be stone-hearted but for her to be cold-hearted as well_....' It's a whole another side that I've never seen before. After that dreamy fiasco, I vow to not mess with Hibiki too much... _no matter what_.


	21. XV. Mochizuki Higura's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot-headed graphic designer will get you back on your feet with his fiery words....!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun! (Extended till 25th August!!)
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

**_I._ **

Higura's staring intensely into his ElectroID as if he's trying to search for something on it. Slowly, I approached him from behind and lightly touched his shoulder, "Mochizuki...?"

As if my touch just sent a static shock through his spine, he jolted upwards, "Huh!? What!? What the fuck do you want!? You wanna fight?!"

 _G-Geez, what a reaction_ , I retracted back my hand as I asked, "I was wondering why you're looking frustrated at your ElectroID.... is it malfunctioning?"

"Huh, this thing? Nah, it's working a-fucking perfectly!" Higura puffed out his chest. "In fact, unlike you all, I made a deal with Monomyou to upgrade mine that better suits me! Watch this, better taped your eyelids wide open!"

The designer point at the icon on the bottom left of device (that I've never seen before on mine) and once he pressed it, a bunch of applications opened up; all of it consists of creative-related programs, "With this, I can finally stress-draw my problems away with a flick of my middle finger!!"

"As expected of a graphic designer...." I laughed, I find it funny that he's being all high and mighty over a minor upgrade. "You must have a lot of passion in your work".

Higura went into thinking more for a while before answering, " _Nope. I fucking hate it._ "

" _Wait, what, why?_ "

" _Because!!!_ " He sat up and turned, furiously stepping down his right onto the chair and leaning forward to meet my eye level. We're both the same height so it's just him struggling to find a footing on his left foot, "You ain't getting that much freedom no matter how creative you are! You see! People are just sentient simpleton garbage with linear tastes!!! You can make the grandest design and still be trash-talked by others for being a show-off!! Even with a lot of blood and sweat dripped onto your creations, you will still struggle to even make it into the market!! It's a tough fucking competition, a shark can easily eat a bunch of piranhas in one final swoop!!"

 _A corporate media can easily crush many freelancer's hard works_ , is what he tried to say in that last bit. So it turns out Higura is more passionate about showing his skills to the world, not just being known as the world's greatest designer or anything. "So were you a freelancer when you were first recognized as an ultimate...?" I asked curiously.

Higura stepped back and sat down properly this time, "Yeah, because I ain't selling myself out to some company, even for big sums. My works are all dripping with pride and I wouldn't want them to change, not even a fucking pixel!"

"Do you have a massive online following then....? Someone who willing to support you...?" I know it sounds weird to have some sort of cult following over this but exposure is really hard for people in any creative field, there's one in a million for every job exists out there.

He seems to glare at me for that sentence though, "No, I rather not be witch-hunted for every worst, raunchy decision I made. I just wanna do what I can do for a living. If ya' like my stuff, then we're cool. If ya' hate me, then shut the hell out and get out of my face!"

" _Oh_......" Higura also has a tough time making connections, _maybe even within his family?_ I sat down next to him, "But you're satisfied with your choice, right?"

He had a surprised look on his face for a moment but it later turned into an irritating look, "Yeah, yeah, I'm satisfied. It's a shit job but if I lived, then I lived. Your job seems a lot more interesting that being holed up in a messy, stinky room..."

"Ah, mine is........" I trailed off, " ...... _a bit complicated_. It's a mixture of an office job and on-site job. All and all, the only interesting thing about it if you got a murder case or something...."

"Hah, glad I'm not that smart to get stuck with opening up some rotten bodies!!" Higura laughs loudly and he slaps his knee. "Ya' know what? You're alright! Usually, I expected detectives and such being so stuck-up in their ass but you're a decent one!"

 _'He seemed to have a really low bar to consider someone remotely decent. All I did was listen to him ranting.......'_ , I thought to myself, _'It's only a small discussion but I think we've gotten to know each other a bit better....'_

* * *

**_II._ **

I found the graphic designer seemingly hyper-focused onto his ElectroID with the new application he requested from the damned feline host. It looks like some mock-up of a website he made up on the spot the more progress he made.

'Well, thank goodness I announced my arrival before he exploded again...." I sighed, learning my lesson from last time when I hang out with Higura. Now that he's already getting used to my presence here, I decided to shoot him a question, " _Hey, Gura_... how long does it usually take to finish one task?"

" _Who said you can use that nickname?_ " He glared before answering my question. "If my client is being a prick about it, then it will take me two days...."

"Two days- _Do you even rest?_ " I rested my hand onto my palm while listening. ' _I mean it's similar to how I go through my cases but I ended up becoming a mindless zombie after that_....'

"When you have an impatient client who has no fucking idea of what quality is then they will get whatever bullshit product I give to them..." he grumbled while still working. " _They get what they rushed me for_...."

" _That's brave of you_....."

"No need to bend your knees for those fuckers...." Higura commented. "They will never learn to behave unless it hits them back. Honestly, I don't get the shit with treating them like royalties while trying so hard not to tear them apart or anything...."

" _Ah well, they're the one paying so it's best to get them on their good side_..."

" _Shit, if it weren't for that, my hands would have been around their neck by then_...."

Higura, you're speaking out my frustration here. As much as I wanted to be diligent and considerate towards others, _I, too, wish to wreak havoc for hearing out their minuscule problems_.

"Seriously, if it weren't for my parents, I would have fun ripping them apart-"

"Oh right, about them....." I was wondering about this... "What do they think about your graphic designer job? Were they alright with that?"

"They don't give a shit; as long as I'm happy, they're happy as well..."

" _It's hard to believe that when everything you said isn't remotely close to that_...."

" _Do you wanna get smacked?_ "

" _If you try_...." I cracked my knuckles to indicate an incoming payback for that. "Guess they're that supportive....."

"They're an annoying bunch....." said the graphic designer. "Having doting parents are such a pain in the ass and hearing them gushing over me just makes me want to vomit...."

" _Tough love you're giving them there_....."

"They're rarely home anyways so they tried to make it up for it...." Higura stated the reason behind his parent's smothering behaviour. "They decided to pull that _proud parent's shit_ after going away on some business trip. It doesn't help when they're like A-listed celebrities that many people would gladly like their asses....."

" _Celebrities...?_ " I thought his family name sounds familiar but the other surname I'm thinking of is much more different than his. "Was one of them an actress by chance....?"

"My mother....." he answered quickly. "She was a big deal in her family.... right before she married father, who's just another late-night TV show host...."

 _'Right, Mochizuki Yui, I think before she took her husband's last name... it was Ōtsuki...?_ ' The last syllable is sort of similar there. "Having famous parents..... spells too much trouble for someone like you...."

" _What the fuck does that mean?_ "

" _Nothing_.." It means you will surely blow a fuse at any moment whenever their fans are in your vicinity.

"At least that's the advantage of being a shut-in designer....." he exclaimed. "Not having to deal with anyone's gazes on you, it's really disgusting to have them stare at you for a long time for being related to some celebrities...."

There's some kind of pattern there in the designer's stories; _something about not wanting to receive any attention or backlash_. For him to say all these sorts of things made me wonder if it happened to him before.

Nonetheless, it not my business to dwell on it too much, "Well, since talking about them will surely sour your mood even more... I'm wondering about that thing you're working on..... it looks like a legit website you're making there...."

"Yeah, trying to make this website looking like it belongs to this shitty hotel acts as a tourist' trap...."

"Why...?"

"Do I have to justify myself for this? To take out all my anger, of course...." Higura reasoned. "If I can't beat the shit out of that stupid plush doll, then it's better to take it out indirectly through what I do best...."

That's actually a great alternative, never thought he would use it that way. Although, I'm a bit worried, _what would happened if Monomyou found out his secret project?_

_"Hey Sumi, can you think of the most horrible to downgraded this entire shitty place here?"_

_"Of course, you think I don't experience stress here?"_

_.... Well, I can sort his morals out later. We have this to mess with to our hearts' content..._

* * *

**_III._ **

I fidget around with my ElectroID, _'Still, have enough time to hang out with someone.... who should I hang out with.....'_ my eyes landed on Higura's door. _'There's a lot of things I wanted to know about him... besides his job.... the last time I asked him, he got heated over it....'_ "It will be fine....." I rang the doorbell.

"It ain't locked, just come in!!"

True to his words, the door opened normally and closed it once I got in. Higura's room has rather beautiful portraits and water-coloured landscapes hung up on the wall. He seemed to be working on something at his desk as well.

"What are you doing?" I peeked behind him. He's.... _painting something_. "Oh, you're a traditional artist as well...?"

"Hobbyist.... besides it's my foundation..." said Higura while focusing on painting. "Got too much time so you're gonna disturbed me? _Better not touch anywhere on this painting or else I will fucking break your fingers_..."

"Not planning to do that....." I nervously replied. "I've just realised something lately.... you have a sharp eye for details, huh? The way you designed our stage costumes, the stage itself, even colour coordination is on-point with the theme of the play we did. It's like you can use your **_Ultimate Graphic Designer_** talent various of ways...."

_In the end, I talked about it._

"Our job is to make sure everything looks pleasant and pleasing to the eyes and not scorching from the inside out....." said Higura, dipping the paintbrush into the murky water jar. "And those stage things are just from my extra experience...."

_"Extra experience....?"_

"None of your fucking business..." He hissed.

 _But you said it yourself_... "I just never see you as a.... um.... a fashionable guy... even with such a petite face like that....."

"Wha-!? _Are you saying I'm cute something!?_ " He almost dropped the brush onto the floor.

" _I didn't even say anything remotely close to that_....." Is this some strange complex he's having? He doesn't want to be called or be compared to cute things? I guess it's normal for someone like him but he immediately went straight to the point. "If you hate that then I won't say it again, okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know it would make you angry...."

"That ain't enough!!!" He proclaimed. "From now on, any cute thoughts you've associated me with is now banned within my diameters!! Anything related to that and I won't hesitate to rip your hair off!!"

"Whoa, that's too extreme for someone like you...." I tried to calm him down. "Even as an accidental slip.... you can't say that to others without meaning to, that's scary for them to hear....."

"Yeah? What's the big deal about that?" Higura huffed, leaning back onto his chair. "I don't care if people can't handle me and my loudmouth personality, that's their problem, not mine...."

"There's a fine line between _'being yourself'_ and _'being unnecessarily violent while approaching others'_......." wow, that's rich coming from me. "I don't know what kind of reaction you were expecting when saying that hair-pulling stuff..... but it did make me want to leave you alone after that....."

"Good, because that's the reaction I was expecting....."

"So you have low expectations about it, huh...." I decided. "Then I will stay instead..... I will just stay here and continue the conversation like it didn't happen. And maybe after a while, you wouldn't find me so bothersome by just being here....."

"God, people like you are so annoying...." he sighed in annoyance. "But if it makes this visit worthwhile for you _then who the hell am I going to take away someone else's fun_....."

 _Someone else's fun_ , I guess he's referring to the painting being his comfort zone so I started talking about it instead.

The conversation went smoothly from there, Higura usually answered with a short sentence or even a forced one but the more we talked about it, the more expressive and long his sentence is. Even though he tried to hide it, I could still see a smile on his face while he was painting.

In the end, he said that he's free whenever I decided to drop by and learn about watercolour painting. I told him that maybe next time. _'I guess I can consider this outing to be a success.....'_

* * *

**_IV._ **

I went to the gymnasium to hopefully exercise in peace, knowing neither Hiroshi nor Taiga would be present there. But what I didn't expect is to find a very unlikely person that would be there, "Eh... _Hira-chin_...?"

" _Gah-!? You-!!!_ " Higura had his feet hanging over the metal bar bolted on the walls, the bar almost reaches his shoulder but he managed to hold it up without a problem. " _Why are you here!?_ "

"I-I should ask you the same thing...." Also, his showcase of flexibility is something else. "I didn't expect to see you here.... _or even go here during your free time_....."

"What? Can an office-jailed person go out and exercise once in his lifetime?"

" _Hey, I'm not sure what you're doing can even be considered as exercise but you're surely doing something extremely over there_....." He's still holding out his leg while talking even! "You're quite acrobatic...."

"As I've said, something like drawing and designing isn't the only shit I've picked up when I was younger!" Higura explained. He intended to keep his mouth shut to prevent spilling the rest of details but my confused face must have annoyed him that much until he gave in.

"Alright, I will spill the fucking tea since you caught me doing this shit. _I'm the type of kid you will find anywhere being berated by people online for getting too much credit_...."

" ** _Hah_** _?_ "

"I already made that fucking clear!! Don't make me repeat it again!!!"

_'S-So... when he was younger, he was sort of popular...? But he was also discouraged by people online...? Probably tabloids or social media giants. He's quite acrobatic and he said that he has experience on stage before- Wait a second!'_ "Could it be... you used to be a _child star_... or something like that.....?"

"God, that sounds fucking embarrassing now that you've said it out loud...." Higura clicked his tongue as he put down his foot. "Yeah, I'm one of those embarrassing children whose face is always shown on TV and stuffs like that. But just to be clear, I didn't want any fucking part in that in the first place!!"

 _'Embarrassed of his experience and refusal to be called cute.... all of that stemmed from that time, huh?'_ I couldn't imagine Higura, the foul-mouthed person whom I used to now, can ever act so.... _bubbly_. "A-Ah... I... sort of understand what you're saying right now... _I have a hard time believing you're like_.... **_that before_**...."

"Trust me, you're not the only one... no one would believe me that I used to be that stupid!" Higura sighed. "It's really annoying! To think people expect me to follow after _papa_ and _mama_ \- I mean, ** _those two deadbeats_** ' footsteps!!"

"....... You said, _papa_ and _mama_..."

"A-And what of it!?"

"...... I'm risking this because _the need to say_ ** _it_** _is quite strong_ so feel free to punch me...." I took a deep breath and said it. " _That was unexpectedly cute of you_!"

" ** _You're really trying to pick a fight with me, huh!?_** "

He's swinging his fists at me but none of his hits landed and even if they did, the impact is quite weak. _'I really shouldn't have said that last line but I can't help it. Also, if this is his usual strength then things are gonna be too troublesome down the line for him....'_

"Say, Hira-chin..." I caught his fist that's aiming for my shoulder on time. "As an apology, how about I teach you some self-defence methods?"

"Huh!? What's with that?!" He's struggling to break free from my grip.

" _I can give you plenty of knowledge on how to take down a person twice your size_..."

His eyes brightened up as I said that. Now, I really got his attention, " _Go on_...."

"I will gladly..." I smirked, _having another plan in mind_. "But the first lesson in my own self-defence method is-"

"Which is what- Whoa, _hey!!_ " I pulled his arm towards me as I stepped away, using my free hand to push him down to the ground, still gripping his arm that's secured behind his back. " _You little-!?_ "

"Always act fast, always take advantage of your enemy's slow reaction....." I triumphantly hummed above him. "Sorry, it's becoming really easy to tease now that I know you...." I let go of his arm, as he turned around to meet me. "Well, that's one part of the lesson- _Wah!?_ "

I didn't notice he uses his legs, where I'm currently on, to tipped me over and made stumbled over to his side. _He completely took me off-guard the same way I did to him_ , "Haha!! Guess you're not the only one who got tricks up his sleeve!! _Eat shit, you sneaky asshole!!_ "

_"You little-!!"_

It ended up being a small roughhousing lesson rather than a self-defence lesson. At this moment, I can see how Higura starting to show more of his true nature; _just a child with tough defences_. Purposely acting negatively towards others because _he's scared about their thoughts on him_. To him, _it's better to know you're being hated on rather than not knowing about it_.

'Still, there's something within me wants to change that... even though he's been acting like that for possibly a long time. But if I couldn't do that or not supposed to, then I should teach him something that he could use to defend himself.....'

_...... For some reason, I started to treat him like a younger sibling I wish I had._

* * *

**_V._ **

Out of all the places that Higura waste his time at, the least favoured place of his was the theatre house so I didn't believe Shoma for a while there when I heard about the graphic designer visiting there.

Of course, I went just to see if it's true and yes, Shoma was telling the truth; I found Higura standing in the middle of the stage, staring seemingly at nothing.

" _Hira-chin_....?" I called out to him, lowering my voice. Once I got onto the stage, I can see his stature shaking a bit there, as if he's.... _scared of something_. " ** _Higura_**...."

" _Huh- Wha....!?_ " He snapped out of his trance and stared directly at me. "Fuck, it's just you. You scared the shit out of me...."

".... Sorry, I got worried....." I replied. "You looked like you're hyperventilating and I wasn't too sure of what to do if you broke down...."

"Don't exaggerate my actions there..... just got the worst episode for a moment there..." he shook his head, sat down on the floor while crossing his legs. "It was partially my fault for getting up here.... _even though I know what would happen_...."

" _What is...?_ " It's related to his time being a child star, right? About why he suddenly stopped doing it.

"Well, I was a spoiled brat, that's one thing....." Higura started. "Everyone back then thinks so too... and when you have some snot-nosed little shit whining about things when they could have almost everything by just snapping his fingers..... that alone can make anyone envious of them...."

I sat next to him while quietly listening to him. ' _He sounds really serious this time... I should hold myself back for any snarky comment_....' I convinced myself. "But.... you weren't that shallow... right?"

"Of course not... I know my place.... _and I know my limits_..... _both of which my parent didn't have_... " Higura replied. "...... _Papa_ 's show always went on the longest which often interferes other programmes and he often talks about mama and me whenever he can..... and when it's time for my proper TV debut.... the broadcasting committee did a really dick move....."

This story..... "Did they cancelled one of their long-time show? I think I heard about this.... _incident_.... before....."

"Yeah, they managed to hushed up any of the major details about it...." Higura told me the true story behind it. "The broadcasting committee was too cocky about replacing their older talent with newer ones.... _which was me_. I was brought up to be an artistic prodigy and I really enjoy the attention I received for my artwork..... but ever since **that day** , _I really can't bring myself_.... _to show my face again_....."

"It's okay... I know the full story now...." I managed to piece in the missing links here, from what I heard from multiple different sources. "The report said that one of their older talents that they've fired came back in the middle of their live TV show to taunt and insult the people responsible for the new show. _He even went as far as assaulted some of the workers there_...."

Higura went quiet there, he didn't have anything to add on.

"...... And after that, he was arrested and released later....." I ended the case there. " _The new show whose premiere was interrupted by a vengeful ex-employee was never made into reality_...."

"It's such a shitty thing to happened...." he gripped onto the front part of his shirt. "And people just looked straight at me as if I was the one who ruined his career...... _as if I'm the reason why he lost his job_...... _when I don't even know anything_......."

' _Ahhhh... it's really the media's fault for that....._ ' The ex-employee and their show were well-beloved by everyone of all ages and it's almost expected of them to act so hostile for any newcomers to replace them, _especially when the media painted Higura as the main cause of it_. "It's not your fault, Hira-chin.... and you know that....."

"...... I shut myself away from all of that....." He confessed. "I stopped going out, parading obliviously... lived almost my entire life inside, away from that mess..... _and it doesn't get any fucking better_...."

"Because living in seclusion is not always the answer here...." I genuinely told him. " _The more you isolate yourself, the more you lose touch with interacting others_....."

".... _It's still better than receiving shit for something you don't know about_...." Higura muttered.

"Hmmm..... I'm sure it sounds way better.... _like you're running away from it_....." I exclaimed.

His head snapped upwards with a disbelief look on his face. " _What.... what did you fucking said?_ "

" _I said what I meant_....." I argued. "It's great to do something that stopped you from getting hurt but how is that going to solve anything? You will make yourself look worst in front of others, directly or not. If people hear that you're in hiding, most will think you're just cowering somewhere, not wanting to face the situation head-on. It's not your fault, I know that, but at the very least, _let them know what really happened so that they would understand that_..."

"Tsk!! If I do that shit then I will really bring a bad name to the family...." Higura clicked his tongue. "Even if it's papa's fault for making that rash decision before but he doesn't deserve the shit-talking he gets from mama' side of the family...."

"Hira-chin, which is important here? _Your family's dignity or your liability?_ You've said it yourself, your parents are happy if you're happy..... _then if you're not happy with how everything turned out for yourself will they even want to stop you from doing it?_ " I reminded him. "If they really love their son that much..... they will do anything to stop it from hurting you... and they might be holding themselves because of the guilt of putting you through that situation....."

".... _We will get chewed up no matter what_ -"

" ** _Then I will help_**...." I suggested, challenging his stubborn side. "I will look through all the nooks and crannies to prove your innocence here. _That it's just a one-sided vengeance_. With that, it's enough to convince them, right?"

He kept quiet at that.... and I ended up being irritated instead. "Geez...!!" I zipped up jacket and pulled upwards his collar, covering his entire face, "Give me a break..! How long are you going to be sobbing in guilt!? That's so lame for Mochizuki Higura!! _L-A-M-E!!!_ "

"Let fucking go of me, you shithead!!" His arms flailing around until he finally grabbed hold onto both of my arms, secured them tightly with a glare. "Okay, fine!! I will fucking drag their asses down if it pleases you that much!! Maybe they will finally shut the hell up about that incident to my parents!! But I'm dragging your ass into it if it became a carnage instead!!"

"What? Do you think I never been through an extreme case before?" I boasted. "Have more faith in me, really... but no matter what, I will make sure everything will turn out for the better.... _you don't have to shut yourself away from anyone anymore_...."

"Yeah, yeah, I had enough of hearing that sappy shit all over again....." he grumbled. "..... _If it really helps my family then... I will be counting on you to finally drag us out of that shithole_....."

" _Please pay me handsomely..!_ "

" _You greedy little shit!!_ "

All jokes aside, when we finally get out of this place, I will surely prioritize Higura's case as I get back into investigating. For him to spend almost half of his childhood in fear of others' looking at him wrongly... _it's best for me to finally break that image as soon as possible_.

' _Despite that, it still feels like I get to know his real self for a moment there_......' I chuckled. _'I don't know what would he become if all of that didn't happen but no matter what..... he's still our sourpuss Mochizuka Higura, the **Ultimate Graphic Designer** with a golden heart...'_

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

_'Hira-chin..... well, I can't expect this fantasy will be a quiet one...'_ I braced myself for the impact. ' _But he's always by himself though, even with Mitsun and he rarely talks about romance. Perhaps it's something platonic instead?_ '

"Is it painful...?"

"Huh..? What is...?"

"What's with that question....? You're the one being an idiot here, falling into a ditch...." said Higura with his usual insult. "Twisting your ankle even... are you blind or something? How could you not notice that even after I pointed it out?"

' _It's.... a normal fantasy... I think....._ ' It's too early to judge now but it's better if I just play it cool until something weird happened. "S-Sorry, guess I didn't really notice it till it's too late..... you know how clumsy I can be...."

"Oh, I sure fucking did since I've been taking care of your blunders nonstop since we were kids....." _Childhood friends_ , so that's Higura's fantasy. "Just when will you learn.... one of these days I won't be around, taking care of your ass and getting you of trouble..." 

"Hmmm... I will be really sad if that happened...." It's weird to even witness Higura like this, _calm and collected_. Guess he will only reveal this side of his to his ideal partner. "But that doesn't mean we must be together all the time. We have some things we rather do by ourselves...."

"For a popular one, you sure got bullied a lot by other people...." the graphic designer exclaimed. "Speaking of that..... _give me one good reason why you didn't tell me about that?_ "

' _A part of me would try to deflect that kind question but he looks he will go on a rampage if I waste his time any further...._ ' It's still unknown to me what he's looking for in this partner of his. "I-Umm... I just don't want you to worry a lot... I've already kept you busy with this so a problem like that shouldn't be taking most of your free time you had left....."

"That's some bullshit reasoning there!!" I flinched once he raised his voice. "What do you take me for? Someone as popular as you?! Fuck no, I would rather die than to surround myself from some pampered-ass circlejerk!! They can eat shit for all I care!"

' _Ah... I was wondering when will this side of his show up...._ ' Hearing him curse finally filled me with a sense of familiarity... _as odd as it is, that's Higura for you_. "Higura, pipe down.... you're going to attract a lot of attention to us here-" 

"Good! Be it that way!!" The graphic designer decided. "At least those bastards who keep picking on you will finally take my threat seriously!! If not then they better square-up or else!!"

" ** _Hah?_** You're going physical with them?" I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Can you even land a punch...? I wouldn't be too confident for my safety if you're upfront...."

" _Motherfu- Ackh!!_ " I cut-in with a slight jab to the throat (thanks to Shoma teaching me a way less painful method to do that) before he completed that dig. "H-Hey!? When the hell did you learn self-defence!?"

"As I've said, we all have something we like to do by ourselves...." I gave him that simple answer. ".... I can protect myself, you don't have to stand-in for me like some hero....." 

"..... Fine, I'm just fucking worried, okay?" Higura admitted. ".... _And you're my only friend so_...."

"Oh? Oh?? Did I hear a bit of weakness there?" I teased. "Did I hear Hira being so mushy towards someone else after showing off their tough side??"

"S-Shut up or else I will make you!!"

"There's no way you will be able- _Hey!?_ " he suddenly jumped at me that took me off-guard. I managed to catch both of his fists before they even connected to my face, " _W-What's the big deal!?_ "

"If you're really some bigshot then prove it!! Beat me down to prove that you actually can protect yourself!!"

"Grrr... don't mess with me!! I can easily knock you out!!"

What supposed to be a normal fantasy.... ended in a brawl. _Just when I finally catch a break from it. 'But.... there's more heart in this little fight of ours than others..... Higura's genuinely concerned on whoever this ideal person is.....'_

So much so that I almost believed this person he's trying to guard with all his life is someone that exists in his life. ' _Ah.. well.... whoever this person is... I hope you treasured them as much as you can, Higura.... good luck..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is this the end of FTE mode?"   
> :)


	22. XVI. Hoshino Sumire's FTE & Honeymoon Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a different perspective, the investigator will do everything to solve this crime of passion..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FTE mode where you play from Higura's perspective instead (since he became the MC in later half of the main story)  
> Everyone's FTE mode remains exactly the same for both Sumire and Higura. 
> 
> _
> 
> Reminder for this [poll](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec7928de4b018b4d5fdec0c) to vote your fav chara just for fun! (Extended till 25th August!!)
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

**_I._ **

Besides the loud-mouthed cosmetologist and busybody composer with his obnoxious boasts, there's another interesting person that's hard to ignore whenever they enter the room; **_Hoshino Sumire_** _, the_ ** _Ultimate Private Investigator_** _with an irritatingly bright coloured hair._ Someone whom I consider to be.... _alright.... which isn't that high of a standard to achieve._

Originally, she kept her distance away from others before mingling in. _Perhaps she was evaluating others first, just to see if it's safe for her to join in..._

 _'Well makes sense, she's probably the only one thinking critically of our fucking situation right now....'_ I sighed heavily, feeling slow with no ideas in mind to waste the day away. _It's hell_.Dry days like these always feel like my life's slowly draining away. ' _Ah, fuck it, might as well see what's her deal is..... I'm bored as shit right now..._ '

I easily found her at the bar, daydreaming her head away, ' _Good, she isn't doing anything that wouldn't make this a waste of time..... now then, preparing my palm, brace for impact and then-_ '

 _-slammed it against the table, near where she is_.

" _Nyargh-!_?" That shook her out of it at least with a surprised yelp. "W-What...? _Mochizuki_...? S-Sorry, do you need something from me...?"

"Yeah.... _your time._...." I went straight to the point. "I hit a dead end with my ideas here so I want you to start yapping away and entertain me a bit with some stories if you can...."

"W-Why me...?"

"Because you're the most sensible one out of everyone so I'm counting on you to be coherent with your stories and attitude...." I'm alright with talking to her since I don't have the energy to be snappy all the time. "Any stories are fine as long as it's interesting....."

"Ummm... okay....?" She sounds unsure about it. "..... So... I'm not sure what you're looking for that would help..... umm, how about a _criminal ring that got busted for disguising as an insurance company_ or _tracking down a missing person that leads to a secret black market club?_ "

"...... _Anything else that wouldn't lead to getting my head chopped off_....." What in the fucking hell? Is it even safe to reveal that kind of information outside of their agency? "Geez, if I was looking for some kick in action, I would have watched those poorly-paced ones instead. We're already fucked by being trapped here, don't make it worst by leading those people to us now....."

"You don't have to worry about those people, _mentor and I took care of them_....." And she repeats herself, sounding more determined to make that statement clear to myself here. " _Completely torn them down from their thrones_..."

That's a line I can only imagine a noir detective would say but surprisingly, _they exist in the same reality as us as well_. "You have a gruelling job..... I imagine things will go shitty once they turned against you and you're powerless to stop them...."

Private investigators can't arrest people legally, _detectives can,_ which is why they're mostly useful for tracking cases instead.

"My mentor has planned out my training far ahead...." She replied. "It's better for us to _trap_ them until help arrives. In the meantime, we just ended up ' _playing'_ around with them till they finally gave up...."

"What the hell do you mean by trapping them?" Like, cornering and stuffs like that? Sure, she may be strong but against a criminal ring... _by herself?_

 _"Unfortunately,_ that's classified...." Okay, but why would she even bring it up in the first place then? "... I guess most of my stories can make everyone fear for their lives if they knew too much...."

" ** _You think_** _?_ "

"Not only those culprits will go after you guys, but my mentor and I will also have to do the same thing as well...."

".... You mean you would go after me even though you're the one that's talking about it?"

"Well, it's a piece of sensitive information..." Sumire pointed out. " _And people should know the price that comes with having that kind of information in their hands_....."

" _A-And you fucking bother to tell me that after all of that because!?_ " Is she trying to get me killed? Talking about this shitty irony in our current situation here!!

"..... _Because it's a lie_....." After such a scary-ass story, this investigator... let out a laugh. "Obviously, people in their right state of mind would know the simple rule of keeping confidential things to themselves....."

 _This bitch...!_ "Fucker, that's not fucking funny at all, are you shitting me right now!?" I yelled, feeling my face began to heat up for actually being terrified over a stupid lie. "Give me one good reason to not punch you right now!!"

"Don't worry, I have a good one..."

"And that is!?"

" _You pissed me off_...." she simply said, still with that smile on her face. "I had an idea in the works that could help everyone here until you interrupted my thinking process. I would rather think of it on the fly with no problems at all and now it's useless since I suddenly forgot what the next step is. Because of that careless mistake, I decided to ' _play_ ' with you a bit to make it up..."

"How does that even consider-!!" Hang on a second there... did she said.... ".... _'Playing'?_ ..... That's how you get under their nerves?"

"That's right..." She applauded with a smile. "Good job for getting it earlier. Usually, people realized it too late after ' _playtime_ ' is over...."

"So you just corner them.... by being annoying basically..." Is it as simple as that? By the sounds of it, _she purposely blends her words with a semi-lie and semi-truth in the same sentence_. 

"I have my ways that differ from my mentor....." she said as she stood up. "But I hope that little brain exercise kicked your creative gears into maximum speed....."

"....... I seriously don't need to hear that... I don't want to piss my pants over an invisible threat here..."

"Sorry, sorry..... " Sumire sheepishly apologized. "If you want, I can tell you other stories about my many runaway cases... at least those are the safer ones here....."

I don't know for sure what classified as _safe_ here since she can talk about a criminal ring with ease as if it's no big deal at all. However, I still promise to hear her out some other day because _I'm not backing down after hearing a silly spooky story that's not even true_.

' _She's..... unexpected...._ ' I was expecting to see a serious protege since I have a sneaking suspicion that she might be related to _that Hoshino_ and honestly.... _she's a surprisingly fun person to talk to_. 

' _Like expecting a harsh cold grey wind but greeted by a light blue breeze instead... man, what a fucking twist....._ ' I halted for a moment there. ' _... A breeze..... that might be an interesting theme...._ '

And thanks to that conversation, I went on with graphic designing work for my satisfaction, _with the earlier theme in mind_.

* * *

**_II._ **

Maybe my previous interaction with the investigator... _didn't go as well as I predicted it to be_. I was so set in tearing their guard down if they decided to suspect me for something shady but... _she's just like that_.

 _She's just someone who happens to be the_ ** _Ultimate Private Investigator_** , that's what I felt right after our first personal talk.

'....... _I seriously don't have many reasons to use here but to hell with it, we're stuck as a group in this shitty hotel place_....' I just gave up in justifying to talk to the investigator again.

" _Sumi_....."

"Yes-? _Eek!?_ " Before she could turn around, I gave her a payback from last time; _poked her sides from behind to get that strong reaction when I went to her_. "W-What is it this time!? I did my best to give a response...!"

"You're too slow, and this is your punishment...." I lied, feeling satisfied by the results. "You're too into your head lately.... are you that serious about thinking things ahead.....?"

"W-Well, it's better to prepare for the worst that's yet to happen....." she regained back her stance. "There's nothing about our situation that I should take lightly, you know....."

"Trust me, that alone is enough for me to be grateful...." It's hard to take our mind off of this killing game _. No matter how absurd it sounds_. "... _You will the most resourceful person in every doomsday event ever_...."

" _Exactly_...."

 _I wasn't expecting a positive answer to that lame-ass joke_.

"..... I'm getting weird stares of confusion here...." Glad she caught my drift. " _That's just my horror fanatic-side speaking_....."

"Ah....." that's it. That's the reply I decided to give. _Great job, me, for being bright_. "I sure didn't expect you to like horror at all..."

"My mentor and I like them a lot...." She hummed happily. "We tend to predict stuff just for fun, as another background task while working on a case...."

" _I have never heard of anyone multi-tasking like that_...." That's too much focus being used there, even for someone like me who've done multiple projects at once.

"It's a nice exercise....." She stretches her arms around. "Gets our mind running and active as always... _though we can be a bit sensitive to surprises while working_...."

 _Well, I did prove that to be true twice so she's not lying about it._ "Yeah.... like you would actually jump like a startled cat if someone were about to tackle you from behind...."

"I have plenty of weak points that I haven't improved yet....." she sighed dejectedly. "It would be a blessing to physically one-up against someone with ease....."

" _Or so I've heard_....." Taiga has been talking about his spar with random people lately and mentioned her in. "You're lucky, I wish I could be more physically strong like you, that would be a blessing....."

" _I saw you running the other day_...." _Right, from Mitsuru and Machi, maybe_. "You're quite nimble actually... even Macchan said you have quite a posture for someone always hunching over....."

"Was that you saying that or that four-eyes librarian?"

"I can see you going after either of us if I told you the truth so I will let you figure that out...."

" _As if I can take on both of you_....." These two have the most advantages no matter what I do. "It's part of my routine to present myself like that.... since I used to do...."

_"Used to....?"_

"....... _do ballet back then_....." _And the forbidden secret is out_.

"Oh, okay....."

"..... Wait, that's it...?" She's seriously not going to tease me about that?

"I can sort of see it but..... yeah, I guess that's it....." said Sumire. "It's normal to be influenced by something you enjoy a lot...."

That... _I didn't expect to hear that from her mouth, seriously_. I was ready to get bombarded with questions or even a denial that I used to be that... _embarrassing_.

"...... _The image of you in thighs can be a bit_...." She held back her laughter.

"...... ** _Do you want to get punch?_** " _Nevermind, she's still the worst!!_

"I already told- _Ackh!?_ " She manages to catch my fist in time. " _Y-You will get hurt if you're really serious about this!!_ "

"Yeah but I don't want to be in a crappy mood if I don't feel satisfied with it!!" I yelled. "Besides... _I'm faster than you!_ "

"Whoa- Stop- _That's it!! You're asking for it!!_ "

And so we, _not by our intentions or anything_ , had a spar in the hotel' reception area till the feline-furfuck dropped in and ruined our fun.

 _That's right; fun_.

Even though we got interrupted, the investigator can't help but laugh at what we ended up doing. _'I can't believe something like that happened...'_ she said herself.

Just from that, my mood improved by a lot actually, _because I did something that the investigator didn't predict._

* * *

**_III._ **

As much as I don't want quote-unquote Amane's catchphrase but fuck it; ' _I have, unfortunately, hit a dead end to my greatness to create art again...'_

Except for this time, it's not related to my graphic designer' work but an actual water-painting artwork that I started due to stress and has no planning or direction before its creation.

 _Usually, it will go well on its own but not this time. 'Damn it... I need something to get this stupid head of mine going..... need to think about other ideas more quick-'_ My eyes landed on Sumire as I decided to visit the library. ' _Hmm... I was about to ask Machi to knock some actual senses into me but... Sumi's talk from last time helps me out a bit so_....'

"Hey, Sumi....."

"Oh, _Gura_.... you called me out naturally this time....." She closed her book once I got into her line of sight. "Usually, I was expecting something more than just a normal greeting by now...."

" _It will no longer be one if you use that nickname ever again_...." Seriously, that Saku. I've already said it before nicknames are unnecessary yet he never listens. Apparently, I shared the same nickname as the _'grey starling',_ according to Hinako.

 _'He said that as long as I stop my bitching, he would finally stop calling me that...'_ As that behaviourist said before, the animal is well-known for having harsh, creaking noise..... _which is the most indirect insult I ever heard. 'Clever but that airhead has no right to control me..! He should control his actions first...!'_

"You need help with your work again...?" Sumire initiates the conversation. "You've been keeping yourself busy with that for no reason so for you to suddenly have one that leads you here must be due to that....."

".... _Am I getting dissed here?_ " That deduction... _is confusing_.

"You can take it as how it is..." she shrugged. "So, do you need help or....?"

"..... If I said yes, you will surely give me those freaky-ass stories again..."

"No, I don't want to get ahead of myself and spill some important details...." Sumire sighed. "My mentor will surely end me himself before that accursed feline could...."

"You keep saying ' _mentor'_ but...there's no way you're related to **_that_** **_Hoshino Iwao_**...." Last time I checked; _he has no kid or whatsoever-_

" _I'm just his student_....." She exclaimed. "Or... I guess for a more literal answer, _I got adopted by him_...."

_Nevermind then, the media has become shit in getting info about other people's personal lives._

"Seriously....?" Another twist I didn't see it coming from an infamous person. "Can't see that stone-faced bastard being- Wait, what do you mean by _'got adopted'?_ " The way she phrased that was a bit odd.

"I was raised at an orphanage while growing up with my sister.... until she got adopted by my caretaker...." Sumire explained. "I technically became the oldest one there, after those two left so I stepped in taking care of other younger orphans until....."

" _Until...?_ "

" _I-I sort of run away...._ "

" _Sort of!?_ " She became a runaway case herself way before taking care of one!! "What the hell forced you to do that!?"

"I got emotional over something minor but it's not like I knew it better than anyone else..... so whatever the reason was..... I'm sure it wasn't worth to even think about it now...." she struggled to get that last part out. "But that's how I met my mentor... I got lost and bumped into him at a nearby park...."

".... _. That's how you got adopted_...?"

"Hnnngh, it's embarrassing to remember it back....." Sumire held the urge to cover her entire face. "My mentor will never let that moment die.... he will always bring up how I keep clinging onto him 'till he finally took a short break from an ongoing case to help me find my way back.... '

I'm more shocked to hear that the older investigator has that teasing side. "..... _You guys sound like a disaster the more I hear it out..."_

"My mentor and I don't really like attention so we kept our words to ourselves only....." she finishes off with that. "...... _No matter what my thoughts are of him, mentor really saved me back then_...."

" _What was that?_ "

"Nothing, it's a curse I learned from Ren-chin the other day...."

That medium's attempt to scare others has gotten into its learning phase already. "Ren-chin? You're giving out cutesy nicknames now?" **_Not that I'm being bothered by it or anything_**. "You and Sakkun would have a fan-fucking-tastic day to give everyone-"

" _Sakkun._..?" She cocked her head to the side. " _You're also giving him one?_ "

"S-Shut up!! Pretend you didn't hear that!!" That was my revenge plan!! W-Well, it was the cosmetologist' idea but it's a foolproof plan to embarrass him until he finally dropped that ' _Gura_ ' nickname!!

"I think it's nice...." Sumire smiled. "I'm happy to see you getting along with him a bit...."

"That sounds like you've just regained some faith in me for doing something mundane..."

"Ah well... I like seeing mundane things...." she admitted. "I've always felt exhausted after solving multiple cases so seeing as something mundane like a hangout with friends can act as some sort of healing fountain for me...."

' _Yikes, just hearing that leads me to think she's used to handling very tough ones_....'

Due to that statement alone, I decided to talk more about the mundane things about my work. It's not a lot since it's just something I happened to pick-up but I caught her interest faster than I thought.

' _Why is she that interested in those kinds of stuff....?_ '

I just labelled as some sort of personal pastime in the end. Even though it didn't help with my art planning or anything, I still enjoy our conversation earlier.

* * *

**_IV._ **

The theatre house is usually Hibiki or Amane' domain, it's almost guaranteed that we will find either of them there. I was mindlessly wandering around until I went to this place for last because I heard someone singing here.

I thought it was that opera singer but turns out I'm wrong, "... _Sumi?_ "

"Ah, Hira-chin......" Sumire stood on the stage with her back facing the entrance before she greets me. "..... _I actually answer faster this time so please don't do anything funny_...."

"Yeah, I will spare you giving you any surprises or whatsoever...." I confirmed her reward for being well-aware. "Anyways, what was that just now? Didn't know you had any singing experience or anything...."

"I was doing a short choir....." she answered back. "It's been a while since I last did it so I was afraid that I may be losing my touch with it....."

" _Choir_ , huh......." She said that she was raised in an orphanage that used to be an abandoned church before. That's probably one of their activities there. "Don't they usually do it in a group though? It's much more mesmerizing in that way..... _like you're suddenly got your ass dragged into heaven with the angels singing in front of your face_... " 

" _Why do you make that heavenly ending sound so sinister_..." she commented. "I'm the only one who interested in it back then since... you know, other children prefer playing with others....."

" _Wow, you're already that anti-social at a young age?_ "

"I-I was dependant on my sister back then...." she said with a flustered look. "I looked up to her a lot and she always takes care of me... she made sure I wasn't getting picked on or hurt by anyone...." 

"Hmm, sister....." Another family member from where she lived before her mentor stepped in. She mentioned it before but I didn't get to ask her that first after hearing that runaway story of hers. "Say, what's her name...? If you remember that is...."

" _Endou Ayame_...."

I chocked on my spit, " ** _Esther_** _!? That fucking_ ** _Dolly Esther_** _!?_ " She's related to that stuck-up, bitchy fashion blogger!? "T-There's no way in hell I would make that connection!!" 

"E-Easy for you to say that.... people knew it in an instant somehow....." _By what!? Their hair colour!?_ "And it's all due to our hair colour...." 

**_Hey_** _!?_ "I'm sorry but for you to be associated with that mess is.... _too much for me to handle_...." Fashion-related controversies aside, I'm still curious about their relationship here. "S-So you guys arrived at the orphanage at the same time...."

"Yeah..... from there on people just assumed that we're related...." 

**What**? "Wait, so.... you guys are... not related at all? What the fuck...?" 

"I-I mean we don't know for sure but Ayame insisted we should act like one, like calling her _'big sis'_ and all...." she fidget around a bit. "Plus, I don't know anything well back then so I really needed her...." 

"So.... you guys are just siblings by... _association_...?" It doesn't sound really weird at all, I'm way closer to my cousin that I am with my parents as if we're siblings. But the investigator didn't sound so assured about it. "I mean, do you guys even bother checking it yourself genetically..?"

"If I did that then she will get mad so.... we didn't...." exclaimed Sumire. "And... well, I'm kind of useless without her around so I don't really want her to think I'm being a bother for going against her wish....."

"....... _Alright then_......" 

Siblings argue and always think of each other as pain in their asses but it's a different story if they're not even related yet the oldest insisted they do things what siblings normally do. 

"By the sound of it, did you perhaps recognized her?" she innocently asked. 

"Argh, she's basically everywhere no matter where I search.... hell, even her manager requested me to make a website for her...." I clicked my tongue. It was a hefty commission too so I did it with spite. _I'm petty but I need money too_. "She's one boastful, arrogant person but if you two really are close then she would have mentioned you at least....."

"True... but most people can tell by looks...." the investigator played around with the front strands of her hair. "..... At least I didn't mess up the dye....."

"Right, I heard from Mitsun that you have black hair supposedly...." I don't know she now that but I don't want to know how her methods in getting that information. "..... But Esther's hair has always been irritatingly pink though...." 

_"She insisted that we matched-"_

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna stop right about there...." I interrupted her before she could finish that sorry-ass excuse. "If anything, it just sounds like she's making you look like some mirror image of her. Not only that, I never _once_ hear her talking about her supposed _'sister'_ , she only went off by saying things like how hard her life was before she was recognised, even not a word about you...." 

" _That's_....." Sumire looked away for a second, looking guilty. 

"If you ask me, I would sock her in for leaving her family out of her life story......" I continued. "Again, that doesn't sit well with me. Out of all the people, I see an even better connection between you and your mentor than that bubbly idiot......"

"That...." Sumire hesitated to say something until she went out with it. "I can't really see my mentor as my father or anything...."

"Why's that...?"

"I just can't see myself making any meaningful connections, you know....." she went quiet before quickly excusing herself. "Sorry, Hira-chin..... I really don't feel like talking about it now... I'm just... I will have to leave it here for now...."

And like that, she left. 

' _Shit... did I went too far..?_ ' A stupid question, of course, I did! But everything about what she said felt too unnatural, there's not a single substance about her own bonds here. 

_It doesn't even sound like she's happy with it either, it's like she's forcing herself to be with them despite her own feelings._

_'..... Next time, I will properly ask her.....'_

For once, I'm really worried about her.

* * *

**_V._ **

" _Why do I even bother thinking that she would maybe not avoid me after that...?_ "

 _Surprise, surprise, I'm getting the short end of the stick here._ 'Still... I don't want this to go sour between us the more we leave it at that...." I knocked on the investigator's door, waiting for a reply. "Sumi... it's Hira-chin..."

.......

_Click._

The door was unlocked from the inside and immediately I went in before closing it behind, " _Hey, look, I'm sorry about before-_ "

" _Hira-chin_....." Sumire started first. She doesn't look bothered or even trying to avoid any contact at all since I'm here, the reason behind her distress last time. She's acting all calm and collected like before. "If you don't mind me asking, who, within your family, are you closest with?"

"T-This better solve your problem from before....." I said that first. "I don't have any problem with my parents but since they can't take a hint of respecting boundaries... I would have to say my _'cousins'_......"

"Do you get along that well?"

"Yeah, we're five years apart so it's not much of a gap but despite that, we look out for each other......" Since his side of the family is more ruthless than mine. "Whenever we have any problems, we always sort each others' first...."

"I see....." she slowly nods. "..... I've been doing some thinking lately...."

" _As you always do_....."

" _A more personal one this time_...." she pouts. "... I guess I get too self-conscious quickly...... there isn't a lot of people whom I can consider to be close with..... I do have a ' _friend_ ' back then and we always play at the beach but that's just an unexpected one-time meeting....."

" _I can hardly consider that something_..."

" _Hira-chin, you're killing my feelings here_...."

" _Continue_...."

"..... The only people whom I could consider to be close with.... _are the children I took care of back at the orphanage_...." she answered. "... _That's all_...."

_Ah, I get it now_. I see what's her problem with it now. "And so... what's your conclusion?"

".... _That I'm just a people pleaser?_ "

" _Hey, can you phrased that a bit better?_ "

"Wha- You're the only one thinking about a completely different meaning to it!!" Sumire scolded. "It's just that... I've... always been afraid of being looked down at...... back at the orphanage, everyone's hardworking and talented... then.... _there's me, a slow learner_....."

_So she was left behind._

"I tried everything to improve myself... to make it seem like I have something I'm good at..... chores, choir and even instruments...... but it's not enough, I'm still not good enough...." the investigator's lips quivered. "Then there's Ayame.... always good at everything..... even our caretakers praised her a lot....."

"And just like that, she got adopted by them and then leave you behind?" I completed her story using the same info from our last meeting. "And so you tried to take care of others since you're already the oldest one there but... _you gave in to pressure and ran away_...."

"...... _I felt ridiculous for realising that now_...." she muttered. "But as the oldest, I can't complain back then. I can't just whine about it to other caretakers..... _it would make them think that I'm being an ungrateful child instead_...."

"Fuck that!!" I yelled. "If those people take their fucking job seriously then they wouldn't dump all the responsibilities on whoever can handle them best!! And you as well!! You're right about one thing there!"

"W-Which is...?" She seems shocked that I called out to her.

" _That you're a slow learner_ , of course!! You said it best yourself!!" I reminded her. "There will always be people more talented than you. _So what?_ Are you just gonna give up everything because of it? As long as you enjoy the things that you do then there's no reason to quit, right? You enjoy choir and you did your best as the _Ultimate Private Investigator_.... both things that even another Ultimate like me can't be an expert in...... I've heard enough from your side and I want to end it there before it gets too dangerous but..... _you're not defined by your worth, whether you're talented or not_. Don't even bother with how people see you as, what do they know..... _worry about yourself more_....."

Sumire's eyes widened a bit as she immediately covered her entire face and looked away, "Y-You used the same advice my mentor gave to me...."

" _Good..._ ** _use it_** _...._ " So even her mentor noticed something strange. Glad to know he's not like those ignorant caretakers. "You better took note of- _Wait, you're crying!?_ "

"I-I'm not!!" She's lying!! She furiously wiped her eyes after I pointed it out!! "I-I got a bit emotional... that's all..."

"A-A simple encouragement like that is enough to get you like that...?"

"W-Well.... it means a lot to me more than you think..." Sumire smiled. "But thank you, Hira-chin..... I... I will go easy on myself as much as I could..... well, except when I'm called for an investigation that is-"

"Nah, you're gonna have to take a break from those things at least once in a while...." I object. "If you don't have anyone to replace you then I can be the safest bet here...."

" ** _I would rather not_**...."

 _What a fucking cold reply!! With the expressionless face even!!_ "Hey!! I have a great secret weapon that you never expect me to have!!"

" _I'm sure you do_...."

" _Hey!? What's the use of that pep-talk about being looked down for then!?_ "

With that, our serious discussion turned into a lighthearted scene instead. I still don't know the investigator that well but even being given a small fraction of her past is enough for me to understand where she came from.

' _Afraid of not being enough.... heh, if I was still a pessimist before, I would have welcomed her in my world instead...._ ' I brush off that thought. ' _... No, I'm done with going back to that moment all over again...... seeing Sumi wanting to better herself.... knock some senses into me as well...._ '

I want to be happy with myself as well, no matter how much I hate my actions in the past; _I want to be better in the future, for not only myself but my family as well._

* * *

**[ _Honeymoon Suite_ ]**

....

' _So, let me get this straight_....' This is something that I should have thought of it before actually using this dubious item that feline host gave to me but fuck it, _curiosity killed the cat_. _'If I use it at night...I will experience sort of shared fantasy with a random person..... yup, that's perfect blackmail material there....'_

I thought I would get a really difficult person as my first experience here but then I saw the _Ultimate Private Investigator_ 's face..... and my fear just intensified by a lot, ' _Oh shit, we're going through some choppy territory here... she doesn't seem to be the romantic type so.... the only fantasy I can even think of is a phantom thief-themed...I'm gonna have my ass handed to me badly if it goes that way...._ '

"Hey.... you're still here...." Sumire started by calling me out of my deep thoughts. "Thanks for helping me out..... even though you have a lot of work to do now. It's just that the other children have been eager to see you again....." 

_'Children...? This.... is way back before she became the investigator..? Or she didn't become one?'_ Why would her talent be absent in her fantasy though? "I-It's nothing... I know you can barely handle them pestering you 24/7 so I thought to hell with my work, you know?"

" _Language_...." she frowns. "You're lucky that they're resting this afternoon. Seriously, you have no class when around others...." 

"And you're uptight as usual...." I should be acting whoever ideal partner is for Sumire but I'm doing fine by just acting like myself and the investigator didn't mind it at all. "It's not my fault that I'm more popular than their big sister here...." 

" ** _I will break your arm_**...."

" ** _Bring it then_**...." At least her usual threats are there. "..... You're being such a mother hen towards them, calm down... it's not like they're going anywhere...." 

"That's not what I'm worried about... I'm just...." she stopped for a moment before continuing, "..... afraid something might happen when I'm not around..... one of these days... I will be forced to leave the orphanage once I'm at that age...."

 _Once she's able to make a living for herself?_ I heard that something like might happened in some places. "They will be fine.... _start worrying about yourself first off_... I would be terrified to find out that you've done a horrible job after living alone...." 

" _You're such a sappy little shit, you know that, right?_ " 

" _Hey, now look who's cursing here..._ "

" _I wonder who influenced me to curse a lot_...." she sighed, implying that it's my fault here. "..... Even after you left the orphanage, you're still acting like this. I thought having a family, at last, would change your personality finally..."

"No way, just because I got an upgrade, it doesn't mean I'm gonna act all high and mighty towards you guys now....." I said with a stern voice. ".... _You guys are still my family and nothing can change that_....."

"Yeah, that very cool line that everyone's big brother like to hear...." she chuckles. "...... I'm just glad you're still visiting us...." 

"I'm not going to drop off from the face of the earth and not be remembered by anyone here! I've spent my entire life building up my reputation here!" I added. "..... And I want to make sure that you, of all people, are not going to forget me either...." 

"Well, I just might....." Sumire sighed. ".... We will be living separate worlds. After all, it's not like we can do things together again like when we were kids...." 

"You like running that mouth like pessimistic philosopher....." I said. "How about we make some sort of promise if that happened?"

" _Like that pinky promise thing we always do?_ " Sumire suggested. "You're always terrified of breaking any promises through that since you're scared of needles...." 

I think anyone would be terrified of swallowing needles after a broken promise. "T-Then let's make a promise then!! A promise that we will never forget each other!! Until we meet again!!" 

"Ah... you didn't change your childish way....." Sumire smiled as she held out her pinky. "Fine then... I will promise that I will take care of myself before we meet in the future...." 

"Then I promise to never change my ways before then..."

_"That doesn't sound like a very good thing to be assured about..."_

_"Shut up, I don't see you complaining about being myself earlier...."_

_"You got me there....."_

We linked our pinkies there and swore our promises to each other. Even as a fantasy, it still feels like a personal goal. 

' _.... Sumire's fantasy is... surprisingly normal..... everything about it just normal...._ ' 

_I wonder if she's that type to crave normalcy despite her Ultimate title and background...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've written something from Higura's perspective for an entire chapter.  
> And with that all the FTE modes are done...!!


	23. Epilogue: Towards Our Blue-Sky Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, our vacation came to an end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads-up!! There's going a few more extra chapters for the FTE mode (due to my desire for miscellaneous fluff).
> 
> _
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

Here's a lie that we've been saying to ourselves; _we've been looking for a way out._

_Again, that's a lie._

What we did at the Yumeino Luxury Hotel instead was no different than a _bonding exercise_ with our supposed classmates. Classmates whom we don't recognize entirely even though we graduated together. 

We don't buy the explanation behind our missing memories due to being cursed by Monomyou (not because we have a sincere spiritual medium here but it's just something that feline just came up when we asked for a reason), but needless to say..... whatever our memories were like before, _our current ones weren't so terrible at all_.

Although Higura and I hate to admit, we enjoy our time here with others. The graphic designer, _whom I initially thought was nothing but a blowhard and a grump (which I apologized to him afterwards),_ ended up getting used to the antics of this place with a few snarks of his.

Even I, who hated crowds and with little patience in understanding nonsensical things, came to like these people that I thought would despise, ' _Wait, no, that's too mean.... not despise but... I guess intolerable? Yeah, that's more like it!_ '

If mentor knew about this, he would be shocked himself!! _His helpless student made friends..!!_

_......._

" _Wow, I guess Higura's right about the self-loathing part_...."

I'm bound to learn more about others; _their background, other hobbies besides their talents and their past problems_. Those things only came naturally, after all, _an investigator will bound to note down every single detail about the people we worked with briefly_.

A habit of ours to get our case done perfectly, _with no problems at all_.

But, of course, _I'm not an exception here._

_I do like them a lot really- Yes, even the conman, who would have thought._

Keeping our sentimental story short, we had a great time together until Monomyou informed everyone to gather at the hotel's auditorium.

Then, it clicked. _Our two weeks of vacation has finally come to an end._

And for once, _we feel uneasy on this vacation of ours._

_...._

_........_

_..._

"Yahooo!! Nyahaha!! How's everyone doing!!" Monomyou let out a bellowed laughter right after he jumped up from the trap door on the main stage. Everyone gathered close to it, anticipating their entrance. "Geez, the fact that this host has to work all day to keep their host well-kept and all while everyone had their fun!! _Oh, such travesty!! Such cruelty!! Does everyone have no sympathy to spare for this poor host of yours?!_ "

" _We never agree to your service_ , you just put us all in the program without any consultation....." I pointed his mistake out and his tail just fluffed-up from hearing that. "But... have to admit.... _we did have too much with all of the places here_....."

"Yeah, _even though we try to escape this place_ , we ended up taking out sweet ass time to fulfil our filthy desires instead-"

" _-Which isn't a bad thing!!_ " Saku quickly covered the designer's mouth. "I mean, like, it's better than leaving this place without even bother to get to know everyone, right!?"

"Opposite for me, _I wish I could forget about everyone here_....." Hisao sighed. "They're a bunch of jackasses who never treat me kindly!! There's no way I would have any feelings for them!! Ah, but Shino, you're an exception!! I will pledge my loyalty towards you anytime!!"

"Ahhh, you're becoming friendly towards everyone that you're forced to cook up that shitty excuse for me to believe, _how unforgivable...!_ " I mused. The distance between Hisao and I is dubitable but we no longer have ill-intentions towards each other.

" _What's this, what's this?_ " Kiharu wrapped her arms around us together. "Is our little Sumi making jokes right now? Awww, you've been infected by our little group energy!! What a waste!! I was about to pull more pranks on your innocent self like before!!"

"If it's about those rock candies then I will have to remind you again...." Macchan warned. "If I hear you pulling that thing out of your pocket again, **_I will force you to eat them yourself, real or not_**."

"Kyah! Macchan's so scary!!" the archaeologist hid behind my back, snickering. "Geez, no need to be so uptight just because you got fool by it first!!"

" _That's...!!_ "

"Calm down, Macchan. Aren't you supposed to be a dignified man setting an example for these rowdy children?" Renma laughed at the librarian's cherry red face. "My, my, it seems you haven't graduated from being my cute little junior, even the spirits here can see that....."

" ** _And you haven't changed at all, you slacker_**....."

"..... _We lost a proper one already_...." Homare just watched the dispute from afar. "Machi's not tough as he said to be, huh....."

"Says you, little miss secre- _Ackh!!_ "

" _I would like for you to swallow those words and think about its cons first_...." the fencer smiled sweetly, with her curled-up fist still burying deep into the designer's chest. "Now then, since we have our chaotic friends distracted, how's everyone been doing lately?"

" _Y-You will pay for this, you bitch-!!_ "

 _As expected of the fencer trying to keep her secret guarded still_. "W-Well, I did help Hinako with some stuff that she desperately needed!!" I started. "She's trying to be more sociable towards others!!"

"Indeed, just as the cute little rabbit said....." Hinako giggles. "I want to explore more in-between behaviours that would accept me as part of society...."

" _What does that mean...?_ " Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you're an endangered species that went through rehabilitation before instead...."

" _That does sound ri-_ "

" ** _What she meant was_**...." Unlike Homare, Hinako still has no shame about **_it_**. "She wants to get along with other people as well since she's used to be around animals a lot....." 

"Oh!! I see!!" Taiga grinned behind Hiroshi's back. "If that's the case, Hinako, would you be interested in going to a festival with me?! It's an annual one in my hometown and I never miss it!! There will be a lot of people so be wary of those dangerous people lurking around!"

" _Tai, you should have told me earlier about that_....."

" _I forgot!!_ "

"Sounds exciting!!" the animal behaviourist clapped her hands together with her eyes sparkle in excitement. "No worries with the security measures, my beloved animal have always kept me safe from harm. _Just be careful around their sharp bite!_ "

' _Looks like Hiroshi made plans with Taiga in visiting that festival... with Hinako on top of it....._ ' I silently pray for the abseiler's safety inside my head. My gaze shifted slightly towards the composer who's been quiet this whole time, "What's wrong, Mane-chin? Usually, you would say something sarcastic about this kind of... _shameless display_ as you used to call it...." 

"Your analysis will really be your downfall soon, dear investigator...." Amane sighed heavily. "However, I have gotten used to this kind of atmosphere already. After all, surrounding yourself with regal air can only suffocate you even further. A more.... _light-hearted atmosphere can be suited to my taste_....."

" _His heart got melted_ , is what he's trying to say...." Hibiki prodded there. "Now that his strict side has finally been exposed, _he's acting all shy n_ ow...."

"Ah, dear muse, why must you bemock me like that....." the composer sulked. 

"Sorry, sorry... I get excited whenever I tease you...." Hibiki sheepishly apologized. 

The composer, _whose attention is only reserved for the people he admires a lot_ , even ended up hanging out with Renma and Mitsuru ' _just for fun_ ' (he originally do it due to morbid curiosity and as for the medium..... _I feel like that story has already been told before?_ ).

"U-Umm...!! S-Sumi..." Nao called out from behind. "A-About before... do you still want to...."

' _Right... about Nao's past business....._ ' I did promise her that I will handle it alongside other problems as well, _and I won't back down now_. "No worries, I will still take it as one of my main priority.... _after all_..."

I yanked the back part of the conman's scarf and dragged him towards our circle, "..... _This guy's helping me_...."

"Ehhhhh..? I don't wanna help some snot-nosed brat with their problems!!" Hisao whined loudly. "Shino, don't make me do this, I don't want to give her my pity or anything!!"

" _Sao-chin, didn't you say something about loyalty?_ " I smirked. "Don't tell me that's a lie... _I thought you hate liars_...."

"Ek!? Using my words against me like that!!"

"Thank goodness...." the ghostwriter sighed in relief. ".... I wonder if I could be of any use after this- _Gyah!?_ "

"Then.... how about small glasses critter help this critter out with their research...?" Shoma hummed as he rests his arms on top of Nao's head. "This critter's going back to the blue jewel after anticipating for too long... _a conducted research is a must for this critter's comeback...!_ "

"I-I will help!! Seriously, I will!! Just don't mess up my hair- Ahh!! My glasses will fall off!!"

I ended up laughing at the comedic display by the Ultimate Ghostwriter and Marine Biologist, _as they prolong their act longer_.

"Ahhh, seeing my beautiful guests' beings friends with each other, brings me to tears!! Such a heartwarming gift for this hardworking host!!" Monomyou, who briefly observes us, burst into tears. "..... _Everyone changed a lo_ t...."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" the conman rested his arm on my shoulder. "Ya' saying you've met us before or something?"

"Nyahahaha!! Why, of course!! Why else would this host even want to entertain you guys in the first place!!" Monomyou exclaimed. "Such bright students but with no directions towards their future, it's a predicament should be prevented from going through it!! This host was in a similar situation as you guys!! A promising future but with no directions at all!!"

"Are.... are you saying you were some sort of _Ultimate?_ " I asked. "Like... an _Ultimate Robot_ or something?"

"You can say it like that!!" Monomyou dodged that question splendidly. _Not like I was expecting for them to be honest with us this time_. "This host has been a wandering alley-cat for a long time already and it's only now that I found my true purpose; entertaining others!! After all, impressing others is a lot more rewarding than anything else in the world!!"

" _Ah, so this cat likes attention, that checks out their behaviour at least_...." Hisao commented. "So, what are we supposed to do now? We're all buddy-up like you told us to... _what's the next stage?_ "

_Why did he say it like that-_

"What else? Of course, _graduation!!_ " Monomyou danced around us. "Or more specifically, _graduating from being your blissful youth!!_ This host figures that after everyone's school graduation, giving them enough fun time by themselves..... everyone will go into the depressing world of adulthood!! Be more grateful to this host of your, ye' bastard!! Without the connections you formed here, you will be off all alone, fending by yourself!!"

' _Well, I did promise to help them in the end_.....' That thought just made me smile for some reason. _'It's been a while since I did something nice for people instead....'_

"Ahhh, Shino's smiling to herself again, how creepy!!" Hisao remarked. "Seriously, where's our dear cold-hearted investigator? I don't like this one really!! Please begone, you evil spirit that's possessing Shino!!"

" _You_....."

"Nyahahaha!! It's nice to see you two get along really well as well!!" Monomyou let out a burst of loud laughter. "You two would make a horrible detective duo!! A sneaky conman helping a decisive investigator!! _A recipe for disaster!!_ "

"I'm never kind, to begin with, Monomyou...." Time and time again, I have to remind them about it. "To get things I wanted, I have to do unconventional things. _I do feel guilty if it ended up hurting others_...."

" _Then why do you want a conman to help you instead?_ "

" _I don't feel guilty towards him at all_...."

" ** _Shino!?_** "

" _However_....." I continued. "...... Sao-chin is Sao-chin, even though he's an annoying conman, he's resourceful and handy in tough situations. Clearly..... _I have a lot to learn from someone like him_...."

"Eh.... eh!? Eh!?!? Shino... wanted to be my apprentice...?" Hisao gasped before exaggerating his next reaction. "Ugh... Waaahh!! I'm so grateful for Shino's kindness!! Just to accompany this pitiful conman on his quest to be the greatest one out there!!"

" _I'm not going to help you at all about that_....." I reminded him. "Just.... tell me some pointers that you think I might need in the future and in return.... who knows, I might find some info that might be interesting for your next scheme...."

"Nyargh!? Did this host ended up made a criminal duo instead!?" the feline host shrieked. "Such travesty!!! This host' intentions have been muddled with blood!!"

" _Hey, furfuck!!_ " Higura yelled from afar. "We've heard enough shit about graduation and all!! Can we start the ceremony already!? I had enough of listening to all these assholes gushing over leaving this place!!"

"Awwww... I wonder why our Hira got upset about that!!!" Mitsuru giggles. while leaning on his shoulder. "Could it be.... _you're gonna miss our company after this!?_ "

"It must be!!" Saku laughed while ruffling the designer's hair. "After all, Gura can be a bit ignorant about his own feelings!"

" _Give me a break, you two_....." Looks like Higura finally gives up.

"Alright, alright, I heard ya' bitchin!!!" Monomyou started, clearing his throat before his long speech. "My dearest guests, as your beloved host, I'm proud to be the main entertainer for the 50th Class of Yumeino Ultimate Academy!! Even though I don't show myself often to help everyone, a miracle has happened and everyone became close to each other!! Now then, dear guests.... _please treasure these bonds as much as you can!!_ Things like these are like a rare gem in the real world!! In trouble? You can turn to the people beside you!! Please drill that into your head, you bastards!! Nyahahaha!!"

So he ended up stealing my point here? _This sneaky, accursed feline..._

"Hey, Shino.... your plan there..... _ain't so bad after all_....." Hisao explained. "Let's see, if I predicted on how you would use me correctly _, you're gonna have me sought through some potential culprits and lure then into a trap, right?_ After that, it's an ambush!! Hah, Shino, you've finally shown some wickedness inside you!!" 

' _Ahhh... I sort of got caught...._ ' As expected of his sharpness. "Who knows? Let's get out of this place so you can find it out yourself....." 

"Hahaha, I still have some free time before my planned voyage so I can spare some to play around with some gullible investigators!!" he joked. "How exciting!! I get to play someone with a bigger role in life for once!! Hurry, hurry, Shino, I wanted to start my task as a Sherlock finally!!"

"Calm down, Sao-chin... we've just graduated....." 

_Graduated._

Even with our school memories plus the actual class graduation missing, I think the time we spent here is enough to make up for such a blunder. I'm curious to know what they'll do after this. 

_I wonder if we're still gonna keep in touch even after graduation._

' _What the... I sound more like a high schooler actually looking forward to life...._ ' That's a plus. ' _Ah, what a nice bonus. Can't wait to tell mentor about something else other than my accomplishments... he will be glad to know I've made some friends...._ '

And with everyone heading towards the exit of the auditorium... 

_It's time for us to say farewell...... to our_ **_blue-sky escape_ ** _!_

 **_Hope to see you all soon_ ** _...!_

[ **_"From the 50th Class of Yumeino Ultimate Academy!! We wish everyone for a grand success soon!"_** ]

* * *

_**EPILOGUE ENDCARD** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More extra chapters about the _Survival Group_ and the _'I can't believe I'm serious about this fanservice which includes butlers and maids'!!!!_


	24. Extra Chapter I: Mimicry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group's dearest composer unable to find more inspirations for his work, Sumire suggested an idea that would surely turn out for the better....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Survival Group but they're a bunch of dumbasses as per usual._
> 
> _
> 
> Updates will be posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)! So give a follow if you want some heads-up or updates on the next chapter or project!!

For some reason, it started to become our daily task to rescue our _Ultimate Composer_ from danger.... _even though it's him being the real danger towards everyone else_ but we're still trying to look out for him.... _begrudgingly_. 

However, one day, while listening to his long and ridiculous reasoning for losing motivation, I spouted out an arbitrary idea that got his attention.... _and thus it became a chaotic get-together within the group._

......

.........

......

"Ahhh...!! That was close...!!" Taiga exhaled as he lies down on the bar's floor, completely exhausted. "For a minute there, I thought Amane's really done for...!!"

"Thank goodness we were just passing by....." I thanked whoever gave us the chance to rescue Amane from provoking Monomyou once again. It's getting more redundant now that he's seeking inspiration from unlikely sources that will surely get him killed. "I don't know what made him do that but Sao-chin..!! I already told you to stop giving him any weird ideas!!" 

"Why am I getting scolded instead!? What about the person who caused it!?" Hisao, Hinako and Nao joined us once we rescued the composer _since they were just looking at the commotion from afar and did nothing to help at all_. "It's not my fault this time, Shino- _Ah well, I just joked about it_...."

"At least you're being honest for bringing it up....." The conman is getting more expressive now that he's spending more time with us. With Hisao admitting to being the source here, the animal behaviourist suddenly stepped forward to clarify. 

"I'm the one who accidentally encouraged him. My apologies, dearest rabbit, I should have worded my sentence more carefully...." Hinako admitted with a smile. Taiga and I shivered down by the sheer amount of menace radiating from that alone. "I didn't expect for Amane to take my words seriously...." 

"I-It doesn't sound like you were....?" Nao peeked behind Hinako. "I-It just feels like it's a command or something...."

"I wasn't aware that your words, " _I think that's a wonderful idea, you should try it out and see if you can gain something from it"_ , were meant to be taken as a joke...." Amane commented, lying next to the marksman whom he tried to get away from earlier. "Even so.... perhaps I'm being too gullible about it...." 

"Ahhh, seriously, Nako-chin.... careful what you said next time...." I slumped over the counter of the bar. "I'm too tired to scold everyone about this.... please don't mess with Amane around too much, he won't hesitate to do the same thing that you guys recommend him to do...." 

"It's only by luck that Sumi and I finished our training..." exclaimed Taiga. "And since I'm also Sumi's right-hand man, I will reinforce the rule even further as well!! Don't play around with ideas that will get you killed! That's all!!" 

"Huh? What the hell is this? Shino's cheating on me again?" Hisao whined. "No fair, I thought I'm your one and only partner here in life and death!!"

" _If you want to be my partner then at least help your friends out first_...."

"Ah, never mind, I lost interest in it already...."

" _You_....."

The composer gets up, dusting off the dirt on his clothes as he said, "While your aid is well-appreciated, it's still unnecessary. Because of you two interfering my search for more wonderful inspiration, my current work will now be presented bare to the mass, containing no charm at all... "

"Not sure how would battling a feline AI would help you with that, you will be toasted either way which no other ways to even present your work **_in the flesh_**...." Hisao waved off his logic. "Also, you're getting stingy with asking for help lately and it's pissing me off!! Stop making us be your babysitters and use your mouth for nice things rather than talking us down all the time!!" 

"This is a real deal when Sao-chin's the one being sensible here...." _And I will overlook what he said in his last sentence there._

" _Shino, I wanna be taken seriously as well_..."

"You're right, sorry... _I will pamper you later_...." and just like that, the conman immediately revived with the hope of being praised again. "Anyways, back to the matter in hand, what happed to simply talking with everyone to find your inspirations, Mane-chin? Are you tired of doing that already?"

"That's the problem here. I've realized that _there's a limit to how much a human can tell their tales to impress the mess_ ...." the composer started. " _The longer they drag out their stories, the less interesting it became for them to be invested in it._ It's an unfortunate consequence but I have already exhausted through all the possible topics that could help my creative drive..." 

"M-Macchan and Higura did tell him off the other day....." the ghostwriter recalled how the librarian and graphic designer scolded Amane from being a bother. "G-Guess they're at their limit already...."

"With that consequence and Amane finding their Ultimate-related topics a bore already....." Hinako explained, "... it seems both parties have reached a dead-end. Because of that, our dear composer reverts to his old ways of finding the thrills of life....."

"It wouldn't be like that if Amane wasn't so set in creating a piece that lasted over a few days...." Taiga pointed out. "I mean, if I have to tell interesting stories about myself all day long, I might just lose my mind as well...." 

"Hmm!! A troublesome conclusion for our dearest member indeed!!" Hisao puffed out his chest. "Which is why....! _Shino, take responsibility!!_ "

" _W-Why me!?_ " I flinched when the conman suddenly brought up my name into this conversation.

"This has nothing to do with you accusing me of being the main problem earlier!!" _The way his tone changed and for him to bring that up as his starting point made me think otherwise_. "I'm pretty sure it was your idea that he should just go with ' _normally talking to people as an aid for his work'!!_ I remember that moment clearly so don't deny it!! _Repent for your wrongdoings now, you sinner!!_ "

" _Don't go stealing Ren-chin's words, he will curse you for real_...."

"The conman here have no rights to be accusing people of doing good deeds when he hasn't done one for others...." Amane sneaked an insult in there. "Hm, but it's amusing to hear him using spiritual words against Ms Investigator... it's like witnessing a jester going against the _Devil_ instead..."

"Huh...." So even he sees it as an amusing play. _Maybe if we_... "How about we act it out?"

" _Pardon?_ "

"Eh..? What do you mean, Sumi?" Taiga asked, curiously. 

"Amane's already bored of hearing our stories related to our talent.... _but doesn't that just mean he's already used to how we act around things?_ " I tried to explain it more clearly. "Our attitude and such have become too predictable for him to find anything interesting at all. He was very eager at first since he barely knows anything about us....."

"I see now.... for us to act out of our usual characteristics will surely shock Amane into getting motivated...." Hinako gets the idea quickly. "Does this mean we would have to act the opposite towards each other? That would hardly make a difference for someone like me, would it?"

"H-Huh, what does Ms Hanabusa mean-"

 **_"_ ** _She's saying that for her to be blunt and all is still a common sight for us to witness!!_ " I answered Nao's question for the behaviourist. Honestly, _Hinako made no effort in trying to hide her true nature._ "Taiga's on the same boat as well, we've already witnessed his more aggressive side before!"

"Ugh, true... I exploded at the stupidest things so many times..."

"I still can't understand how you ended up breaking pieces of furniture from just a board game..." Hisao brought up a very odd thing I heard the marksman did. 

"Wait, when did that happen-"

"You passed out, Shino, from getting hit by it!"

"Ah, no wonder there's a bump on my head now."

"I'm truly sorry, Sumi!! It won't happen again!!"

"We'll see about that..."

Amane coughed, trying to get our attention before saying, "Ms Investigator's idea sounds promising.... _but trying to act against your own nature is a foolish thought_. There's no such thing as ' _opposite side_ ' when it comes to your attitude, _it's seldomly shown_. After all, you would end up revealing that private self to other people you trust, regret it and then revert to your public self..."

"There he goes again, going all philosophical when just an hour ago, he called us _barbarians_ for trying to stop him from finding the greatest inspiration out there..." Hisao snickers.

" ** _And I will never retract my words on that_**...." Amane glared at the conman. "Ms Investigator.... using the conman as our main basis here, why not act like each other with your talents intact?"

"Oh!! You mean like how he acted like Renma earlier!?" Taiga looks to eager to see it. "I think that would be fun!! Sumi, Hisao, how about you guys give it a shot!!"

"My, oh, my, this will be interesting..." Hinako giggles. 

"Y-You two can do it....!" Nao cheered. "I-I mean.... you guys are always by each other's side so it might be easy to pick it up....."

"I-I guess I did suggest it earlier..." I kinda dug my own grave a bit there. At least I get the general idea on Hisao's attitude. "A-Anyways, are you ready, Sao-chin?"

"At least I'm copying Shino..." he twirled his front braid around. "I would rather crawl into a hole and slowly decompose if I have to imitate someone like Amane or that little brat..."

_Is this guy seriously seeing this whole thing as a chance to take a jab on other people? Okay then, since he has that idea in mind as well...!_

"Alright, now quit complaining..." I swiftly took his coat from behind without even bothering to ask him first. "Let me borrow this thing for a while...." 

"H-Hey, Shino, that's-!!"

" _Huh....? Huuuuh? You got guts trying to spark a conversation with the greatest investigator alive here!!_ " I started my act, grinning at the conman who just stared back dumbfoundedly. Due to our height differences, the coat sleeves flopped whenever I move around. " _No way! I don't want to hear from some lowlife trying to lecture me about my attitude here!!_ "

It only took Hisao a few moments to process what even happened or what he's hearing right now, _but he's getting into it quickly,_ " _Don't take my actions so half-assedly, I know my boundaries unlike you. From what I've heard, you're not so trustworthy yourself...._ "

" _Oh? Trying to start a fight with the devil now, are we?_ " With a sheepish grin still, I stared down at him as I sat on the bar's countertop. "Better forfeit now since we both know you're gonna lose to me no matter what!! It's a battle of words and mine will surely cut right through you!!"

 _"Seriously, if you're gonna continue to look down on me like that then I won't hesitate either!!"_ Hisao scolded, putting more force into his words. 

"W-Whoa... I seriously can't tell if it's an act or not..." Taiga remarked. "They really put themselves into it...." 

"They made their copied attitudes as their true faces _when it's not_..." Hinako examined both of us closely. "They can easily continue the conversation smoothly as if they've always talked to each other like that..."

Just when I heard that sentence, something inside me **_clicked_**.

 _"What wrong? Can't think of a snarky comeback?"_ Hisao continued with his act. _"Finally, the investigator gave-"_

"No, it's just that...." I broke character for a while. " _I managed to say all of that without even thinking_. Sao-chin, do you ever put thoughts into your words? I'm worried at how I can easily replicate you without trying...." 

"Wha- _Is that a jab or a legitimate concern!?_ " the conman also broke character. "That's too mean!! Shino, I can express myself I wanted to!! No need to drag out my self-esteem like that!!" 

"...... It turned into an evaluation program instead...." Hinako sighed. "You two can't talk normally without bringing each other down, huh?" 

"Ehh... is that really a problem? Unlike that aerobat and designer, Shino and I knew each other's limits..." Hisao answered. "Our words are full of love that you lots wouldn't understand...!!"

" ** _No way in hell I would describe it like that_ ** ....." In fact, I just became Hisao's comedic straight man, _what a ridiculous Manzai routine we ended up going with_. "Seriously, I don't want to copy Sao-chin anymore, it's getting creepy...."

"What a magnificent play..!!" Looks like we managed to motivate the composer just a little bit. "However, it's not enough!! I must witness more of your beauty behind those closed curtains!! _Yoshimune, Ishimoto!! Sacrifice your naivety for the sake of art!!_ "

"W-We're next!?"

"Uhhh... who should we even copy...?" Taiga looks around nervously before he clicked his fingers. "Ah...! I got it!!"

The marksman took off his jacket as he holds it over his right shoulder, even removing both of his headbands as he tossed them aside. Letting his hair loose from its braid, _he slammed his foot against the counter that I'm on and I tried so hard not to make a small noise when he did it_ , "Hey, hey, don't fuck around with me!! This ain't some children' playground where you can push around and pin the blame on others! Take some responsibility for bullying our friend here, you bastard!"

'... _Who the hell is he imitating here?_ ' My best guess was Higura but it's more leaning towards Hinako...? _Also...! What's with that delinquent-ish approach!!_ "Y-You got guts trying to bring me down to your level!"

' _For some reason, I went back to acting like Sao-chin!!_ ' I did it without thinking!! "Listen here, orange-head! I'm responsible for everyone's survival here so don't get in my way by picking a fight just because you don't like it when I'm in-charge!!"

" _Stop it right this instant!!_ " Suddenly, someone stepped in the middle of our fake argument. For a moment there, I thought it was Homare but the small stature of the ghostwriter dispel our guess, "We shouldn't fight with each other! We're all in this together!! You two are being unreasonable about this!!"

' _W-Wah, Nao-chin sounds really cool...._ ' I'm astonished by the amount of confidence she gained when imitating the fencer. ' _Ugh, I feel bad for breaking that next though...._ '

"Hah? Don't mess with the adults, you little brat...." I folded my arms together. "Talking big is useless once you stepped into our territory, _you will get shredded in an instant if you're gonna waltz into a fight like that_..."

"Which is why, piss off already.... _shortie_.... get lost!!"

_Taiga can't bring himself to insult Nao directly, 'I understand your feelings perfectly, Tai-chin...'_

"Interesting... Ishimoto has taken the leader approach of all things...." Amane smiled widely as he continued writing down onto his notes. "An amazing finding, indeed! Make a mockery of everyone else more!!"

"You're making us go too far with this, Amane..!" Hisao intervened next, still acting as me. "We're only doing this just so you can stop doing those dangerous things-!!"

"Relax, Hisao... it's all just an act, after all!!" Hinako joined in, trying to calm the conman down while acting like Kiharu, _I think_. "They're just messing around, they will eventually stop soon. But if things go south then we can easily pull them off right away. Taiga's still a little fledgeling!"

"B-But, Hinako, this is unacceptable-!!" 

"Who are you calling a fledgeling, you dead meat!?" 

"That's enough, man.... you're quite a handful, aren't ya?" I think Taiga's getting a little too excited in this role. 

" _I will show you who's handful around here!!_ "

" _Wait-!?_ " The marksman just grabbed onto my right shoulder, trying to show off his intimidation skills.... _until something whizzed past us_. 

_"W-What was that!?_ " Finally, Taiga broke character, paled once he saw the object that could have scarred his face if he was an inch closer. " ** _A-A scalpel_** _!?_ "

 _Scalpel... don't tell me...?_ I looked towards the front entrance of the bar, just to see if I'm right, "S-Shou-chin!? R-Ren-chin as well....!!"

"Fufu.... that was close... we saved Sumi from the bloodbath thanks to this child here...." Renma gestured at the marine biologist besides him. "The spirits here have been bothering this vessel all day until I finally gave in and hear their calling. _It seems I have to reward them with a little bit of suffering from the culprits themselves_..."

"Thankfully, we, critters, arrived on time!!" _Ah, I'm getting a sense of deja vu here_. "As punishment for bullying Sumi-critter, it's time for extermination!!!"

"H-Hold on a second...!!" Taiga held his hands up in denial. "W-We were just joking around!? We weren't serious at all!!"

"Your words and actions held too much weight in them to be taken lightly...." the medium sinisterly chuckles, while approaching them. " ** _Please stay put, this punishment will surely go longer if you even resist_ ** ....... **_which still includes you, conman_ **...."

" _I didn't do anything!?_ "

" _That's exactly why the critter's at fault here!_ "

"W-Wait, Ren-chin, Shou-chin!! _Calm down for a second-!!!_ " 

............

..........

........

.....

........

..........

............

"Ah, so that's the meaning behind this debacle....." I managed to get Renma to _halt_ his punishment for a while to listen to my explanation first. _I mean, he managed to get Hisao and Taiga so there's a bit of a loss there_. "Goodness me, Sumi.... please be more cautious next time if you're gonna put that idea in their brains. It will be terrible if they don't recognise the consequences of their actions...."

"S-Sorry, Ren-chin...." _In the end, I'm the one being scolded in everyone's place, we're literally back to square one_. The conman and marksman passed out, leaving Hinako and Nao to take care of them back in their respective hotel rooms while Amane has his separate punishment with Shoma..... _who dragged the composer to the pool area._

"But thank goodness, you're not hurt...." the medium proceeds to pat me in the head. "I apologize for losing my temper earlier... my control over the spirits earlier was too much for them to handle...." 

"Again, _Ren-chin's amazing for having that kind of ability_...." I complimented him first. "But why did you attack Tai-chin more than Sao-chin...?"

I just noticed it when I tried to stop the bloodbath earlier. While everyone knew that he detested the conman since the beginning, _he seems to place most of his anger on the marksman instead_. 

However, the medium just laughed at that while caresses my head again, "No need to worry about that.... this vessel has no reason to cause any more stress for you to sit through.... now then, _let us see towards Shoma's punishment on Amane instead_...." 

"A-Alright then....."

I can't press him further about it, _something's holding me back_. **_Literally_**. When I tried to ask him again earlier, some kind of invisible force pressed against my chest as if a spirit is trying to warn to stay away from the topic. 

_And so I did, leaving my suspicions about Renma unanswered._

* * *

** _A doodle of Sumi from this chapter, acting like Hisao! (Using Sumi-E pen settings www)._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: _They're actually acting out their beta personalities here, which means Amane stayed the same before and after finalization._


End file.
